The Moon's Desire
by Halfthebattle23
Summary: It wasn't her fault, it really wasn't. She didn't choose to turn into this...it was a curse given to her by a gorgeous femme fatale. However, she was going to make the most of it. Even if that involved befriending her worst tormentor and falling in love with the girl she could never have. Faberry, Pezberry friendship along with Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello folks! I am sorry that I have not updated "Uncharted Territory" in awhile but i've had a little bit of writer's block going on there, that and i've had this story in my mind for awhile. I'm going to start this, get it out of my system and then back to writing my other story :):) I hope you like this one as well! It's from Rachel's P.O.V. and it is a Faberry story, obviously. But it has awesome friendships, my most favorite being Pezberry :) It will also have Brittberry and Puckleberry friendships :) Brittana too, of course! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

Mckinley High School. The only place in the world that will inevitably be the death of me. Most likely. If it wasn't slushie facials, it was the name calling. If it wasn't the name calling, it was the shoving and the tripping. It was a place where I have never felt safe or well appreciacted. The people here didn't care about anyone other then themselves. You were either a loser or you were popular. There is no in between. There never was and i'm sure there never will be. I, for one, am sick of it.

Softmore year, I had accepted the fact that I was a loser and that getting a slushie facial at 8 in the morning was normal. It was something that I could never seem to escape so I always kept my head held high and kept my tears at bay. Letting those people control my life by belittling me was something that I would not give in too. I was stronger then that.

Junior year, I was dating the quarterback of the football team and Glee club was starting to rise from the ashes, if only slightly. I had made a couple of friends at that point. Ones that weren't exactly _true _friends, but they were there when I needed them. Well. At least Noah and Brittany were. Both were secret friends, though. Nobody knew that the three of us had become close. I had so many things happen to me over the whole year that the changes in me were significant.

They were big changes, yes, but nothing compared to what my senior year was going to be like. The change that occured over the summer was bigger then anything I have ever encountered. Oh yes. I know what you are thinking. How can Rachel Berry's life get even better, you ask? Pffffft. What a load of crap. The only thing that occured was that I had slipped at the top of a hill and fell completely to the bottom, landing flat on my ass. It was a great tumble, might I add. Fan-fuckin-tastic, I tell you.

Maybe it' because of what happened to me over the summer, or maybe it's because I am sick of people walking all over me, but I decided that enough is enough. People want me to dress differently? Done. They want me to shut up? Done. They want me to be less of a freak? Do...ok, well I guess that is something about me that will never change now. Oh well. Fuck them all.

So here I stand, in all my glory at the front of the school. I'm dressed in ripped jeans, a dark maroon tank top and a leather jacket. My feet encased in combat boots. It wasn't my ideal choice, but then again I didn't give a rat's ass about what people thought. Not anymore. I shift the Aviator sunglasses that are perched over my eyes, a bit. My hair is a wild mess nowadays. It seems no matter what I do, I can no longer tame it. Damn...stupid...summer. Fuck. I look up at the school in distaste and decide that it is now time to make my entrance.

I take a step forward and then stop immediately. My breathing picks up and I suddenly smell something very familiar. A smell that I have come accustom to over the past three months. My eyes search through the students who were now arriving. Where was it coming from? Although I am still new to the game and am aware of the rules, I can't help but feel slightly hopeful that I may not be the only one here who has to deal with this. That I may not be alone.

My eyes continue to search, trying to pinpoint the smell, but it's no use. I sigh in defeat. I suppose once school actually starts, I might be able to pick up the smell again. Hopfeully. I sigh again and start my walk towards the front entrance of the school, hearing people talk along the way. Not they know I can hear them. I end up smirking as I climb the steps. Oh this day was going to be very interesting, indeed.

ONE HOUR LATER/MCKINLEY HALLS

So far, everything has been alright. No one has slushied me and I have remained unharmed. Not that much could hurt me these days. I had also managed to avoid my two biggest tormentors. Santana and Quinn. Although Quinn and I had built somewhat of a tentative friendship before the end of junior year, I wasn't sure that it would carry over into this year. After all, it was Quinn Fabray. She was unpredictable.

"Well _helllllllo_, manhands." I hear a voice say from beside me and I fight not to groan. Great. Just fuckin' great. "Surprised to see you here in normal clothes." I turn to face the Latina, who was, surprisingly, alone. Her smirk was really starting to irritate me, so much, in fact, that I could feel a burning in my chest and a strong feeling of anger. "What's your problem hobbit, can't you speak?" She taunts, the smirk never leaving her face. I look down to the ground, trying desperately to calm my breathing. I can not do this here. Not in the middle of the school with..._people watching_. Shit, apparently Santana and I have gathered attention. Great. "I should give you an award for finally being able to shut your trap long enough for..." I don't know what makes me snap, but it's the final straw. With a strength and speed that I didn't know I possessed, I drop my things and push the Latina roughly into the lockers, my arm going across her throat. I ignore the gasps of shock all around us.

"_Fuck. Off._" I growl, so low that it even surprises me. I'm also aware that I actually _growled _at Santana. Like a dog. Oh fuck me with a stick. People are stock still all around us.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happens. Instead of freaking out and trying to kick my ass, which I expected, Santana simply widens her eyes slightly, in shock, and then they turn downcast. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as I feel her body completely fall slack. What the hell? Her eyes are no longer looking at me, so I ease off, backing away from the other brunette as I try to cage my inner beast. _Easy, Rachel._ I calm slightly, taking a deep breath.

People in the hallway are shocked. As am I. I'm so shocked in fact that I simply turn around and run down the hallway. Yes. I _run_. I need to get away from this situation. I need to get away from the attention. I hate it now. I wish...I don't know what I wish anymore. On one side, i've finally stood up for myself, on the other, i've now been made a rumour and will undoubtedly be on the gossip mill for weeks. Great.

I hadn't realized that my legs carried me to the bathroom until i'm standing outside it. I sigh and push the door open to go inside. I need a moment and some small amount of luck must of been on my side because there wasn't anyone inside the bathroom. I sigh in relief.

I walk over to the sinks and stare at myself in the mirror. The dark circles that I have tried to hide with make up are now showing and that fact irritates me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not for me. I grip both hands on the sink and drop my head onto my chest, taking in deep breaths. Everything would be ok, ever-

My eyes instantly whip to the door as it opens. For a moment, i'm stunned at what I see. Santana Lopez is staring at me with slightly hesitant eyes. We stare at eachother for god knows how long, but she doesn't move until I turn my attention back to the mirror. When that happens, I hear the door shut and an instant 'click' fills my ears. I turn to look at her again, and find that she is back to the old Santana now. Casually leaning against the door with a slight smirk on her face.

"Who would of known that Rachel Berry was a night crawler?" She says and my eyes snap to hers. I know they show slight fear, but it soon fades as I stand up straight and try to convey confidence.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Santana." I state, turning away from her to look back at the mirror. I grab some paper towel and gently dab at my eyes. I hear her chuckle slightly.

"You know exacty what I mean, hobs, " She pauses and I look at her, hearing a slightly affectionate tone to that nickname, "...I can smell the wolf from a mile away, not to mention the fact that your eyes glowed in the hallway." I once again turn my attention to her, but this time i'm in shock. She can...she can smell me? Does that mean- "Calm your fur, White fang, the proverbial apple doesn't fall far from your tree." She says and i'm unsure if what she says actually makes sense in the long run. However, I disregard that.

"You're a werewolf too?" I ask, hesitantly. Santana stares at me a moment before nodding. "So it was you that I was smelling earlier." I say, mostly to myself, but I know that she can hear me. She nods again and then sighs.

"I honestly thought that I was the only one in this school that was one, but then I smelled another wolf this morning, here at the school." Santana explains, walking up to me and perching herself on the counter of the sink. She stares down at me. "I hadn't realized that it was you until you freaked out on me ten minutes ago." She finishes and I sigh.

"My temper has been really off lately." I admit, running both hands across my face. "I just can't seem to sleep properly."

"Ya, I was like that too." She admits, nodding her head. "How long ago were you..."

"Three months ago." I answer, sitting down on the chair that was now kept in the bathrooom for people that get slushied in the hallways. It was nice to have considering there wasn't really any place to sit in here. "Why didn't you freak out on me when I shoved you?" I ask, abruptly. Santana raises her eyebrows.

"You really don't know much about the wolf world, do you?" She asks and I wait a minute before shaking my head. I really don't. I didn't really have anyone to help me through it. "Listen, _mija_, you have a lot to learn." She starts and I frown at her term of endearment. Was she being...nice to me? Odd. "I couldn't attack you, even if I wanted to." She says and shrugs her shoulders. "You're an Alpha."

"An...Alpha?" I say and in all reality I know what she is saying, but it doesn't register with me. How can I be an Alpha? Me. Rachel Berry. Santana sighs. "I mean, I know what that is and all, but how is it possible? Shouldn't an Alpha be born a wolf? Not bitten by some..." I stop my sentence, reigning my anger in at the bitch that bit me.

"That's usually how the story goes, but it is possible to be one without being a werewolf all your life." She states and I nod absentmindedly. "However, it is _not _possible for you to be an Alpha unless you had werewolf blood in you to begin with. Even just a little."

"I...I don't even..." I pause trying to find the right words. Then, my anger surfaces. I growl and stand up from the chair, easily flinging it across the bathroom. Santana doesn't flinch. Just watched in...amusement? "Is this fuckin' funny for you?" I growl, turning my angry eyes on her.

"Slightly." She answers and then rolls her eyes when I let out a huff. "Look, it sucks that this happened to you without your consent and all. However, you have to deal with it and get over yourself." Santana hisses, jumping off the counter to come face to face with me, and I can suddenly hear her heart starting to pound in her chest in anger. How? "I've been a wolf since I was thirteen! I've dealt with it and i'm still alive and kicking. It didn't ruin my life." She says and I let out a large sigh, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the wall. I run a hand through my disheveled hair. Santana sighs as well, obviously trying to calm herself down. She looks at me and for some reason, it's as if I feel sympathy. For who? I have no idea. However, when I look up at Santana, I see the same look in her eyes. Am I...am I feeling her emotions? "How am I..."

"We're connected now." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "Once you shoved me in the hallway and glared so hard that your eyes glowed, it sent a telepathic invitation to me of accepting just who you are." She says, taking a seat beside me. "I accepted that you are the Alpha, therefore binding us together."

"When you say..binding...that doesn't..." I trail off, not knowing what i'm really asking. Santana stares at me curiously for a moment before a look of horror crosses her face.

"Gross midget! Just cause we're binded, doesn't mean that...ugh, just sick." Santana states, scrunching up her face. I watch her look of disgust for a moment before letting a laugh. Santana instantly looks at me and quirks an eyebrow. I continue to chuckle, causing a tiny smirk to appear on the Latina's face, before she lets out a chuckle herself.

"Wow, I think i've had enough of this place for one day." I say, shaking my head. I see Santana nod. "Thanks for explaining some stuff."

"No prob, pup," She offers, shrugging her shoulders when I frown at her, "...but I have a lot more to teach you, and just cause we're binded, doesn't mean that i'm gonna bow down to everything you say."

"Don't you have to?" I ask, smugly. She frowns and then glares at me. "I mean, I am the Alpha here." Her glare intesifies. "I mean, i'm like the HBIC of the wolf world. Whatever I say, goes."

"Fuck that." Santana growls, and I let out another laugh. "Just cause i've accepted that you are the Alpha doesn't mean that I have to listen to everything you say. Just...wolf things." She finally says, letting out a sigh. I smirk.

"Wow, never thought I would have Santana Lopez under my will." I say and I hear her scoff. She stands up, brushing herself off in the process.

"Don't get to cocky... " She scolds, raising her eyebrows at me, "...we may have something in common, but that doesn't mean that we are friends, treasure trail." She says, trying to sound fierce. I realize then that, in normal circumstances, her tone of voice would have petrified me. Now, however, I couldn't help but laugh. I shake my head, before pulling myself from the ground.

"Whatever you say, Santana."

She continues to look at me a moment before scoffing and heading out of the door, but not before she sends me a small wink. Weird. As if my life wasn't already insane. I shake my head and walk out the door, trying to mentally prepare myself for the rest of the day. Oh god.

GLEE CLUB/SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Considering that it was still the first day, and that I was technically a 'pup' as Santana had called me, I was doing pretty good with keeping my temper down. Then again, no one really talked to me today. No slushies or anything. It was odd for me to go a whole day without someone throwing something at me or insulting me about something. Perhaps it was my new wardrobe? I don't know, but as I head to the choir room, I am vaguely aware that I haven't seen Quinn, Noah, or Brittany today.

I have seen just about everyone else, though, and let me tell you...it was hilarious to see the shocked looks on all of their faces. It almost made being what I am, worth it. The only people I was really friends with were Noah and Brittany. They both defended me when others had put me down. Kurt was a friend, but I wasn't very close with him. I appreciate his friendship though.

Kurt had seen me at lunch and looked like a fish out of water. It was mildly amusing and made me smirk in his direction. When I sat down next to him, the amount of questions he fired off at me, put the old, rambling me to shame. I had to bite my lip in order to hide my annoyance. Which was another thing that had sprung up unannounced. My patience no longer resided in this body. Just another thing I would have to work on, I suppose.

_FLASHBACK/ LUNCH ROOM /THREE HOURS AGO_

_ "What happened to you this summer?" Kurt asked, his mouth still slightly agape as he took in my new look. I sighed, picking at my salad. This definitly wasn't the meal I was craving. Damn wolf appetite. _

_ "I was busy." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. Kurt lets out a laugh of disbelief._

_ "Busy? Doing what?" He pried and I felt my annoyance at his tone, start to rise. "Seriously, Rach, you know that I am glad that you kicked the granny/kindergarden style out to the curb, " He pauses, giving me a nod of approval and a look of concern, "..but you...you just seem different. I mean, are you sure you're ok?" He asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. I growled softly to myself. Calm. Stay calm. You love Kurt. _

_ "I'm fine, Kurt." I said, my tone clipped. "Just...fine." I answered again, in a more gental tone. I turn and give him a brief, yet fake, smile. He looked at me suspiciously for a moment before nodding. _

_ "Ok." He said, taking a bite out of his...oh god. His...burger. With cheese and...bacon. My eyes wandered to the disgusting yet, heavenly smelling food. Of course, being a werewolf meant that I had a heightened sense of smell so sitting this close to that...meat...was torture. "Why are you looking like you want to eat me?" Kurt asked, letting out a laugh that I could tell was slightly nervous. I shook my head._

_ "No reason. Just...lost my appetite." I said, forcing myself to turn away from the delicious smelling cow. No Rachel. Vegan. You are vegan. _

_ I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to block out the smell of the food as my stomach started to rumble. When I opened my eyes, they caught Santana's who was giving me a questioning look. _

_** "You ok?" **__I heard in my head and I frowned in confusion. Who...who the hell said that? __**"Me, you dumbass." **__I heard again and my head swung around wildly, looking for the voice. Why is my head... __**"You look stupid, swinging your head around like a moron. Mental connection, remember?" **__After that insult, I know that I can hear Santana. I looked at her in slightly surprise. _

_**"You can...hear me?**__" I questioned, keeping my eyes trained on hers. She nods and then looks away. _

_**"I told you we had a mental connection. I can hear your thoughts just as you can hear mine. Keeps us wolves connected when we are in our wolf form." **__She explained and I can feel myself nod, the rumbling in my stomach growing louder. __**"Looks like someone is craving some juicy dead cow." **__Her taunting voice makes me want to kick the shit out of her. Literally. The feeling grows when I swear I can hear her cackle from here._

_ "Rachel are you even listening to me?" I heard Kurt say from beside me. I turn to his disappointed eyes and cleared my throat. _

_ "Sorry Kurt, i've just had a lot on my mind." I said, standing up. "I'll...um...see you in Glee, ok?" I walked away without hearing a reply. _

_**"Meet me in the girl's bathroom and bring me a fuckin' hamburger and don't say a damn thing."**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So now, here I am, after consuming a dead cow and then brushing my teeth numerous times, heading to Glee club where I was going to be expected to sing or some shit. I sigh and stop in front of the choir room. I really had to brace myself. Finn was probably going to try and talk to me about getting back together, Kurt was going to ask more questions, Santana would probably make fun of me in our heads, Noah would either try to hit on me or leer at me, and Mr. Schue would probably tell me how much of a team player i'm _not _being. I take a deep breath before strolling in Glee.

Mostly everyone is there. Noah, Finn, and Artie were on the left side of the room, discussing sports. From what I can hear. Which is very well, by the way. Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes were on the right side, talking about...well Mercedes was talking about a song and Brittany and Santana were being all lovey dovey. Cute.

Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine were in the middle being all couply with eachother. I roll my eyes with a slight smile. The only ones who weren't in the room were Sam and Quinn. I was kind of anxious to see her. I really hope that we were still friends, somewhat. I didn't want her to hate me again. I really appreciated her friendship.

"Ray!" I hear a familiar voice ring across the room and before I have time to contemplate anything I feel a tall body hurling itself on me. Luckily, with all this newfound strength, I caught myself and her, so that we didn't fall. Normally, this would have set my new temper off, but I couldn't help but smile instead.

"Hey Britt Britt." I say, hugging her almost as tightly as she was hugging me. Considering I now had superhuman strength and all. She pulls away with a smile on her face.

"Guess what!" She says excitedly and I can't help but feel her excitement. Before I get a chance to ask, she continues. "Sanny says that we can be friends now!" She claps her hands and I let out a laugh.

"That's awesome, Britts." I reply, giving her a wink. She smiles and hugs me again and I can't resist.

_"You like me, you realllllly like me." _I mock in my head, and Santana glares at me. _"It's ok, lots of people won't admit it aloud...you can tell me though, Sanny." _I hear her scoff and fold her arms over her chest in anger. Ha ha. This mental shit was fun.

"Britt! Let go of the hobbit and get away before she infects you with her lameness." Santana says and I let out a laugh. That insult was lame. _"Fuck you, pup. Shut your trap." _She growls in her head, letting me know that she was pissed. Oh well.

"Holy sweet jew hell." I hear from the side of me, and I turn to see Noah Puckerman with his mouth dropped open in shock. I smirk. "I heard you were dressing different but, damn! You, my sweet, little, jewish-american princess are the finest piece of ass i've seen all day!" He says and I see the tips of Finn's ears turn red in anger. I laugh.

"Well thank you, Noah. I do have a fine ass." I say and everyone just stares at me in shock. Was it because I said 'ass'? I mean, sure, I don't exactly curse but...who cares? "You would be better off not staring at it too." I add and his eyes snap to mine and he smiles. To everyone else, it would look like he was giving me a dirty smile. But to me, who knew him best, it was a smile that meant he approved and wanted me to be happy.

"Come sit next to me, Ray!" Brittany says, grabbing my hand before I could protest and sits me down next to her and Santana. Great. I know who was supposed to sit in front of me. Quinn. Hopefully we were still cool.

"Rachel, can we talk?" I sigh as I begrudgingly look up into the eyes of Finn. He looks angry, yet regretful. You should, you stupid ass. You cheated on me. Not that anyone knows that.

"Nope, i'm busy." I say, turning my eyes to the front of the classroom, to inspect my nails. I hear a couple of snickers, mainly from Noah and Santana.

"Please, Rach, it's really important." He tries again and I close my eyes in annoyance. Seriously? Why can't people just piss off?

"Piss off, Flipper, the hobbit don't wanna listen to your flubbery ass, and frankly your presence is suffocating me." Santana says, throwing a glance Finn's way. He bristles at her words but all I want to do is laugh. Which doesn't sit well with me. I hated when people made fun of other people. I really did. However, I couldn't help but not care anymore. Maybe it was my wolf? I frown.

"It's none of your business, Santana, so just back off!" He hisses, glaring at her and it makes me angry. Why? I don't know.

"My business is none of yours either, _Finn_." I growl, turning to look at him. Fortunately for me, I managed to not _actually _growl at him. His eyes turn back to mine and they're filled with slight hurt.

"Come on, Rach. I'm sorry, please can we just talk?" He begs and I almost want to laugh in his face. He's sorry? Ya, I bet he is. Especiallly now that i'm hot as hell. I hear Santana snicker. "Shut up, Sant-"

"How about you shut your own fuckin' mouth!" I almost yell, anger radiating from my very core. Oh shit. No, no, no, no. I take a deep, calming breath, but my glare does not leave him.

_"As much fun as watching you tear down Flipper is, you need to cool it Rach." _Santana's voice comes through my head and I so desperately want to listen to her voice. But it's hard. I'm still new at this.

"Hey, jew babe..." Noah starts to say, standing up. "It's ok. Finn's gonna shut his mouth now. Right dude?" Noah asks, shooting a glare at Finn. He looks at Noah briefly before turning his gaze to mine.

"Rach..." I don't know how much longer I can take it. My anger was quickly rising. "I know I made a mistake but...she...it didn't mean anything." He whispers, so that no one can hear. When I hear a sneer, I know that someone has. The only other person with hearing like mine.

"You cheated on her?" Santana voices out loud, in amusement. I swing around to send her a warning glare. She holds her hands up. "Easy there, gizmo, just stating what I heard."

"You're really mean, Finn." Brittany says, shaking her head at him. He frowns and looks down in what I hope is shame.

"You cheated on Rachel?" Noah asks, increduously. He scoffs. "You're such an ass. No wonder she dumped you."

"It...it was an accident!" Finn sputters, turning to look at me when I let out a scoff.

"So she just fell on your dick then?" I let out a laugh. A bitter one. I honestly didn't care about the fact that I wasn't with him anymore, but it wasn't a nice feeling to be cheated on. "Please."

"You kissed someone else first!" Finn argued and my anger, once again, rose. Holy hell. "I...I saw you!" Figures Finn wouldn't mention just who it was. Or what gender anyways.

He was right though. I did kiss someone else. However, it was a kiss that I would regret for the rest of my life. It was one mistake that I made, and it cost me my life. I wouldn't ever be normal again. I had no control over myself, it was like she was in my head. Like she knew what I was thinking. That I was attracted to her and she just kissed me. I pulled away, but...I couldn't stop thinking about her. This girl. So beautiful. Yet deadly. She ruined my life.

"Ya...I did." I admit, calmly. I breathe deeply. It didn't quell my anger. "I apologized and told you straight away, Finn. You retaliated and had sex with some random girl!" I growl, my eyes narrowing in his direction. "In my _fuckin' _house!" I nearly shout. Ding ding ding, the bell at the top of my head was about to explode in anger.

"At least she put out." He mumbles so low that I assume no one hears him. But I do. As does Santana. I can hear her growling. She may not like me, but she feels my anger.

"What was that, Dough boy?" I hiss, glaring at him more intently. Finn looks up, in shock. By the nickname or the fact that I heard him, I don't know. He glares at me.

"I said, 'at least she put out'. " He says, almost cockily. I can hear the Glee club turn into whispers. "I..."

Before he can even voice another sentence I lunge for him. Unsure of what i'm going to do. However, before I can reach for him, I feel arms come around my waist. I can feel Noah against my back telling me to calm down, to stop struggling and I can only assume that i'm pulling so hard that i'm hurting him. Normally that would stop me in my tracks, but i'm so far gone in anger that it doesn't this time. My strength and anger were heightened and I almost smirk when Finn jumps back, a look of fear on his face. A couple of other faces too.

I feel another set of arms on me, these ones more forceful and radiating strength. I realize immediately that it is Santana. However, she's struggling slightly as well. I assume it was because my roll as an Alpha, but I don't know for sure.

"Ray...he's not worth it. " I hear Brittany say, but her voice doesn't calm me. Nothing does. I'm so fucking angry at the moment that I refuse to see reason. Even Santana who is trying to calm me down, mentally is failing. My eyes are probably glowing in anger by now, but it's too late to stop it...

Suddenly, a heavenly smell makes its way to my nose. It makes me feel light headed and happy. I instantly stop struggling, and my eyes soften. The wolf in me has calmed and it starts...jumping around happily? Excitedly? It makes me feel relaxed. My eyes grew heavy, but not because I want to sleep. No. Because of the heavenly aroma wafting through the air, invading my senses like a tidal wave. I couldn't get enough of this smell.

"Rachel?" I hear Noah ask, uncertainly. Normally I would respond, but i'm in such a daze that I can't seem to formulate any words. Let alone a coherant thought. I smell...honey and vanilla. With a hint of...cotton candy? My eyes search the room, trying to find where the smell is coming from. They finally land on what I could only describe as the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. My body heats at the sight and my legs turn to jelly. What the hell is happening to me?

"Hobbit?" Santana questions, shaking me slightly. My attention doesn't waver from the blonde goddess that has just entered the room, looking confused. _"Rachel, talk to me." _She mentally asks and I have no words.

_"Heaven...so...beautiful." _I answer her back, in my head. Santana follows my gaze and then her eyes widen, before turning sharply back to me.

_"Oh, holy shit. Dulce madre de todo lo que es bueno y puro!" _I briefly hear her speak spanish through my head. _"Snap out of it!" _

"Is everything ok, Rachel?" The heavenly voice asks me, now standing mere feet away from me. My body responds instantly. I feel so at peace right now. My anger that was here moments before is gone. Completely. I don't feel any hidden anger. Just peace.

"Quit...uh...quit staring at Q, hobbit! Yes...her hair is blonde again, get over it!" Santana rushes out, turning me away from the angel. Once the girl is out of my sights, I can slightly focus again. However, her smell is so intoxicating..."I'm gonna take the hobbit to the nurse before she yaks on someone."

"Santana don't you think that..." Noah starts to say, I think he's talking anyways...but he is interupted by...Brittany? Or maybe it's still Santana? I'm so confused.

"What? I'm capable of taking Minnie mouse to the nurse without strangling her." Yep, definitley Santana. My eyes are so unfocused right now, but my nose. My nose is hooked on that delicious smell. I want to devour it. Taste it. Love it. Wait...love it? I don't...I don't understand.

I don't even realize i've been pulled out of the room, until i'm sitting in the nurse's office and Santana slaps me. Hard. In the face. I growl at that and glare at her, holding a hand to my face, trying to soothe the pain.

"What the fuck was that for?" I hiss, shifting my sore jaw. Santana lets out a laugh.

"It was the only way to get you to snap out of the funk you were in, pup." She replies, shrugging her shoulders. I sigh. "I have been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes."

"What the hell...what the hell _was_ that?" I ask, fear striking my heart little by little. "Why was I...why couldn't I..."

"I honestly didn't think that I would have to explain this to you this soon." Santana says, letting out a sigh. She stops suddenly just as the nurse comes in the room. She smiles at me.

"How are you feelin' hun?" She asks, and I fake a smile.

"Fine, i'm actually gonna go home now." I say, standing up and pulling Santana with me, without another word.

We make it outside without any encounters with anyone and i'm so thankful for that that I let out a sigh of relief. I pull her to my car and open the passenger side door, shove her in, earning myself a glare, but i'm too intrigued to care. I hop in the driver's side and close the door, instantly turning to look at her.

"Explain what that was! Why did I react like that? It was just Quinn...right?" I ask, hesitantly. "I felt like...I felt _good, _" I emphasize, my eyes getting glassy, "...like everything felt right. I wanted...I wanted her. I...she smells so good and I...don't know." I sigh helplessly, looking at the Latina for some guidance. Santana smiles sadly at me.

"She's your mate." She answers me and my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. My...mate? Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means. Please. "She's the one you are meant to be with." Santana tells me and then shrugs. "Brittany is mine, always has been. It's why i've fought so hard to keep her. To love her. She is my one and only."

"One and...only?" I ask, afraid to see a hidden meaning behind her words. Santana pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a breath.

"Wolves can only have one love. One true love. One soulmate." Santana starts, looking up at me, "...when we're around our mate, everything makes sense. Our anger dissapates when we're around them. They are the water to our fire. They put us out before we get out of control. We would do anything for them, even if it hurts us. They are our whole world and nothing or no one is more important then them to us. Not even our own lives." She explains, looking at me with sad eyes. "No matter if they return our feelings or not."

My hearts lurches in my chest. I feel an overwhelming sense of lonliness wash over me. Which is apparently what i'm destined to have. I'm destined to be alone and sad all the time, because there was no way in the seven parts of hell that Quinn Fabray would ever return any feelings for a girl, let alone feelings for me.

"So she's my mate, meaning that i'll be alone forever?" I ask, feeling my eyes water, mostly in bitterness. Santana opens her mouth but I turn away, letting out a bitter laugh. "Of course i'm destined to be alone."

"Rachel..."

"She'll never love me back." I growl, holding back my angry tears. Santana opens her mouth but I interupt her. "I need to be alone." I say, not bothering to look at her. My heart was hurting and I was starting to get angry again, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Not with the image of Quinn still in my mind.

"Ok. Tomorrow night, though, " She starts, looking at me with serious eyes. "...you come over to my house and we go hunting. You're in desperate need of it." She says and I open my mouth to retort but she interupts me. "It will quell your appetite and help with your anger. It'll keep the wolf at bay." She says and I sigh, nodding. "Tomorrow night at 10. Tell your folks you're staying at my house."

"Your mother..."

"She knows." Santana replies, turning away from me. I nod again. "She will want to meet you. She has yet to meet another wolf my age."

"Ok." I answer, and before I have to say anything else, Santana exits my car.

I sit in my car a moment, trying to reign in the hurt that I was feeling, knowing that I would never be able to love anyone else. That I could never truly love anyone else. I felt a couple of angry tears make their way down my face. It wasn't fair. There wasn't anyway to make her love me, and knowing who Quinn is...there was no way that she would ever fall for me. Or leave her precious boyfriend. I snort in disgust. I never thought ill of Sam, not really. But he wasn't the best guy for her. She could do better.

I shake my head, angrily and start my car up. I peel out of the school parking lot, just as a figure came out of the school entrance. I was too angry to care who it was.

As i'm driving, my mind is racing and I can feel my hands start to shake. I know what that means. I need to shift. To feel free. I need to get out of here and run. So, without any hesitation, I turn my car down a dirt path in the woods and after about ten minutes of driving down it, I stop my car and get out.

I tear off my jacket and top, taking my jeans and underwear off as well, and before I can really stop it, my body begins to shake and I hear my bones crack. I fall down on all fours, full of snowy white fur and a snout to boot.

I shake myself loose of the dirt and my eyes search through the trees. It was still daylight out and I usually avoided shifting in the day, but I needed this. I sniff the air and close my eyes as it calms me down. I open them again and look at the path before me. I knew I needed to let off some steam. I paw the ground slightly, testing my paws out. Sturdy.

Without another thought, I dart off into the woods, running as fast as I can. I ignore everything around me. I smile in my head when I feel the wind racing around me, ruffling my white fur in the wind. It felt good. Real good. As much as I curse the girl that ruined my life, she also gave me a way to be free. It was a new development that I had yet to get used to, but I feel so good, running through the trees, not a care in the world, that my resentment towards her, lessens. If only slightly.

My paws beat against the ground, relentlessly. My stamina is fantastic as a wolf and I know that I can run for miles and miles. Sometimes I came across people that fled in fear. Probably at my unusual size, but mostly, I stay hidden. Unknown to the outside world and it was a damn good feeling.

When I reach my destination, I stop and sit down, appreciating the gorgeous waterfront view of the lake. Not many people knew about it, but it was a place where I came to rest often. In the last three months, anyways. I lay down in front of the water and close my eyes. I did keep a change of clothes around here, but sometimes, I just liked to rest in my wolf form. It needs time to relax too. So that's what I did. I rest. Letting every bad thought float out of my mind...

**So what do you guys think? Continue on or leave it? It is up to you and your thoughts :) I am happy to write more and am coming up with many thoughts. I know werewolves and stuff may not interest many of you, but it's not going to be crazy intense...oh who am I kidding? It's gonna be awesome and there's gonna be action, fluff, and wolves! Yipee! No vampires though...unless you want them, therefore I will incorporate them. Looking forward to your reviews, until next time folks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys! I can't believe how much of a great response I got to the first chapter of this story! It was so awesome :):) I love all of you guys! It is always amazing to hear your thoughts and your compliments. Even your criticism! I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's got Pezberry, it's got Brittberry, and it's got...Faberry! Whoop lol Also you will get to meet Santana's parents in this chapter. :) Enjoy everyone :)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

RACHEL'S HOUSE/NEXT MORNING

When I wake up in my bed, its about 11 in the morning, I realize that some things have definitley changed. Before I became a werewolf, I was up at 6 each morning, all bouncy and happy. Now, however, when woken up at 6, I feel like I want to slice open one's jugular...ok, that was a bit graphic but i'm sure you get my drift. It made me sad to think that my once cheery demeanor was nothing more then a memory. Ever since that night, i've been moody, less tolerant for things and just plain angry...all of the time.

Also add on the fact that my one and only true love will never love me in return and used to be a raging bitch and you've got yourself a damn happy Rachel Berry life. Right? Pffffffffffffft. What a joke. Oh, oh, don't forget that I am now...wolf friends with one of the girl's that made my life a living hell for all of three years. This situation was just getting ridiculous. Fuckin' ridiculous! Can it honestly get any worse? I mean, it probably could.

As much as I want to continue my venting session, I decide that it would be best to get up and start the day. My dads, thank god, are off in Cleveland for the weekend so I don't have to pretend to be their sweet little girl anymore. At least, for awhile. It has now come to a point where I feel like I should tell them what happened to me over the summer. I want them to know. However, I also don't want them to be scared of me, or send me to some observation lab or something. Do I think they would do that? No...but it still didn't stop the thought.

I finally drag myself out of bed at about 12:30 and throw myself into the shower, hoping that it will wake me up. I guess it probably wasn't the best idea to stay out until 4 am in the morning, running around Lima. Oh well.

After I shower and scrub my body clean, I head downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find some...oh god. I'm hoping to find bacon. No. No pig meat for you Rachel...maybe a little. Just a little. Maybe-

"Finally bitch, i've been sitting here for like an hour waiting for your crazy ass to get up!" I hear the voice before I see anyone and I instantly go on alert. I have my hand around her throat before I can stop myself. "Ohgghghghgh."

When I realize who it is, I sigh and roll my eyes. Dropping my hand, I hear her cough slightly and see her rub her throat with a glare aimed at my head. I walk around to the fridge without a word and grab a Vitamin water, tossing it to my visitor, who catches it with ease.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house on a Friday?" I growl, pulling out a water for myself and chugging it down. When the contents are gone, I throw it on the counter. "It's PD day, shouldn't you be rejoicing with Brit or something?" Santana glares at me.

"Look _hobbit_, " She growls, "..I told you that I had shit to teach you. " She says, taking a sip of her water. "First being the fact that you need to be around Quinn without getting all googly eyed and wet in the crotch." She says, flicking her wrist in nonchalance. I freeze. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. "Which is why her and Britts are on their way over here, right now." My eyes widen dramatically. Oh shit. Oh shit.

"Why...what...why the hell would you do that to me?" I hiss, running to the livingroom window to see if they have arrived. Oh crap. I hear Santana laugh, and I whirl around angrily. How the fuck could she do this to me?

"I know you're pissed, but think about it." She says with a shrug. "If you can't act normal around Quinn, she's going to suspect something, as will everyone else at school and we can't have that." Santana replies and although I want to argue with her, I know she's right. I sigh.

"Great. Just fuckin' great." I whisper, closing my eyes. I hear her chuckle and it only angers me slightly, which is odd. I suppose it is because we are wolf buddies. Ha. Fuck. I can't even call us friends. Cause we're not. "You're a real fuckin' bitch, you know that?" I say, letting a bitter chuckle escape my lips. I look up at her smirk.

"Yup, sure do." She says, in what I assume is a condescending tone of some sort. Suddenly she sits up straighter and her smirk widens. "And here comes the calvary."

I go rigid, perking my ears, listening for footsteps. I hear them and it makes me want to groan. I sigh and it only takes me a moment to realize that I am only in sleep shorts and a tank top. I look like crap. Great.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I glare at Santana one final time before walking over to the door. It hits me almost instantly. I can smell her. The scent is just as intoxicating as it was at the school and I feel myself turn to mush. My eyes become glued to the door, and my inner wolf almost jumps for joy. My heart starts to beat faster as I steadily approach her.

I flash back to the sight of her in the choir room and I suddenly feel light headed and dizzy, but in a good way, I suppose. My eyes glaze over and my hearing becomes attuned to every sound that she makes. Every breath, every movement, just everything.

My skin burns for her as my body aches to touch her. To hold her. Everything in me is telling me to claim her. To make her mine. To show her that no one will ever love her and protect her as I will. My mind is full of foggy thoughts that center on her. My vision becomes hazy as I draw close to the wooden barrior that seperates me from my true lo-

"Nah uh, sit down pup. You're not quite ready yet." Santana says, whirling me around and pushing me back towards the kitchen table. I stop, but I can not force myself to move away from the heavenly scent. Santana sees my hesitance. "Think about ripping someone to shreds and breath through your mouth...it helps." She says, walking towards the door.

I blink suddenly and am able to focus long enough to breath through my mouth. It does help. I'm able to escape the scent somewhat, which encourages me to practically _run _towards the kitchen. I sit down in the seat farthest away from the kitchen entrance and I picture tearing apart the small bunny that I had...oh that poor bunny. It didn't even see me coming. I frown, but continue to breath through my mouth, as instructed. In, out. In, out. In...oh god.

When she enters the kitchen, i'm immediately struck by her beauty. It causes that old feeling of want in me to surface and I stop breathing through my mouth for just a moment. She looks absolutely stunning, even if she is only wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Rachel?" I hear my name being called and I finally focus, starting to breathe through my mouth again. I stare into those hazel swirls and I feel the fire in my lower abdomen burn even more intensly.

"Um...uh...hi." I manage to get out, giving the blonde a nervous smile. Snap out of it, Rachel! You can do this.

_"Quit sounding like a moron." _I hear Santana say in my head, and boy do I want to rip **her **to shreds. I don't though. Unfortunately. _"Just keep breathing through your mouth and focus on something behind her head. It helps until you can get over her smell and stop the need to ravage her all the time." _I let out a nervous chuckle and watch as Santana smirks. Asshole.

"Rach, are you ok? You look a little blue." Brittany says, a frown on her features. I turn to meet her blue eyes and I frown myself. I don't like seeing her sad, so I smile brightly, hoping to lift her spirits.

"I'm ok, Britt Britt. Promise." I say, sending her a small wink. She instantly smiles and hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her, sighing in contentment. Brittany always gave the best hugs.

_"Quit touching my woman, manhands." _I hear and I can't help but smirk, as I start to rub a hand up and down on Brittany's back. When I hear Santana growl and shoot a glare at me, my smirk widens.

_"Awww is the big bad wolf all upset now?" _I say playfully in my head. Santana's growl deepens, going unnoticed by the other two occupants in the room. _"Wow, Britt is realllllly soft. I mean, of course I knew that and all...I have been friends with her for awhile...having sleepovers, pillow fights..."_

"Ok, Britts, i'm sure the gremlin is all happy now." Santana quickly says, pulling Brittany off of me and shooting me another glare. I let out a laugh, my gaze once again falling upon Quinn, who is eyeing me curiously. I give her a small smile. Once again becoming entranced with her. Fuck.

"So when did you two become friends?" Quinn asks and I can't help but let out a laugh, as does Santana. Quinn kinks an eyebrow. Oh fuck that is so damn sexy...I just want to-

"The hobbit and I aren't friends, Q." Santana starts, shrugging her shoulders, "Brit is her friend so I just have to deal with her...all three feet of her." She finishes, throwing me a smirk at the insult. I scoff.

"I'll have you know that i'm not **that **short, ok?" I hiss, glaring at the Latina. I turn back to Quinn, "We are not friends, she just likes to annoy the shit out of me." I say and watch as Quinn's face morphs into that of shock.

"You..." Quinn pauses, shaking her head, a small smile present, "...i've never heard you curse before." I smile at her. "I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Of course, Q. The hobbit has finally seen the dirty side of things." Santana says, smirking widely. I roll my eyes and stand up. I honestly don't think I can stand Quinn's delicious scent much longer. I need to escape for a bit. Take a breather. The inhaling-through-the-mouth thing only goes so far.

_"I need to get out of here. Her scent is to...it's too distracting." _I say to Santana and her gaze shifts to mine. I'm not looking at her, but I know she is looking at me. I can feel my fingers start to twitch and that is never a good sign.

I can feel the wolf in me desperately clawing to get out. It wants its mate, and it wants her badly. It was so hard to control the urge before I had known that she was mate, now it is ten times worse. I clench my eyes shut, willing the urge to change to go away.

Everytime I had an urge to change, due to an unknown reason, I had certain tells. Things that happened to let me know that I should get to a secluded place and fast. It first started with the pain. It was almost as if the wolf was clawing its way through me. My head would start to pound, my eyes grew watery and unfocused, my anger would flare up, and the worst of it all was that it felt as though I couldn't breathe. It then proceeded to change the way I normally view things. My judgment would become clouded and I would make mistakes. Ones that I should definitley not be making. It wasn't a pleasant experience, and I really didn't want to have to go through it right now with two normal people here.

Santana must have sensed my pain immediately because I could feel a rush of panic and slight guilt radiating from her. I take deep calming breaths, knowing that I probably look like I am about to be sick. Brittany and Quinn will think something is wrong, so I open my eyes, as much as I can and look over at the two blondes. They both look concerned and curious as to why I look so sick now, when moments ago I seemed fine.

"Hey Britt, Q, let's go to the mall. Berry's house is boring now and she looks like she is about to yak all over the place. Probably still sick from yesterday, right Berry?" Santana questions me, an eyebrow raised. I thank god that she is giving me an out. I honestly don't think I can handle being in Quinn's presence yet. Just...not yet. So I just nod.

"Ya." I manage to get out, swallowing the urge to look up at my blonde angel. Er...I mean...ahem...Quinn. "I don't feel...good."

"Aww! Rachie, are you sick like Lord Tubbington was on his birthday?" Brittany asks me and I can't help but smile. Quinn and Santana look confused, but I knew they wouldn't understand. Lord Tubbington had ruined my favorite blouse that day. Little bastard. Puked three hairballs on it. How, you ask? I don't even fuckin' know.

"Not that sick, Britt Britt, but pretty close." I squeak out, my voice starting to grow really hoarse. I clear my throat and send a discreet and pointed look towards Santana. She seems to come back to reality. I take a painful breath._ "Get them out...of here, San...I...it's too hard." _

_ "I'm sorry, Rachel. I thought it would be easier for you." _She apologizes, sending me a regretful look.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Quinn asks, concern written all over her features. "You look a little flushed." She states, putting a hand on my forehead. When she does this, I feel so freakin' aroused that it was almost painful. Really. Damn. Painful. I screw my eyes shut, willing the feeling to go away. "Rach?"

"No.." I squeak out, keeping my eyes closed. My hands start to shake and I feel like my world is about to implode. I have to do something. I have to...and before I can fully register what i'm doing, I jump up and wrap my arms tightly around Quinn.

"Uh...hey...it's ok." Quinn stutters, hesitantly wrapping her arms around my back. My hands are around her middle and I can't help but bury my nose into that delectable neck. Oh god...she smells so fuckin' good. I close my eyes in pure bliss. Hopefully she doesn't notice that I am smelling the hell out of her. Cause...that would be creepy.

"Hobbit!" Santana yells, gaining my attention, but not enough for me to leave the deliciousness that is Quinn Fabray's neck. Mmmmmmm. "Detach your sickly body from Q so that we can go and you can get some _much_, " She emphasizes giving me what I assume is a pointed glare, "..needed rest."

I literally have to stop myself from growling. She was pissing me off. Here I was, wrapped around this sweet, incredible scent, in pure bliss and...oh shit. My eyes snap open when I realize what i'm actually doing. Somehow, my hands have wandered a little lower then they were supposed to be and were now just above the girl's ass. Crap. To add to my humiliation...I was still buried in her neck. I pull away immediately, letting out a laugh and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Haha...uh, sorry. I like to be cuddled when i'm sick." I say, giving Quinn a guilty smile, praying that she would buy it. I chance a look at her and am shocked to see that she is blushing. Blushing! She stares at me a moment when I decide that I need to do a little more to convince her. I smirk when I think of what i'm about to do next. Ha.

I turn around and pull Santana to me in a similar fashion that I had done to Quinn. My arms go around her middle and I bury my face into her neck. My smirk widens when I hear her gasp and then growl slightly. Hehe. I squeeze to the girl tightly, who has yet to return my hug.

_"What the fuck are you doing, goblin! You...gross." _I hear her say and let out a laugh, briefly nuzzling her neck, earning me another growl.

"So hot." I hear Brittany say, and I let out another laugh, pulling away from Santana. She glares at me and dusts herself off.

"Wow, she really is cuddly, Britt." I say, earning a nod from Brittany and a mortified look from Santana. I look to Quinn who is...expressionless. Hmm. I decide to ignore her look for now and hug Brittany tightly. Unlike Santana and Quinn, Brittany immediately wraps her arms around me and buries her own face into the crook of my neck. I smile and cuddle into her. Obviously I am ignoring the death glares I am receiving from the fiery Latina. I pull away and smile at my blonde friend. "Thanks Britt, you always give the best hugs."

"I know! You too Ray Ray...but not as good as Sanny though," Brittany says, smiling brightly, "..cause Sanny also does other stuff when we hu..."

"Uh...that's nice Britt." I interrupt, feeling gratefulness wash over me. I must have just felt Santana's feelings. I don't blame her. Brittany really didn't have a filter.

"Let's go." Santana says, walking out of the room, pulling Brittany along with her. I turn to Quinn, hoping that she was going to follow. She didn't. Panic started to run through my veins again. Why would Santana leave her in here...alone...with me? I start to breathe through my mouth again, but manage to send her a small smile.

"You seem...different." Quinn says, staring at me with a look of confusion...fascination? I don't know. I chuckle nervously. In through the mouth, out through the mouth.

"Different? Different how?" I ask, trying desperately to hold my emotions in. Quinn continues to stare at me in a way that makes me feel even more nervous then I already am.

"Just...different." She states and i'm about to say something when Santana's voice filters through the room.

"Haul ass, tubbers, I don't gots all day!" I roll my eyes and frown at Santana's nickname.

_"Call her that name again, Satan, and i'll bury you in the ground like a bone." _I growl at her in our heads. I hear nothing but a cackle.

"Umm...I hope you feel better Rach." Quinn says, giving me a half smile. "I missed you." She says before quickly exiting, leaving my mind realing with her confession. A wide smile blossoms on my face. She misses me.

My inner wolf jumps for joy at the prospect that she misses me. Maybe more than a...no. Just as a friend. I sigh heavily and slump down on a kitchen chair. God. My life is sooooo complicated.

9:55PM/SANTANA'S HOUSE

I gulp nervously as I stand in front of the Lopezs' door. I was already a fuckin' mess before I got here, so now i'm just a disaster. I mean, I know that her family knows about wolves already, but it doesn't stop me from thinking that they will judge me for some reason. Maybe because I shouldn't be an Alpha, but I am. I pinch the bridge of my nose and raise my hand to knock on the door but I stop.

I don't think I can do this. I mean, maybe I can just go back home and say that I forgot, or that I-the door suddenly opens and I see a much older looking Santana staring back at me. This must be her mother. I see where Santana gets her looks from. This woman is tiny, yet fierce looking. Her hair is dark, her eyes a cold blue, yet her smile was warm.

"Hello _querido_, you must be Rachel." The woman says, smiling brightly at me. I nod. She pulls me into a hug, momentarily shocking me. I don't return the hug, due to my confusion but it doesn't seem to deter the woman at all. She pulls out of the hug and continues to smile brightly at me. "I'm Maribel Lopez, but you can call me Mama Lopez."

"I..." I open my mouth to say more, but the words just don't come out. I'm so scared that I can't even think straight. Maribel seems to sense my fear and her features soften.

"Aw, _cariño_, I know this must be hard for you..." She pauses and sighs softly. "...come in, come in." She says, ushering me into her home.

Now, to be honest with you, when I pictured Santana Lopez's house, I thought it would be painted in red, with horns and pitchforks laying around. Also I thought there may be some fire pits...and handcuffs. However, when I step into the Lopez's home, i'm shocked. It feels warm, and home-y. What? That's a word. It is. It isn't red. In fact, it is a deep blue, with white trim and there are pictures everywhere. I smile when I see a particular photo of what I assume is Santana and her father.

"My baby was only eleven in that photo." Maribel starts, picking the photo up delicately. I smile. "She was a little spitfire, always got into trouble with her father."

"I had nothing to do with her getting in trouble." I hear another voice say from behind us. I turn around to see a tall, slightly muscular man with dark hair, brown eyes and a familiar smile. "She did that all on her own."

"Like you weren't the root of it, Mr. Lopez." Santana's mother said, a smirk on her lips. I watch in awe. The two of these people were obviously so deeply in love.

"Ugh...you two are so gross!" Another voice, this time it is one that I know well. I turn to see Santana rolling her eyes at her parents. "Seriously, get a room."

"Now, now, Santy...there is no need to talk to your mother like that." Maribel scolds, sending a frown at her daugther. I am shocked when I see Santana look down sheepishly.

"_Lo siento, mama._"

"You best be." I hear and I smile at both parents who are grinning ear to ear. "Now, Rachel..."

"So you're Rachel." I turn to the man and nod. He smiles widely at me and looks me over, making me feel slightly umcomfortable.

"I am, Mr. Lopez." I say, finally able to speak. He smiles at me again and gives a brief glance at his wife.

"You sure are a pretty one, Quinn would be lucky to have you." He says and I am absolutely floored. "...and please just call me Robert. I'm not 80, ya know?" I let out a laugh, and turn to glare at Santana who has the decency to look guilty.

"Sorry, hobs, but I tell them everything." Santana says, shrugging. I sigh. Great.

"Look, we know that this must be extremely hard for you, " Maribel starts, sitting down in a nearby chair, "..but we will help you through this, _mija_, as best as we can." She finishes and I nod, turning my gaze to the ground.

"Thank you." I mutter, knowing that at least Santana would hear me. I feel fingers on my chin, lifting it up so that my eyes meet with soulful brown ones.

"It is a tough battle, for sure, " Santana's father says, pausing to smile sincerely at me, "..but when you find the one you are meant to be with and know that they love you back, it becomes worth it." He finishes, briefly glancing at his wife who merely smiles softly.

"Ok, enough of this mama, papa, " Santana interrupts, catching the attention of both parents. "...we need to go hunt." I see a look pass between both parents but am unable to identify what it meant.

"Santy is right, love. You guys should go hunt." Mr. Lop...I mean Robert says, smiling softly at his girls. My eyes widen.

"So...wait...you're not...I mean..." I stutter my words and I curse my damn nervousness right now. Robert laughs out loud.

"No, i'm not a wolf." He says, sharing another glance with his wife. "I just fell in love with one." He states, his loving gaze causing my heart to clench. They were just so in love.

"It wasn't easy, but we made it through and we now have a beautiful baby girl out of it." Maribel says, smiling softly at her daugther. I look at Santana who just blushes slightly and gives her mother a smile.

"Rachel, " Robert says, causing me to turn my gaze to the tall man. "Don't let these two push you around, eh?" He says, smirking when his wife swats him playfully.

"We will do no such thing, _mi amor_." Maribel says, giving her husband a sweet kiss. I smile, but it turns into a frown when I hear Santana faking a gag. I shake my head. "Come on, children, let us go." She says, pulling away from Robert and walking over to Santana. "Respect your parents, _mi niña loca_." She says and although I don't exactly know what she means, I feel like I should smile anyways.

"Have fun girls!" Robert says, smiling brightly. "Be careful...and Rachel, you are welcome over here anytime." He says and I really do smile. It makes me happy to know that I will always be welcome here.

"Thank you, Mr...I mean, Robert." I say, changing my words when he glares playfully at me. "It means a lot."

"It is no problem." Maribel says, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Now come, let us run the woods together."

"Meet you there!" I hear Santana say before she runs out the door. I scoff and shake my head. Maribel laughs softly as we both walk out the door.

"Thank you for this." I say quietly, looking straight ahead. "It's...it's been hard to deal with this all alone." I admit, holding back the tears that I want to let fall. I feel myself being pulled into a hug and I can't help but let out a little sniffle.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, _mija_." She says, hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around the woman and feel comfort. Something I have been craving ever since I got bit. "Santana may be hard in the head, sometimes, but she has had as much of a struggle with this as you are having right now." She tells me when we pull away. My eyebrows raise. "She hides her emotions well, but Brittany has opened her up since becoming her mate. Until she met Brittany, she was so guarded." Maribel states, her eyes turning sad. I didn't like seeing it in her eyes. "But she has opened up and I am happy that she now has someone to talk to about this other then her mother."

"Ya, but Santana doesn't seem to like me very much, so I don't know how I will be able to help her." I say, giving the woman a shrug. Maribel laughs.

"She may not seem it, but she is excited that she now knows someone who has the same...condition as her." She says, her eyes searching around us as we walk down the street, towards the woods. I nod.

"As am I." Suddenly we both hear a howl and we both chuckle.

"Somebody is impatient." She says, her eyes full of amusement. I nod.

"Apparently."

"Well, I say we shouldn't keep my daugther waiting." Maribel says as we walk through the entrance of the woods. The trees stood all around us and I couldn't help but feel like this was home. Or my wolf felt that, at least.

Before I can get another word in, I hear a couple of cracks and come face to face with a beautiful gray wolf. I smile. The wolf snorts and nudges me softly, nuzzling the palm of my hand. I laugh. Just as I am about to shift, I see another wolf pop out of the woods. This one is a dark brown with flecks of yellow throughout its fur. I am assuming that this is Santana. I smile at her.

Without a word, I take a deep breath and prepare myself to shift. I feel my bones crack as my clothes tear to shreds. My white fur bursts through as I land on all fours. I shake briefly and look at the other two.

_"Damn Berry, who knew that you actually do look like White Fang?" _Santana jokes in our heads. I snort, causing the dirt at my paws to shift.

_"Shut it, you're just jealous because i'm prettier then you." _I see Santana roll her eyes at me, but I can't help but feel that her wolf was also smiling. Perhaps. I watch as Maribel lets out a bark, gaining full attention of both Santana and I.

_"You two are loco, " _Maribel says, shocking me. How is she in my head to? "_...let us go hunt and have some fun girls." _She finishes and I see Santana paw the ground happily.

_"Hells to the ya! I'm craving me some Bugs Bunny." _Santana says and I frown. Those poor, defenseless bunnies. I snort.

_"You hunt bunnies?" _I whine pathetically. I hear Santana's laugh in my head and I can't help but growl. I hate when she makes fun of me. Her laughs instantly stop the moment I growl out loud.

_"You don't have to eat them, young one. " _Maribel states, nuzzling her nose against Santana's, giving her a warning. _"You can just chase them, get a great adrenaline rush." _She finishes, and I nod. Okay. I can do that. No eating. Just...chasing.

_"Ok, let's do this." _I say, letting out some confidence. I could do this.

_"Lead the way, Alpha." _I hear Maribel say and my eyes snap to hers and I paw the ground nervously. I honestly don't know if I am ready for this. Am I? _"You can do this, mija. You will run your own pack some day and you need to learn how to be a leader, so lead, little one. Show us what you got." _She says and I snort out another breath from my nose. I shake my fur before staring at Santana.

Her wolf is beautiful and looks so powerful. However, the look in those eyes shows nothing but respect. I see respect reflecting through those eyes and it suddenly gives me the strength I need to do this. I am Rachel Fuckin' Berry. I can do this shit. I hold my head high, snort once more and nod my head, taking off into the woods, noting that the other two are right behind me. It feels good.

_"I can't believe i'm following her like a little puppy." _I hear Santana mutter and it makes me smile inside. Damn straight she's gonna follow me. Ha. I'm the Alpha. I can do this. White Fang ain't got nothing on me. Not a damn thing.

_"Learn to live a little. Have some fun." _I hear Maribel say before taking off, playfully nipping at Santana who growls, but it was also playful. I smile on the inside, glad that I wouldn't have to go through this alone anymore. Hopefully never again.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Next chapter i'm going to do a couple of flashbacks. One will most likely be about Quinn and Rachel's friendship and the other i'm going to show a scene from the party that changed Rachel's life forever! Plus, some Faberry goodness and as always...some Finn bashing. Well...some patheticness from him and some pissed off attitude from Ms. Berry :) Hehe, until next time folks! :):):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing and for following the story! :):):):) I'm happy that everyone likes it so far! I have much more planned :) I am starting to write for Uncharted Territory again, I will try to get a chapter posted as soon as possible, until then enjoy this fic :) Oh and I did lie just a lil bit. The flashbacks and stuff won't be until next chapter but there is some good stuff in this one though! Promise! :)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

THREE HOURS LATER/THE LOPEZ RESIDENCE

When we arrive back at the house, I am thoroughly exhausted. We had been hunting and chasing for over three hours and throughout those hours, not once did I stop running. It felt so good to not have to care about anything other then myself for a change. Maribel was like a godsend for me...though I am jewish so I don't really believe in the whole god thing...and she really helped me tonight. The whole Lopez family did. They taught me some things tonight that would help me in the future. I realized earlier tonight that I really miss having a mom. Not that I really have one to begin with, but still.

The ache in my chest was getting worse. Especically whenever I see the interaction between mother and daugther. Why am I not allowed to have that? Why am I not allowed to have my mate love me back? Am I not good enough? The questions in my head threaten to drive me crazy, yet there is no way that I would express these fears with anyone. Not that they would care anyways.

"Weeeeo! What a rush!" Santana says with a large smile as we walk up the pathway to the front door. I smile and nod my head in agreement. "Ma, did you see that bunny I caught!"

"Mind your words, baby." Maribel replies, sending me an apologetic look when I frown at the younger Latina's words. I give her a small smile, which she returns. Santana snorts but stays silent.

When we finally reach the door, Maribel turns to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. Her soft, blue eyes lock with mine and for some strange reason, my body relaxes. I feel at ease. Her face and body language make me believe that she actually cares for me, eventhough we have only met tonight. I feel tears threaten to spill but I don't dare let them fall in front of the younger Latina, who eyes me curiously.

"Uh.."

"Santana, baby, would you mind giving Rachel and I a moment?" Maribel says, tearing her eyes from mine to look at Santana, who looks at us both with curiosity in her eyes before nodding and opening the door.

"Adios hobs." Santana says, giving me a nod before entering the house and shutting the door.

Once Santana is in the house, Maribel turns back to me and stares for a moment. My body was at ease, but my nerves were skyrocketing. Her eyes were so intense yet so warm. I couldn't understand why this woman was nice to me. I just couldn't.

"You are so young, yet you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, _mija_." Maribel says, her eyes showing sympathy. Usually seeing that look would annoy me, but coming from her it made me feel even sadder then I already am. "You were handed this curse without your consent."

My eyes water at her words because she is absolutely right. Eventhough the wolf was in my blood, I was never supposed to change. At least not yet, as far as I know. My youth was stolen from me. Sure, I can live an almost normal life, but if my temper takes control, my wolf does. Which can only mean bad things.

"I...i'm fine." I manage to say, my voice cracking. I can't help it. Keeping all these emotions bottled up is hard, especially for me. I'm usually so damn vocal about everything. Maribel smiles sadly at me and before I can protest, she pulls me to her and wraps her arms around me. At first, I am a little reluctant to return the embrace, after all, this is the mother of the girl who has tormented me for years. However, after a couple of seconds of her tight embrace, my tears fall and my body gives in to what it so desperately craves. Comfort. I wrap my arms around the woman, letting small sobs rack my body. I need this. Since my daddies didn't know about my...condition...I had no one to turn to when it all got to be too much.

"Shhhh, little one. It will be alright." Maribel whispers, continuing to hold me tight. Her hand rubs soothing circles on my back as I continue to cry into her arms. "You will always have the Lopez's on your side."

"Thank you." I whisper, my sobs finally dying down. When all that comes from me is some sniffling, she pulls away from me but keeps her hands on my shoulders, her eyes coming to rest on mine again.

"There, there, _querido._" She says, moving a hand to wipe away a stray tear from my face. "Everything will get better. You will see." She starts, sending me a little wink that reminds me of Santana. I give her a small smile. "Now, seeing as though you enjoyed yourself tonight..." She pauses, giving me a questioning look, which I nod to, she continues, "...you are welcome to join us on any hunting trips we have. We go on Tuesdays and Fridays." I nod, my smile growing, if only a little. "You are also going to be required to come for supper beforehand." My eyebrows rise. "It is my one rule, if you wish to join us when we hunt."

"Okay." I agree, and Maribel smiles brightly. "Thank you for tonight, Mrs. Lopez, I really appreciated your hospitality." I say, giving the woman a real smile. She frowns.

"Please call me Maribel, _mija_, I already feel old." She jokes and I let out a small laugh. "Do you want Santana to drive you home?"

"No thank you. I don't live far from here and I enjoy walking." I say, but can feel the concern. It is 1am in the morning, but i'm a werewolf. Not much can terrify me anymore. "I can text Santana when I get home, if it makes you feel any better?" I try to compromise. Her eyes light up slightly and she nods her approval.

"Make sure that you do, _cariño_." She says and I nod, turning to leave. "Rachel?" I turn back to the older woman when I hear my name. "Trust in my baby girl, she may not always seem it, but she is loyal to a fault. She'll have your back when no one else will." I don't reply to Maribel's words, I simply nod, contemplating what she said. Would Santana have my back? Or would she stick a knife in it, first chance she got? I sigh, wishing I knew the answer.

I reach the sidewalk and begin the walk home when I suddenly feel a presence next to me. A familiar one. I smirk and turn to look at my companion. Her eyes roll upon seeing my smirk.

"Shut it, hobbit. Mama made me feel bad about letting you walk home alone." She says, but for some reason, unknown to me, I don't believe her. Hmmm. Weird.

"Sure, Satan." I reply, causing her to glare at me as we continue to walk the streets to my house.

We walk in silence, each enjoying our own thoughts. Ones that we would not share with the other. I didn't know that spending time with Santana could be enjoyable. Tonight proved me wrong. Tonight, being a wolf with my biggest tormentor, showed me that she wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. We growled and jumped around together, not having to worry about school hierarchy. It was freeing and definitely eye opening. When we reach my house, Santana turns to me, her eyes showing confusion.

"Where's your dads?" She asks, eyeing me up. I sigh.

"They're away for the weekend in Cleveland." I answer, beginning to make my way up the porch.

"Are they away a lot?" Santana asks, and I almost smirk at the edge of concern around her tone. I stop and turn to her.

"Sometimes. Not all the time. They like to relieve their honeymoon a lot. It doesn't bother me." It does though. They were rarely home anymore and in most ways, I suppose it was a good thing. This way, I could keep my secret, possibly till I graduate and leave Lima. Santana's eyes narrow.

"You're a horrible liar, midget." She says, still looking at me through narrowed eyes. "But imma let this go. For now." She says and it almost sounds like a threat, the way she says it. I roll my eyes. "Are you coming to the Gleek party tonight?" She asks, and I remember that there is, in fact, a party at Noah's house for the Gleeks. Usually though, everyone else at the school tends to show up when Noah Puckerman throws a party. I shrug.

"Maybe. Will Quinn be there?" I ask, that being my only hesitation. I still wasn't normal around her. Santana nods.

"Ya, she will be but there will be so many other smells that you won't be bothered by hers unless she is directly on top of you." She says, a smirk lighting her face as mine blushes crimson at the thought. Mmmm Quinn...directly on top of me. Naked. "Fuckin' gross hobbit! Keep your damn thoughts to yourself!" She shouts, her face in a grimace. Oops. I let out a laugh.

"I'm not sorry." I say cheerfully, shrugging. Santana rolls her eyes, muttering spanish in our heads. "Come off it. Like you thinking about Brittany isn't just as bad. Just go home, would you?" I finish playfully.

"Fine. I will. Later hobs." She says, and if I blinked, which I didn't, I would have missed the tiny smile she sent my way. I saw it though. Haha.

"Santana!" I yell, watching her stop and turn around slightly. _"Thank you." _I say through our mental link. I actually do see a smile then as she simply turns around and walks down the street. I let out a disbelieving laugh and turn around, walking into my house.

When I shut the door, i'm enveloped in darkness. For some strange reason, the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. I don't know why, exactly, but I felt a small streak of fear race through my body. It felt as though I had company in my home when I shouldn't have. I sigh. My eyes quickly adjust to the dark and I look around, not seeing anything different. What the hell is going on?

I take a couple of steps farther into the house and feel my wolf start to pace inside me. It wanted out. Badly. I had to keep myself calm in order to stop from shifting. Although it might seem like a good idea, if there was a person in my house, seeing a large white wolf might set off a few alarm bells.

I cautiously take a few more steps into the livingroom. I don't exactly know why I haven't turn on a light yet, but I figure, if there is someone in the house, this would be a better way of not startling them, thus getting myself hurt. Or them hurt, rather.

My eyes begin to sting as I look around the livingroom. Why? I don't know. They begin to get blurry just as a headache forms. What is happening to me? I don't understand. I clench my eyes shut in hopes to clear my vision a bit. However, when I open them, my vision is more blurred then before. I shake my head, hoping to alleviate some of the pain now resting there, but it only seems to make it worse. I clench my eyes shut again, finally grasping my head with one of my hands. The pain was becoming unbearable.

Without warning, my knees suddenly give out and I am on the floor, clutching my head in pain. I grunt and moan as I try to stand but it is no use. My legs wouldn't move. I start to twitch, almost as if I am going to shift, but I don't. My stomach tightens and I feel the urge to throw up everything i've eaten the last three days. What the fuck is happening? Why do I feel like this?

My mind tries to reach out to Maribel, or Santana but I can't seem to establish that mental link right now. I open my eyes once again and suddenly, my vision is clear. My heart drops.

"Rach, are you okay?" Her sweet, angelic voice asks, concern written across her face. I try to speak, but no words come out of my mouth. "Santana said you weren't feeling well, so I came to check on you. Are you alright?" She asks and my heart picks up when she rests a hand on my forehead.

"Quinn.." I manage to get out, looking into those soulful hazel eyes. She smiles at me.

"Here I thought I was the only one you wanted, Rachel." I hear from my left and my blood runs ice cold. No. There was no way. I open my mouth to tell Quinn to run, but the words don't make it. No! "Who's this?" I hear the voice say, finally walking into my view. The tall blonde smiles menacingly at me. NO! "Hmm...well there is only room for one blonde, sweetie." She growls, picking Quinn up by the throat.

I desperately try to get to my feet. I couldn't let her do this. Not to Quinn. I would never forgive myself if she killed the one person I would ever love. I grind my teeth together in pain as I will my legs to cooperate with me. I finally manage to stand through all of my pain. I get to my feet, yet my head and stomach were more in pain then ever. I whimper slightly but push myself and go to the blonde that was touching my Quinn. No!

Quinn struggles at the other blonde's grip and claws at the hand around her throat. I could feel her. She was falling, and fast. Her heartbeat was slowing down. Her pulse was stopping. God no. Please. I try to hurry over to them but my legs weren't working.

"No..." I whimper pathetically, still grasping my head, and now stomach, in pain. I had to make it over to her. I had to save her. "Cassidy, please..." I beg, watching as the tall blonde looks at me, her smirk evident.

"Tsk, tsk Rachie. I thought you liked our kiss. Don't worry, our love will remain. This girl won't stand in the way of that." Cassidy says, squeezing a little tighter. My eyes widen as her face pales. Her eyes are wide with fear and I push myself harder then i've ever done.

"Quinn!" I manage to yell, falling to my feet suddenly. No! My heart rips from my chest when I see her head fall limply around Cassidy's hand. "NO!" I roar, my voice not as powerful as it should be.

Cassidy drops Quinn like a ragdoll on the floor and turns to me. She kneels down in front of me, picking up my chin and watching as tears slide down my face and a look of utter agony dances along my features.

"You're next, sweetcheeks." She says, sending me a wink before raising her hand back and...

I suddenly bolt upright in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavier then I ever have. My heart is pounding against my rib cage. That, so far, has been the worst nightmare i've had since being bitten.

Ever since that fateful night, i've been having horrible nightmares. Some would involve lots of blood and gore, others would involve being attacked. However, none have got me this worked up. None have made me, get out of my bed and splash cold water in my face, just to cool down my heated body. My heart was still pounding heavily in my chest and although I knew it was a bad idea, I couldn't stop myself from picking up my phone and dialing a number. Eventhough it was 4 in the morning.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answers and I instantly sag with relief. My whole body becomes less tense, just at hearing her voice.

"Hey Quinn."

"Rachel? Why are you calling at..." There's a pause on the line as I hear some rustling, "...4am? Is everything ok? Are you ok?" She quickly asks and I can't help but smile softly at her concern. Imagine. Quinn Fabray is concerned about Rachel Berry.

"I'm fine, Quinn...I just...I just couldn't sleep and..." I hesitate, not really knowing if I should tell her about part of my nightmare. The part where she gets hurt, of course. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I apologize, sincerely hoping that she isn't mad at me.

"It's ok, Rachel. I don't mind." She answers and my heart leaps, just as my wolf dances excitedly in my body. _Calm down_, I scold my inner wolf. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ya, i'm ok." I say, only hearing silence on the other end. "I promise." I hear a sigh of relief. "Go back to bed, Quinn, i'll...uh...see you at the party tonight?"

"Ok, Rach. I'll see you tonight." She says, her voice soft. "Rachel?" She calls out before I can hang up.

"Ya?"

"Don't hesitate to call if you need something...i'll always help, you know?" She says, her voice genuine. My heart soars at her words and I wish that I could be holding her right now. I wish she could...I wish she would love me back.

"Thanks Quinn. Same goes for you." I reply and I can almost feel her smile on the other end. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rach."

When I hear the dial tone, I sit down on my bed to try and calm my racing heart. I put my phone down and realize that this was the first time that i've dreamt of Quinn and Cassidy in the same dream. Usually, when I have a nightmare involving Cassidy, my whole world stops. Sometimes I would dream of her harming me, or attacking me, other times, I would dream of being intimate with her. Running through the trees with her. Those dreams were far and in between now, but it made me wonder why she was in my mind still.

I knew that vampires and crap had people called 'Sires', which are their creators. They were forever bonded with their sires, even going so far as to fall in love with them. Was it like that for werewolves though? Was Cassidy my sire? Is that why I dream of her...or rather, have nightmares about her all the time? Is she destined to be apart of me for all eternity? I really have to ask Santana about this crap. Maybe do some research on my own?

I shake my head briefly, crawling under the covers of my blanket. I lay down again, hoping that I would be able to get some sleep. I had another long day tomorrow, full of doing absolutely nothing. Maybe I would take a run through the woods, to the lake. Perhaps.

Before I know, my eyes are beginning to droop and I hope that my nightmares will cease and desist. At least for the remainder of tonight. It's much harder to control my shifting if I don't have enough rest. Good thing it's Saturday. Thank fuckin' god.

SATURDAY NIGHT/RACHEL BERRY'S HOUSE

When I awoke later on this morning, I was pleased that I was alone at my house. It had been a long day filled with nothing for me. I didn't do much other then lay in my bed, contemplating my life. Want to hear the list of crap that I came up with? Of course you do.

Number one...I am a werewolf that is in love with a girl. Quinn Fabray, to be exact. Which means I will never get to have her. Not in that way, anyways. Yet I am linked to her for life now. Number two...I am frenemies with Santana who is a gigantic pain in my ass, as i'm sure I am for her as well, yet I love her family. Number three...I am lame as hell. Like really lame. Therefore, I have come to a solution which, in my head, is absolutely brilliant. I need to live a little. Take life by the horns and say fuck you to it. I'm sick of playing nice and innocent to everyone. I'm done with that shit.

Which brings me to now, as I stand in front of my door length mirror, appreciating my new look. My even newer look. I decided that I wasn't going to waste my life by pining after someone who will never love me back. So, i'm going to pull a page out of 'The Noah Puckerman Playbook', and play the field tonight. With whoever shows interest in me. Boy. Girl. I'm not too picky. I can't help but smirk as I continue to look at myself through the mirror.

I usually don't wear dresses. I'm not exactly a fan of them. However, tonight i've decided to wear one. Not just any dress. Oh no. This dress should be illegal to wear. It's so short and tight that i'm positive that if I bend over too far, you'll be able to see much more of me. Much, much more. I grin evilly. I don't even think Santana would wear a dress this slutty. My cleavage is showing, well, as much as it can. My legs are on full view, completed with a pair of red pumps. Did I mention the dress is a shiny whore red? I had really had anything to put over it so I settled with just putting my leather jacket on. I look smokin'.

My hair is loose and curled, framing my face ever so slightly. It hangs down my back just right. I don't have too much make up on, just some smokey eye shadow, but damn I look good. If this doesn't get me some tail, then I don't know what will. Ha. Tail. I can't help but snicker at my own joke.

Was I looking for sex? Maybe. I wasn't exactly a virgin anymore, and to be honest with you, my body is humming with so many damn hormones these days, I think a nice release would be good. In whatever way I can get it. In this outfit, i'm sure to at least get something good to satisfy my craving. My wolf...hmmm, she needs a name...is growling in excitement and disappointment within me. She must know what is about to come. Or who. Ha...another joke.

When I exit my house, waiting for Santana to pick me up, I can't help but feel a bit of guilt. My wolf is pacing around inside me. I feel like she is really disappointed about the fact that I want to be with someone else. Must be the whole mate thing, I guess.

"Holy fuck, Berry!" I hear Santana say from her car, which now rests just outside my house. I smirk, beginning to walk towards it. Santana's eyes are wide in shock.

I don't say a word as I get in the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I stare straight ahead with a smirk on my face, knowing that Santana is still staring at me. A couple of minutes pass before I finally hear her clear her throat and shift the car into drive. Oh ya.

"What's with the whore look?" Santana asks, snarkily, as if she hadn't just been gaping at me moments ago. I scoff and let out a laugh.

"I felt like spicing it up tonight." I say, shrugging. I feel the Latina's worry course through me and it makes me frown. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Santana says quickly, avoiding my eyes as we pull up to Brittany's house. "I just...it's odd to see you dressing in anything other then stuff that makes me want to rip my eyes out and burn them." She says and...yep. There she is. There's my insult. I chuckle and step out of the car when Santana does. She looks at me oddly. "You know, you don't have to get out of the car...Britt will be out any second." She says, eyeing me as she rounds the car to my side. I shrug, leaning against my door. Santana gives me a quick once over and shakes her head, causing me to smile.

"Meh...I don't mind. It's hot in there. I just need some air." I say, watching as Santana sighs. "Besi-" I pause, mid sentence when I catch a familiar scent in the air. "You bitch." I growl, glaring at Santana who has the right mind to look slightly guilty. However, it then morphs into nonchalance as she flicks her wrist at me as some sort of dismissal.

"Calm your lady wood, hobs. She wanted a ride and was getting ready with Britt so..." Santana explains, smirking when she hears me growl again. "Oh come on. It won't be that bad." She says and I roll my eyes, letting out an angry huff. Great.

"I can't believe you didn't warn me of this shit." I growl, huffing out another angry breath, although my wolf was jumping excitedly at the prospect of seeing her. "You'll pay for this later, mark my words." I threaten, watching as her smirk widens. "Next time we run together, i'm gonna sit on you as you drown in the lake."

"As if your tiny body could." She says, contiuing to smirk.

"You forget that i'm a lot bigger then you in wolf form, " I growl, an evil smile lighting up my face when her smirk falls ever so slightly. "...and a lot more stronger." Santana rolls your eyes.

"You may be Alpha in the dog park, pup, but i'm top dog in this one." Santana growls, taking a step towards me. If this had been a year ago, I would have backed down immediately. However, I only take a step forward, getting into her face. She doesn't back down either.

"Watch what you say to your superior, _Lopez_. " I threaten, my glare daring to burn holes through her skull.

"Watch what you say to the top bitch, _Manhands_." She hisses the old nickname out and although it hurts, I just glare harder.

"Umm guys?" I hear Britt Britt from the right of us and immediately both of our eyes turn to look at her and...wow. Brittany looks awesome. So awesome that it makes me smile. She has dark blue ripped jeans on, with a silver shiney top that showed more curves on the girl then i've ever seen. She looked hot, to say the least.

"You look great, Britt Britt!" I say, turning away from the Latina, who's mouth is on the ground. I chuckle, raising a hand to her jaw and closing it. "You have some drool hanging there, _Sanny_." I mock, letting out another chuckle when Santana doesn't even glare at me.

"You look sexy, San." Brittany says, walking over to Santana and wrapping her arms around the latina's neck, placing a kiss on the stupified girl. Santana finally seems to snap out of her daze and returns the smile, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. "You too, Ray."

"Thanks Britt." I say, sending her a wink.

"Baby you look so good, I don't think i'll be able to keep my eyes off you all night." Santana says with a smile, causing me snicker quietly. _"Shut your damn mouth, hobbit." _I hear Santana say in my head and it makes me smirk.

_"No worries, top bitch, i'll just keep my mouth shut. Besides, it's more fun to aggravate you like this." _I tease, sending the latina a wink. She glares at me. I laugh, but it quickly dies down when I start to smell a familiar scent wafting through the air. It was much stronger now and it caused me to turn my head back to Brittany's door. My mouth opened slightly. Holy fuck.

"Wow, tubbers! You look hot!" I hear Santana say from beside me and I almost growl at her. My eyes never leave hers and my nose was now burning with her scent. Oh god, how I want her. She's wearing something i've never seen her wear before. Leather pants that...oh sweet jesus. My mouth waters at the sight. Her hair is down around her shoulders, curtaining her deep purple top that leaves nothing to the imagination. Oh god. My...oh god. _"Now, now troll, you've got drool hangin out of that big mouth of yours, might want to close it, your gay is showing." _The latina says in my head, but i'm too entranced by the blonde that is now in front of me, to growl at her.

"Hi." She says and I clear my throat. Every cell in my body is begging to touch her in every way possible. I want to squeeze her, lick her, bite her...oh god stop it. No wolf. No. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. My nose is burning with her scent and my body is on fire by being so close to perfection. The urge to shift or ravage her is getting to be very strong and i'm not sure how much longer I can take. Then...another smell hits my nose. Odd. "You look...amazing Rach." She says, her eyes roaming my body for a moment. I look at her, sensing another smell that I have not smelled before. I start to breath a little deeper and I gulp. I desperately want to say something but nothing will come out.

"Hey Rach, are you okay?" She asks and my mind drifts back to my nightmare and my body aches at the thought of losing her. My eyes water slightly and I close them, before nodding briefly. I couldn't stand to lose her. Without warning my arms reach out, wrap around her waist, and pull her into a hug. I can tell she's shocked, but I don't care. I need to feel her, to know that she's here and not just my imagination. The thought of losing her was killing me, I couldn't stand it.

I feel her arms wrap around my neck and everything feels ok, if only for a moment. My grip is tight, I know, but it makes me feel better that even if someone tried to take her away from me, that I have a tight grip on what's mine. Or who I want to be mine. I rest my head in the crook of her neck and breathe in her scent, almost moaning out loud. She just feels so good. Our bodies are pressed tightly together and I can feel every feminine curve on her body, which only serves to turn me on even more. My panties are pretty much fuckin' ruined.

That other scent drifts through my nose again and I can't help but wonder what it was. It was slightly strong but not overwhelming. I couldn't understand it, but i'm sure that it was coming from Quinn. Perhaps.

My hands were around her waist, but i'm sure that if I kept them there much longer, that they would certainly drop to that delectable ass, that was mere inches from my touch. That ass, that was in leather pants. Fuck me.

_ "Please, Santana. Please help me." _I plead, hoping the latina senses my desperation. She does.

"Ok, hobbit, retract yourself." She says, her voice snide. She rolls her eyes as I force myself to let go of the blonde. Literally force myself. "Sorry, Q, she started drinking before the rest of us." Santana says, sending me an annoyed look. It was impossible for me to get drunk but it was a good excuse. I could play the part.

"Oh." Quinn replies, studying me a moment. I smile as 'drunkenly' as I can and she seems to buy it. I don't know if it's my eyes deceiving me, but I thought I saw disappointment in her eyes...hmm no. That's impossible. I shake my head and smile again, pulling Brittany out of Santana's grasp.

"Come on B, let's hog the backseat and talk about boys!" I say, laughing out loud. Brittany smiles widely and nods, throwing her arms around me as we hop in the back of Santana's 2010 Altima Coupe. A damn nice car if I do say so myself. I see Quinn and Santana shake their heads before following us into the car. Santana starts up the engine and we zoom off, Brittany and I giggling in the background.

_"You realize that you, Britt and I are tots lesbians, right?" _Santana says through our heads in what I take as amusement. I never really said I was a lesbian, but I suppose she is right. I do prefer females over males these days.

_"Meh, I can be a bisexual for tonight. Besides, i'm only going to this party to get laid." _Suddenly the car jolts to a stop causing Brittany, Quinn and I to go flying forwards. I glare at Santana's shocked face as she turns to look at me.

"What the hell, S?!" Quinn hisses, rubbing her forehead to try and soothe the ache. I immediately want to comfort her and make her feel better, however, the anger I feel for Santana for causing her the hurt overrides it. I glare at the latina.

Santana raises an eyebrow at me and sighs, turning around and starting up the car again. I groan and roll my eyes. I turn to Brittany who is smiling widely. I smile with her. She never fails to get me into a better mood.

"So Ray Ray, can we dance together tonight!? Like show off our sexy moves from dance class!?" Brittany questions me, excitedly and I couldn't turn her down. I mean, the moves and the sexy dancing can only improve my chances of getting some tonight, right? So I nod.

"Sure B, we can show our awesome moves!" She smiles even wider and hugs me tightly.

"Yay! Cause you're like super hot tonight and I would tots get my sweet lady kisses on with you!" She admits and my face turns slightly red when I hear Santana lets out something between a snort and a growl and I see Quinn whip around in her seat.

"Rachel isn't in to that, Brit." Quinn says, her eyes turning to me. I stare into them a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not opposed to having 'sweet lady kisses' with a girl, let alone Brittany, or even sex for that matter." I answer and Quinn's eyes widen and a blush appears across her face that spreads to her neck. I can't help but think how adorable she looks. I smile, turning back to Brittany as Quinn continues to stare at us. "How about you save the sweet lady kisses for Santana, B?"

"Ok!" She answers, still smiling. "We can still dance though, right?" I nod. I lean back against the seat and once again a strange smell fills my nose and my eyebrows furrow in confusion. What is that smell? I shake it off and ignore it until we reach the party.

Once we arrive, we all hop out and i'm immediately hit by tons of smells and it makes me smile. Although I still have the lingering smell of Quinn in my nose, it is now slightly overrided by other smells, such as beer and smoke. I smile. Finally.

"Come on Quinn! Let's go find Sam and Puck and play some beer pong!" Brittany yells, not giving Quinn a chance to reply before she's dragged off into the house. I let out a laugh.

"You find it funny that your girl is off to meet her _boyfriend_." Santana teases with a smirk. I immediately frown and let out a growl. Whether it is directed at her or peroxyde head, I have no clue.

"Whatever." I say, starting to walk towards the house, earning stares of shock in my wake. I smirk but am suddenly stopped by a hand on my wrist. I turn back to see Santana who pulls me back towards the car. I frown. "What the hell?"

"Are you actually gonna hook up tonight?" Santana questions, looking mildly concerned. I raise an eyebrow. "Look, I know it's none of my business but...you haven't exactly reigned in your animal side yet, and hooking up with someone, even if it isn't Quinn, it could cause some bad shit to happen." She explains and my eyes widen in realization. I sigh.

"I never thought of that." I admit, running a hand through my hair. I look up at her and shrug. "I'll keep it PG then, just some fun." I say and Santana nods. "Will you help if it gets to bad though?" I ask, hoping the vulnerability in my eyes didn't show too much. All I needed was for her to mock me about how I can't control myself.

"I will. We got eachother's backs, hobs." Santana says, giving me the tiniest smile and a nod. I let out a breath of relief and smile. I turn to head back up the pathway but Santana stops me once again. "Keep in mind that because of who we are, sometimes we give off some vibes." She says and I look at her in confusion. "Pheramones." She says and I let out a laugh. Wow. No wonder i'm getting so many looks and hungry stares. "So calm down the sexy." She says before stalking off into the house. Did she just call me sexy? Ha. She did! That's damn priceless!

I shake my head and make my way into the house. When I get inside, the party is rocking. I recognize lots of cheerleaders and jocks from school, a lot which are staring at me with either lust in their eyes or shock. I clear my throat and look around, lighting up when I spot Quinn, Noah and Brittany huddled around a table with some jock. I start to make my way towards them when I feel someone step in front of me, effectively blocking my path.

She's cute, i'll give her that. She's got brown hair with blond highlights and has a pretty enough smile. Her eyes are almost grey and her body is nice from what I can see of it. Her smile widens as she gives me a once over. I don't think i've ever seen her before.

"Hi." She yells over the music, extending her hand. Hmm...she has manners. I smile back and shake her hand. It's not compared to what I feel with Quinn. With Quinn I feel like someone lit off a billion fireworks through my body. With this girl, it just...felt nice. Her eyes rake over my form and I can't help but smirk. "I'm Blayre." She yells, smiling at me some more. Hmmm.

"Rachel!" I yell, returning her smile. "I have to go see my friends, see you later!?" I say, and almost decide to stay when I see her face fall slightly. She nods, leaning in to my ear.

"Ok, but if you need a hand..." She pauses, sticking her tongue out to flick against my ear. Oh wow. "...come find me." She finishes, sending me a wink before walking away. I stand there, frozen for a moment before letting out a scoff and smile before making my way over to my friends where it's quieter. Ballsy girl. When I reach Brittany, Quinn, and Noah, I hear a cat call from within the kitchen.

"Wooooooo Berry! Who knew you had a body like that!" The random jock yells, his eyes running over my body. I roll my eyes.

"Holy. Sweet. Hell." I hear from beside me and I turn to see Noah, his eyes widening and drool forming at his mouth. I chuckle. He walks up to me, still oogling me, mind you, and hugs me. His hands go down to my ass and I quickly shove him away with a smile.

"Hands, Noah!" I growl playfully, but keep the smile on my face. Noah smirks as his eyes roam my body once again. He's about to say something when his head flys forward. He frowns and I stifle a giggle.

"Quit staring like a perve, Puckerman, she's not a piece of meat." Quinn growls and I can't help but smile. God she's fuckin' sexy when she's angry. My eyes roam _her _body and then I feel a smack against my head. I growl quietly.

"Quit staring like a perve, Berry." Santana repeats the words, sending me a wink and a smirk. I frown. "So what did that chick want from earlier?" Santana asks, looking at me curiously.

"What chick?" Quinn immediatley asks, her eyes turning to mine. I flick my wrist.

"Oh it was nothing. Some girl propositioned me earlier...something about lending me a hand." I say, nonchalantly. Noah's eyes widened and a disturbing smile settles on his face as he leers at me.

"That is so hot." He says, looking up dreamily. "Please tell me you're gonna let her 'give you a hand'." He asks and I let out a laugh, shrugging my shoulders. I catch a brief glance of Quinn's eyes and I frown. Why did her eyes look...angry? I shake it off. It was nothing.

"Well, just so you know, gremlin, Finnocence is here." Santana warns and I can't help but sigh. Wouldn't you know it that as soon as Santana finishes her sentence, in walks the devil himself. Fuck sakes.

"Hey...hey Rach." He says, his eyes glued to my breasts. Of course. "You look so hot." He states and I can already tell that he's pretty drunk. I roll my eyes. "Wanna dance?" He asks and although I really try not to...I can't help but laugh.

"Um no." I answer and grab the nearest drink beside me and chug it down, eventhough it doesn't effect me. "Go find some whore around here and go step on her, you bumbling idiot." I say, glaring at him. He frowns at me.

"Why are you being mean?" He asks, towering over me. I feel Noah behind me, ready to attack if this idiot gets to be too much. "I know you still want me." I hear a snicker from behind me.

"Get over yourself, Finn." Quinn says, anger in her voice. I feel my heart pick up at her protective tone. I spare a glance at her and send her a small smile. "She's over you."

"Oh ya?" He questions, looking back into my eyes. "Prove it." He challenges me and my eyes darken. Oh that...oh shit. Reign yourself in.

"I would rather kiss anyone in this room, other then you." I say, smirking when he seems to get even more pissed off. "Girl, boy, it wouldn't matter. They're all better then you."

"Ya, well go and prove it! Cause I don't believe you!" He yells, his face turning red as he trys to intimidate me by leaning forward. Now normally, Finn wouldn't act like this. Yes he was stupid, and yes he was an angry bafoon, but he wasn't violent or anything of the sort, so I knew that he was really drunk.

"I will! Tell me who to kiss and my lips are theirs!" I yell back, not one to back down from a challenge anymore.

_"Remember what I said about this, hobs, watch yourself." _Santana warns in my head and althouth I take her warning to heart, I won't back down from this idiot. Finn turns even redder then possible as he whips his head around frantically trying to find someone that I wouldn't kiss. Suddenly he smirks.

"Kiss Santana!" He yells in my face and I freeze slightly. God no. I sigh as my eyes turn to Brittany's. She looks shocked but when her eyes meet mine, she shrugs and sends me a wink. Hm. That's all the permission i'll need. Sorry Satan but it needs to be done.

"She doesn't have to listen to you!" Quinn says, growing angrier by the second.

"Hell no! I ain't kissing no dw-" Santana's words are immediately cut off when I press my lips to hers. At first, I feel her resist, but because i'm still a little stronger then her, I keep her head pressed against mine as I mold my lips to hers.

_"Just relax and do this, you wimp! Britt said it was alright and i'm trying to prove a damn point to the ogre." _I say inside our heads, hoping that she would just go along with it, no matter how much we didn't like eachother.

_"You are so gonna pay for this, goblin. I'm gonna get infected." _Santana replies and I smirk into the kiss, finally feeling her return it slightly. We both fight for dominance, and then I bite her lip harshly causing her to gasp and let out a slight moan. Guess she likes it rough.

We pull away and immediately Santana wipes a hand across her mouth in mock disgust. I know she enjoyed it. I smirk when she sends me a dark glare. I finally turn my gaze to Finn who is in shock. His mouth is open and his eyes are wide. Ha. Stupid asshole. I smirk at him and shrug my shoulders. I quickly look around us and notice that everyone in the kitchen seems to be in shock as well.

"That was so hot." Brittany says, her eyes glazed over. Her words seem to break everyone out of their trance.

"Damn." Noah says, his eyes glazed over as well. Gross. I look to Quinn who is staring at us both in shock as well. Her eyes seem to be much more dark then usualy though. Hm.

"Happy, Finn?" I say, the smirk never leaving my face. Finn shakes his head and his angry eyes return.

"So what?! That...that doesn't mean anything! It didn't even last...a-and it just didn't count!" He growls and I roll my eyes. "If you really want to prove it to me then...then.." He pauses, looking around the room at all the faces that have now gathered for the show. Including the rest of the glee club. His face lights up all of a sudden and his eyes turn evil. He looks beyond me for a moment and I start to panic. Oh dear god no. Please...anyone but..."Quinn! Kiss Quinn!" A gasp is heard around the room.

Oh shit.

**I know...I know. A cliffhanger that makes you want to bash my head in with a Faberry bat. I know. However, now it just makes you want to review more to tell me to hurry the hell for another update! :) Which is in progress...or is it? Mwhahahaha...seriously though, looking forward to your comments and thoughts...until next time folks! Oh and before I forget...read "Never let me go" it is absolutely awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all of you awesome people that reviewed or followed or liked the story! I'm very glad! :):) This chapter has a flashback in it and it also has a lil bit of Faberry goodness and some Pezberry craziness :) It is basically more of a chapter that explains some of Rachel's stuff that happened over the summer. Hopefully you like this one :):):) Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

My eyes must have shown panic because I see Finn smirk widely and look as smug as...crap, I just dug myself into a really large fucking hole. My eyes found Santana's who seemed to be in shock herself. I couldn't kiss Quinn. I just couldn't. It's bad enough that I have to be in the same room without mauling her, kissing her was only gonna embarass myself, and perhaps her. Shit.

"I...I-I..." I stutter, clearing my throat. My eyes roam around the room, fluttering about the people. My eyes find Quinn's for a brief moment and I note that she is just as shocked as I am. She looks slightly panicked too and it kind of breaks my heart a bit. Would it really be _that _bad to kiss me? I shake my head of those thoughts and turned back to Finn. "Quinn's got a boyfriend and I don't honestly think that he would like to see something like that." I say, hoping to god that Sam isn't dumb enough to say that he..

"I wouldn't mind." I mentally face palm. As if you weren't dumb enough, Sammy boy. Shit. I see Santana glare at him. He gulps and puts an arm around Quinn's shoulders. Oh I don't fuckin like _that_.

"Come on, Rach, i'm waiting." Finn says, the smirk never leaving his face and oh how I want to put my fist through that arrogant smirk. Oh god do I ever. I sigh. Shit.

"Look, it's not even about the hobbit, _Free Willy_, " Santana growls at him, "...that ain't gonna fly with _Sister Christian _over there." Santana says and I have never been more grateful for that woman in my life. I let out a tiny sigh of relief. "Choose one of these other skanks around here." Ok, so maybe not that grateful.

"Look, it's against her religion, Finn, so choose someone else." I say, trying to make my voice sound confident. I soooo wanted to kiss the crap out of the beautiful woman, but I don't know how well she would react and if I could control myself.

"I'll do it." A voice says from behind us, causing everyone to gasp once again. I turn my head so fast that I swear I have whiplash. My eyes widen in her direction as she comes to stand beside me. Holy shit. My body heats up once again and I feel like i've just been thrown into heaven and hell. "It's just a stupid dare, right?' She questions, glaring up at Finn. He looks taken aback but nods. "So what's the big deal?" She says, turning to me.

Fuck me. This shit can't happen. Not in front of everyone. Oh god, oh god, oh god. My eyes search frantically in the direction of Santana who gives me a helpless look. What am I gonna do?

_"I can't do this, San. What if I lose control? What if I go to far? What if I shift or something? I can't do this!" _I say frantically in my head. Santana sighs.

_"There's nothing I can do, little one, but I have faith. You'll be fine, and if it gets to intense, i'll stop it." _She says and I hear the understanding in her voice. It calms my nerves only slightly. My eyes shift to Quinn who is looking at me curiously, as is everyone else.

"I...uh...are you sure?" I ask Quinn, hoping that she backs out. I mean, of course I want this...but just...not in front of everyone else. Quinn just shrugs.

"It's just a dare, Rach. I've kissed Santana and B before on a dare. It isn't anything to be worried about." My eyes widen at her confession and I shoot my eyes to Santana, who looks slightly guilty. I glare briefly. I can't be too obvious will a room full of people. I gulp. It's now or never.

"O-okay." I say, gulping once again.

"I dont' have all day, Rachel. I mean this only proves that you're still in to me." Finn says, smugly and I roll my eyes. Quinn glares at him.

"Shut up..."

I can do this. I can just lean in and kiss her. Just run my lips over hers. I mean, it doesn't have to last that long. Just a quick peck, maybe a closed mouth kiss. Real simple and innocent. That's all that needs to be done. I don't need to run my tongue along her lips. Nope. I certainly don't need to run my hands along that sexy, leather clad ass like i've want to do all night. Don't need to scrape my nails down those tantalizing abs that I can see peeking out from her shirt. Nope. Rachel Berry can do this. Or...not do this. But do this. Oh god...her smell is starting infect my nose again. She's so damn close...so sexy...so...

"Rachel..." And that is what finally breaks my resolve as I throw my hand around her neck and pull her my lips.

As soon as our lips touch, I feel like my whole world has just fuckin' imploded. I feel so much arousal that it's damn painful yet I feel so much more then that. My heart speeds up as our lips glide together. I'm surprised that she is...she's kissing me back? No, of course she is. It's a dare. That's what this is about.

My hands start off in her golden locks but they make their way down to her back, and I start to rub the tiny sliver of skin that is there on her lower back. I hear a slight groan and it excites me. I should pull away. I should. But with all the feelings I have with simply just touching her, I can't.

It's those feelings that cause my tongue to gently run along her lower lip, begging for entrance. I almost believe that i'm asking for too much, until she opens her mouth and lets my tongue explore her mouth. Oh _god_. She tastes so sweet and delicious. Like cotton candy and vanilla, it is now dubbed my favorite flavour in the whole world. Quinilla Candy. That's what I will call it. Mmmmmm.

It's odd to me because i'm sure, by the way that her arms are clutching at my hair, that she is enjoying this as much as I am. I mean, her..._holy shit_, her tongue is now in my mouth and it's soooooo gooooood. I can't help but suck on it, earning a small moan that vibrates right through to my core. I wanna fuck her so bad. Against any surface. It doesn't matter. I just want to...taste her. Lick her. _Anything_.

Suddenly, something inside me snaps. I clutch her waist tighter, my lips become more aggressive, and my heart beats a little harder. I feel everything at the moment. I want her. It didn't matter that everyone was watching. I didn't care. I feel myself pushing her into the table behind her, causing her to gasp quietly. I shove her against it and although this is the exact point where I should of pulled away. I don't. I continue to kiss her and finally, I bite her slightly. Only her lip and she honestly seems to like it. However, I know i'm clutching her waist very tightly and I must be hurting her.

_"Stop, Rachel." _I hear Santana's voice in my head but I ignore it. I'm just too caught up in everything that is Quinn. _"ENOUGH!" _Santana bellows inside my head and I finally get the picture, ripping myself away from the blonde beauty and flying back about three feet away from her.

I'm breathing heavily and I finally open my eyes to look at her. Her eyes are wide and her hand is on her lips in shock. Oh god. I look around the room briefly, mostly everybody is either aroused or in shock. I close my eyes for a moment and turn to Finn. My anger was now tenfold. I stalk over to him and shove him hard, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Happy, you asshole!?" I growl, like...actually growl...and I glare at him so fiercly that i'm pretty sure he just pissed his pants. I finally decided i've had enough and stalk out of the kitched, people jumping out of my way.

I go outside, slamming the door in the process. I need to cool down. I need to stop. I feel the wolf in me, raging to get out. So much that it hurts. I clutch my chest and start to shake. I'm still breathing heavily and i'm still so pissed that when I spot part of a brick wall, I don't even think before throwing my fist into it. It hurts, sure, but it also satisfies me some when I see the brick crumble under the power of my fist.

I stalk around, trying to slow my breathing down and trying to stop from going in there and ripping Finn Hudson apart. Or any other male. Especially Sam who gets to...he gets to _touch_ Quinn. I growl. I'm so damn angry that I don't realize that i'm trailing blood everywhere. Oops. I sigh. Calming myself down is a lot harder then I thought. I sigh and sit down on a lawn chair.

"Hey." My eyes shoot to the right to see Santana. I give her a nod, not able to speak at the moment. She walks over to me and takes the lawn chair next to mine. She doesn't say anything and I thank god for the silence because i'm not fully calmed down yet.

_"You alright, pup?" _She questions in our heads. I sigh deeply. I suppose it's better then talking out loud. Probably wouldn't be able to speak with my voice shaking in anger. Either that or the amount of pain my body is in right now by trying not to shift. I close my eyes.

_"Just pissed off, ya know?" _I reply, taking another calming breath.

_"Your hand is fucked up, need some bandages?" _She asks and I shake my head.

"No, it'll heal in like three hours or something." I say aloud, turning to face her. My body is slowly starting to relax. Thank god.

"If it makes you feel better, after you knocked Finnocence to his ass, he stood up and fell into the table of drinks." Santana tells me and I crack a smile. That kind of did make me feel better. Kind of wish that I was there to see it.

"It does help." I answer, chuckling. After a moment I let out a large sigh. "I'm doomed, Santana."

"You kind of got carried away in there."

"No shit!" I growl, shooting a glare at her. She raises her eyebrow and I let out a sigh of defeat. "Sorry."

"Look, I know what it's like to be that close to your mate, alright? I know that pulling away from her might have been hard, but you were in a room full of people, hobbit, " Santana says, giving me a pointed look. I nod. "..you could of really screwed up in there."

"I know," I pause, letting out another sigh. "...I just...she tasted so good." I say, my eyes glazing over, causing Santana to cringe in disgust.

"Ok. Don't say something like that again. Like...ever." She says, rolling her eyes. I let out a small laugh. I'm still thinking about Quinn though. Her and her delicious...everything. Oh god. "Calm your bird, thumbalina, and stop thinking about Q naked. You reek." Santana hisses and scoots her chair over a little. I look at her in confusion. How did she know?

"Reek?" I question, lifting my arm up to smell myself. Actually i'm pretty sure I smell like damn watermelons so...

"You stink of sex." Santana answers simply and my eyes widen. What? I open my mouth to question her but she speaks, "...you're like super horny for tubbers."

"I...I...uh...um...no?" I stutter, not able to form a coherant sentence. Damn it. How the hell did she know?

"Oh please, White Fang, I smelled your arousal for Q-tip the moment you laid your eyes on her." Santana says with a laugh. My mouth drops open and then without any warning, I laugh loudly. Santana raises an eyebrow at me. She probably thinks i've gone crazy. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"It's just...oh wow...i've been smelling this really...weird smell all night when...i'm around her and..." I stop my sentence and continue to laugh. I'm almost doubled over by now. Wow. Maybe I am drunk somehow. I don't even think I know why i'm laughing so hard.

"Oh." Santana says, getting my meaning but not fully. Just wait for it..."Oh fuckin' gross!" She yells hopping up out of her chair and glaring at me. There it is. I continue to laugh, although it is much more tamed now. "I'm walking away from this conversation." She does just that. I look up to see her walking away and back into the house. Might as well get one more kick in.

"Don't think i'll forget about the fact that you've been smelling me you stalker!" I hear her growl before slamming the door very loudly behind her. Haha. I love picking on her. I lean back against the chair with a smile on my face. Thank god my mood has improved drastically.

I sigh and look at another house that was situated across from Noah's. It might not have been here, but this same situation reminded me of the worst moment of my life. The time when my whole life was changed forever and I had no control over it. I close my eyes as the memory floats through my mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_ I sighed as I sat down on one of daddy's chairs outside of my house as the party inside my house raged on. I didn't even want a party, but I suppose that as a good girlfriend I am expected to make my boyfriend happy, even if that requires me to throw a party at my house. With people that I do not know. Although i'm glad that Finn is having fun inside, I wish he would pay a little more attention to me. All he is doing in there is hanging out with some of his jock friends. I hated that. I hated being alone. _

_ Summer has just started and already I am feeling like an outcast. Most of the glee club has banded together and have said that they were going to stay in touch. Quinn Fabray may be my friend, which I am very happy about, but it still seems like there is something holding me back. I feel like i'm drowning and that there is no way out. I want to be on broadway, and I want to go to New York however, my heart is telling me that to get there, I have to make more sacrifices then i'm ready to make. What those sacrifices are, I have no idea. _

_ "Hey there, pretty girl." I heard a smooth voice say from beside me. My head snaps up and I find myself staring into the most beautiful blue gray eyes i've ever seen. I take a chance to look at the smiling girl before me. She's most certainly fit, and has amazingly straight blonde hair that falls around her shoulders. She's not tall, but she's not short either. Her face is peaceful and full of warmth and I can't help but feel warm in her presence. _

_ "H-hi." I stuttered, while looking up at her. I cursed myself for blushing. She continued to smile at me. _

_ "Mind if I sit here?" She asked, motioning towards the chair next to me. I shake my head. _

_ "No...I mean, sure you can." I said, chuckling nervously. I gulped loudly when her thigh brushes against my hand as she sits down. Oh dear lord. Why is it so hot out here? "Ummm...how come you're not in the party?" I asked, wondering why she was out here sitting here with me when she could be in there with all the other jocks and cheerleaders. _

_ "How come you aren't?" She challenged, smirking at me when I shrugged. _

_ "I'm not really a party person." I explained, sparing a glance at the people inside the house. Hopefully they wouldn't break anything. "I'm not exactly a party animal like those guys." I said, pointing to the two guys on the roof who were dancing with one another. The girl nodded and laughed. _

_ "Apparently not." She said, still smiling at me. "I'm Cassidy." She said, sticking her hand out to me. I looked at it for a moment before taking it. I felt an electric spark shoot through my hand as we touched. I shook her hand and my eyes meet hers. I let go of her hand immediately and look at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "What's your name, beautiful?"_

_ "Umm...i'm...i'm Rachel." I finally stuttered out, slowly looking up and into her blue gray eyes. No one has ever called me beautiful before. Why is it that this girl is being so nice to me? "Why are you being so nice? I mean...all the cheerleaders don't really like me." I said, laughing nervously once again. The blonde girl smiles. _

_ "Honey, i'm not a cheerleader. In fact, " She said, pausing to lean in to me, making my breath hitch, "...I don't even go to high school." She stated and my eyes widened. "I'm actually a college girl, i'm just with my cousin at this party, keeping an eye on her, ya know?" I nodded. _

_ "College, huh?" I said, stupidly. She just said that. However, instead of commenting on my stupidity, Cassidy just laughed and sent me a wink. Wow. I can't help but blush. _

_ "Yep. Don't feel intimidated though, especially since none of the other girls at college are as pretty as you." She said and I swear my face turned even redder if that's possible. _

_ "Ummm...I...thank you." I muttered quietly, turning my gaze to the ground, once again. I feel her fingers on my chin, lifting it up so that I am now staring into her eyes again._

_ "Why so shy? Do you not get called beautiful, Rachel?" She asked, her eyes swimming with curiousity. I shrugged. Her eyes turned into that of sympathy. Something I hated. I'm about to tell her that when all of a sudden her fingers move and start to caress my jaw. Oh my. "You are incredibly beautiful, and I don't know why you don't show it more often instead of wearing something that hides that beauty." Cassidy paused, motioning down towards my duck sweater. _

_ "My boyfriend...he likes my sweaters." I mumbled, sending another shrug her way. Cassidy smirked._

_ "Boyfriend, huh?" She questioned, and looked at me with an...amused look? _

_ Cassidy and I continue to talk with eachother for another two hours. I found out that she is not only hilarious but she also complimented me continuously. She was very sweet and knew how to make me laugh. I hadn't felt this good in a while. Finn was a sweetheart, but he didn't pay this much attention to me, especially when I went on one of my rants. Cassidy, however, she listened to every word. She even commented on the subject I would be talking about. It was as if she was in my head. _

_ I also noticed, over the period of the last hour that she had gotten very close to me. Running a hand up and down my arm, or on my leg. Her eyes were filled with sincerity and warmth and I couldn't help but feel drawn to her. It wasn't until she said it, that my brain conjured up the reason why she was being so nice._

_ "I really want to kiss you, Rachel." Cassidy said, not even a foot from my face. Her eyes were scanning my lips and I felt myself become warm all over. My eyes met hers and I could almost see them...glowing? No. They were just brighter. Her hands were on my thighs now, and they were rubbing small circles and it felt incredible. I've never been more turned on by someone before. _

_ "I...I...why?" I asked, pathetically. I didn't understand why she would want to kiss me? I wasn't anything special. At least, I didn't think so. _

_ "Because you're incredible and you make me feel like i'm floating. You make me __**feel**__." Cassidy explained and I swear that I see her eyes flash with vulnerability, but they quickly turn intense once again. I stare at her for a moment, unable to keep my eyes off her lips. I was actually considering this. "You are amazing, Rachel, you just don't let anyone see it. I do, though. I see you and now, " She paused, leaning in just a little closer, causing my breath to hitch, "..I want to taste you. Forever." She whispered before leaning in fully and capturing my lips. _

_ Of course, Finn was the first thing that crossed my mind when her lips connected to mine, but it wasn't in the way that you would think. You would most likely think that I would feel guilty for cheating on him, with a girl no less. I don't though. My body is on fire, and in a good way. Her lips are so soft against mine and her touch is even softer. Her hands move from my thighs to my waist, and she effortlessly picks me up and pulls me onto her lap. _

_ I don't even realize this. Not right away. My lips are so busy sliding against hers that i've suddenly lost all reason. My mind is blank. My lips and my body are responding to this girl so effortlessly that I forget to breath for a moment. My hands lift automatically and run through her silky blonde hair and I moan. Out loud. I've never done that before. Her arms tighten around my waist and I find myself unable to pull away from the warmth that our bodies are creating. _

_ Suddenly her lips remove themselves from mine, and slide along my neck which only serves to turn me on even more. My eyes stay closed and I involunteerily clench my legs around her hips causing her kisses to become a little rougher on my neck. Soon, I am unable to stop myself as my nails scrape across her neck, earning me a moan from her as well. I run my fingers back up through her hair but I rub her scalp earning me even more of a reaction. Immediately her lips are back on mine, only this time she's sucking and nipping at my tongue and lips. It feels so good. _

_ Her hands go around my ass and squeeze and although usually I would find that move barbaric and tasteless, I can't help but groan my approval. Then as quick as the good feeling started, it quickly ended. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my lip, hard enough to make me cry out slightly. I abruptly pull away from her, and look into her eyes. They're almost black. _

_ I want to open my mouth to say something but I suddenly feel a numbing sensation and my head starts to feel fuzzy. I blink my eyes several times and that's when I feel the excruciating pain erupt through my abdomen. I clench my eyes shut and fall back to the ground behind me, hitting my head hard on the ground. Fortunately for me, this caused me to black out. _

_ Later on, when I wake up, my head is pounding and everyone has left my house. Including Cassidy. Thank god. I slowly open my eyes, looking into the darkness. I try to stand up but stumble. Every part of me hurts and my head is aching worse then ever. When I finally succeed in standing up, I headed towards my room, hoping to just fall asleep for a couple of days, and forget this nightmare. The nightmare where I was making out with a girl, cheating on my boyfriend and in pain. _

_ I stumbled my way up the steps and once I reached my door, I stopped. I heard moaning and for some reason my stomach clenched in anger. Why would someone do this in my house? I huffed out an irritated breath and stalked towards my parents room where the perps were. I opened the door, ready to throw whoever is in there out, when I see him. With another girl. Naked. _

_ My heart clenched immediately and i'm sure that i'm about to cry, but suddenly another emotion takes over me instead. One that surprises me. I'm not sad. I'm just fucking angry. Really angry. My gaze hardened as I stare into his shock filled eyes. _

_ "Get the fuck out of my house." I growled, my voice sounding dangerously low. Finn stared at me, as well as the other girl. She kind of looks scared actually. Good. _

_ "Rachel, it's not..."_

_ "I said, " I paused to lower my voice again, "...get out of my fucking house, you cheating bastard." I growled once agian, glaring daggers into the gigantic man child. "NOW!" I yelled when neither of them moved. However, that definitley got them to move. The girl especially. She flew out of the room within seconds. Still half naked too. _

_ "Rachel just...you kissed her and..." He stumbled on an explanation and I realized that he must of saw me kiss that girl, Cassidy. I understand the hurt he must have been feeling, but to have sex with another girl in my house? I don't think so. _

_ "Get out, Finn. We're done." I said with finality and stomped out of the room, going over to mine and slamming the door shut. I could have dwelled on his cheating but I didn't. I simply laid my tired body on my bed and passed out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Hopefully it was the former, but anyways, there is a little bit of back story on how Rachel got turned. My werewolf stroy will be a bit different, but things will be explained so you don't get confused. Rachel has had werewolf blood in her, but not enough to have her change into one until she was bitten. Anyways, thank you guys for everything. Love to hear from you, as always, until next time folks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there guys! :) I'm back with another chapter! This ones gonna be good...well, I hope it is good. I've been working on this one for awhile so I hope that is is up to par and that each of you like it! Now, i'm all about Pezberry friendship...and I love to write it, but i'm soooo excited to write about Faberry that i'm finding it hard to wait to get them together! However, I must, because it wouldn't be a good story if I just smashed them together for no reason!...ok, so maybe it would be lol but I won't do that...yet. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

That was one of the worst nights of my life. Not only did I catch my boyfriend having sex with some girl, but I also spent that night writhing in pain. I then proceeded to spend the next week curled up in bed, telling my fathers that I was simply sick and couldn't do much of anything. In my opinion, that night at the party, that kiss, it will forever be considered the kiss of death to me. Because in all honesty, Rachel Berry died that night. I never became who I was again. Instead, I had been replaced with this angry soul. Robbed of my innocence.

I never saw Cassidy again after that night. I have searched, hoping to hear something about this woman, but I never have. Sometimes I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach, one that reminds me of her, but it goes away. I honestly don't know what I would do if I were to see her again, but I know that I would be angry at her. As far as i'm concerned, she ripped my soul out and replaced it with an empty container. Yet, however angry I am at Cassidy, I can't help but feel a connection with her somehow. An attraction, perhaps? I don't honestly know, but no matter how angry I am at her, I don't know if I could stay that way if I was in her presence again. The only one, besides her, that makes me feel something is Quinn.

When I think about Quinn, my heart speeds up. She makes me feel like the old Rachel Berry. Like I could still rant and rave about anything, or that I could wear those ugly sweaters again. Quinn makes me want to _be _that girl. To me, that means everything. The whole summer, I tried to regain that feeling. To be who I was. It never happened. Not until I saw Quinn Fabray under new eyes. My wolf, who i've decided to call Streis...what? I like Barbra ok? Anyways..Streis sees Quinn through tunnel vision. Quinn is the only thing that she sees, making me believe that I am in love with her. I've known Quinn for years, but I never really knew her. However, Streis apparently believes that I can love her, despite the odds.

The wolf in me rages, day in and day out. I may keep her locked in a cage, but how long is that control going to last? It scares me because of how mad I can get. I know Santana told me that it is physically impossible for me to hurt my mate, but what about emotionally? What if my anger takes over and I push Quinn away because I know I can't have her? She's my friend and I care about her so much that it would kill me if I did something to make her leave. It would break me. It's true that I want nothing but happiness for her, but could I stand idly by and watch someone else get to love her, while I can't? Could I control myself?

I sigh and put my head into my hands as all the questions fly through my brain. This situation sucks. My love for Quinn, however unnatural it might be, is there and will continue to be there forever. I'm stuck with this. It wouldn't hurt so bad if there was even a remote possibility that she would love me back, but there was no way. Quinn Fabray couldn't love Rachel Berry. It was written in stone. The most beautiful and popular girl in high school couldn't love the biggest loser in high school. It was forbidden.

"Rachel?" I perk up immediately, my eyes finding hers like a beacon. I'm nervous but her voice just makes me forget all my worries. I suppose that this is how it is suppose to be. Her presence calms me. It scares the monsters inside my head away.

"Hey Quinn." I answer, swallowing rather loudly. My eyes trail up her body, and I can feel her nervousness. I hate that she feels like that around me. I suppose it is better then fear, which is what she would feel if she knew what I actually was.

"A-are you ok?" She stutters and i'm surprised. I mean, I don't think i've heard her stutter before. Well, ever since my new look, she has been lacking in the speech department. Hmmm. However, I don't want to voice this fact or get my wolf all excited, so I smile weakly at her. I'm so tired. My nose isn't even picking up her scent like it usually does.

"Ya, i'm fine. Just a little drunker then I thought." I let out a laugh. Lie. I can't get drunk. Unfortunately. I see her nod, smiling slightly.

"Oh god, Rachel, your hand!" Quinn says, sounding concerned as she rushes to sit beside me. My breath hitches when she suddenly grabs my hand. Oh no. I close my eyes slightly. Ok, so my nose _is _working. In through the mouth, out through the nose. Do not breath in her scent. Crap. Santana didn't tell me how to deal with her touching me. Crap. I quickly slide my hand away from hers.

"It's fine, Quinn." I say, sending her what I hope to be a reassuring smile. I fold my hands in my lap, cursing the fact that she saw it. Now I would have to keep it wrapped for like a week so she didn't get suspicious. Great. Quinn gives me a hesitant look. "I promise."

"What happened?"

"I just, accidently hit it against the wall." I say, rolling my eyes and letting out a laugh. Hopefully she would believe my clumsiness. Especially since I am apparently drunk. Quinn looks down at the ground.

"No..I mean...what happened inside?" She asks and I hold my breath. Shit. I wasn't prepared for this. I let out the breath and then sigh. It was really going to hurt me to say this but I know that I don't really have another choice.

"I'm so drunk." I say, laughing. Fake laughing, of course. "I just got carried away. Probably would have happened to anyone that I kissed." I say, and I almost frown at the look that quickly flashes across her face. Was that...hurt? No. I shake my head slightly to rid myself of these thoughts. "Besides, Finn was really pissing me off."

"Ya." She says, nodding. She doesn't look at me, and it confuses me for a moment. God I want to kiss her again. Or touch her. Or anything. So I do.

I lift my hand and place it on...her shoulder. That's a safe place, right? I feel electricity fly through me at the mere touch but I bite down the urge to let Streis out of her cage. She wants to mark Quinn. So badly. Hell, _I _want to mark Quinn. I want to suck and bite on her neck until she begs for...ok stop Rachel. Never going to happen.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I apologize, hoping to ease her fears. She looks up at me then, ready to say something, but she doesn't. She simply stares into my eyes and it makes me weak in the knees. "I..." I stop talking because, honestly? I don't know what to say anymore. Fortunately for me...Satan is on my side.

"Come on whores, we're outta here!" Santana yells from the back door, gaining both of our attentions. I smile at Quinn. I can feel Santana watching and i'm grateful that she cares enough about Quinn to protect her from me.

"Let's go before Satan gets angry." I joke, earning a small smile from the beautiful blonde. We both stand up and start to walk towards Santana's car. It's slightly awkward between us, I can tell.

When all four of us reach the car, I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. My nose is invaded by a smell that is very familiar and resembles that of death. It's a horrible stench that burns my nostrils and gives me the urge to vomit. I have only smelt this once before and it came at a price. I knew this smell. My eyes wander around us, searching for the eyes that I know are there. I can hear Santana, Quinn and Brittany calling my name but I ignore them. This was too important.

"Rachel!" When Quinn calls my name, I focus on her, if only for a moment. My eyes turn to her worried ones and my posture eases. I realize that my body had gone tense, incredibly so.

"I'm...uh...i'm actually gonna walk home." I say, my voice cracking slightly. My throat had gone dry.

"You can't walk home, Rachie, it's too dark out." Brittany says, furrowing her eyebrows. I continue to look around, knowing that the bastard is out there. Santana stares at me, slightly confused.

_"What's with the need to walk alone? Need to shift?" _Santana asks through our mental link. I continue to eye around us, trying to sense any danger.

_"There's a horrible stench in the air, do you smell it?" _I question and I watch as Santana looks around briefly as well.

_"Ya, I just thought it was some garbage or something. Why? What's going on?" _My eyes roam around us and suddenly my body starts to hurt. Streis is itching to get out. She knows there is potential danger. She knows it. I clench my eyes shut, trying to block the pain out.

_"Take them home, San. Now. I'll explain later, but something isn't...something isn't right. I've smelled this before and it didn't end well the last time. Take them home." _I order her and normally Santana would fight me on this but she simply nods.

"Come on, Britts. The dwarf will be fine. She's gonna stay here and Blayre is gonna drive her home. Right?" Santana questions, thankfully giving me an out with Britt and Quinn. I let out a strangled breath and nod.

"Ya, Blayre said she would drive me home. I'm just gonna go find her." I lie, giving them a strangled smile. The pain was getting harder to control.

"You mean, Blayre Saunders? On the cheerleading squad?" Quinn questions, and I can hear a certain tone to her voice but it's unrecognizable to me at the moment. Especially considering the amount of pain i'm currently in, trying to keep Streis calm. I can't shift. Not now.

"She's got lady wood for the hobbit. She'll do anything Rachel asks." Santana cuts in with a smirk. "That was the girl that told Berry she would 'give her a hand'." Santana says, letting out a laugh when Quinn scoffs.

"Look, you guys go...i'll...i'll see you Monday at school." I stutter out, and now i'm starting to sweat. Profusely.

"Are you sure, Rachie? You don't look so good." Brittany says, worry lacing her tone. I crack a real smile for her and nod.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." I say, swallowing the pain bubbling up in my throat. "Seriously, just go. I'll see you guys, Monday." I say, and turn to head back into the house. Although in all reality, I need to go behind the house so that I can shift and get the little bastard that is around here.

I don't even get to hear any of them reply, because I suddenly take off in a run and in seconds i'm behind the house. Thankfully, no one is out there so I don't waste any time stripping. Once i'm naked, I quickly shift and land on the ground on all fours. It feels good. I take off in a run towards the woods, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Once I make it to the woods I pause, sticking my white snout into the air and inhaling the disgusting scent from earlier, only now it was even more disgusting then before. I growl briefly and take off in a run towards said smell.

It isn't long before I find what i'm look for. He's sitting on a rock, leaning against a tree and he has a smug smile on his face. I growl and walk up to him. All I want to do is rip him to shreds and in all honesty, I could do that right now. If I wanted to.

"Easy there, babe. I'm just here to talk." He says, standing up. He's in his human form and as handsome as some would find him, I see nothing of the sort. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing, as the saying goes. He's no good.

He walks over to his backpack as I watch his every move. His eyes don't leave mine either. he pulls out a cloth, or that's what it looks like to me anyways and throws it towards me. It lands on the ground about a foot from where i'm standing.

"Turn back and put that on. We have things to discuss." He says and turns his back to give me privacy. I snort and paw the ground angrily but I do what he says. I shift back and pull the robe around my body.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Harrison?" I growl, my eyes never leaving his. He chuckles. "I mean it. You were told not to come here again."

"Easy, R. I'm just here to talk to you about Cassidy." My heart leaps into my throat when I hear her name. It's the only other name that gets my heart to race. My eyes glaze over thinking about her. I haven't heard from her since the night she ruined my life. My eyes harden at the thought.

"What about her?"

Carter Harrison was someone that I had met about two weeks after I was bitten. He seemed sweet at first but soon I figured out that he was nothing more then an asshole. You see, Cassidy is Carter's mate. He has loved her since he could remember and the fact that Cassidy had my scent all over her after that night, well, it bothered him. Causing him to seek me out to possibly destroy me. He didn't want anyone else with his mate, and although I understand now, I didn't then. Therefore, I taunted him, we fought and I won. Just barely. He's been nothing more then a snake to me and the last time he came to Lima, I told him to never return. Yet here the bastard is.

"She thinks about you, you know?" He says, and when his eyes shift away from me, I feel his sadness. Cassidy never returned his feelings and I understand how heartbreaking that can be. "She talks about you in her sleep."

"So what? Why are you here?" I growl, watching as he lets out a deep breath and sits on the rock he was on before.

"I just..." He pauses, letting out a sigh. "...you know I love her, right?" He asks me and when I nod he stands up again. I'm on alert. He may sound sad, but I still don't trust him. "She needs you."

His words cause me to freeze. Is he saying that she wants me? That she will actually come stand in front of me? It has been so many months since I seen this woman and now he is offering her up on a silver platter? Something about this doesn't seem right to me.

"Well too fuckin' bad." I growl, turning away from him and pacing in anger. I stop and glare at him after about a minute. "She ruined my damn life and then just left me to deal with this all alone!" I shout, pointing a finger at him. I take a step towards him, in which he takes one back. His look, on the outside, seems confident, but my nose is better then his and I can smell his fear from a mile away. "She can deal with shit herself!"

I turn around and i'm about to shift back until I suddenly feel him push me to the ground, swiftly getting on top of me and holding me down. Fuck. This isn't going to end well for him. I glare up at him.

"Just listen..."

"Get. Off. Me." I growl, my voice dangerously low and i'm sure my eyes are glowing. He sighs and shakes his head which only serves to piss me off more. Therefore, I do what my wolf tells me too. I shove him off. I'm still stronger then him, due to my Alpha status. Thank god. "What the-"

"Rachel, she's in trouble." He states from his position on the ground. He's sitting on the ground and looking up at me with troubled eyes and it stirs something within me. Something that I don't like. I sigh. By now, i'm standing and staring down at him. "There's a wolf pack that's out to hunt and kill her because she turned you, for no other reason then self want."

"She turned me because she felt like it" I question, my anger on full display. How could she? Carter shakes his head, sadly. His eyes meet mine and suddenly I understand. Oh. It makes so much sense. "I'm her mate." I say, softly. He nods and I can see how heartbroken he is about this. It makes me feel bad. "Why didn't she tell me this? Why did she leave?"

"She left because she knew that you wouldn't be safe with her. Not yet. There has been a man that has been after her for years and is killing anyone that he think she cares for." He explains and i'm suddenly so overwhelmed that I sit on the ground. I'm baffled. Sure. She shouldn't have turned me without my consent, but I know what it's like to want your mate so bad, that you just want to make them yours. It makes me hate Cassidy less.

"Has he...?" I left the question open in the air, but Carter seems to understand and he shakes his head.

"I stay out of sight unless she needs me, so he doesn't know about me." He says and I simply nod. I'm not exactly sure what to do anymore. I sigh. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but this man is the sole reason that Cassidy is not here with you. She loves you because you are her mate. Her eternal love." He says, and his voice is bitter. I can tell.

"I...don't know what to say." I answer and gulp. Should I tell him that I already found my mate? Maybe..no. "I..."

"Look...Cassidy will return here whether you want her to or not, R." He states, pausing to pull himself up into a standing position. He dusts himself off. "So prepare yourself." He finishes and before I can ask anything else, he's gone. I look around for a moment and realize that I should leave too. Although sitting here, in the dark, in a forest is great fun...I shouldn't be here. I sigh again before throwing off the robe and shifting back into my wolf.

I have a lot to think about. With the knowledge that Cassidy is returning soon, my head is now swimming with thoughts. I don't know how to react to her. I mean, she's an excellent kisser, and I suppose that if I can't have Quinn the way i'm supposed to...no. Cassidy ruined my life. I will not forget that just to satisfy my lust. I won't.

I stick my snout in the air and let out an ear piercing howl. I don't usually bring attention to myself this way, however, i'm in so much emotional pain at the moment, I feel that it is necessary. After a moment or two, I hear a rustling in the bush and i'm instantly on alert. I growl lowly at the moving bush, ready to attack when a familiar wolf jumps out. Santana.

_"Everything ok, hobs? I heard the howl." _Santana says, and I shake my head, coming to stand next to her.

_"I just got some crappy news and i'm unsure of how to feel." _I reply, looking into her eyes. They seem to show compassion. Her wolf then snorts.

_"Anything special?" _She asks and if I was in my human form right now, i'd smile at her failed attempt at acting uninterested.

_"No. I just...I don't know what to do." _I admit and look at the ground. Santana stays silent and i'm unsure of what she thinks.

_"Well, if you need to talk about shit and feelings and crap, mama is always there." _She says and I wish I could laugh. Most people would offer themselves but not Santana. No, she doesn't have feelings. Ha. _"She made sure to tell me to remind you about Tuesday night. Dinner and hunting. You're going." _I snort. I don't have to listen to Santana.

_"You can't make me go, you know." _I growl playfully, standing up and walking over to her, staring hard. She growls in return. Her wolf going on the defense.

_"Wanna bet?" _She says, but I can tell she's just playing around and that she wasn't actually threatened by me. If I could smile, I would. I stare at her a moment longer and let out a yip, turning around. I start to walk away.

_"See you on Monday, Satan." _I tell her, not letting her reply as I run off into the woods. I needed to think. Cassidy would be coming to Lima again and I know that there was going to be a big shit storm following her arrival. Great.

A FEW WEEKS LATER/MCKINLEY HIGH

The last couple of weeks were rather uneventful for me. All I really did was lay around and think about what I was going to do when I finally saw Cassidy again. In my dreams, Cassidy would try to kill Quinn, but in all reality, I wasn't sure if it would be the same. I know that if someone were to touch Quinn in a way that I didn't like, I would feel the sudden urge to rip their throat out, so I can only imagine what Cassidy would be like.

The only upside to the past couple of weeks, were the weekly dinners and hunts at the Lopez household. Maribel and Robert Lopez were my saviors as far as i'm concerned. Maribel has been teaching me little tricks that are starting to help me control my shifts. My anger has always been the trigger that sends my wolf into such a frenzy that it makes my body want to shift. However, with the couple of tricks that she's been teaching me, my anger isn't really much of a trigger anymore. I mean, sure, my anger makes me _want _to shift, but I don't have to try so hard, not to. It has been making my life that much easier. Robert, on the other hand, has been teaching me about werewolf history. Showing me how my ancestors lived and what is to be expected of an Alpha. He's really been helpful.

The last couple of weeks, i've also been learning to control myself around Quinn. I've been doing really well too. When i'm in the same room as her, I no longer have the urge to rip her clothes off and mark her in front of everyone. Ok. I still do, but i'm able to control that feeling. My jealous rages have calmed down slightly, although everytime I see Sam touch her, I get a little out of control and either stalk out of the room, to keep from killing him, or huffing dramatically and turning to bitch at Santana. Who takes it in stride.

Santana and I have also evolved. Somewhat. We went from enemies to wolf buds, to...aquaintences, I suppose. She no longer calls me manhands or rupaul, which help me not to kill her. We've also begun to go running together in the mornings. Not as wolves, either. Although it may sound like we're friends, we're not. I think the whole 'running together' thing is more about who is faster and who can run the longest. It's more of a competition, I guess. However, it's nice to have her there as a buffer sometimes. Finn has been on my ass lately, and her insults towards him have been keeping me sane. They make him so angry at her that he ignores her, causing him to ignore me, as I am usually sitting beside her. Thank god.

However, although I seem to be doing well, the constant worry in my mind now, is when Cassidy will arrive. I've been expecting her presence for weeks, but she has yet to arrive and i'm unsure if I feel sad or grateful. I think about her a lot, and lately, she's been in my dreams about as much as Quinn. Only now, the dreams are featuring her in an intimate way. Not quite sex dreams, but I keep picturing her in a way that makes my heart grow. I don't know why. However, no matter how much i've been seeing her in a different light, Quinn is always the star of my dreams. I picture her in every possible way. Intimately, affectionately, platonically. Just everything. It's a different dream every night. Except Quinn is my future. Or so I hope.

I realize suddenly that i'm too deep in thought. Especially for a Monday morning so I focus back on my locker, where I am currently looking for my Spanish book. It isn't long until I feel a hand upon my shoulder. I turn around, expecting it to be Britt, Noah or even Santana but i'm thoroughly shocked when I see Blayre from Noah's party. Sure, she's been flirting with me for the past couple of weeks but she's never really approached me, until now. I look her over quickly, she's still cute, but she's dressed in a cheerleader's uniform and I must admit that she looks rather hot. Her hair is in a ponytail, with a little bump in the front and there is a permanent smirk on her face.

"Hello Rachel, we run into eachother, once again." She says in what I assume she thinks is a flirtatious tone. Hm. She might have to work on that a bit.

"Apparently we do, Ms. Saunders." I say in what I _know _is a flirtatious voice. I know how to flirt. I know how to make others swoon...ok, so it's mostly Streis that makes me so suave but still. I like it. Honestly, i've been so worked up lately that maybe a little 'stress-relieving' is just what I need. Since I can't get it from the person I want...Blayre will have to do. "Nice uniform." I say, sending her a wink and trailing a finger down the front of said uniform. She blushes slightly. Ha. "I like the way it looks on you."

"You must say that to all the girls." She jokes, rolling her eyes playfully. I chuckle.

"Only the really beautiful ones." I answer and her cheeks redden even more. Ha. Damn i'm good. "You know...I was thinking about what you said at the party a couple of weeks ago. "

"Oh ya?" She asks, seemingly surprised. "..and what _exactly _were you thinking about?" She asks, her voice suddenly much lower, and slightly sexy if I do say so myself. I lean back against my locker and shrug my shoulders. She takes a step forward, and leans an arm on the locker beside my head. That's right. Come to me.

"I was thinking that maybe..." I pause, just to see her reaction. Her eyes are intrigued and slightly hopeful. I want to laugh. Too easy. "...maybe I do need a hand later on today." I finish, giving her a wink. "Think you can help me with that?"

"Sure." She answers, trying to act calm. "I can do that and a lot...more." She finishes, and my insides coil in excitement. She wasn't who I wanted but she could still make me hot. Good enough for me. Girl or not. "My house?" I shake my head.

"Too long." I say, looking around the hallway. I just needed a quick release. Nothing special. I lean in to her, placing a hand on her waist and putting my mouth beside her ear. "How about after school in the janitor's closet on the third floor?" I say and I feel her shiver.

"In...in school?" She whispers, and I grab her waist a little tighter. Her heart is hammering in her chest. Ha. Damn i'm good.

"Yep. Don't worry...i'll make it good enough to keep you coming..." I pause, hearing her breath hitch, "...back for more." I finish and by now she has to be really turned on. Hell...I am. Kind of.

"SAUNDERS!" A voice yells from the end of the hallway. Now i'm definitley fuckin' turned on. Oh god. I reallllly need a release. Badly. Especially when I smell that delicious aroma wafting through the air. My eyes close in pleasure. Oh god. I feel Blayre jump from my grasp and i'm disappointed yet I can't help but smirk. Everybody is afraid of Quinn Fabray. Except me. And Santana.

I turn to watch as my goddess...I mean, er, Quinn, walks down the hallway, confidence radiating from her core. She looks angry and that only serves to turn me on even more. Hot damn. Hey...just because i've learned to better control myself around her, doesn't mean that she doesn't freakin' turn me on anymore, ok?

"Uh...hi...hi Quinn." Blayre stutters and it bothers me. I don't like to see Quinn make people scared. No matter how hot it is. I turn to see Quinn who is by herself, decked out in her Cheerio's uniform. So. Freakin'. Hot.

"Hey Quinn." I say, smiling brightly in her direction. She seems flustered for a moment before shooting a glare at me. Uh oh. Looks like i'm in trouble. Quinn turns her attention back to Blayre.

"Mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" Quinn asks, her icy cold gaze boring into the other Cheerio. Blayre seems to pale under the HBIC glare, but I simply smirk. This is too good.

"Oh you know, we were gonna hang out in the janitor's closet later." I say, smiling brightly at the girl next to me. "Get to know eachother a little better." I finish, sending Quinn a wink. Her glare goes back and forth from me to Blayre. Poor Blayre looks like she's going to have a heart attack though. She's awfully pale.

"I...uh..."

"Move your ass along to the gym...Cheerio practice in twenty." Quinn growls and it turns me on even fuckin' more. Oh fuck. I clench my legs closed, trying not to be subtle.

_"You reek, midget. Fuckin' gross." _Santana says in our heads. I roll my eyes, looking down the hall to see the Latina leaning against the lockers, staring at the three of us.

"_Fuck you."_ I say, not bothering to make it sound biting. My focus is on the now retreating back of the Cheerio that was going to help me...

"Hey! Are we still on...?" Unfortunately I don't even get to finish my sentence because Blayre has quickly disappeared around a corner. Damn. Just fuckin' great. I frown and turn to Quinn. "What the hell was that!?" I hiss, glaring at my blonde beauty. She snorts.

"She was throwing herself at you, Rachel. I was just being a good friend." She explains and my eyes widen in disbelief. Really? I don't think so.

"Look, she wasn't throwing herself at me." I say, rolling my eyes. "Not that I would have minded..." I mutter, hopefully it goes unheard by the beautiful blonde.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I say, sighing. Now, how am I gonna get that release? I mean, I suppose I could do it myself but what fun was that? "Look, I can kiss whoever I want, alright?" I say and Quinn narrows her eyes at me.

"Apparently." She says and for a moment i'm hurt. What did that mean? I'm about to say something, but I suddenly see her look of regret. She didn't mean to say it. I sigh. "I'm sorry, Rach, I didn't mean that."

"It's fine." I say, my tone very clipped. I'm not really mad, but i'm a little hurt. She doesn't want to be kissed by me, I get it. I sigh once again when I see Sam coming down the hallway. Great. This wasn't going to be good.

"Hey babe." He says, resting an arm across Quinn's shoulders. Fuck no. I can already feel my anger starting to rise. Especially when his fingers start to play with her blonde hair. I let out a harsh breath through my nose.

"Rachel.." Quinn starts to say and I can tell by the tone in her voice that she's angry with herself.

"Oh hey, Rachel." Sam says, a smile on his face. I don't even really register that he says my name until he repeats it. "Rachel, are you okay? You're turning all red." He states and that seems to be enough to tear my eyes away from his hand on her shoulders. I look up at him and I honestly want to punch him in the face. Stupid asshole. My eyes narrow and I open my mouth to growl at him when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hobbit! Schue says he wants to talk to you and he sent me to fetch your ass." Santana says, steering me away from the blonde couple. "Adios blondies!"

"What..."

"Listen here, thumbalina, we can't have you always wanting to rip out pretty boy's little hairs because your panties are in a twist. You seem to forget that he's not doing anything wrong." Santana says, continuing to walk down the hall, her hands on my shoulders. Probably because i'm sure that if she lets go, i'm going to run back there and tear his ass arm off my woman. "The Ice Queen is his for the moment. So relax."

"Like you did when Britt was with Artie?" I say, snorting in disbelief. Santana huffs out an angry breath at the reminder. "...and don't call her that!" I hiss, "He just has to learn that she's _mine_." I growl menacingly as I try to remove her hands from me. However, she holds on forcefully and when we reach one of the bathrooms, Santana pushes me inside, roughly.

Once she lets go, causing me to stumble, I immediately turn around to face her as she blocks the door. Fuck sakes. I growl. I'm not happy at the way she is manhandling me and I know she knows this.

"Listen bitch, I know you're pissed and all, but if you don't control yourself, you're gonna cause our whole fuckin' race to become extinct." She says, laying on her own growl. Her eyes turn darker and I know that she's trying hard to control herself as well. I huff out a frustrated breath. "Quinn isn't yours, Rachel! She is _Sam's _girlfriend and you have to learn to accept that for now! Learn to fuckin' keep yourself in control!"

"I'm perfectly in control!" I yell, turning to kick a stall door. Unfortunately for me, it flies off its hinges and collapes into the stall. Shit. I really only meant to kick it open. Oops. I turn to Santana who is in between being pissed and amused.

"Calm your tits, Finnocence." She mocks, causing my anger to rise once again. I growl at her. "I'm not letting you out of this room until you are calm and are willing to work on your anger." She says, her voice full of confidence. I let out a bitter laugh. We'll see. I take a step towards her causing her to take one towards me. I open my mouth to growl when suddenly I stop.

The anger that was radiating from me moments before has suddenly drained and i'm filled with a certain feeling that i've only felt in my dreams. I quickly shove past Santana and walk out the door. Once in the hallway. I look around as if I were looking through an airport. I'm not exactly sure what i'm searching for, but I still feel the need to do it. I feel Santana's anger fade away as well as she steps out behind me.

"What is it, Rachel?" Santana asks, her eyes looking at me curiously. I take a deep breath, breathing in a scent that i'm familiar with. It couldn't be. But it was.

"Cassidy's back."

**Haha...I know. Another cliffy. Eeeeep. Don't hate me. I swear that I will try my hardest to write another chapter as quick as possible so that you don't have to wait too long. I just had to have this in it. What's a story without some drama and jealousy? Hehe. I know you all are probably like, "Oh great, this bitch is back! She's gonna get in between my Faberry! Grrrrr." ...to be honest, I agree with you! However...it is necessary. Besides, you may not hate her...too much. But I can't reveal anything more! Hehe, love to hear your comments! Until next time, folks! :):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Seee? It didn't take too long for me to update! I think it was all the comments and awesomeness I got from you guys :):):) I had inpiration. Anyways this chapter is a continuation of the insane cliffhanger that I left in the last chapter. There is a time jump. Just a small one. This chapter has some crazy mad Rachel in it :O haha I know you guys love it...and there is an explanation about the whole mate thing in my story. Oh...and there is a little Faberry in this one..not much cause I wanted to establish a new relationship...that's right...she's back girls and boys! Hehe enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

After my revelation, I realize that Santana has no idea who Cassidy is. Which is why she looks at me in confusion. In the past couple of weeks, I haven't really divulged any information about what exactly happened the night I was bitten. It was too painful for me to discuss.

"Who's she?" Santana asks, stepping in front of me so that i'm now looking at her. Her eyes show concern but her body language is full of confidence. My body is so tense. I honestly don't know if i'm excited that she's back, or if i'm angry. My mind is a mess.

"She's..." I honestly don't know if I should tell Santana the truth. However, when I see another flash of concern cross her features, I realize that lying to her would be a mistake. "...she's the girl who bit me." I admit, my voice going low. I feel Santana's anger flare up, but before she could voice it, I continue, "...I..she's important to me for some reason, so just leave it alone."

"Important?! How the hell...you are seriously gonna let the girl that did this to you, get away with it?!" Santana says, increduously. I sigh. She just didn't understand.

"I just...feel something for her. I don't know what exactly, but it's a pull that makes me want to understand everything about her." I admit, looking up at the latina. My eyes are soft. "I love Quinn, and will forever be connected to her, as she is my mate. " I say, pausing to take a deep breath, "But I can't say that I don't feel..._something_ for Cassidy."

Santana stares at me and at first i'm unsure if it is in confusion or shock. She looks like she is trying to understand what i'm going through, but she has no idea. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out and that sort of worries me. Santana _always _has an opinion. Always. She closes her mouth and just continues to stare at me. Eventually she simply just sighs.

"Maybe you should talk to mama." She finally says, her eyes looking at me, somewhat softly. I nod. I would have to ask Maribel about this. I should have asked before but I never really thought that Cassidy would come back here. I thought she would continue to stay away. "You still...Quinn is still..." She trails off yet I know what she's trying to say. I smile.

"I still feel for Quinn what you feel for Brittany. Her presence lights me on fire and I don't think I could live without seeing her each day. I love her. There's nothing that could ruin that. Not even this girl." I say, confidently. It seems to please Santana. She nods her head and then rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria at lunch when I be gettin my eats on." Santana says and stalks off towards the cafeteria. I let out a laugh and begin to walk to my first period class. She really needed to learn some proper grammar. I shake my head. I continue to walk to my class but I can't help but worry about Cassidy. When am I going to see her again? Will I be able to control myself? All these thoughts kept floating around in my head...

CAFETERIA/LUNCHTIME

When I take my seat next to Noah, he instantly turns to me and smiles. I return it. I then take the chance to look around the cafeteria at all the people. They had no idea what existed in their world. No idea that there were dangerous people that could end their existance with just a look. It amazes me that people are that unaware. I watch as a kid is thrown into a dumpster and my anger flares. I hate it. I wish I could make it stop.

"Rachel?" I look up and turn my eyes to Finn, who seems to be apologetic. I roll my eyes. Here we go.

"Yes Finn?"

"I just wanted to say that i'm sorry for everything." He says and I snort in amusement. He's so fucking fake. He just wants everyone to believe that he is a damn saint. I roll my eyes once again. If he can be fake, so can I.

"Ok." I say, forcing a smile his way. He returns it immediately and I guess that it is as simple as that. I don't get angry and he gets to keep his balls attached. Of course, it's probably just a fluke. I mean, everyone, minus Quinn and Santana are at the table and I know that Santana would have insulted him and told him to get a life, so maybe he was taking advantage of the fact that the latina wasn't here. I turn to Britt.

"Hey, where's Quinn and Satan?" I ask, earning me a few snickers from my fellow glee members. Brittany frowns at me. "Sorry Britt Britt." She then smiles at my apology and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. They had to stay at practice." She answers and I nod my approval.

"What's it to you, diva?" Mercedes asks, her eyebrows raised. "Care about Satan, do we?" She asks and normally I would cut her down, but I can see that she's simply being playful. I laugh.

"Oh yes, after that kiss at Noah's party, i'm just dying to do it again." I say, seriously. Or so they think. I turn to Brittany, who has a glazed look in her eyes, and send her a wink, signaling that i'm only joking. She smiles. Everyone gapes at me.

"What about Quinn?" Noah asks and that's when i'm stumped. I honestly don't know what to say, especially with her boyfriend sitting right here. I glance at him and he seems interested in my answer. Hmm. I could have fun with this but at the same time, I don't want to disrespect her.

"Ya! Who's a better kisser?" Brittany asks, a certain gleam in her eye. My eyes widen. Why that little bugger! It's almost as if she knows that i'm into Quinn. Ok, so Britt always knows. Everything. I cough, and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on! Who's the better kisser? Blondie or Satan?" Noah asks, smirking at me. I glare.

"Umm, excuse me but you've kissed both as well, so why don't you answer your own damn question!" I growl, my glare intensifying. Noah shrinks back a little. Good. I sigh and watch as everyone seems to be waiting for my answer. Oh shit. I'm actually gonna have to answer this. I glance at Sam, who seems to be leaning in to hear my answer. A smirk makes its way upon my face. Oh i'm gonna have some fun with this.

"Come on, Rach." Finn says, and it disturbs me. His gassy look is on his face and I instantly want to smack him. Pervert.

"Well, if you must know..." I pause for a dramatic effect. Everyone stares at me with interest as I continue to withold my answer. "...they're both good." I say and everyone immediately deflates at my answer causing me to let out a laugh. "However, Quinn is better." I say and everyone's mouths drop open, only adding to my amusement. "She tastes like cotton candy and vanilla which is now my new favorite flavour." I say, smirking as Sam seems to get a little pissed. Take that! "Plus, she does this thing with her tongue..." I pause again, sighing, "...only makes me think what else she could.." Before I can finish, I feel the table shake as Sam stands up, glaring at me.

"Enough!" He growls, his fists curled into balls. "You shouldn't say stuff like that!" I let out a laugh. I'm surprised at how calm I am, however, Sam just seems to be getting angrier and angrier.

"Say what?" I ask, letting out a chuckle. "Say that she tastes like heaven?" I say, smirking widely. "That she's got this mouth that just makes you want to..." I'm cut short when his fist suddenly hits the table. That kind of pisses me off.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He growls, starting to lean in a bit closer to me. He's stopped by Noah though, who grabs the back of his shirt and hauls him away from me. Thank you Noah. "Let go man!" He hisses, turning to Noah.

"Don't be a dick, Evans, she was just joking around." Noah says, his voice calm but I knew better. He would destroy Sam if he thought of getting in my face again.

"Actually, I really wasn't. She does taste good." I say, innocently shrugging my shoulders. Sam's eyes turn to me again, his glare never wavering. I let out another chuckle. By now, pretty much the whole cafeteria is watching the confrontation. More so, me sitting at the table looking calm and Sam looking like a four year old that is having a temper tantrum.

"Quinn is _not _like that, ok?!" He growls, and I roll my eyes. "She isn't some dyke like you!" He barks and that's when everyone goes silent. Sam seems surprised that it came out of his mouth, and somewhat regretful. Me, however...i'm fucking furious.

Everyone around the table is stalk still and staring at me with shocked expressions. Great. I look around the cafeteria and everyone is also staring. I hate the attention. I hate the sudden whispers that erupt through the room. I feel my hands start to shake and suddenly i'm worried. Lately i've learned to somewhat control my anger but right now...I feel it bubbling up. My body is getting tenser by the second.

"What did you just call me?" I say, as calmly as I can. My hands are still shaking and i'm sure that, by now, my eyes are probably black or glowing or something. My anger is just under the surface and although I really need to get out of here, I don't. My body won't move. My sight is zeroed in on Sam and I don't know what's happening. Well...I do, but it can't happen here. I close my eyes, trying desperately to calm my breathing. Where's Santana when you need her?

I suddenly jump from my chair and before any one can blink, i'm face to face with Sam, just inches from his nose. He looks startled but he continues to glare at me, just not as intense as before. In all reality, he probably does feel bad about what he said. In my rational mind, I know he's not a bad guy, but right now, i'm furious and I want to rip him to shreds.

"I said..." I pause, giving him a slight shove. " What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" I growl, glaring into his soul, i'm sure. He looks slightly frightened for a moment, but he doesn't back down. He glares right back at me.

"I didn't mean to say that, but it's true." He says, and I let out another growl. He's so dead.

"It's none of your fuckin' business what I am, asshole!" I hiss, giving him another shove. He seems to get angrier. I feel Noah slide up next to me, placing a calming hand on my shoulder. It doesn't help. "Back off, Noah." I say, and he listens to me. Good boy. I turn back to Sam.

"I..."

"No!" I yell, shoving him once again, causing him to fall on his ass. "You don't get to speak to me!" I growl, my anger really starting bubble over. Oh shit. Oh shit. No. No. No. I feel a couple of bones start to crack, and I desperately try to stop it.

I suddenly keel over, holding my stomach in pain. Oh god, please no. I groan and I immediately have Noah and Brittany by my side. Brittany is stroking my hair and Noah is keeping me from falling to the floor. The pain is almost unbearable. I've never really tried to stop a change before, and thank god I didn't. This is a pain like no other. I'm so fuckin' angry, not only at Sam but at everything. However, the pain i'm feeling has me kneeling on the floor, my arm across my stomach and tears slipping from my eyes. I can feel everyone watching. I can't shift here. I just can't.

"I...I need Santana." I manage to whisper into Brittany's ear, and although she seems confused, she simply nods. "Quinn t-too...please get them." Brittany stands up and runs out of the cafeteria.

My stomach feels like it's being ripped apart and my head is filled with a splitting headache. It hurts so much and I can vaguely hear people asking what is wrong with me but I don't bother with answering. I don't need to. Noah doesn't either. He simply holds me and although it doesn't help, it's comforting knowing that he is there.

"Get her to the choir room, Britt." I hear a voice say, and i'm sure that it is Santana. I think. "Only Britt, Q and I are going, so deal with it."

_"Just hold on, mija." _She says and it almost comforts me in some way. I feel myself being lifted and taken out of the cafeteria, much to my relief. I didn't want everyone to watch me while i'm in pain.

CHOIR ROOM

When we reach the choir room and the pain still hasn't subsided, I start to worry. Especially when I see the hazel eyes of my blonde beauty staring at me in concern. She's asking questions, but I can't seem to hear what she's saying.

Her hand suddenly touches my forehead and I feel it. Some of the fogginess in my brain clears and I can suddenly hear her. Her beautiful, angelic voice. It soothes me and although i'm still in pain, I can't help but feel more relieved.

"Rach?" She questions, kneeling down in front of me. I look at her and feel another surge of something, willing me to shift into my wolf. I let out a pained breath and put a hand to the floor. Oh god. The pain intensifies and I can't help but let a few tears fall down my face. I'm just in so much damn pain.

"Who are you?" I hear Santana ask and although I can't see who she's talking to. I feel it. She's...she's here. The girl that had avoided me for so long. The one that I dream of at night, the only person beside Santana that understands me.

"I can help her." I hear her say and it's the same beautiful voice that I heard that night, many months ago.

_"It...it's Cass-idy." _I say, shakily through my head, letting Santana know. She doesn't say anything back but I hear the voice again.

"Rachel." She says softly, as I feel two hands grab my face gently. I feel slightly relieved when she touches me, but not enough. "Look at me, sweetheart." I try so damn hard to look up, but it's so painful. I manage to lift my head, with her help, and I slowly slide my eyes open, only to see those beautiful blue-gray eyes that I remember. They're full of concern and passion. "You have to fight this, ok? Think of something you love. Think of doing something that makes you happy." She whispers softly, beginning to rub small circles around my cheeks. It feels good.

I try to do what she says. I think about singing and about how happy it used to make me. I think about how I would spend my weekends with my fathers. We would watch movies, eat snacks and joke around. We would have kareoke contests and dance like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly the immense pain starts to lessen. I let out a breath and start to think about Quinn. Her gorgeous smile and those beautiful hazel eyes that havr more expression in them then you could imagine. I think about her kindness towards me, and how she always makes me feel better, just by being around. Slowly, my pain ebbs away until all I feel is two soft hands around my face. I open my eyes.

"There she is." Cassidy says, a soft smile on her face. I blink a couple of times and stare into those blue-gray eyes for a moment longer. My heart thumps in my chest loudly. She's finally here, in front of me. "Hi." She whispers, continuing to hold my face closely.

"Hey." I whisper back, not taking my eyes off of her. The connection I feel with her is sudden and it confuses me.

"Ok, now that you're all good again, what the hell is going on?!" Santana asks, staring hard at Cassidy. Her and I both look up at the latina and then back to eachother. I sigh. She lets go of my face and helps to pull me to my feet.

"Ya, who are you?" Quinn asks, hands on her hips in her typical HBIC glare. So sexy.

"This is Cassidy, " I say, immediately handling the situation. "...her and I went to theatre camp together for years," I pause, sending a hopeful smile towards the other blonde in the room. "..she's been my friend since we were kids." I finish, sending a charming smile towards the Unholy Trinity. I know Santana knows the truth, but hopefully the other two will believe this story and let it go.

"It's true, we've been very close to eachother over the years." Cassidy says, smiling brightly at me. I smile back. I know that the two of us have a lot to discuss, and we will, but for right now, I have to deal with my Quinn...er, Quinn and Brittany.

"Are you ok, Rachie?" Brittany looks at me with worry in her eyes, and I realize that seeing me in such a state must have been very scary for her. I smile and walk over to her, resting a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine, Britt Britt. Sometimes I get anxiety attacks and they just hurt really bad. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over, ok?" I say, softly. Brittany looks at me for a moment before returning my smile and hugging me tightly. I return the hug, briefly.

"You call what happened an anxiety attack?" Quinn questions, her eyes showing disbelief. I knew she would be harder to convince. "You were practically convulsing." Quinn says, concern written all over her features, despite her strong tone. I look into her into her deep hazel eyes, and lick my lips, trying to think of something to say, but i'm at a loss. I don't know if I could lie to her. Not to her face. Not about this. "...and how did she know how to stop it?" Quinn asks, motioning towards the girl beside me.

"It's more of severe case of paranoia then anything." Cassidy interupts, sending me a discreet wink. "Rachel sometimes gets really paranoid and nervous and it causes her react in a bad way. Per instance, in the cafeteria she was in severe pain which lead to brief deafness and blurry vision." Cassidy explains and i'm happy she took over for me. "It's happened to her before at theatre camp, so I knew what to do to get her to calm down." She explains, leaning a hand across my shoulder. I shrug it off and let out a few calming breaths.

"Alright well, I think you should probably go home for the day, hobbit. Don't you?" Santana asks, her eyes giving me a pointed to look. I nod.

"Ya, I think you're right. I'm really tired and I don't think I can finish today." I say, closing my eyes briefly.

"I'll take you." Cassidy offers and all four of us turn to look at her. She smiles. "It will give us time to catch up, and I can look after you." She states and i'm suddenly very nervous. What is gonna happen if i'm alone with her? My eyes seek out Santana's and when I see that she is sending a glare towards Cassidy, I internally smile. She's protective. Aww.

_"I don't trust her." _Santana says through our mental link. I nod.

_"I'm not even sure that I do either, but I need to let her explain why she did it. I need closure and I need to figure out what I feel." _I answer, looking over towards Quinn who is glaring at Cassidy. My eyes turn to the other wolf who is giving me a hopeful look.

_"Fine. If she gets out of line though..." _Santana trails off and I nod slightly. _"You'll call me...I mean, mama if there is any trouble?" _She asks, and I fight a smile.

_"Yes." _I answer and then I let out a sigh.

"Ok Cass, take me home. I'm too tired to drive." I answer, giving her a somewhat tight smile. Her face lights up and she nods eagerly.

"Sure. Let's go...Rach." She answers and just as i'm about to leave i'm stopped by a hand on my wrist. I feel electricity shoot through my arm at the touch. I look up into soulful hazel eyes and my heart beats rapidly and my grows hot.

"You'll call...if you need anything, right?" She asks, hesitantly. I smile at her and nod. "...and you feel better now?" I nod again.

"Ya, i'm fine, Quinn. I just need some rest." I say, and I see her nod. She bites her bottom lip, causing me to stare at it in fascination. So fuckin' sexy. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me, and my body gets crushed towards hers and I feel my body ignite and a lower burning starts in my abdomen. Oh god.

Her arms are wrapped tightly around my neck and her face is laying on my shoulder. My hands go around her waist, just as tight, and my head goes into the crook of her neck. I take a subtle sniff and my nose burns at the delicious scent. I so want to...lick her. Oh god. The temptation is there.

Quinn pulls away and looks at me with a sheepish smile and a scarlet face. Aww...she's blushing! So adorable. I smile at her and send her a small wink. I turn around to face Cassidy who is looking at me with an unreadable expression. I give her a nod and suddenly her face is all smiles again. Hm. I go over to Britt and hug her as well, whispering a goodbye in her ear. I pull out of the hug and walk over to the door with Cassidy. She walks out in front of me, and before I follow her, I stop next to Santana.

_"Don't tell her what Sam said, make sure the other gleeks don't either. I don't want her to know." _I say through our link. Santana frowns and then, after a moment, nods.

I know it is kind of crazy that I don't want to tell Quinn about what Sam had said to me but I really do mean it when I say that I simply want her to be happy. She seems to be happy with Sam so I have to accept it. No matter what. Although...I really do hope they break up. Soon. Very soon.

OUTSIDE MCKINLEY

As Cassidy and I walk outside together, i'm highly aware that my nerves are jumping around on a freakin' moon bounce inside me. I don't know how to react around her, but I know that she makes me nervous and if i'm honest, very excited. I glance at her as she walks beside me and take a moment to look at her features up close. She really is beautiful. Flawless, actually.

"See something you like, gorgeous?" She flirts, smiling widely at me. I snap my head away from hers and look straight ahead to what I assume is her car. I don't reply, because in all reality I am pissed at her for doing this to me and leaving me. No matter what her excuse it. I hear her sigh.

We reach her car and before I can open the door, she does it for me. I look at her with an eyebrow raised, but she simply smiles at me, motioning for me to get in. I do and she closes the door behind me. I lean my head back against the seat, a massive headache starting to make its way to the front of my head. When I hear her car door open and slam, I don't react.

"241 Birch Hill Road." I say, trying to keep my voice cold, but I suppose I just sound nervous.

"Sure thing." She says, and she starts her car and we start to drive.

The whole car ride was painfully awkward. Nothing was said and neither of us even really looked at the other. When we arrive at my house, she parks the car and turns it off. We both stare straight ahead and i'm not even sure if I want to talk to her anymore. My hand reaches for the handle to get out.

"Well I..." My voice stops short when she grabs onto my wrist lightly. A wicked fire feeling races through my veins at the touch and it confuses me. I look into her eyes, which now show a pain that I hadn't seen before.

"Please. Can we just...can we talk?" She pleads and I can see the desperation on her face. I sigh briefly and look to my driveway, seeing nothing, indicating that my father's had indeed left on their third honeymoon to the Bahamas.

"Fine." I answer, getting out of the car before she could say anything else. I walk up my pathway, knowing that she is mere steps behind me and it excites me even further. Of course, there's anger hidden just below that excitement. I feel that too.

RACHEL'S HOUSE

We step inside the house and I shut the door behind us. I throw my keys onto the table and walk ahead of her slightly. I spread my arms wide open.

"Here it is. My humble aboad." I say, my eyes suddenly narrowing at her. "You wanted to talk, so talk. Explain to me why you turned me into this creature and then left." I growl, my anger pushing past my excitement.

Cassidy looks at me for a moment, silently and i'm starting to get impatient. I raise my eyebrows at her but she doesn't move. She just stares at me. Finally, after what I think is an eternity, she cautiously makes her way over to me, situating herself directly in front of me. I stare into those eyes, and can't read them.

"You have to understand, Rachel. I did what I thought was right at the time." She answers and i'm about to open my mouth but she lifts a hand and stokes my jaw lightly, causing me to shut up instantly. What the hell? "Not the turning you part, that was all me, but the running away...I apologize for all of it." She says, her eyes and tone so sincere and genuine that I almost want to forgive her. "I just...turning you was a selfish thing for me to do. I want you and I took you without asking your permission and i'm not like that." She pauses, running a finger down the side of my face, illiciting a shiver from me.

"Why?"

"You are the only person that I can't get out of my mind. My mate is supposed to be Carter." Cassidy says, and my eyes widen. "It has always been Carter, although i've always denied it, " She lets out a slight laugh, "...but ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, something just shifted." She pauses, her eyes roaming over my face, "When I seen you at that party, my whole body stopped and I just became enthralled with you. Your movements, your voice, your smell, everything that I thought I knew was destroyed by just seeing you. I was terrified."

"I don't understand. I was told that someone can only have one mate." I say, gulping as she pulls her hand away. She stares deeply into my eyes and I feel a pull. Cassidy sighs. She turns away from me and runs a hand through her blonde locks.

"I didn't understand either. Not at first..." She explains, turning back to face me, "..however, when I left, I went over some history of werewolves and things and i've discovered something that explains everything completely." Her gaze never wavers from mine, "Our ancestors were fated to be mates." My eyes furrow in confusion. "However, they never got to be together because they were a werewolf and a human with werewolf blood running through them. Sound familiar?"

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. She's telling me that our ancestors, who were mates, weren't allowed to be together because of some stupid rule. I let out a huff of breath and plop myself down on a chair in the livingroom. Cassidy waits a moment, letting all the informatin sink in.

"Anyways, they never got to be together, so it is in our nature to want eachother. They were deprived of their love because of some stupid law, but when I saw you, it was like we were them. The connection between us was instant. You felt it too."

"I did." I answer, my voice weak. This was beginning to get to be too much. Cassidy walks over to me and kneels in front of me so that we are now at eye level.

"So you see Rachel, I never really had a chance when I saw you. You were...you _are _my destiny as much as I am yours. Our mates will never compare to the real connection that we share." She says, and as much as I wish I didn't feel anything, I couldn't lie.

"I...what about our mates?" I ask, looking into those eyes for answers. Cassidy takes a deep breath.

"We have a choice." She says, gently taking my hand and placing it in hers. I look down at our hands for a moment before looking back up at her. "We can be with our mates, still have love and everything we want, or we can try this connection and live out what our ancestors could not." She explains, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "This is your decision, Rachel. I took something from you and I want to give you a chance to be with whomever you want. Even if you choose to be with that Quinn girl." She says, and although I expect to hear bitterness in her tone when she speaks of Quinn, I don't. Just sincerity.

"I..." I honestly don't know what to say. I'm fairly overwhelmed right now and although I want Quinn desperately, I know that there isn't anyway she would want me and if what Santana said is true, then Cassidy would be the next best thing. I would have that connection with her. I would have that love. I wouldn't get to have that with anyone else. I suddenly feel bad about Carter though. He had Cassidy and now because of our ancestors, he lost her. It kills me to feel this way about her when I know that what I feel for Quinn, is what he feels for her. "What about Carter?"

"He isn't happy about this, but I want to try with you Rachel. I want us to be together. Even if it is to only try." She says, and I feel my heart beat loudly in my chest as her fingers rub soothing circles along the back of my hand. "Don't you want to know if we can work?" She pleads and as I stare at this gorgeous woman in front of me, I realize that she is pleading with me to give her a shot. I deserve to be happy, and although I am pissed that she turned me for her own selfish reasons, I am also aware that she seems to be the only other one to fully understand me. "You don't have to decide right now, take your time. I'll be going to your school as a student, anyways." She says, her smile sheepish.

"College huh?" I let out a laugh as she rubs the back of her neck with her other hand.

"So I made a little lie, hoping that being older would grab your attention." She says, smiling. I let out a small laugh. I bite my lip in contemplation. Cassidy groans.

"God that is so sexy." She says, and I blush at her comment. I run my tongue across my lips to wet them. I usually do that when i'm nervous. The action causes Cassidy's eyes to darken slightly and I can feel a slight coil in my stomach at her look. "Rachel, can I kiss you?" She asks, and my shock must show, because she chuckles, "I just...want to taste you one last time, in case you choose to not be with me."

I stare at her dark eyes for a moment and in all reality, I knew what I was going to say if she had of asked me this question before. So I don't bother to reply to her, I simply tug her hand closer to me and smash our lips together. I may not have completely forgiven her for what she did to me, but i'm past it enough to want to feel something, for once.

As soon as our lips touch, i'm aware that her kiss is a hell of a lot different then Quinn's. Quinn's is sweet, soft, and full of fire. Cassidy's is lustful, skilled, and rough. There is so much difference between them, that it makes me wonder if it would always feel like this with Cassidy. Although her kiss is different, I feel overwhelmed with all the different emotions running through me.

My lips slant desperately over hers as I wrap my legs around her waist as best as I can. I pull her as close as possible and breath in her scent. It's delicious, but it doesn't drive me crazy like Quinn's. I moan loudly when Cassidy bites my lip, roughly and I can feel myself getting wet with desire.

Our kiss is getting more frenzied and although my head is telling me that I should stop it, my body is telling me that I need this. I need to feel something other then anger, even if for a night. My hands slip under the blonde's shirt and she groans her approval. I scrape my nails along her back, as she rips her mouth from mine to nip along my throat and jaw, playfully. Her hands suddenly cup my ass and she hauls me up as she stands. My legs are still wrapped around her waist as she shoves us both onto a wall. We both groan.

"Bedroom." I whisper, pulling her lips back to mine. I really should stop this. I really should. It's not right. I shouldn't do this when I still feel so strongly for Quinn. It feels wrong. But then again, it is so god damn right.

"Anything you want." She whispers back, beginning to walk up the stairs, her lips never leaving mine. Her hands are squeezing my ass tightly but it only serves to turn me on more.

When we reach my door, Cassidy walks in and she brings us to the bed, gently laying me down. She wastes no time in discarding her shirt. My mouth waters at the sight. Damn hormones. Stupid...wolf hormones. She reaches for the hem of my shirt but pauses. I frown.

"What?" I pant, watching as her eyes seem to search mine.

"Are you sure you want this, Rachel?" She asks, and I smile slightly. She really isn't the evil bitch I previously thought she was. Not at all.

"Absolutely." I answer, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it up over my head. Her eyes rake over my form, hungrily before she dives on top of me.

Now...I won't go into too much detail here, because for the next couple of hours, very dirty things happen and i'm actually a little embarrassed. The things that girl made me do...I didn't even know I could bend some of those ways...I mean...ok, so this sex was more rough and animalistic then anything and I am still a fuckin' lady damn it! If I don't want to share my up-against-every-surface-in-my-room sex, then I won't...oops. Oh well. Ok...maybe I will share a little.

"Oh fuck." I growl, as Cassidy licks a path down my stomach. My whole body is on fire, and when she circles her tongue around my clit, i'm sure i've died and gone to sex heaven. Finn was never this good. He never made me feel like this. Plus...it only ever lasted like 20 seconds.

"Tell me what you want." Cassidy growls, her voice low and dangerous. Her eyes were almost black and I could smell her arousal from ten blocks over.

"Fuck me with your tongue. Don't even think about teasing me either." I growl back, my voice asserting the dominance I knew that I had. Cassidy smirks.

"As you wish, Alpha." She jokes, and before I can yell at her, I feel her tongue and fingers enter me and I can't help but growl in pleasure. Fuck me. Oh god, she's good.

Cassidy works her fingers in me, hitting my g-spot over and over again while moan loudly. My god this woman has magic fingers! I'm so close that...

"Wait." I say, and Cassidy instantly stops. Her eyes look into mine and although they are still black, they show confusion and slight disappointment. "We can't have me finishing by myself, now can we?" I growl, playfully, causing the smirk to return to her face. I mirror it and flip us around, pinning the girl to the bed. She huffs a breath and licks the top of my breast, smirking.

"Show me what you got, stud." She says, giving me a wink. I chuckle and dive down lower...

**There we go! Cassidy is back and she is...kinda cool? What do you guys think? I know I left some good stuff out ahaha...but i'm not really good at smut lol however...Faberry...it will happen cause I just freakin' love them! Hehe. Anyways...next chapter is gonna have a small time jump as well. Flashbacks will happen, especially stuff that involves Faberry and they will be have an awesome time next chapter! Promise! I'm even gonna write a short bit on Quinn's POV. What she thinks of Cassidy and what she thinks of our dear Rachel. Also...wolf action! :):) Until next time folks! Leave some awesomeness for me :):) I will give Faberry cookies...with icing :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok...so I may have lied a little bit. I did say that Faberry goodness and some wolf action would happen in this chapter and that was originally planned, however, I have decided to take a slightly different turn with my story. I realize that I just introduced Cassidy in the story but, this chapter...I felt it needed to happen. Yes there is a time jump of four weeks, but there will be flashbacks. At the end of the chapter, you might be saying, what the hell? Or some of you may be rejoicing...but don't fret. I have a plan! Yes...it needed to be done this soon. So...hope you enjoy! :):) Also, for those who review...there will be a box of Faberry cookies at the end of this chapter. Feel free to take one and review! Hehe. **

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

RACHEL'S HOUSE/3AM-FOUR WEEKS LATER

I bolt up in bed, sweat pouring down my face. My eyes are tired and my breath is shallow and my heart is racing. The nightmare was not new, it involved the same people but it seemed to being a recurring one over the past two weeks. One that made tears build in my eyes when I think about it.

I run a hand over my tired face and turn slightly to see the naked blonde next to me. I can't help but find myself wishing it was another blonde...

I shake my head. No. I can't think like that. Cassidy is nothing but nice to me. She treats me good, despite the fact that I have yet to commit to her fully in the past four weeks. Have yet to give her a decision. She's been patient with me and so sweet. Bringing me roses in class, or buying me lunch in the cafeteria. She's been wonderful. So why can't I seem to want to commit to her? I know why. I'm still stupidly holding out for the chance that Quinn might want me back. However, if the past four weeks showed anything, then it was that she was never going to want me.

The past four weeks have been interesting to say the least. At school, people took to Cassidy very well. She stood up for those who were bullied and she even joined Glee club. Apparently her singing voice is just as beautiful as she is. It made my decision that much harder. Not because I couldn't decide if I felt something for her, because I most certainly do, but the fact that the similarities between Quinn and Cassidy were blurring the lines for me.

Santana really hated Cassidy. If you are gonna ask me why, I wouldn't have an answer for you. Sure, she had this dream where her, Britt, Quinn and I would become this awesome foursome...not like...foursome, foursome, cause gross...but like a rectangle of awesomeness, as Brittany would say. But for some reason, she just didn't like Cassidy. She tolerated her because I would snap at her and assure her that i'm still Alpha, therefore she had to step in line, which she would. However, she never misses a chance to insult her. Cass doesn't deserve that.

Quinn, on the other hand, was totally cold with her. She wasn't necessarily mean to her, but I find that she ignores Cassidy as much as possible and it confuses me. I once tried to get them to pair up for a Glee project and Quinn pushed me off of a chair and refused to do it. Everyone else seemed to really like Cassidy and I just couldn't understand why Quinn and Santana didn't. I mean, Brittany liked her, even joked with her. Britt's opinion has always been important to me. Always.

I sigh and get out of my bed, grabbing a robe to cover up my naked body, in the process. I head downstairs to grab a glass of water and to reflect on my nightmare. My dads were once again away somewhere and I am honestly starting to think that they no longer want to be around me anymore, due to my attitude problem. Cassidy was staying with me while they were away, but she did have an apartment that she rented not far from the school. My dads like her, but not enough to let her stay here, apparently. I think they know I have sex with her, honestly.

Once I reach the kitchen, I grab a glass and pour myself some orange juice. I didn't really feel like water anymore. I sit down a the table, in the dark, because I can totally see everything as if it was still daytime. I sit there, drinking my orange juice and I can't help but remember my nightmare...

It would always start off the same. I would walk into the dark house, I would start to feel pain, lose my vision, lose the ability to walk properly and then I would always see Quinn, asking me if I was alright. However, tonight, Quinn wasn't asking me if I was alright. Instead I had some unknown figure, pointing a gun at Quinn's head...and one at Cassidy's. He would tell me to choose. He would tell me that there was no way to save both. That I had to choose. Quinn would cry and tell me she loves me. That she knew I would do the right thing. No matter what. That whatever I choose, she would accept it. Cassidy would tell me she will always be there for me, even if I choose Quinn. She would tell me with her eyes how much she loves me and thank me for forgiving her and giving her another chance. Then, it would always end the same. Both of them would die, because I wouldn't choose.

"Have another nightmare, love?" I hear a voice ask, breaking me out of my thoughts. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck and a pair of lips kissing me gently on the cheek. I close my eyes at the feeling.

"Ya." I answer, reaching a hand up to rub one of her arms, affectionately. I wouldn't talk about what the nightmares were about and she didn't push. I wouldn't talk about them with anyone. But Cass knew I had them, as she would be there to hold me for the past two weeks. Calming me down.

"Do you want to come snuggle and watch a movie, or do you want to go for a run?" She asks, placing another kiss along my neck. I can't help but smile at her options.

Cass, for the past four weeks, has helped me keep my temper in check. For some reason, she was always able to calm me down when I got angry. She would snuggle with me, and we also had a habit of going out on a run. As wolves. She was a beautiful wolf. Her fur is jet black with specks of blue in it and it is pretty funny to see us both side by side. We were like night and day. We would run through the trees, yipping and tumbling around. It was like being a child in a 40 pound, furry body.

"I'll take you up on that snuggling bit." I say, sending her a small smile. She returns it. "I need to get some sleep though, I have to work on my duet with Quinn this afternoon and then I have to go hunting with Santana and Maribel tonight." I say, subtly watching the blonde's reaction to hearing Quinn's name. Instead of receiving a jealous look, Cass simply smiles and nods, understandingly.

"Ok, love. I have some stuff to do around the apartment tomorrow anyways, " She chuckles, leaning in and kissing me on the lips. "...now how about you get your sexy ass body upstairs so we can 'get our cuddle on'." She jokes, laughing when I frown in disgust.

"Please never say stuff like that again." I plead, still frowning when she sends me a wink. She unwraps her arms from around my neck and reaches for my hand, tugging me up.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She says, smiling brightly, pulling me along with her as we head back upstairs. I shake my head with a smile. As if my life couldn't get any weirder...

THE NEXT MORNING

When Cassidy and I arrive at school, it seems that everyone is staring at us. I hate attention now. We slowly make our way to the front doors, heading into go get our books for our first class. People are whispering and pointing. I don't like this at all. Of course, I understand immediately what everyone is thinking about now, especially when I see the word "DYKE" spray painted on my locker.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" I growl, rolling my eyes as people around me let out small laughs. I stare at it, my anger rising. I send a sharp look to a couple of cheerleaders who glare back, trying to show dominance, but I can smell their fear. Pansy ass bitches.

"Don't let them get to you, Rach. They're just assholes." Cassidy says, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I let out a breath. She may be a sweetheart, but I don't think i've ever seen Cass get really mad about anything. Like...anything.

"Who the fuck did this shit?!" I hear a voice hiss from behind us. I turn to see Santana, fuming, and Brittany who frowns. "Those little inconsiderate..." Santana pauses, turning to face the people in the hallway, "..whoever the fuck did this is gonna get their balls or tits cut off by the razor blades I keep stashed up in my hair!" She yells, smirking when several kids actually _run _away from her, including those pesky cheerleaders. She glares at the rest of them and then turns to me. "This sucks balls."

"Whatever, people can think what they want about me." I say, shrugging. Cassidy sends me an approving smile. She rubs my shoulder, affectionately. "I knew you cared, Santy." I say, in a cute voice. Santana scowls.

"Fuck you, lez-in-the-box." She says, and I let out a laugh at her joke. She smirks and I shake my head.

"Whatever you say, LezPez."

"Oh my god..." I hear another voice, and this voice I know. My heart beats ten times faster when I hear her. I smell her sweet scent and it's like an orgasm in my nose. Each of us turn to face my blonde...uh...the blonde beauty who is staring at my locker, shock written on her face. "Rachel...are you..are you ok?"

"It's just a word, Quinn" I say, smiling reassuringly at her. Her eyes look broken and it makes me feel good that she cares enough about me to ask how i'm feeling. I watch as her eyes go from sympathetic and sad to pissed off and determined in two seconds flat. Without another word, she turns around and stomps off down the hall.

"That was weird." Cassidy remarks, eyebrow raised. I nod.

"What you never seen a friend defend someone before, Thunder Thighs?" Santana questions, snarkily. I sigh. Why Santana calls her that name i'll never know. Frankly, Cass has delicious thighs. I roll my eyes when Santana suddenly glares at her.

"Enough Dora, calm the hell down." I joke, a smile playing on my face. Wait for it...

"Fuck you, lezbatron! Quit callin' me that stupid name!" Santana yells at me, her face turning an unhealthy shade of red. It always does piss her off when I refer her to the little spanish kid on the T.V.

"You need to learn some better phrases, Santana. Your stuff is getting old." Cassidy says, smirking slightly. I let out a laugh and nod.

"True...your material kind of sucks now. What? Did the world run out of insults for you to use?" I ask, playfully, sending a wink at Cass. Santana huffs and whirls around, stalking down the hallways.

Brittany watches Santana walk off and goes to follow her but stops, whirls around, picks me up in a bear hug and then puts me down before running off after her girlfriend. I look at Cassidy who looks amused.

"Brittany is slightly odd." She says and I frown. I don't like when people say anything about Brittany that isn't good. Even if it is slightly true.

"Brittany is awesome and she is the smartest person I know." I say, looking up into Cassidy's eyes. They soften and she places both hands on my hips. Now, we are no stranger to intimacy on school grounds, but the way she held me...I don't know. It made me feel wanted...although I wish...

"I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean it like it sounded. Brittany is a wonderful girl and she keeps me guessing all the time." Cass says with a smile and I return it, pulling her closer to me. Our lips are about a foot apart and all I want to do is kiss her. I want to kiss her lips, caress her blonde hair and stare into her hazel eyes...no. I mean...I meant blue-gray eyes. Not hazel. Because this isn't Quinn. It will never be Quinn. I sigh. "Everything ok?" I fake a smile, leaning in to kiss her.

Her lips are hesitant at first, but once I deepen the kiss, she eagerly responds. She pulls my hips closer and I almost groan at the contact. Damn. Although I would love nothing more then continue this, I groan again and pull away. She pouts.

"Don't pout, sexy. It doesn't look good on you." I say, laughing when her mouth drops open. She hits me lightly. "I mean...everything looks good on you?"

"That's better." She says and sends me a wink. I smile. "So, you won't need a ride home tonight, right? You're working with Quinn?" She asks and I nod.

Today was the day that I am going to work on my duet with Quinn. You see, Mr. Schue had this bright idea to partner us all up by the first letter of our first names, meaning...Artie and Brittany, which Santana was not happy about, Blaine and Cassidy, Finn and Kurt, Mercedes and Mike, Noah and Quinn, Santana and I, and Sam and Tina. However, Quinn stated that if she had to work with Noah again, she would castrate him with hedge clippers, so it was decided that Noah would work with Santana while I would work with Quinn. Who decided this, you ask? None other then the scheming bitch herself. Satan. She laughed about it too. Bitch.

Anyways, Quinn and I decided that we would work on our song today as we have to have it ready for next Monday and in all honestly, i'm slightly nervous about being alone with her. We did agree that we would go over to her house and work on it and I guess that is the biggest problem of all. What if her mother can sense that i'm in love with her and like...I don't know, damns me to hell? Or like, if she tries to burn me on a stake like I saw in a movie once? I can't just...POOF! Instant wolf and like chomp down on her. So, here lies my problem. What the hell do I do?

"Rach?" I zone back into the conversation and nod at Cass.

"Ya, Quinn said she is gonna drive me home afterwards and then I have dinner and stuff with the Lopez family. Should be fun." I say, letting out a brief laugh. "You can come over around 2 if your still up for it." I say, watching as her eyes flash with something briefly. Hurt, maybe? She smiles though.

"Sure," She answers, leaning in to peck me on the lips, "Maybe i'll sneak into your room and we can have some fun of our own, huh?" She says, slightly seductive. I smirk.

"Well, if you must." I say, flirting back. I kiss her once more and pull away. "I'll see you in Glee." She sends me a wink before heading off down the hallway.

Once i'm alone, I look at the word written on my locker and sigh. I mean, it didn't really bother me, it's just that with the amount of temper tantrums i've been having lately, i'm scared that i'm gonna blow up at the wrong person and screw up everything. I shake my head and slam my locker shut. I lean my head back against is for a moment.

Things were starting to suck. I mean, don't get me wrong. Cassidy is amazing, but I don't know if I feel a definiate spark with her. I mean, sure, we have amazing sex. Like wow. But to me, it doesn't feel like I thought it would. In the movies, sex is supposed to be shared between two people in love and I can't honestly say that i'm in love with Cass. Her connection to me is a lot stronger then mine is to her. The strong connection that I feel belongs to Quinn and only her. Cass may have my soul and my body, but Quinn will always have my heart. Ancestors be damned.

The bell chimes above my head, breaking me out of my trance. I sigh and take off towards my first period class. Oh well, no use dwelling.

GLEE CLUB

When I walk into Glee club, i'm surprised to find no one there. Well...except Brittany and it is definitly odd to see her here without Santana attached at her hip. Hmm...in fact, I haven't even seen her and Quinn since this morning. Odd.

I know Santana is pissed. Not for me, but the fact that someone spray painted that word on my locker, knowing that she was, in fact, a lesbian, it set her off. She wasn't really protecting me so much as she was protecting Brittany and that is fine with me. Brittany is more important then I am. Speaking of Brittany...

"Hey Ray, over here!" I see the bubbly blonde wave at me from where she's sitting at the back riser. I smile and make my way over to her. When I sit down, she turns to me excitedly. "Yay...I was hoping that no one would take your seat and they didn't! I saved it!" She says and I simply smile at her adorableness.

"Thanks Britt Britt." I say, sending her a giant smile.

"Hello beautiful." I hear from in front of me and I turn to see my blonde...my _actual _blonde, smiling as she takes the seat beside me. "How was your day?" She asks, turning to look at me. I shrug.

"Nothing special happened." I say, leaning forward slightly. "Until now anyways." I flirt, watching as she smirks before meeting my lips with hers. However, something seems to be off. Her smirk didn't look like her usual one she gives me. Hmmm. We hear an 'awwwww' from beside us and I turn to see Brittany who is smiling at us both.

"You guys are cute!" She says, patting us both on the heads. "You are totally eachother's Squishies!" She says and although Cass looks slightly confused, I let out a laugh.

"Been watching Finding Nemo, Britt?" I ask and she nods enthusiastically.

"Ya! San let me watch it _four _times last night, cause I promised her i'd let her lick my-  
" I smile at the blonde before cutting her off. There are so many things I do not know about Santana and now is not the time I would like to find out. Ever.

"That's awesome, Britt!" I say, letting out a nervous laugh. I run a hand across the back of my neck. Oh god. Brittany winces slightly.

"Did I overshare again?" She asks and I hold my index and middle fingers apart from eachother.

"Just a little, B." I answer her and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, Ray Ray." I smile at her and am about to say something when the others start to walk in. First it's Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Artie. They're talking amongst themselves and don't really pay attention to the three of us at all. Which is fine. Then, in walks in Tina and Mike, glued to the hip as usual. Next is Finn and Sam and it appears they are talking about some sort of sport. However, Finn pauses to glance at me, longingly just as Sam shoots a glare my way. Oh god. I roll my eyes. Finally, Noah walks in, shooting me a wink.

"Hey jewbabe." I hear Noah say, and I smile at him. "How's your lady lovin' going?" He asks with that familiar leer on his face. I frown, sending him a withering glare, to which he cowers back slightly.

"Very good, Noah. Rachel's dynamite in the sack." Cassidy answers w and my mouth drops open, as does Noah's and pretty much everyone elses', except Brittany's. Great. "Goes for hours."

"Cass!" I squeak out, turning a bright red. God. This is embarrassing. I see Cassidy smiling, albeit not as bright as usual and although I want to laugh at everyone elses' faces, i'm absolutely mortified. Cass turns to me and shrugs.

"What? You are and you do." She answers and I actually do let out a laugh at that. I turn to look at Noah, who's eyes are glazed over. She awoke the beast.

"That's totally hot, jewbabe, sooooo totally hot." Noah says, letting out a content sigh. I groan. Oh god. Really?

"Nice to learn about Rachel's...uh, stamina." Kurt says, leaning in to Blaine, a smile on his face.

"Ya, Ray is like super talented with her tongue to...shes does this thing..."

"BRITT!" I yell, slamming a hand over her mouth. Now, rest assured that Brittany and I have never done anything sexual other then kiss. Once. Brittany looks at me, sadly for a moment and I take my hand away from her mouth. "Sorry, B, too much info, k?" I say, giving her shoulder a rub. she instantly brightens up.

"Damn girl! I didn't know you had all that going on in that tiny little, diva body!" Mercedes chimes in, mildly impressed. I let out a nervous laugh. "You've kissed Brittany, Santana, _and _Quinn!"

"Uh...ya thanks." I say, with a shrug. Everyone looks at me, some in shock and others with leers, including Finn. Gross. Thank god i'm saved when three people come stumbling in. Wait...three?

Everyone's attention turns to the door as HBIC's Quinn and Santana (...and no, I actually mean they are in HBIC mode, just by the looks on their faces) stroll in together, tossing a gangly football player on the ground in front of the entire Glee club. The football player attempts to stand up but Santana keeps him down by kicking a foot to his chest.

"Stay!" She growls and he listens. Quinn looks so fuckin' sexy with that HBIC glare that i'm momentarily distracted from what is going on. Her eyes are on fire and I can't help but think if that is what her eyes would look like if we were...NO! Bad Rachel. Just bad.

"Now, " Quinn starts, addressing the football player with a hand on her hip, giving him her fiercest and coldest look she could muster. Damn. Even I feel a chill, "..I want you to apologize to Rachel Berry for what you did to her locker today and you best _pray _that she forgives you or you'll be on the receiving end of slushie facials for the next two years." She growls, her voice sounding slightly seductive. To me it did, anyways.

As I sit there, a puddle of goo and full of heat, my mind tries to focus on what is being said, however, watching Quinn be so forceful and heated just makes me so damn horny. Sorry for being crude but...damn.

"Speak Rover!" Santana barks, losing her patience fast. My eyes tear themselves away from hot, angry Quinn to the football player on the floor who actually looks terrified. He looks up to me and the moment my eyes connected to mine, I know he didn't do it. He was gonna take the fall for it, but I knew it wasn't him. I actually had a pretty good idea who did it, but I can' be certain. However, I couldn't say anything. Not now.

"I-i-i' m sorry...Ma-uh-Rac-chel." He stutters and I almost wince at how scared he actually is. I stare at the poor boy and nod.

"It's fine." I say, and the boy immediately looks up to Santana and Quinn with puppy dog eyes that say, 'Did I do good? Can I go?' Quinn glares at the boy and nods and before anyone else can blink the boy was gone. "Really?" I ask, staring at the two, an amused laugh on the edge of my tongue. Santana shrugs and goes to sit over by Brittany who instantly hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, effectively making her blush. I turn my eyes back to Quinn's.

"I wasn't gonna let some stupid boy hurt one of my friends." She answers, smiling slightly at me. I smile back at her and feel the butterflies arise in my stomach. My nostrils were starting burn again. Her smell is just soooooo delicious. "Besides, no one says that word nowadays anyway." She says and we hear Santana snort.

_"Keep your mouth shut, she's not to know of what the Bieber wannabe said, alright?" _I growl angrily through our mental link.

_"Fine. Hey, why isn't Thunder Thighs in on this convo, shouldn't she be like defending your honor or some shit like that?" _Santana asks and I can't help but bite my lip. The only reason Cassidy couldn't hear us right now was because I hadn't accepted her into my pack. Not yet. _"Haha, you haven't accepted her, have you?" _She continues, letting out another snort. I roll my eyes. Damn she knows me well.

_"Shut it, or I tell everyone about the stuffed cat you keep on your bed." _I threaten and I didn't have to turn around to know that the Latina was glaring daggers at me. She stayed quiet.

"Rachel?" I focus back to Quinn who has a sexy eyebrow raised at me. I smile.

"Sorry, I...um...kinda zoned out a bit." I say, letting out a chuckle.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Quinn mutters, but I hear it. I smile though and wrap my arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. God she feels good.

"Thank you for defending my honor, good sir...er ma'am." I say, chuckling slightly. She laughs along with me, hugging me tightly. Although I try to fight it, I can't help but take a subtle sniff of her scent. Honey and Vanilla. Yum. My heart starts pounding and my senses go into overdrive. I want to taste her again. I want that Vanilla and Cotton Candy taste in my mouth again. Quinilla Candy. Mmmm.

_"Hey slut-tron, your gay love for Sister Mary is showing." _I hear Santana say in my head and I immediately pull out of Quinn's arms. Streis is immediately disppointed. I can feel it. Then again, so am I.

I sigh and give Quinn a strained smile before turning around, and heading back towards my seat. I sit back down beside Cassidy, who starts to rub my shoulders, giving me a slight massage and it feels damn good, if you ask me. I close my eyes in bliss.

"You're so tense, babe." She whispers, right next to my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. I feel her smirk. I don't even have to see it. She may be a sweetheart but she was a cocky one.

"Mind leaving the PDA at home, ladies?" I hear Quinn's voice from the front as she sits next to Sam, and I note that she is slightly irritated. I open my eyes to look into her soulful hazels. She looks...no. She just doesn't like PDA. That's all.

"Oh calm your tits, Q, if hobbit wants to get her lady lovin' on with Thunder Thighs then who are we to step in the way?" Santana comments, shrugging her shoulders, but sending me a smirk. I let out a laugh. Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to the front. God.

"Why you call me Thunder Thighs is beyond me. I have very small thighs thank you." Cass says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you do, dear." I say and laugh when she smacks me slightly. She smiles at me and once again I get that feeling that something isn't right. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Not this time.

"You two are so hot together." Noah says, leering at Cass and I again. I shake my head with a smile. "I totally dig that your a firecracker in the sack Jewbabe, always knew you would be fiesty." He says, sending me a playful wink. I let out a groan and cover my eyes in slight embarrassment.

"Who said that about the hobbit?" Santana asks, mildy curious and when her eyes land on a smirking Cassidy, she fake gags. "Oh gross, gremlin, no one wants to know about your sex life with lesbian barbie. Just gross..." She mutters, probably trying to erase the mental images she just recieved.

"Um _I _want to know. All about it." Noah says, smiling widely. He turns to Cassidy. "So, Ms. Deveaux, care to share about your romps in the sac with everyone's second favorite jew?" He asks, and I roll my eyes. "Top? Bottom? Up against the door? Heavy detail should be included." He says and i'm about to laugh at the absurdity of it all, when I notice some of the other guys, Sam included, leaning in a little closer. I frown and turn to Noah, shooting a glare his way. Pigs.

"Well..."

"Cass!" I yell, turning to her with surprised eyes. "Don't...tell that shit. Especially not to the Backstreet Boys over there." I say, making fun of them all. Ha. Assholes. Cassidy laughs, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I wasn't actually gonna give them details, hun." She whispers, throwing a hand across my thighs.

"Oh come on...just..."

"How about we not talk about people's _other activities, _" Quinn emphasizes, mildly disgusted if you ask me. "..and talk about important stuff, like Sectionals." She states and everyone stares at her a moment. "What? I care." Santana laughs out loud.

"You sure do, Q-tip." Santana says, continuing to laugh slightly. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Actually Quinn is right, guys." Mr. Schue says, walking in, late. Again. He smiles at all of us. "We need to focus on a setlist for Sectionals. This years theme is Inspiration and Love." He says, smiling widely. I roll my eyes. Of course it is. "Cassidy, I believe you had something to sing today?" My eyes snap to the blonde beside me as she smiles but it seems strained. She nods.

"I do, Mr. Schuester. Thank you." She says, getting up and going to stand in front of us all. When has she had a chance to do this? I narrow my eyes playfully at her. She just continues to smile. "I wrote this song. It describes how i'm feeling at the moment." My eyes widen, I didn't know she wrote songs.

The music starts up and i'm instantly in love with flow of the music. I look Cass in the eyes and for a moment I think I see a hurt look, but it's gone before I can read to much into it. She continues to stare into my eyes as she sings.

_I count the ways I let you down  
All my fingers and toes but I'm running out  
Clever words can't help me now  
I tipped you attack but you're slipping out_

My eyes look at the blonde curiously as she pours her heart into this song and suddenly i'm hit with intense emotion. Why is her voice so damn sad?

_And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, so in love that night  
And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry  
Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye  
It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye  
It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah_

I realize then that she's talking about the night she bit me. The night I was turned. She's apologizing but trying not to make it obvious. Her eyes are extremely glazed over and it honestly wouldn't surprise me if she started to cry.

_And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, so in love that night  
And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry  
Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye  
It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye  
It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah_

_All the pain you try to hide  
Chose your mascara lines as they stream down from your eyes  
And let them go, let them fly  
Holding back, won't turn back time  
Believe me, I've tried_

My eyes search hers and I realize that she regrets turning me the way she did and she's telling me in front of the whole Glee club, eventhough they don't know the real reason, besides Santana. My heart jumps in my chest, slightly.

_Your eyes were so bright  
And I remember your eyes were so bright  
And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, so in love that night  
And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry  
Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye  
It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye  
It's dripping from your eyes, yeah_

Everyone claps after her powerful performance as she lets out a small smile as a stray tear falls down her face. I don't even think before I get up and walk over to her, pulling her into my arms. She clings to me and it's only then that I feel her shaking slightly. I frown and squeeze her a little tighter, placing a kiss on her neck.

"We're talking about this." I say and although I don't get a response I know we will be. I don't know why she chose to sing this song now, but she did. She's hurt about something and I need to know what. I need to know, so that I can fix it. I may still not have forgiven her fully for what she did to me, but I didn't want her to be hurting.

I pull away from her enough to look into her eyes and I can't help but feel guilty at how much hurt is there, eventhough she is trying so hard to fight it. We continue to stare at eachother, intensely.

"That was fantastic, Cassidy!" Mr. Schue says, not picking up on the intimate moment. I turn to look at Mr. Schue and give him a small smile.

"May Cassidy and I be excused?" I ask, and he hesitates a second before nodding. I smile at him and drag Cass outside the room. I close the choir room door and turn to look at her. "What was that about?"

"You honestly don't know?" She asks and although I expected there to be bitterness behind that statement, there isn't. Just curiosity. I sigh and grab her hand, pulling her into nearest bathroom and locking the door.

"I mean, I know you were saying sorry about the beginning of the summer, " I say, not wanting to actually say the words, "...but I don't get the rest." I finish, leaning back against the door in confusion. Cassidy stares at me a moment before letting out a sad chuckle.

"You love her." She says, staring into my eyes. "You would give her every single part of you if she asked." She states and my eyes narrow. I know who she's talking about. I don't want to admit it to her, but I know. She laughs then and I can now hear the slight bitterness underneath it all. "I just thought that if I really tried to be who you want, that you might fall for me. That you might actually give us a chance..." She trails off, leaning against the row of sinks. Her eyes are still locked onto mine. "You'll never stop loving her, will you?" She asks and I feel my own heart break at the pure and utter devastation in hers.

I stare at her and for a moment, i'm not sure what to say. I can't say that I don't feel anything for the woman in front of me because I do. However, i'm now unsure if those feelings are romantic or friendship. The line has been blurred too much. I sigh heavily and look to the ground. Not able to answer.

"She's my mate." I whisper, knowing that she would hear me. "I can't...not feel for her." I say, avoiding the word love. I didn't want to hurt Cass more then I already have. I look up then. "But I can't say I don't feel something for you, Cass, because I do." I say, strongly. Her eyes light up slightly but she remains quiet. "I just don't know if their romantic feelings." I admit and the hope delates from her eyes.

We remain in our positions, both of us unmoving and quiet. Neither of us really know what to say anymore. I look to Cassidy, who's looking at the ground. Her breathing is shallow and it immediately makes me feel guilty. If anyone knows the feeling of being rejected, I do.

"You know how I knew?" She asks and I furrow my eyebrows at her question. She chuckles. "How I finally found out that you loved her?" She says and I shook my head, unsure of whether it was a good idea to talk about this. "We were sitting in the cafeteria one day about three weeks ago and you were eating your spaghetti, remember?" She says and lets out a tiny laugh. "You were eating it like a hoover and you told everybody that if anyone touched it you would hurt them. You were starving, you said." She retells, looking down at the ground. "You were plowing through your food, when all of a sudden, Quinn suddenly drops her entire tray of stuff, causing her spaghetti to fly all over the floor. She tried to get another tray but the lunch lady wouldn't give her one."

I think back to that day and have to smile slightly. I do remember it. I wasn't in the best of moods that day because of the nightmare I had had the night before. I was starving and Streis was itching to get out of her her cage. I wasn't very nice. Plus, I was hungry.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Jesus, why don't you take the time to breath, you pig." Santana said, recoiling in disgust as I plowed through my food. I was starving. I hadn't eaten all day and I wasn't in the best mood due to last night's intense nightmare. _

_ "Fuccmhk ouu." I said to her, my mouth full of spaghetti. She scrunched her face up and rolled her eyes when I smirked at her. _

_ "Seriously though, hun. Maybe you...maybe you should slow down." Cassidy said, looking highly amused. I swallowed down my current mouthful and look up at her. She wiped my chin clean and smiled at me. Which I returned immediately. _

_ "I'm starving." I said, taking another bite. Everyone sitting at the table, minus Finn and Sam, looked at me in shock. Probably of how much food I was actually consuming. "If...amyoeen..." I swallowed again, "If anyone even thinks of touching my food, I will hurt you." I growled, glaring at Noah when he tried to swipe a meatball off the side of my plate. He hurriedly put it back and glanced at the ground. _

_ I continued to eat my food, finding that my mood was starting to get better when all of a sudden a large crash was heard next to the table and a muffled curse. I look over with a mouth full of food to see Quinn staring at the floor, pissed off and slightly sad. My senses went into overdrive as I sat up to see what she had dropped. I frowned, seeing that her food now painted the floor. _

_ "Crap." She said, looking at it longingly. She huffed a breath and stalked up to the lunch line again. I watched as she spoke to the cafeteria lady, yelled at her, and then stomped back over to our table, taking the seat on my left side. "Stupid lunch lady." She muttered under her breath._

_ "Aww, will they not give you another plate, Q?" Brittany asked, looking at the beautiful blonde with sad eyes. Quinn pouted._

_ "No. They said that they didn't have enough for someone so clumsy." She hissed, sending a glare towards the lunch line. She then deflated. My heart lurched. My eyes went from my food, to the empty spot in front of her. Although my stomach continued to growl, I couldn't help but notice the sadness that tinted those incredible hazel eyes. It didn't sit right with me. _

_ "You can have mine." I found myself saying, cauing everyone at the table to look at me, shocked. "I wouldn't want you to go to class this afternoon, hungry." I explained, shrugging my shoulders and pushing the tray over to her. Quinn looks me in the eyes to see if i'm serious._

_ "Really?" She questioned, unsure. I nodded. I even gave her a smile. "You...you aren't hungry?" She asked and when I hear her stomach rumble I shook my head._

_ "No." I answered, but I blushed when my stomach suddenly groans loud enough for the whole table to hear. Most of them laugh. "Not really."_

_ Quinn looked at me with what I think is appreciation in her eyes and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a one armed hug. She then pushes the tray in between both of us. I looked up at her._

_ "We can share." She said, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back, my cheeks burning. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I knew in that moment that you truly loved her, just by your reaction to her smile." Cassidy says, shrugging. "Just now, in the choir room, the way you hugged her..." She trails off, probably unsure of what to say. I know that I tend to get really intense when I hug her, but I can't help it. She smells so delicious.

"Cassidy..." I say, but stop when she shakes her head.

"I'm going on a little trip." She says and my eyes shoot to hers. She smiles. "I need to get away and clear my head." I open my mouth to protest but she holds up her hand to silence me. "I just...need to get away for a bit, ya know? I need to realize that not everything revolves around me anymore. I can't always get what I want." She says, standing up straight. "I don't know how long i'll be gone, but i'll give you updates. I promise." She says and for some unknown reason, I feel my eyes water.

"Why are you leaving me again?" I manage to say, and I know that I must have the look of betrayel across my face. Cassidy's face crumbles and she rushes over to me.

"I'm not. I...just..." She stumbles, cursing quietly to herself when she can't seem to find the right words. "You need to figure things out to...especially where Quinn is concerned."

"She'll never love me!" I shout, pulling away from her and walking towards the back of the bathroom, farthest away from the door, and farthest away from the prying ears that could be nearby. "Love will never happen for me! I won't get to love her! You are the closest thing that I have to love and now you're leaving me!" I yell, my anger rising. I huff out an angry breath and turn around to face the wall, leaning my forehead against the cool tile. I'm trying desperately not to cry.

Although I understand why she's doing this, I can't help but feel that i'm losing her. I may not feel for her, what I feel for Quinn, but I always thought of her as one of my best friends. She has been there for me for the past four weeks and hasn't complained once.

I feel her arms wrap around my waist and her face press itself into the crook of my neck. She places a tender kiss there and I feel her body shaking. I remain there, forehead against the wall, and don't say a word as a couple of tears fall down my face.

"I'm sorry." She whispers into my neck and I know she is. "I'll always love you and i'll always be there for you, but you can't expect me to stick around when there isn't anything here for me." She continues, keeping her mouth near my ear, and her arms wrapped around my waist. She's right. "I won't be gone forever, I promise. But now...I get to move on. Just like you should." She finishes and I can't help but nod, slightly. She lets go and a sudden thought occurs to me. I turn around to face her.

"You were going to leave without saying anything, weren't you?" I accuse, narrowing my eyes at her. She looks down at the ground. "That was the 'couple of things' you had to do tonight, wasn't it?" I ask and it takes her a minute before she nods. I let out a breath of disbelief. She looks at me, her eyes shining with tears.

"I didn't want to make this harder then it already is, Rachel!" She says, loudly. She throws her arms in the air. "I mean, what did you expect, huh?" I look at her and I just nod.

We both stand there, in silence. My heart was slowly breaking at the thought of losing someone that i've grown close to. She was there when my fathers' weren't, which was a lot. Recently anyways. I didn't have anyone, but her. The Lopez family, sure, but I only had them on certain nights and even then, it didn't make the lonliness go away at night. She did.

"Rachel..."

"Just go..." I whisper, looking up at her. She looks heartbroken. She nods and turns to leave. "Will you at least stay until morning?" I ask, and she pauses. She turns around and looks at me. Then nods.

"I'll be over after your hunt with..."

"I can blow them all off tonight!" I say, quickly. "They won't care." Cassidy looks at me and then smiles, shaking her head.

"No, you need to go. I'll come over afterwards." She says and I nod, a little deflated. "I'll see you later." She says and exits the bathroom, but I know very well that I won't see her later. She won't be back tonight and it breaks my damn heart that I know that she won't. I lean back against the tile wall and slide down to the floor.

I let a few tears slide down my face and lean my head against the wall. It was so hard to watch her walk away this time. Over the past four weeks, we've had so many good times. She's been the light at the end of the tunnel for me, even through my bad times. She stood by me and kept me calm. How am I gonna stay calm now? Who's gonna hold me at night when I have a nightmare and can't get back to sleep?

I wipe my eyes when I hear the door open again and for a moment, I find myself wishing that it was Cassidy, coming back to tell me that she wasn't leaving. However, i'm surprised at who I actually do see...

**I know. It kinda sucks that she is leaving so soon, eventhough it feels like she just got here last chapter...oh wait...she did lol but it is very necessary for my plans. Mwuahaha! She will be back eventually, trust me. You have not seen the last of her. However, her being gone needed to be done, because I felt that my Rachel needs to grow a little more, without having a scape goat. Someone to hold her at night. Well...maybe Quinn just needs to hold her at night :P But seriously, having Cassidy gone does effect Rachel, but it also teaches her some stuff. There will be flashbacks of their time together, during the past four weeks, so she won't be completely gone, for those of you who like her. However, now it is time to focus on Quinn and how she's feeling. I think I will be doing a chapter, dedicated to Quinn's feeling only. It may not be a very long chapter, but it will involve everyone, just from Quinn's POV. I'm thinking chapter after next, perhaps? Anyways, next chapter WILL have Faberry goodness. It is already started. So until then, enjoy...oh yes...don't forget...**

**_O_  
[****Faberry ****]  
======= **

**Those are the cookies...review and you can have one from my Faberry cookie platter...:):) until next time folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the update :):) Finally after getting all of your AMAZING reviews :):) lol. Oh and before I go off on a rant, some of you have asked me who I picture Cassidy to look like and I kept forgetting to mention it in my A/N so I will tell you now...I picture her to be...Diora Baird! Which is a playboy girl...but that is how I picture her...maybe a lil younger but still. If you google "Diora Baird feb 2011" you will see some pictures that make me think of Cassidy. Not the super slutty ones but ya. Haha...I was gonna go with Claire Holt but decided not to however, picture her that way if it makes you like the story better!...anyways lots of good things in this chap...well I hope haha. Enjoy! :) Ps...I have a one shot out for Uncharted Territory for those of you that want an update for that. It will have to tide you over ;)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

"Sam?" I question, my eyes slightly wide. He gives me a slightly sheepish look. "You realize that this is the girl's bathroom, right?" He nods.

"I know, I just...I saw Cassidy walk out of here looking upset and I thought that..." He trails off, shrugging his shoulders. He walks in and takes a seat next to me on the floor. My eyes turn to him. "I'm sorry about the way i've been acting. I just...I didn't want to believe that it's true." He says and looks at his hands. I furrow my eyebrows.

"That what's true?" I ask, unsure about what he is referring to. He looks up into my eyes.

"That Quinn is into you." He answers and my eyes widen. I let out a laugh. His eyes turn to confusion.

"Quinn isn't 'in' to me, Sam. I was just joking around with you," I say, still chuckling a bit. "However, I am sorry for taunting you like I did." I say and he nods. Then he shakes his head.

"She does like you, Rachel. I can tell." He says, in a way that almost makes me believe him, but there was no way. I mean sure, sometimes she gives me these weird vibes where I think that she may like me in that way but come on. It's Quinn freakin' Fabray. "She found out about what happened in the cafeteria between us." He admits and he and I both cringe. "That's why I am actually out of the choir room at the moment. Santana let it slip and Quinn yelled and threw a drumstick at my eye." He says and I chuckle. He raises an eyebrow and I stop, letting a semi serious look spread across my face. "It was terrifying."

"Oh, Sam. You poor thing." I say and I almost make it without laughing but I can't help it. He laughs too, though. "I'm sorry. You guys are still together though, right?" I ask and he shakes his head, sadly. I frown. "I can go in there and tell her that you didn't say it..." He shakes his head again and my frown deepens.

"Quinn and I were done awhile ago, " He admits, pausing to sigh, "..I just didn't want to let her go, you know?" He says and I nod, understanding completely. "Originally I thought she was just good for my popularity, but then I really fell for her." He confesses and I feel a pang in my heart. It makes the hate I once held for him, slip away. Quickly. "Just like you did." I stare at him a moment, ready to deny it, but when he gives me a sad look. I just can't. So I hang my head in shame.

We're both silent for the next couple of minutes. I'm unsure of what I can say to make him feel better. I know he loves her. I know it, yet I still felt the need to be a bitch to him about her. I'm a horrible person. Just freakin' horrible.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I whisper, but I know he hears me. "I really do love her." I admit and it does shock me that i'm telling him this. He could tell the whole school, she could reject me and i'd be even more miserable then before.

"It's ok, Rachel." He says, patting my thigh for comfort. "It's hard not to." I just nod. He sighs and gets to his feet. I lift my eyes and look up at his smiling face. It isn't a full smile, but it's a start. He holds out his hand. "I say we go back there..." He says and I let out a small laugh, nodding and grabbing his hand, as he pulls me up. "...so I can hide behind you in case she tries to axe murder me with sheet music." He says and although I find it funny, his tone of voice indicates that he is actually scared. Ha.

CHOIR ROOM

Honestly, I didn't really expect too much when I went back to the choir room. All I thought would happen was that maybe someone had found out about my conversation with Cassidy and inquired about our relationship. However, when Sam and I entered the door, it was utter chaos.

Santana was lunging for Finn, who looked incredibly frightened, while Brittany was holding her back by the waist. Quinn was yelling at Noah, who was hiding behind a chair, looking ashamed. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were arguing with Tina and Mike about...something. Artie and Mr. Schue seem to be missing. Like I said. Just utter chaos.

I glance at Sam who looks just as baffled as I am. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him and he just shrugs. Oh my.

"Guys!" Sam yells, trying to gain everyone's attention. Nobody hears. He looks at me, urging me to do something. I huff and roll my eyes. I lift two fingers to my mouth and blow. That effectively shuts everybody the fuck up. They all turn to Sam and I.

"Somebody care to share what the hell is going on?" I ask, looking to my go to girl. Brittany smiles.

"Hi Ray!" She says brightly, finally managing to pull Santana away from the giant. Santana calms down, turning her stare to me.

"B, what happened in here?" I ask, keeping my eyes focused on her so that I wouldn't look into _her _eyes. Which didn't need to happen yet. Brittany shrugs.

"Umm...Finn was mean to Sanny, Puck said something gross to Q, and 'Cedes, Kurt, and Blaine wanted to sing before Tina and Mike." She answers and it effectively solves every problem in my head. I sigh. I clear my throat and turn to Finn.

"What did you say?" I ask and he must be able to tell that i'm dead serious, because he answers immediately.

"She called me Shamoo and told me to go back to the ocean, so I told her to go back to a pole." He answers and I really want to laugh. Ha. I don't. But boy do I want to. I sigh once again. Time to solve one problem.

"First of all, you are a perfect portrait of Shamoo, " I say and Finn frowns, causing Santana to cackle, "..and second of all, you, Tits McGee, " I say, pointing to Santana who instantly stops laughing, "...you are on a one way ticket to whoresville, so I wouldn't laugh." I finish and she sneers at me. I roll my eyes and then turn to Noah, raising my eyebrow. He looks down, slightly ashamed.

"I said that her ass looks nice in that uniform and since she's all single now, that she could revisit the Puckas.." I hold up a hand, stopping him right there. I didn't like it. In fact, I think my inner wolf wanted to tear his throat apart, eventhough I love him to death. I couldn't hurt him though. He didn't know about my feelings for her.

"First, you're a pig." I say, narrowing my eyes at him. I hear Quinn's snort of approval. "...second, you're a pig." I continue, and some of the others let out snickers. "Third, if you _ever_ say shit like that to her again, i'll castrate you with your shoelace." I threaten and my eyes must be flashing dangerously, cause his widen and he immediately looks frightened. I hear Sam snicker from beside me, causing Quinn to look at him and glare. Murderously. He shrinks back. I then turn to Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina.

"We're good." They all say together and I just smirk and nod.

"Anything else I need to help you all with?" I ask them and a couple of them shake their heads. I nod.

"We need to talk." I hear and before I can fully register who spoke to me, i'm being pulled out of the room. Once again, outside the choir room, I turn to see who pulled me out and i'm instantly nervous. Oh shit. She looks super pissed.

"What...uh, what did you need to talk about, Quinn?" I ask, damning myself to hell for stuttering. She continues to glare at me. Yep. Super pissed...and so fuckin' sexy. So sexy.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about what he said to you!" She growls and oh my. Yep. I'm pretty sure i'm soaked. Her growl is like the sexiest thing i've ever heard in my life. I wonder if she can purr just as...no. God. Seriously?! Stop it Rachel! "Rachel!" She hisses. Oops. I must have not been paying attention to her. I give her a sheepish smile.

"Umm, it wasn't very important. It's not like he even really meant it." I say this, although i'm pretty sure, at the time, he did mean it. However, Sam apologizing meant tons to me, therefore I will protect him from getting his balls chopped off. Quinn's glare hardens. I gulp. Not out of fear though..." Quinn, it doesn't even matter." I say and she continues to glare for a moment and then lets out a heavy sigh.

"I just...I hate seeing you hurt." She admits and I practically melt on the spot. I smile at her. If nothing else, Quinn Fabray is a really good friend. The best. I put a hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze.

"Thanks, Quinn. It means a lot that you care." I say, and my smile sticks on my face eventhough inside, I feel like I may drown. My heart is hurt over losing Cassidy, and i'm in love with someone who will never return my feelings. I'm a damn mess. We're silent for a moment so I decide to break it. "What do you say we go practice, huh?"

"Sure." She says, hesitantly. She gulps and nods her head. "I'll...uh...meet you at my car?" I nod at her.

"Alright, I just have to grab some stuff out of my locker. I'll see you in a min." I say and before she can really reply, I turn around and head towards my locker.

I grab what I need out of the locker and head towards the parking lot, but i'm suddenly stopped by a familiar latina. Who is looking at me with a giant smirk. Great.

"What?" I growl, not in the mood to deal with her. She flicks imaginary lint off of her shoulder, making me even angrier then I already am at her. She did break up Sam and Quinn, which i'm thankful for, but I still feel bad.

"Little birdie tells me that you were a little cuddly with our resident, Ms. Fabray." She says, the smirk never leaving her face. I shake my head.

"Ya, at the cost of the one girl that actually seemed to understand me." I say, shoving past her and stalking down the hallway. For a moment, I don't hear her move, but when she finally does, she's beside me in seconds.

"Wait...Thunder Thighs broke it off?" She says, disbelievingly. I ignore the stupid nickname and choose to remain silent. "Wow..."

We keep walking towards the exit and i'm not really sure how to feel anymore. All I know, is that i'm angry. Angry at losing Cassidy, angry for being such a sucker, angry for loving someone who will never return it, and angry that Santana can't seem to shut her damn mouth.

"Hold up." Santana says, stepping in front of me as we enter the parking lot. I growl. I'm in no mood for this. I look over her shoulder and can see Quinn staring at us questioningly. "So you and Thunder Thighs are like finished?" She asks and I nod. "_Finito_?" I scowl at her. "_Terminado_?" My scowl turns almost deadly, yet she continues, still smirking away. "_Fini?"_

"Yes we're fucking DONE!" I yell, causing Santana to jump slightly. I couldn't take it anymore. My heart is hurting and here she is basically laughing at me and rubbing it in my face that I failed at my relationship. "Shut the fuck up and back off." I growl, shoving her out of my way.

"Oh come on..." She trails off, letting out a laugh, and when I hear no remorse in her voice, that is what finally snaps me. I drop my things to the ground, whirl around to face her and give her a shove. She looks at me shocked.

"You think this is fuckin' funny!? You think that me being miserable is funny!?" I yell in her face, trying not to let the tears fall. I let out a bitter laugh, "Oh that's right, you totally do! You tortured me for years and fuckin' enjoyed every bit of it!" I growl, standing right up and close to her. She seems to still be in shock. Good. "You don't know what it is like to love someone who will _never, _" I pause for emphasis, my eyes catching a blonde figure that was rapidly approaching us. ".._never _love you back. You don't understand how I feel because I have to go through this shit alone! You don't under-fuckin-stand!" I growl, lowering my voice as Quinn is about 30 feet away now. "You may be used to this shit, but inside i'm dying. I don't want to be this stupid creature and I don't want to be in love with her!" I growl, tears welling up in my eyes. I shut my mouth instantly as Quinn pops up beside us.

"What the hell is going on?" She questions, looking between Santana's shock filled face and my angry and tearful one. Although the latter, i'm trying to keep at bay. I shake my head.

"Nothing Quinn, let's just go." I say, turning and picking up my books before walking off towards her car. I don't spare a glance at Santana. I'm so angry at her. Maybe not all of my anger is directed at her. I'm also angry at myself for losing Cassidy. She loved me, even though I knew we wouldn't work, she loved me. I had it, and I lost it because I have stupid feelings for Quinn. Feelings that wouldn't ever go away.

When I reach Quinn's car, I yank on the handle and hop in, hoping that Quinn will hurry it up. I glance over in the direction of the two girls, who seem to be talking and then turn my attention to my phone, which suddenly beeps.

**UNKNOWN: Sorry to hear about your break up, dollface.**

I frown at the text and wonder who could possibly be sending me this and how they would even know about my break up. The only person I can think of that would know, would be...damn him. That bitch. Of course he would be an asshole and send me this. Is this Carter's way of telling me that he won? I sigh and send a text stating that I don't care along with some colorful words. I roll my eyes and lean back against the seat, only to recieve another text a moment later. I look down at it.

**UNKNOWN: Now, with that look currently on your face, I would assume otherwise. **

Suddenly i'm on high alert. I hop out of the car and look around me. There really isn't anything. Not that I could smell or sense. My eyes dart along the school, checking for any intruders, but when I see none, my heart starts to pound heavily. I don't like this. Not one bit. I hastily grab my phone and type another text, asking who this is. My eyes then scan across the street, and although I see people, no one seems to be on their phone. My phone beeps again and I take a deep breath and look at it.

**UNKNOWN: You'll find out, Rachel.**

That is definitley not Carter. I take another deep breath and I can't help but let my eyes wander over to Quinn's frame. She's still talking to Santana and suddenly I feel the urge to go over there, rip her away from Santana and hold her close. Protectively. Streis is raging inside me. Not in anger but in worry and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I open the door and throw my phone in, not wanting to look at it anymore.

My eyes travel to Quinn and Santana who seem to be done talking. I had enough of being out in the open. I shut Quinn's door and walk over to the two of them. Once I reach them, I avoid Santana's eues and look at Quinn.

"Can we go now?" I ask, trying to keep the urgency out of my voice. She tears her eyes away from Santana and looks at me a moment. My eyes shift around for a quick second before returning to hers. She nods.

"Ya, let's go. I'm done here." She says, turning around and walking towards her car. I turn to follow but Santana grabs onto my wrist. I growl.

"Look, I know that..."

"Piss off, alright?" I growl, turning to glare at her. She lets go of my wrist. "You've done enough." I say and although I try to keep my voice strong, i'm sure that it sounds defeated. I shake my head at her and walk to Quinn's car.

Without a word from either of us, we make our way over to Quinn's house. I can only assume that both of us are deep in thought.

QUINN'S HOUSE

When we reach the Fabray house, my eyes bug out slightly. It is a lot bigger then I expected. I mean, I should have expected this, but I can't help but think about how lonely it must be with all of that space.

"Big, huh?" Quinn's smooth voice breaks me out of my thoughts, as my eyes land on hers. She smiles. "I know what you're thinking." She starts, unbuckling her seatbelt. "You must wonder what we do with all the extra space in there, considering it is just my mother and I." She really did know me. Damn. Why does she have to make this harder then it already is?

"I...uh, it's just not what I expected." I answer, sending her a timid smile. She lets out a small laugh.

"Don't worry, it's a lot nicer inisde." She says, opening the door and hopping out of the car. Oh shit. Inside?! Oh god, her mother! She's gonna burn me! She's gonna know that I want to fuck her daughter against the door!...wow, that was blunt on my part. I apologize if you feel that i'm being to crude. But it's true. "Rachel?" My eyes flick to hers. Oh. She's opened my door and is staring at me.

"Y-ya, i'm just...um...ya i'm coming." I wish I was. I mean...ummm, that's what I said to her. Not the second part. The first...the...oh whatever. You get my drift. I hop out of the car, grabbing my things and following behind Quinn to her front door.

In my head, i'm pretty sure i'm playing something you would hear when walking towards an executioner. Whatever the hell that is called. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm freaking out. What if she just knows?! Better yet, what if she doesn't like me?

When we reach the front door, and Quinn opens it, the first thing I hear is Judy Fabray's voice and it both startles me and scares the living shit out of me.

"Quinnie!? Is that you, hunny?" I freeze up, wondering if her sweet tone is actually a cover up. I don't say anything, but I hear Quinn reply.

"It's me, mom!" She yells, turning to give me a smile, as I nervously give her one back. "I brought a friend home!" She yells and inside I want to run and hide. Couldn't she have just...not mentioned me?

"A friend?" I hear Judy question, and then there is a sudden bang in what I assume is the kitchen and in walks Judy Fabray in all her glory. I'm terrified. Though I can certainly see where Quinn gets her good looks from.

When Mrs. Fabray's eyes turn to me, i'm sure that my fright shows. I stare at her a moment, before directing my gaze to the ground, briefly. This was not how this is supposed to go. I'm Rachel Berry, damn it! I shouldn't let a measly woman get in the way of my confidence. So...with every amount of strength I possess, I look back up at the older blonde and smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your home is lovely." I say, politely. She stares at me a moment, her look hard. I gulp and continue to smile at her. Then, before I can blink, she smiles brightly at me and scoops me up in a huge hug. Odd. Her arms wrap tightly around me and i'm unsure of how to react to this. I mean, everyone has heard stories of the Fabrays. Russell and Judy, especially.

She pulls away from me and looks me over, which makes me more nervous then I originally am. Her smile is bright and sincere and although that should ease my fears, it doesn't. What if she knows that I love her daughter? What if she freakin' _knows_?

"It's so good to finally meet you, dear! Quinnie has told me so much about you!" She states, the smile never leaving her face. "You are absolutely stunning!" She says, and I just smile, because really? What do I say to that? I hear a nervous giggle beside me and turn my eyes to Quinn, raising an eyebrow. She smiles at me but I can tell it's forced. I turn back to Mrs. Fabray.

"Um...thank you, Mrs. Fabray." I say, but before I can say anything else, she waves a hand.

"Oh please, call me Judy. Mrs. Fabray makes me sound old." She jokes, and it actually makes me smile. For real. Might as well make nice with her now.

"You certainly don't look old, Mrs-I mean, Judy." I state, smiling in what I hope is in a charming way. "I can definitley see where Quinn gets her good looks from." Judy's smile brightens even more and I thank all that is good and pure that she didn't take offense to me saying that they both look beautiful. Mostly just Quinn though. Thank god. "In fact.."

"Ok, stop hitting on my mom and let's get to work, Berry." Quinn says and if I didn't know any better, i'd say she was rather annoyed that I am paying more attention to her mother at the moment. Cute. Judy frowns at Quinn.

"Now, now Quinnie, don't be jealous that your friend is being so nice to me. I'm not getting any younger, and if this nice young lady wants to pay me a compliment then I sure as well want to hear it." Judy scolds, causing Quinn to roll her eyes. I let out a laugh. Judy turns to me. "Now what were you saying, honey..." I open my mouth to pay her another compliment when a warm touch captures my hand, instantly making my insides gooey. Yup. Gooey. I feel my face heat up at her mere touch, but I try desperately to hide how much it affects me. After all, i'm in front of her mother.

"Come on. She can pay you a compliment later, _mother_, " Quinn says, giving her mother a pointed look, "...right now, we have to work on our duet." Quinn says and before I can get a word in, i'm being dragged up the stairs and i'm pretty sure, due to my amazing vision, via wolf, that I can see Judy smirking.

QUINN'S BEDROOM

When we arrive in what I can only assume is Quinn's bedroom, i'm stunned. Her bedroom isn't as extravagent as I thought. Her walls were plastered in purple and white wallpaper and her floors were covered in a dark gray carpet. She had a huge bed...ummm don't go there Rachel. I shake my head from the dirty...dirty thoughts that were entering my mind, and look around at some of the thin-holy sweet jesus. There is _actually _a jesus poster above her bed. Really?

"I was going to take it down, but..." Quinn pauses, as I turn to look at her. She must have seen me eyeing the poster. She bites her lip-so sexy-and then lets out a slightly bitter laugh. "...but I thought that maybe I still need some guidance, considering my father is an ass and left." She admits and I frown. Who would leave this intelligent, funny, extremely beautiful, magnificant girl?

"Well he's a very stupid man then." I say and she turns to me and I swear I can see a small smile threatening to take over her delicious mouth. Stop it, Rachel! "You're incredible, Quinn. You don't need any guidance because you are doing amazing all on your own." I say, honestly and I hop up on her bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She shouts, watching me intently but I know she's smiling. I ignore her and tear down the poster, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it across the room. I turn to face her and smirk.

"There, no need to worry about him watching us anymore." I say, hopping back down to the floor. "Besides, it was kind of creepy. " I admit, sheepishly. Quinn simply stares at me a moment and then smiles, almost shyly.

"Thanks." She says, quietly and if it wasn't for my super hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. I send her a wink.

"No problem, sexy." I say, without an actual thought as I turn towards her desk which is on the other side of the room.

"What did you just call me?" Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Crap. Did I acutally just say that out loud? I actually just said that to Quinn Fabray and i'm pretty sure I sounded casual about it. Shit. She's gonna freak...she's gonna freak and kick me out, isn't she? "Did you just say that i'm...sexy?" I close my eyes, and stay turned away from her. How the hell am I gonna recover from this?

"I...um...no, I said..'No problem...Lexie!'" I say, letting out a nervous laugh. I turn to face her with a smile plastered on my face. "I meant to say Quinn, but she just popped up into my head." I run a hand across the back of my neck. Here comes the lie. "Umm...Lexie is some girl...that I met...recently...I just saw her...talked!" I say a little to loudly. Quinn flinches slightly. "I just talked to her...like not too long ago. She's a good friend of mine." I say and in all honesty, I _do _know a Lexie. She's dead though. In a pet cemetary not far from here. She was a good cat.

"Oh." She says, nodding and I sigh in relief when she doesn't question me further. That was the worst lie EVER. I'll never make it as an actress. Although i'm still stewing in my guilt by lying to the goddess before me, I honestly think that Quinn is disappointed. So here I go, opening my big stupid mouth again.

"You are though." I say and she quirks an eyebrow. "S-sexy. Very sexy." I say and immediately want to face palm myself. Great. Why don't you tell her you love her while your at it, Rachel? Oh and also tell her that you are a werewolf and that she is supposed to be with you forever. Yep. That'll do it.

Quinn's cheeks turn a bright red and she looks to the ground. I have to fix this. I can't let her think that...

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you." She says and although, at first, I thought it might be sarcasm, I look into her eyes and can see that she means it and i'm shocked. I'm pretty sure this emotion is painted across my face.

"What do you mean?" I ask and she blushes even further. So cute.

"You're...well...you know..." She tries to finish what she's saying but she gets flustered and I immediately understand what she means and decide to help her out. No matter how much hearing her say that i'm sexy would boost my confidence.

"Thank you." I say, sending her a smile. She sends me a relieved smile back and that's when I take a seat on her bed. "So, any idea what song you want to do?" I ask and she thinks for a moment and then shakes her head.

"I don't know. What do you think?" She asks, and it takes me a minute to realize that I actually have no idea. For once, in Glee, i'm not prepared. "Maybe something soft or..."

"You can choose, Quinn." I say, interupting her. "Whatever you pick, i'm sure i'll love it." Her eyes widen and i'm sure that she is in shock. Usually i'm always the one that wants to choose what to sing.

"Ummm...are you sure?" She asks and I just nod. Although her smell is still overwhelming and still makes me want to ravage her against or on any surface, I finally am able to control myself around her. Thank freakin' god. However, I find that I am getting more depressed. To me, it almost feels as though..I mean, when her smell isn't so intense anymore, I feel like i'm losing that connection with her. Eventhough i'm not. I don't know how to explain it, really. "Hey are you okay?" I hear a voice next to me and I almost jump out of my skin when a warm hand lands on my thigh. MY THIGH. Oh fuck me. Literally.

"I...uh...um." I stutter, trying to remain calm but I know that I am probably shaking like a leaf or sitting straighter then a lesbian in church. Ha. Got that joke from Noah. However, now that I think about it...maybe that's more of an oxymoron then a joke. Hmmm. I'll have to look that up. Anyways, i'm really tense and i'm sure she can tell. Suddenly, when i'm sure my face is red enough, I jump up and nod, frantically. "I-i'm ok."

Quinn looks at me, slightly confused and i'm at a loss for what to say. She must really be wondering why I keep acting like a complete idiot around her. I clear my throat and send her a smile.

"Rach..."

"Wanna listen to some music and figure out what we're gonna sing?" I ask and before she can really reply, i'm already pulling out my IPod. I hear her sigh as she gets up from the bed and makes her way over to her computer. I'm not too far behind her.

QUINN'S BEDROOM/6 HOURS LATER

"Then he told me that there weren't any musicals left!" I say, laughing. Quinn holds her stomach, laughing harder then i've ever seen her and i'm glad that she is enjoying herself. I feel a tear slide down my cheek at my own joke and that's when my eyes shift to the clock on her nightstand and they widen. "Oh my god, it's like 10:30! I completely lost track of time!" I say, starting to panic as I begin to pack up my stuff.

In all reality, my fathers' weren't home. They never seemed to be anymore. Of course, I know i've told you this, but it was starting to really hurt that they didn't give a shit about me anymore. For some reason, I can't help but think that someone told them what I really am and they are simply petrified of me. I shake that thought out of my head immediately. That can't be it.

Although they aren't home, I am supposed to be at Santana's...like three hours ago. I sigh and pick up my phone and see 5 missed calls and 4 text messages. Uh oh. Santana never liked to text me more then once. I quickly scroll down the texts and sure enough, they are all from Santana. I read through them and it is the same shit. 'Where r u?', 'Stp ignring me', and 'FINE'...however, the last one catches me off guard. 'Please come.' Hmmmm. I've never seen her use proper grammar and beg me to do something.

"Cassidy?" She asks, and I immediately feel a pang in my heart at hearing her name. I can't believe I hadn't thought of her once while being here. I mean, we just broke up hours ago. I know I miss her. I know that I really and truely care for her and that I would do anything for her. However, she just couldn't capture my heart. Not when a beautiful blonde already held it. I sigh. I mean, Quinn was going to find out eventually.

"Um, no. Santana, actually." I reply and she frowns. "Cassidy and I actually broke up today. After class." I admit and Quinn looks surprised and happy? However, her slight smile fades when she sees my pained look. She walks over to me and hugs me tightly. Her arms wrap around my waist though, rather then my neck and I feel myself tense at the new sensation. Damn she's warm. I close my eyes and breath in her heavenly scent. So delicious.

"I'm sorry, Rach. That really sucks." She says into my ear and I can't help but shiver. We pull away from eachother, but Quinn keeps a hand on my waist and i'm very aware of this fact. She looks into my eyes and opens her mouth, but the ringing of my phone suddenly cuts her off. Causing her to laugh instead. "Really? Jet?" I laugh and shrug.

"She is a cold, hard bitch." I say, smiling slightly. But pissed off that Santana once again ruins something for me. I sigh and hold the phone up to my lips. "I know, okay?"

"Where are you?" Santana asks and I can tell that she's pissed off. So am I though. "You're not still at Q's, are you?"

"None of your business." I retort, my tone very clipped. She huffs a breath.

"You were supposed to be here three hours ago. Mama is very worried." She says and I immediately feel guilty.

"Tell Mama L that i'm sorry. I got caught up. I'll be there soon." I say, not giving her a chance to reply when I press the 'end call' button. I look up at Quinn who looks amused and curious. "What?"

"Since when do you hang with Santana alone?" She asks and I realize that I shouldn't have taken this call in front of her. I smile at her.

"Umm her mom likes me. She invites me over for dinner sometimes." I admit and in all honesty, it is the truth. Somewhat. Quinn is about to open her mouth when a sudden scream rips through my ears. A familiar scream.

My eyes shoot to Quinn's window and although I know she can't hear what I just heard...I know she will ask questions. I quickly walk over to the window and listen. It couldn't be who I thought it would be. She was with Santana tonight. Right?

"Rachel?"

I ignore Quinn's call of my name and I hear the scream again and before I know what is happening, my blood starts to pound through my body and I feel all the hairs stand to attention. A sudden chill rips through my body and I quickly turn and utter a quick goodbye to Quinn before running out of the room, leaving my stuff there. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to the source of that scream. Getting to my best friend.

I tear out of the Fabray house, without a word to Judy, who looks stunned at my abrupt leave. I pay no attention. I'm out the door and halfway down the street before I notice that the screams are becoming more frequent. I arrive at the entrance of the woods and shift without another thought and start to run. Fast.

It doesn't even register that i've shredded my clothes and I have no more to change in to. Not when I hear her scream once again. When i'm halfway through the forest, I pick up on her scent instantly. I smell fear and sadness. It breaks my heart, knowing that she is so sad, even when in danger. This only serves to make me run faster. My paws beat angrily against the ground as I search for my best friend. I am aware that Santana is probably only minutes behind me, if not seconds.

Finally after running for another 45 seconds or so, I see a head of blonde hair, cowering on the ground, blood dripping from her face. It fuels more anger in me then i've ever felt before. I run faster, making sure that I paw the ground loud enough for her attacker to hear me. When I get close enough, to what I now recognize to be a gigantic Grizzly bear, I don't even think before I leap on the beast.

As soon as my body collides with its' body, I feel the air being pushed out of my lungs. It anticipated me, so it swung as I leapt. However, I don't let it stop me. I bite down as hard as I can on the beast's forearm, causing it to growl out in pain. I land on the ground after letting it go and I stand protectively in front of her. She seems to be in shock but she has now moved over to a tree, leaning against it for support. Unfortunately, because I take a second to look her over, the bear swings, swiping me along my back and then manages to chomp down on my front paw, causing me to let out a yelp.

I growl menacingly and leap on the beast again, chomping down on its' neck this time. It lets out a roar and attempts to throw me off. At first it doesn't succeed, and I let go of it's neck, only to bite its shoulder. It howls in pain and manages to fling me into a tree. I hit the tree hard and it once again knocks the wind out of me. The bear growls and charges at me. I quickly manage to push myself up and move out of the way, causing it almost crash into the tree. The bear turns around and before I can blink, it bites my side, near my ribs, causing me to yelp in pain. Oh god, the pain.

I fall to the ground, unable to move, and as my focus wavers, I notice as the bear starts to walk over to where the blonde is and my anger surges. With every amount of strength I have left, I manage to pull myself up and take another leap at the beast, only this time i'm on its' back. I bite hard around its' neck once more and it yells out again, in pain. I bite down as hard as I can until I hear a crunch and then the bear falls limp.

When we both hit the ground, I roll over and am no longer able to move. I distinctly hear two barks in the distance but with the amount of pain coursing through my body, I can't help but whimper slightly. I don't even think I can shift.

Suddenly I feel a hand scratch my ear slightly, and I lift my eyes to see my best friend, looking at me with worried eyes. She pats me, hesitantly at first, so I stick my tongue out and lick her hand, causing her to let out a tired giggle. "_Brittany.._" I think in my head, unable to process words while in my wolf form.

"You saved me, wolfie." She whispers, rubbing along my ear some more. I close my eyes, the pain beginning to overwhelm me. "Thank you." She whispers once more and passes out next to me and as my vision starts to cloud, I suddenly see Santana's brown wolf hop out of the trees along with Maribel...then my world turns black.

**Mwahahaha...I have a real knack for leaving you with cliffhangers, don't I? Sorry! Don't kill me! But it makes you want to review, doesn't it? Hehehehe anyways, there was some awesomness in this chapter, right? I mean, who is sending Rachel mysterious messages? Does Quinn have actual feelings for Rachel? Will Brittany and Rachel survive their horror experience? Lots of burning questions that will be answered in all due time, my friends :) Anyways, if you review, have another Faberry cookie from the Faberry cooie platter. They taste even better then before :):):):):)**

**_O_  
[****Faberry ****]  
======= **

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so after many days of hard working on lots of crap...I come out with this chapter! lol I hope that you will enjoy it and leave me awesome reviews like you all do :):):):):) I love you all for the many awesome reviews that I have recieved! Also to those who have private messaged me and let me know some stuff and helped me be a better writer! I owe you guys! :):) **

**So this chapter doesn't really have a lot of Faberry in it. It does have some at the end...but could it be what you think? Hmmm...there is however, tons of Pezberry and Brittanaberry...which is my name for the three of them lol I hope you enjoy this chapter and do not think it is crap. It isn't my best, so hopefully it is good enough for you all! :)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

THE LOPEZ RESIDENCE

My eyes slowly flutter open and the first thing i'm aware of is that I am certainly not in my bedroom. Or my house, for that matter. In fact...I distinctly remember this room being...oh my god. I'm in satan's room. Again. I huff out a breath and look around, only to notice a stuffed duck and a stuffed cat, sitting by my side. I clear my throat and look around once again. First thing I notice is that Santana is curled up in a chair, beside me. Odd. Very odd.

I move to get up but let out a whimper as I feel my ribs and neck protesting. I look down at my hand and notice that it is bandaged up. I sigh heavily and try to move my feet, which both seem to be working fine. I guess it is just my side and my arm.

"You have to rest, _mija_." I hear a voice say next to me, and my eyes snap to find Santana's. Her usually irritated eyes are softer then i've ever seen them and her face is contorted in sympathy. Something i'm not used to with her. "Try not to move too much, i'll get you a glass of water." With that she stands up and exits. My eyes widen slightly. Huh?

After a moment, I hear the door open, but instead of Santana walking in, it's Maribel. I look up at the woman and notice that her smile is slightly strained. She sits down on the bed next to me and runs a soothing hand down the side of my face. I sigh.

"How are you feeling, _Querida_?" She asks, looking at me with the same warmth that i've always known.

"I can't deny that i'm really sore." I say, letting out a small laugh. "How long have I been out?" I ask, afraid to know the answer. Maribel squirms slightly in her chair and that immediately makes me panic. She looks me in the eyes.

"You've been out for a week." My eyes widen dramatically. How is it that i've been out for a week and I have yet to heal? I don't understand. I usually heal within three to five hours. "I know you are probably wondering why you haven't healed yet, and I have an explanation for that." She answers and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What..."

"You somehow have silver in your blood." She says and I huff out a breath of disbelief. How did that stuff get in there? I know what silver feels like. That shit burns. How was I able to function, let alond _shift _when my blood contained that crap in it? "..and until that silver is fully out of your system, you will not heal as a werewolf does, you will remain in this painful state."

"How...how do I get it out?" I ask, tears building behind my eyes. I realize that my body is in pain, the moment she points it out. My ribs are on fire and I feel like someone put me through a paper shredder. "It...hurts." Maribel looks at me with sorrowful eyes. She rests her hand on top of my bandaged one.

"We are working hard to find a solution, _querida._" She answers, letting her soft eyes linger on mine for a moment longer. I nod, not really sure about what to say anymore. "In the mean time, you are to stay here with us, until we can help you fully recover." I look up at her and am about to protest but I realize that resistance is futile. I was going to stay here whether I liked it or not. So I simply nod.

I look down at the ground for a moment until a sudden thought strikes me. I quickly look up at Maribel as she opens the door to exit.

"Is Britt alright? Is she...is she ok? I mean...I..." I stutter, hoping to god that she is alright. I wouldn't live with myself...I couldn't live with myself if...I mean...Santana was being soft with me...she's never nice. I search Maribel's eyes and it shocks me to see..pride?

"Brittany is just fine, sweetheart. She is fine, because you saved her." Maribel answers, her eyes growing much warmer then I could have imagined. I let out the breath I had been holding and smile in relief. "She and Santana have been camped out in this room for the past week." She admits and my eyes widen, once again. Really? . "They have been watching over you." Maribel pauses, her eyes passing over me once again. I hear her sigh as she stands up. "I'm going to try something with you later and see if we can get that poison out of you." She says and I nod. "Until then, rest my dear." She turns and walks out the door without another word. I sigh heavily, and then wince at how much pain I seem to be in from simply doing that. Fuck me.

"Hey." I hear a familiar voice say from the doorway. My eyes look up to see Santana staring at me with the same soft eyes I saw earlier. What the hell? She's carrying a glass of water and before I can say anything she sets it down on the table beside me. Withouth a word she sits in the chair she previously occupied and looks into my eyes once again. Honestly, this is starting to freak me out a bit.

"What?" I say, starting to get annoyed at her staring. She seems to snap out of whatever funk she was in and instead of insulting me, (which is what I expected) she simply looks at me. Then, I see something I have never seen before. Santana's eyes start to water. She looks down at the ground, desperate to avoid my gaze and it shocks the hell out of me. Is she honestly crying? Holy shit. "Santana?"

"You know, Britt always told me that the reason she is friends with you is because you were the one person who never let her down. You always stood up for her, even when people put _you _down because of it. You kept being there for her, eventhough the rest of us frowned upon it and kicked you down into the dirt." Santana says, keeping her eyes directed on the ground. I'm actually unsure where she is going with this. "I never thought that you were anything special, ya know? I just thought that were this annoying little diva who was always selfish. Britt always told me otherwise, but I never believed her." She continues, and by now, i'm incredibly baffled. "I have never understood why she would want to be friends with you...but now...after...after..." Her voice cracks then and it makes me want to cry. I've never heard Santana get so emotional before.

"Santana..." I encourage, wanting to hear what she is trying to say. After another moment of silence, she finally looks up at me and I gasp at her red rimmed eyes and the blatant look of pure and raw emotion.

"You nearly died...p-protecting Brittany...you...and I couldn't...I couldn't make it...I.." She pauses, and I watch as more tears slide down her face. "...I could have _lost _her...I...and you put your own life at risk...you.." She choking back words now and I honestly just want to tell her to stop. That it's ok. But I know that she needs to get this out. "...she's alive because of you...and i'm ...so...so _sorry_." Santana whispers the last part and my insides twist painfully at seeing her so sad. Santana erupts into silent tears and i'm at a loss at what to do.

"Britt's my best friend." I say and shrug my shoulders, to the best of my ability, anyways. "I would do it for any of you in heartbeat. Just as you would." I say and Santana looks up into my eyes and I feel something pass through me. Not sure of what it was, I close my eyes. I breathe out deeply and open them again to see Santana looking at the ground again.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. For...for everything." She whispers again and it breaks my heart at hearing her so damn sad. "I've been such a bitch to you...I call you names...I..."

"Hey." I say, trying to get her attention. When she doesn't look up at me, I place my good hand on hers, which is resting on the bed. She looks up at that. "All is forgiven. I forgave you a long time ago, you've helped me so much throughout this whole ordeal that I owe you much more then I can give. Brittany is my best friend and she is your mate. She will always be apart of both of us, and a couple of scratches and bruises are worth it, just to get to see her smile again." I say, with a soft smile on my face. Santana nods, a small smile erupting on her face.

"You don't owe me anything, Rachel." Santana says, letting out a sigh. "I'm just...i'm sorry about last week. About making fun of you and Cassidy. I didn't really mean any of it." She says, looking into my eyes and I can tell that she really is sorry. I nod.

We're both silent for the next couple of minutes until a surge of panic passes through me. What about my fathers and everyone at school? How were they going to react when they...wait. What did they know exactly?

"Santana?" I say, causing her look up at me. "What...what did you say to people about my sudden disappearance?" I question, nervously awaiting her response. Santana then smiles. Actually I would call it more of a smirk then anything.

"I told everyone that you, me and Britt were going to do some naked camping." She says and I let out a bark of laughter, instantly regretting it when I feel a great deal of pain. Santana's eyes furrow in slight concern. "Are you alright?"

"Ya." I manage to choke out, cringing at the amount of pain that i'm in. I had gotten used to the fact that I really didn't experience much pain anymore. I clear my throat. "It just sucks to be able to feel this much pain again." I see Santana nod. I'm about to open my mouth when suddenly the door bursts open and in walks a bubbly blonde, one that i'm happy to see.

"RayRay!" She shouts, smiling brightly and before Santana or I can protest, she jumps on the bed and hugs me. Tightly.

"Britt! Rachel's hurt, baby!" Santana jumps in when my face contorts into pain once again. Brittany quickly backs, looking terrified. I try to smile at her to let her know that it's alright, but my body is so sore right now that i'm sure it comes off as a grimace.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to Ray! Please don't be mad." She says, panicking. I smile at Brittany, instantly ignoring the pain that i'm in. She looks at me hesitantly.

"It's ok, B." I start, grabbing one of her hands. "I'm perfectly alright, now that my best friend is here." I say, smiling widely. She gives me another hesitant look before smiling back. I open my arms for her. "Just...go easy." She nods and leans in and hugs me gently, yet I can't say the same. I'm hugging her tightly, glad to see her alright. Other then a slightly busted lip, which is healing nicely, she seems to be intact.

Once we break apart, I readjust myself, trying to find a more comfortable position. I look up to see Brittany leaning her head on Santana's shoulder, who's now sitting on bed with us. Santana is absentmindedly stroking Brittany's hair and it puts a smile on my face. These two are so in love. I've never been more glad for Britt to find someone that treats her like she's supposed to be treated. I'm broken out of my thoughts by said person's voice.

"I let you borrow Quackers so that he will help you get better, Ray." She says, and I smile, looking down at the stuffed duck that Brittany has had since we were little kids. "...and Sanny let you borrow Mr. Whiskers too!" She says and I turn to Santana with a raised eyebrow. She's beat red. Ha.

"Mr. Whiskers, huh?" I say, highly amused. Santana scoffs and Brittany continues, much to Santana's horror.

"Ya, she's sleeps with him every night, but she let you borrow him so that you could get better!" Brittany adds and I feel tons and tons of jokes fill my head. Along with laughter. Which I share with the two ladies in front of me.

"Fuck you, tiny." Santana growls, but it lacks its usual bite. "So what? I sleep with a stuffed animal. Deal with it."

I don't even bother to answer her, as I am still laughing. It's painful to laugh, but I have no choice, really. It's too funny to hear that Santana 'badass' Lopez, sleeps with a stuffed animal every night. Hahahahahahahaha.

"I sleep with Quackers too, though." Brittany says, smiling widely. "It's ok, Sanny, Ray sleeps with her music book every night too." I stop laughing. Fuck sakes. Santana suddenly starts laughing.

"A music book, Berry? Really?" I glare at her, unamused.

"Brit!" I say, increduously. She smiles, instantly melting any frustration. I shake my head and then shrug. "Ok, so we're both weird. Whatever, this information..."

"... never leaves this room. Deal." Santana finishes, nodding. "It's like freakin' Vegas." I nod in agreement.

"So are you like Jacob in Twilight, Ray?" Brittany asks, causing me to freeze. "You can change into a wolfie anytime you want?" My eyes turn to Santana's who looks guilty.

"Britt, remember I told you about this. Rachel and I are wolves, and we protect people but it has to stay a big secret, right?" Santana says, softly. Brittany looks from Santana and I a moment and then nods.

"I know! I won't tell anyone how you guys protect us! Those vampires won't stand a chance against you two!" She says, brightly and although i'm shocked that she now knows, i'm glad that she does. I don't have to hide myself to my best friend anymore. I look at Santana.

_"I'll tell you later, I promise." _She says through our mental link. I nod. _"Do you need Britt and I to leave?"_

_"I'd rather you didn't, actually. I'm so bored." _

"How about we watch a movie, Britt Britt?" Santana suggests and Brittany's face lights up.

"Finding Nemo!" She yells and Santana and I both groan. Brittany makes us watch this movie all the time. You can only handle that damn orange fish for so long before you want to punch it in the...ugh, fins.

"Sure B. Why don't you go grab it." Santana says and Brittany runs out of the room, without another thought. I sigh. "I should of said something else." She says, rubbing her eyes. She's tired. I can tell.

"Probably, but i'm alright with it. As long as I get to spend time with Brittany...and you, I suppose." I say, smirking slightly. Santana lets out a laugh. "I was so scared that night." I whisper, causing Santana to turn her head to look at me. "I heard her scream when I was at Quinn's and everything just stopped for me. All I could hear was her and my body couldn't get to her fast enough." I finish, shaking my head.

"I felt her." Santana says, closing her eyes. I look to her and can feel the pain that shoots through her heart the moment she speaks. It nearly makes me wince. "I felt that she was being hurt and I...I couldn't shift at first. My wolf was clawing out and it hurt so bad..."

"How did..."

"I forced myself to shift. Pushed through the pain." Santana says, letting out a sigh. "I ran with mama right behind me and all I kept thinking about was how I wasn't going to get there in time. My heart was breaking and I couldn't breath. I ran and I ran, but it just...never seemed fast enough, ya know?" She says, causing me to nod. I understood but in a way, I suppose I didn't. Quinn never connected with me. I don't _feel _her like Santana does with Brittany. "Then when I got there, I saw you laying on the ground, covered in blood and Brittany laying on your stomach. I shifted back, without another thought."

"Did I shift back?" I ask, honestly curious. I watch as Santana's mouth turns upwards and it doesn't register immediately why she does that. I mean, why can't she ju-FUCK! "You saw me naked!" I yell, swatting her lightly. Cause, my body still aches, ya know? Santana laughs, the smirk never leaving her face. Damn her!

"Yep, sure did." She answers, shrugging. "You got some killer abs, Berry." She states and a blush instantly colors my cheeks. Great. "However, I didn't really _look _look, " She says, leaning back in her chair. "...you were like bloody and stuff, but I saw certain..."

"URG!" I groan, closing my eyes in humiliation. "Fuck you." I growl, causing the latina to chuckle. I shake my head. "Can't believe you saw me naked." I mumble to myself, continuing to shake my head.

"I did too!" A voice says, startling the both of us. We both turn to look at a smiling Brittany and I let out a laugh.

"Britt, you've already seen me naked before." I say, smiling softly at the blonde. Then I wince. Oops.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Santana says, anger in her voice. I hear her growling in our heads. I turn to her and smile weakly. "My girlfriend has seen you naked?"

"Ray Ray and I have been friends forever! Of course we've had naked cuddle times!" Oh sweet fuck, Brittany, NO! I watch as Santana's eyes narrow dangerously at me. I clear my throat. There is no way I could take her if she decides to fight me right now. I laugh nervously.

"Like...a long time ago and in all reality, we were like 6 or something so it doesn't really count." I say, giving the fuming latina a shrug. She lets out a breath and I know that i've said the right thing. Thank fuck.

"But..."

"Britt! Your _girlfriend _doesn't want to know about naked times with other people, ok sweetie?" I say, hoping that I sound sincere and not harsh. We weren't 6. We were 14. Shhhh. If Santana found that shit out, I would be knee deep in said shit. Brittany looks at me for a moment and I let out a sigh when she smiles and nods her head, sliding on the bed, in between Santana and I. She lays her head on my shoulder.

"I really love this movie." Brittany says, snuggling with both Santana and I. For the first time in a while, I feel comfortable. Safe. "I kinda wish Q was here. Then it would be perfect." Brittany states, growing quiet when the movie officially starts.

"I wish she was too, B." I whisper, leaning my head on hers. My heart started to ache, just by hearing Quinn's name. It seems that although I was unaware of being unconscious for a week, my wolf seemed to have felt like it had been years.

My wolf must have been whining pretty heavily in my head, because Santana lightly touches my hand. I turn to look at her and her eyes show sympathy.

_"Quinn misses you. She's upset that we went on this 'camping trip' without her." _She says in our heads. I nod. _"But I told her that we were a bunch of lesbians that needed a vacation away from the straight arrows of the world." _I chuckle slightly at that.

_"What did she say to that?" _I ask, intrigued.

_"She said that she could handle us." _Santana says and I snort loudly, causing Britt to look up at me.

"Are you okay, Ray Ray? I'm not hurtin you, am I?" She asks, innocently. I smile and shake my head.

"No, B. Don't worry about it." I say, and she turns back to the movie. I send Santana a smirk, which she returns, and I turn my attention back to the movie. Oh my first day back to school was going to be interesting.

ONE WEEK LATER

As luck would have it, Maribel had found an old witch's brew that managed to drain the silver from my body. Very fucking painfully, I might add. I threw up for days, non stop, and my temper had sky rocketed, causing my wolf to stir and cause me even more pain, because I wasn't able to shift with that shit in my body.

It turns out, that the silver in my body hadn't been in my blood, therefore I wasn't able to feel it as much as I should have. Had it been in my blood, I probably would have been dead. Once silver hits your blood, you're pretty much fucked. So after learning all this, I read in a werewolf handbook...well, that's what I call it...that apparently I had ingested this poison.

Santana asked Maribel why the poison hadn't gotten into my blood, because wasn't my whole body dipped in the stuff? I didn't really understand what she was asking, I mean...do you understand her? No. I didn't think so.

Anyways, once that crap was out of my body, I started to heal and by the end of the week, I looked completely brand new. I still felt jolts of pain sometimes, but Maribel said it was to be expected because I had just gone through a tramatic experience for a werewolf. My body looked like it had never been touched.

Brittany and Santana had stayed with me the whole week, well...Brittany did have to go to school that week because her mother wouldn't let her stay with us. Of course, her mother didn't know exactly what was going on so it was understandable. Santana had been my rock the past week though. She calmed me down when I got angry. Held my hair back, while muttering insults, when I puked my guts out. She would fight me, fists included, when I needed it. She even talked to Quinn on speakerphone, just so I can hear her voice. I hadn't been ready to talk to her yet. We grew closer then we both thought possible over the past week and it felt nice. It kept my mind off all the shit in my life. Like Cassidy.

Eventhough she was gone and I was in love with Quinn, she was on my mind constantly. I really do miss her, if even just to be friends with her. She treated me good. She knew what I was going through. She helped me in more ways then I will ever be able to thank her. I miss her friendly talks. I just miss her. Plain and simple. Sometimes I wish that I had been able to fall in love with her. She was so beautiful and so graceful. Inside and out. However, love just isn't that simple. Instead, I love the one person that will never return my feelings. No matter how much I think that she does sometimes.

However, throughout all of this, I gained a new perspective on life. One that is either going to screw up the rest of my senior year in this school or it's going to make it the best one. Yep, that's right. Rachel Berry is going to woo Quinn Fabray. Well...i'm going to test the waters first. _Then _i'm going to woo the freakin' pants off of her. Hopefully, literally. My horomones are _every-freakin-where_.

I shake my head from the dirty thoughts as I stand in front of the mirror in my room. It has now been two weeks since i've been at school and I can only imagine the rumors running rampant after that period of time. I mean, Santana had told people that we went camping. Naked. That isn't gonna help my loser reputation any. Or is it? I _did _go camping with two of the hottest chicks at McKinley. Hmmm...

"Ready to go?" I hear a voice say from the doorway and I smile. I turn to see my now-friend, Santana Lopez leaning on the doorframe, looking at me with a smirk on her face. Being friends with the latina felt good. I mean, she's really nice now and..."Did you hear me, Lezbatron?" Ok. Not so nice, I guess.

"Ya I heard you, Sir Licks-a-lot." I say, chuckling at my own joke. Santana scowls at me but it is instantly replaced with a loving smile when Brittany wraps an arm around her waist.

"Hey Ray! You look hot!" Brittany says, smiling brightly. Santana quirks an eyebrow and looks me over. I'm only in ripped skinny jeans and a wife beater. Nothing special. "Doesn't she look good, Sanny?"

"Sure, B." Santana answers, not willing to admit that i'm hot. Which I know she thinks I am. I smile at the two of them.

"Let's go. I need to speak with Noah. He must be pissed." I say, throwing on my leather jacket and walking out of my bedroom door. Brittany shakes her head.

"No, he's not angry." She says and I look at her with confused eyes. "He's worried and upset that you didn't call. Or invite him he said." I scoff. Of course he would say something like that. "Besides, Q is the one who is angry." My eyes lift at that.

"Like how angry?" I ask, throwing my aviators on as we descend my front steps to walk to Santana's car. It was really nice out. "On a scale from 1 to 10." Santana laughs.

"Like 41." Santana says and I turn to look at her, trying to find out if she's serious. Santana hadn't been to school in almost two weeks either. Only once to get our homework. "She doesn't believe my story and is now questioning what you and I were _actually _doing together, considering Brittany was at school last week." She finishes, hopping in the driver's side. I shook my head and climbed in back as Brittany gets in the front.

"She was like...really scary and said that you two were hiding something." Brittany says and I immediately tense. I know Brittany wouldn't tell anyone about our secret but that didn't mean I was going to be at ease with everything. "She asked me if I knew what it was."

"What did you tell her, B?" I ask, praying that she didn't make up a crazy lie. Brittany then shrugs, turning her head to look at me from the front.

"I told her that you missed Cassidy and needed some time and that I loaned you Santana to help." She admits and both Santana and I pause. That could be taken in many ways. My eyes meet Santana's for a moment before I ask the dreaded question.

"How did she take it?" Brittany looks pensive for a moment before smiling.

"She turned all red and then made all the girls on the squad run extra laps." Santana starts to laugh loudly and I smirk at her.

"You think she's pissed at the squad, S? What happens when you go back to Cheerio's practice after allegedly hiding a secret with me?" I ask and Santanan immediately stops laughing and then lets out a groan.

"Fuck!" She curses, continuing to drive to school. I laugh then. But it isn't very loud or long because god only knows what she has in store for me. Damn.

"I'll make sure she is nice to my wolfies!" Brittany says, happily and we both groan, but smile at the blonde, none-the-less. Interesting day, indeed.

MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL/HALLS

When the three of us walk into the halls of the school, I could have sworn that we were like the people on Jersey Shore. Everyone stopped and stared at the three of us. Some laugh, some point, some just stare at us with either shock or lust written across their faces. I honestly don't know what to think.

"It's kind of bothering me that everyone just stares at us." I say, leaning towards Santana. She chuckles.

"Well, half pint, everyone here probably thinks that you did the nasty with Britts and I." She says and I cringe. I couldn't have sex with Britt Britt. She's my best friend and the thought is just...weird. "Ew. I think I just grossed myself out." She says and that causes me to chuckle. I look up into Santana's eyes and am a little shocked that she seems to be joking. I smile.

However, that smile does not last long. My eyes leave hers to land on a figure at the end of the hallway. One that i've missed so much over the last two weeks. I watch as she marches down the hallway, all confident and sexy and I can't help but feel the heat low in my stomach. Streis growls happily within me and I feel that all is right in the world. Her beautiful face is getting closer and closer and I...Oh shit. _That _is not a happy face. _That _is a face that i've seen in my freakin' nightmares. Holy hell she looks pissed. My eyes widen when she...bares her..is she baring her teeth. Fuck me with a spikey ball. Holy...

Before I can even process what's happening, I take a step towards the enraged blonde to explain myself when a loud-

THWACK

"Oh fuck..." Santana laughs from beside me. "Q...that shit was so-" WHAM "...OW! Fuck sakes, blondie, that was my eye!" She then yells and if it was any other situation, I would laugh my ass off, but I am honestly too terrified to do so. Especially with this sexy, gorgeous and extrememly pissed off blonde in front of me.

"Quinn..."

"Do you know how freakin' stupid you are!" She yells, gaining the attention of the whole hallway. I look around and decide that this isn't the conversation to be having in front of tons of people. I sigh, taking my hand off of my stinging cheek. Which, by the way, I am completely turned on from her hitting me. There's something wrong with me, ok? So just leave it.

"Just...wait." I growl, grabbing her arm and dragging her into an empty classroom, but not before mentally telling Santana to go the nurse to get some ice. Once we're inside, I close the door and turn to face her. "Look, I know that..."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!" She shouts, and I cringe at the volume. I look down. I am slightly ashamed. "You just blow out of my house two weeks ago like something was on fire and then you don't answer my calls or my texts!" She walks up to me and pokes a finger into my chest. My insides burn. "Then I find out that you went on a little trip with _Santana_?!" She questions, increduously. "Santana of all people?!"

"I know, okay!" I yell, getting slightly upset myself. I walk away from her, needing to get away from her delicious scent and her...beautifulness. God. I'm so turned on right now. Must be that time of the month. "I'm sorry. I just...needed time." I explain, turning around to look at her.

Her glare is fierce and it makes me want to walk over to her, rip her Cheerio's uniform right off of her and have my wicked and nasty way with her. Everywhere in this room. My hands start to shake and I realize that i'm getting myself too worked up. If I don't stop, then i'm going to do something stupid. I shake my head and sit down in one of the chairs.

"Needed time?" She asks, her voice slightly softer and maybe a little hurt. "I thought we were friends, Rachel?" My heart breaks at the tone of her voice. It sounds really sad and it kills me that i'm the one that hurt her like this. I didn't realize. However, telling her the truth is out of the question.

"We are." I say, standing up and walking over ot her. However, I make sure that i'm at least a couple of feet from her. I need to be. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't, Quinn, but you mean so much to me." I say, hoping that she gets just how important she is to me. I watch as she takes a deep breath before staring intently into my eyes.

"Apparently not as much as I thought." She answers and my heart breaks. She just doesn't understand. I wish I could just tell her. I sigh.

"I wish you could see yourself, through my eyes." I whisper, not really caring if she hears me or not. Quinn looks at me, her face flushed red. She just looks so beautiful, even if she is angry at me.

"What would I see?" She asks and for a moment, i'm taken aback by the question, so I remain silent. But that doesn't last long.

"You would see this beautiful, incredibly strong girl trying her best to do good in the world. She's smart, funny, incredibly talented yet she doesn't seem to know it. She pushes herself so hard to be who she thinks others want her to be, yet she is so much more then that. You may walk around, all high and mighty to these people, but they don't know the real you." I say, looking at Quinn, through heated eyes. "They don't know that you bite your lip when you're nervous or unsure of something, and they don't know that you fiddle with that golden chain around your neck when you feel like you've done something wrong." She blushes, "They don't know any of that. Only your true friends do. I care for you, far deeper then i've ever cared about someone else. You make it better." I say, and I can't help but feel a sudden rush of love for the girl in front of me. It even overrides my lustful thoughts.

"You see all that?" She whispers and I nod. I walk up to her, so that i'm mere inches in front of her, no matter how hard it is for me to be this close. I smile at her and open my arms, hoping that she would forget this whole ordeal.

She smiles and steps closer to me, hugging me around the waist. it is strange that she hugs me this way, because she normally hugs me around my neck. This was different though. It was the second time that she's done it. I sigh into the embrace. Feeling her wrapped around my body makes me happier then i've ever felt. So happy, in fact, that I do something extremely stupid.

I pull away from her and before I register what i'm doing, I pull her lips down to mine. My mouth moves against her lips and after a second, she joins in. My body is on fire with the mere contact of our lips together. It's like heaven. However, it doesn't last long. Because not even a minute before it starts, it ends when Quinn rips her lips from mine.

Her face is full of shock and it kills me to see that she does what I had anticipated. She bites her lip. Her eyes are wide and she's breathing heavily and I feel like smacking myself in the head with my own stupidity. How could I do this? I am supposed to freakin' _woo _her! Not maul her! Damn these horomones!

"Quinn...i'm so sorry..I.." I start to say, but i'm silenced when she holds a hand up. She gulps and shakes her head. She puts her hand to her neck, still shaking her head and then exits the room, leaving me heartbroken and upset with myself.

My eyes begin to water slightly, as I realize one grave thing about the last two minutes of my life. Quinn put her hand to her neck. She did the one thing I was afraid she would do. She fiddled with that damn gold necklace.

**Awwww...poor Rachie. :( I mean, she was supposed to woo Quinn and she...oh wait, she...maybe she will still woo Quinn? Hmmm I guess you will have to leave awesome reviews and wait and see what I have in store for you next chapter! Maybe some Faberry? Maybe some Puckleberry awesomeness? Maybe some Pezberry fighting...not with eachother? Or maybe...just maybe, I might have all of this...including Brittberry hilariousness...with Lord T! Hahaha!...until then...Faberry cookies!**

**_O_  
[****Faberry ****]  
======= **

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ahhh hello my friends! Tis been awhile! :) However, I am back with another new chapter of The Moon's Desire! :):) I have been working on this one for awhile and I believe that it is awesome! It's got goodness from all angles. Pezberry, Puckleberry, Brittberry, FABERRY! Plus, even some awesomeness that is Rachel and Judy. Haha! I hope you all enjoy this and thank you to everyone who reviews and favorites and follows this story! I love you all and I hope you continue to read! :):):):) **

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

LUNCHTIME

After having one of these roughest mornings i've ever had, lunchtime was here and now I would have to go to the cafeteria and sit in a place filled with the very people that were starting to get on my nerves. Like seriously? I have never been asked so many questions in my life. Did you like, camp outdoors? Were you naked the whole time or just partially? Did you screw Santana and Brittany into oblivion?...I punched that guy. Jerk.

However, all of that was nothing compared the to the anxiety of possibly having to see Quinn. My stupid mistake has most likely caused me to screw up one of the best friendships i've ever had. Although I could have sworn that she kissed me back, it doesn't help that she ran away, thinking that what we did was wrong. It hurts. Desperately.

I sigh as I walk into the choir room. I needed a couple of minutes to gather my wits before I head to the cafeteria, however, I wasn't expecting for a certain mohawked friend of mine to walk in and glare at me. Crap. I forgot about Noah.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." He says, sarcastically. He leans against the wall and stares at me, causing me to sigh. I knew he was angry that I hadn't contacted him, but he didn't exactly know the reason why, so what was I to say?

"I'm sorry, Noah." I start, walking over to my jewish friend. " I know you're angry at me and for that, i'm sorry." I say, coming to stand in front of him. He narrows his eyes at me. "I just needed time away from everything. Losing Cassidy was a big deal to me, and I just...I needed girl time. Something I thought you wouldn't want to partake in." I say and I see his eyes soften.

"I would have been there, you know." He mumbles, looking at the ground. He lifts his eyes to mine. "I could have helped, you know? You, me and Britt could have gone on a roady or something. You didn't have to leave for two weeks with no contact to anyone but Brittany. I had to find out through JewFro, Rachel!" He says, throwing his arms up in the air. I cringe. He only called me Rachel when he was upset.

"I know. I know. I'm...really sorry." I say, facing down. In all honesty, I could really use the boy now. My heart was pretty much butchered this morning, not that he should know this, but..."I need your help now, though." I quietly whisper. I know he hears me though. I look up at him and I can feel tears threatening to leak from my eyes.

His face changes to a concerned friend...no, a concerned _brother _and it soothes the pain in my heart, if only slightly. He sighes and opens his arms. I let out a breath and lean into those arms, rejoicing when they wrap around my body. That's what I need right now. A Noah hug. He makes me feel safe. Like any brother should.

"I love you, jewbabe." He whispers and I smile, instantly returning his sentiment.

I then hear him whisper comforting words into my ear and it instantly makes me happy that i've chosen him as one of my best friends. Even if he had to treat me horribly for years. I burrow into his warmth and I realize that even though i'm a werewolf, it helps that I have people that will be there for me. Hopefully, if Noah finds out, he'll still love me.

HALLWAY

After staying in the choir room with Noah for about 20 minutes, I decided that I should make an appearance at the cafeteria. He agreed and said that he had to get to football practice anyways. He kissed me on the forehead and left. I walked out of the room, heading for the cafeteria with tons on my mind.

As I make my way towards the cafeteria, I can suddenly hear someone walking behind me and I instantly feel alert. No one is in the halls, so the person behind me is following me for a reason. I prepare myself for the worst and quickly turn around, ready to attack, yet all I see is my best friend. I smile.

"Hey B." I say, watching as she strolls up beside me and links arms with me. "You kinda startled me."

"I'm sorry, Ray!" She says, looking apologetic. I shrug.

"How come you aren't with San in the cafeteria?" I ask, glancing at my blonde best friend as we make our way to the cafeteria. A couple of freshman look at us with stars in their eyes but I quickly shut them down with a glare. Freakin' rumors.

"I told San earlier that I had to do a test, and then I got lost while doing the test." She answers and i'm immediately confused.

"You...got lost?"

"Ya, I was doing math and then I was in the janitor's closet..." She trails off and although I love this girl immensely, sometimes I don't really get her. How the frig did she end up in the jan-...nevermind. I shake my head with a chuckle. "Did you know that Lord Tubbington tried to make Santana smoke last night? I was so mad at him." She says and I quirk an eyebrow.

"That bugger, B! How dare he try and make Santana do something that she doesn't want to do!" I say, playing along with her. She nods, muttering 'I know." I love that Brittany is still so innocent after being around this horrible world for so long. "I knew that cat was trouble when he made me eat that full tub of vegan rocky road the night that we watched the break up episode of Friends." Brittany nods.

"Ya, you got so sick. I told him to stop being so mean or I would make him go without tuna for a whole week. He just didn't listen."

"I love you, B." I say, smiling softly at the blonde. She smiles back and gives me a side hug as we enter the cafeteria. Everyone seems to stop what they are doing and kind of stare at us. I stop that. I glare at some of them and they simply resume what they are doing. Luckily for them.

Britt and I walk over to the vending machine and we each grab a soda and head over to the gleek table where...oh fuck. There she is. The blonde goddess that is in my thoughts every moment of every day. She looks as beautiful as she did this morning, obviously and watching her throwing her head back in laughter at something that Santana says, makes me smile. At least they had made up.

"Q told me what happened this morning." Brittany says, and I freeze, pulling her to a stop before we reach the table. However, the whole table notices. I see them look over at us. I look at Brittany.

"W-what did she say?" I ask, praying that she...I don't know. I watch as Brittany's face turns thoughtful. I glance in the gleeks direction and notice that they are all looking at us. Especially Santana and Quinn. I feel her eyes on me and i'm unsure if it is a good vibe or a bad one. "Does she hate me?"

"No. Not at all." Brittany says, turning to face me. I look into her blue eyes and feel at ease, if only for a moment. "She's just confused and weird right now. She wants to talk though. She doesn't want you to not like her anymore." I suck in a breath. Great. Talking. I nod slowly and take a deep breath.

"Ok. That's a start, right?" I ask and Brittany nods happily, pulling me in for another hug.

_"Enough with manhandling my woman, half pint. Get your hobbit ass over here and talk to your woman! She's driving me crazy!" _I hear Santana's voice in my head and I huff out a breath, unwrapping my arms from around Brittany. She pouts.

Just as we both let go and turn to head for the table, a girl steps in front of us and i'm immediately aware that she is a cheerleader. One that I really haven't noticed before, but probably would have taken the time to, if I wasn't in love with the head cheerleader. She was a red head. Slim build, incredible smile. However, she seemed really bitchy to me, or at least gave off that vibe.

"Oh hey, Gabby!" Brittany greets her brightly. 'Gabby' smiles at Brittany and I can instantly see that it is fake and that kind of angers me.

"Hi Brittany, Hi Rachel. " She says and I could almost swear that she _purred _my name just now. Oh fuck. Seriously? Can't these girls just leave me alone? How many times do I have to say that i'm not interested before these girls understand?

"Hi...uh, Gabby, was it?" I question and she nods. Brittany looks from me to this Gabby person and then she frowns.

"So Rachel, I was thinking that if you aren't..." She doesn't even get to finish her sentence because Brittany is forcefully dragging me away from the red head and i'm immensely grateful. Thank god. "Hey!" She shouts but she is ignored. Brittany then plops us down at the gleek table.

Everyone is there except for Noah, Finn, and Sam who are at football practice. I'm kind of glad that Finn isn't here because he annoys the shit out of me and I kind of want to punch him in the face sometimes. I wish my Jew Bro was here though. It has been such a long time since i've hung with him and 20 mintues in the choir room, just isn't enough time.

My attention is brought back to the current conversation when Kurt looks directly at me, along with a couple of other sets of eyes.

"What was that?" Kurt asks, eyeing both Brittany and I. I sigh.

"Gabby was eyeing Ray Ray up and I didn't like it. She tried to ask her out, I think." Brittany says and Santana cackles.

"She actually did that? I'm sure she's going to regret that at practice." She states and I eye her curiously. She smirks.

"Umm Ray?" Brittany whispers in my ear, as my eyes make contact with Quinn's. I thought that she would avoid me for as long as she can but her eyes are staring right back at me. I open my soda and take a drink, my eyes never leaving hers. "When we go to Santana's tonight, can I ride you?" Then I spit my drink all over the person sitting across from me.

"What the fuck?!" Santana exclaims, looking thoroughly disgusted. Oops. The people around the table all chuckle. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and smile sheepishly at Santana. She shakes her head and brings her water bottle to her mouth.

"_Britt said she wants to ride me." _Then it's me that has water sprayed across my face. I huff out a breath as everyone once again laughs.

"Fuck Satan, close that big trap of yours so a waterfall doesn't pour out next time." I growl playfully, wiping the water off my face. Santana ignores me and quirks an eyebrow at Brittany. No. Don't say it, Santana. Don't fuckin say it.

"You want to ride, Berry!?" I mentally face palm. Fuck. Everyone stops laughing and freezes, looking between all of us. Great. Santana seems to realize her mistake and she curses softly in spanish. Something that i'm only able to hear.

_"You dumbass." _I growl in our heads and she just shrugs.

"Well ya." Brittany says in a 'duh' tone. I laugh out loud and can't help the smile that stretches across my face. Santana turns slightly purple. "I mean, Ray is totally strong. But...you're better, Sanny." She admits and Santana softens immediately. I send a quick wink at Britt. "...though, Ray is hott too."

"Well, B. I gotta say that you are pretty smokin' yourself. I mean, just look at those legs..."

"Hey!" The latina growls, standing up and pointing at me. I grin, before shifting my face to one of indifference.

"What? She does." I say, and it _is _true. However, there wasn't anyway that I would feel like that about my best friend. I only had place in my heart for a hazel eyed blonde who was watching the scene, slightly intrigued. Santana growls. It's low, but I hear it. I smirk.

"You know what, you hobbit assed midget?" I laugh at her nicknaming skills and go to ask her what, but a sudden smirk lights up her face. Mine drops. Uh oh. "Say, Quinn?" She asks, turning to face the blonde. I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth. That bitch. "Did you do something different with your hair today? I mean, you aren't hotter then B, but damn if I was single, i'd..." She doesn't get much farther then that, because I took it upon myself to throw a meatball at her from Kurt's tray.

The whole table watches in fear and amusement as the meatball bounces off her face and leaves a trail of gooey spaghetti sauce along her cheek. I cringe slightly, yet the craving for meatballs is almost excrutiating now. Damn you wolf! Damn you and your love for juicy meat!

Santana huffs out a breath and turns to face me. I smirk widely and then give her a wink. Now normally, I would be scared to shit at what she was going to retaliate with, but not this time. I didn't like the way she was talking about Quinn. I did bait her into it, but still. I see Santana nod slightly before picking up her tray of...wait, is that potatoes? Aw crap.

She launches it before I can make a move and it lands on my chest. I open my mouth wide and withouth a second thought, I jump up from the table. She follows my lead and then we are face to face. Brittany and Quinn are up in seconds, thinking that this was going to be bad. It is going to be bad.

"You guys, stop!" Brittany says, worry lacing her voice. Quinn is beside her.

"Don't do this! Just let this go." She says and all I want to do is kiss her again. However, I need to stay focused on the task at hand.

Santana is inches from my face and before she says a word I bring up the plate of spaghetti and squish it in her face. This causes the whole cafeteria to stop what they're doing. They should be interested. This is going to be good.

"Oh you are gonna regret that, bitch." Santana growls as she spits a noodle out of her mouth, and I have to refrain from smiling. I can play tough. I snort at her as she wipes the spaghetti sauce out of her eyes.

"Try me, skank." Santana turns around to grab a plate of food and I don't hesitate to jump on her back. "HIIIYAAA!"

"What the-" Santana growls, feeling my weight on her. I then hear her laugh slightly and attempt to smoosh some yogurt on me.

"FOOD FIGHT!" We hear and before we know it, everyone is throwing food at everyone.

Santana and I had teamed up forces with the gleeks and we all threw food at anyone standing too close to us. I realize that this as been the most fun i've had in awhile. It feels good. I'm smiling, i'm laughing and it seems that everyone else is as well. Unfortunately, this doesn't last long, because Santana and I are being dragged to the principal's office, about ten minutes later. Oh well, you can't win them all.

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"This is the second time this has happened in about a year! The janitors are working overtime just to clean up your mess! More janitors equals more money!" Principal Figgins yells, glaring at us as we watch him with amusement. "Also, I..."

_"Is he really lecturing us on messin' up his school? Cause i'm pretty sure it was messed before this." _Santana says through our link, as we sit and listen to him ramble on.

_"Definitely. I mean, there were people throwing slushies and physical abuse everwhere! This is ridiculous." _I state, shaking my head as Principal Figgins stalks angrily around his office.

_"I'm sorry about that, you know?" _Santana says, and I turn to hear slightly and send her a small smile.

_"I know. I forgive you. I just don't forgive this damn school. God it sucks here. I kinda wish I could just go running in wolf form for like a decade. It's so much easier then this crap." _I sigh and apparently that was the wrong thing to do at the moment because he turns to me and glares.

"Something important you would like to add, Ms. Berry?" I look up at him and almost want to retort something nasty, but I really don't want to get detention so I simply shake my head.

After another 20 minutes or so, listening to this man go on and on about random crap, he finally sends Santana and I home, stating, _"If you cannot keep the school clean, go mess your homes for the rest of the day." _

Thank god. Because now, I can avoid Quinn. Yep. I'm resorting to that. Is it the saddest thing i've ever done in my life? Probably, but I can't help it. I mean, Brittany had said that she didn't hate me, but my own stupidity is forcing me to avoid her so that I can avoid a possible awkward scenario. I just don't like them. So I go home, promising Santana that I would be over for dinner tonight like always.

However, on my way home, I decide to stop at the store. Probably the worst misake i've made...besides kissing Quinn. Well, kissing her wasn't a mistake but it...was? I don't know. Ok, so it hadn't been the right time to kiss her. Ya. That's it. Anyways, i'm starting to ramble...on my way home, I stop at the store, right? So I walk in, intent on buying some beef jerky. I know. A sin, right? It's so delicious though. Damn you wolf. Damn. You.

"Rachel, dear." My whole body freezes when I hear a familiar voice right behind me. Oh no. My eyes widen. Shit. I turn around, package of beef jerky in hand to face an older version of my favorite Fabray. Shit. "I haven't seen you since you ran out of my house like a bat out of hell."

"H-hi." I stutter out, before I clear my throat. Ok. I can get through this. There was no way that she was gonna know that I macked on her daugther. Oh god. I sound like Santana. "Hi, Mrs. Fabray. Lovely to see you again." I say, smiling in what I hope to be sincerely. I'm scared out of my freakin' mind. "Ya, I do apologize for my abrupt leave of absence that night. I had a...family emergency that I had to tend to." I say, taking a deep breath, and letting a small smile grace my face.

Mrs. Fabray looks at me curiously for a moment before returning my smile, full force. Holy crap do her and Quinn look similar. Like freakin' twins. Minus a few things, that is. I look down and see that she also has a package of beef jerky in her hands. I smile.

"That's alright, dear. I hope everything is alright." She says, looking concerned. I nod and give her another smile. She smiles back. "Good! I'm glad, " She says, pausing for a moment and eyeing the jerky in my hands. "Looks like great minds think alike." She says, motioning down the the treat in my hands. I nod.

"Apparently so, Mrs. Fabray." I reply, letting out a nervous chuckle. I have no idea how to act around this woman.

"When are you gonna come over for dinner, hunny?" My eyes widen slightly at the subject change and I open my mouth to say something when she continues on. "Did Quinn not invite you over like I asked her too?" Hmmm, Quinn was supposed to invite me over? Probably would have happened if I hadn't of nearly gotten myself killed. "She had said you were gone away with Santana for awhile, doing some...camping, was it?" She asks and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh...ya. I went camping. With Santana. Together." I say, not sure of exactly what i'm saying. Judy's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh so you and Santana are _together_?" She asks and I gape at her. Oh crap. I worded that wrong. I let out another nervous laugh and shake my head widely.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I say, continuing to shake my head like an idiot. "No, we're not...like _that_." I say, hoping that she doesn't throw a bible at me or something. Mrs. Fabray eyes me for a moment and then _hmmm_'s.

"So you aren't a lesbian?" She asks, and I drop my beef jerky on the floor. I probably look like a fish out of water. My mouth is probably hanging open and i'm sure that i've got a look of horror across my face. Oh god. She found out. She knows that I want to rip her daugther's clothes off and have my way with her up against every surface. She knows that I want to mark her, bite her and lick her until...ok. I'm getting a little free with my words and a little off topic.

"I...uh...um..well...I..." I stutter out my words, and then finally take a deep breath. I can do this. She isn't my mother. Just the mother of the girl that is my soulmate. "I am." I say, and although I wanted it to come out confidently, I sound more like a child admitting something they did wrong. Great. "But just...i'm not with Santana."

She stares at me a moment, nods her head and then walks in the direction of the cash register. I watch her go and pick up my beef jerky. My heart is pounding and i'm unsure of what to think of the encounter between...

"Are you coming, dear?" She asks, and my eyes shoot up to see hers. They look highly amused. I quirk and eyebrow and nod my head, walking towards her.

When we get to cash register, she pulls the beef jerky out of my hand and pays for it, despite my protests. Once our stuff is paid for we walk outside together and my nerves are starting to get the best of me. She hasn't said a word to me since we left the cash register and I can't help but feel that this is a trap of some sorts. I continue to think this as we head towards her car. When we reach it, she stops and turns to face me.

"You know, it doesn't matter to me who you fall in love with." She states and my eyes shoot to hers. She sighs. "My ex husband.." She starts, her voice full of venom, "...he was the worst influence on our daughters. He believed only what he wanted to believe and he forced that on our daugthers." Mrs. Fabray says, her voice turning to regret. "I let him do that for so long and I shouldn't have. My girls never deserved to be punished for anything that they believed so strongly in." She says and my eyebrows quirk up slightly.

"I don't know what to say..." I trail off, giving the older blonde a hesitant smile. She shrugs.

"There isn't much to say sweetheart, but I just wanted you to know that you are always welcome in my home and I really do expect you to be over for dinner some night." She says, pointing a finger at me. I let out a small laugh. "Would you like a drive home? It looks like it is going to rain." Mrs. Fabray says, causing both of us to look at the darkening sky. I sigh.

"No thank you, Mrs. Fabray. I'm just gonna go for a run." I say, smiling at the older woman once more. She kinks an eyebrow but then nods. She turns to enter her car but I can't hold back. "Um, Mrs. Fabray?"

"Please, Rachel. Call me Judy."

"Um, _Judy, _" I pause, not sure of how I want to word this. "...can you tell Quinn...can you tell her that I..." I sigh, trying to get the words to come out of my mouth, "..can you tell her that i'm sorry?" I ask, unsure if she will take this the right way. Judy looks at me a moment before nodding.

"I will, Rachel." She says, "Be careful on your run home, ok?" I nod quickly and, before I can embarrass myself any further, I take off with no intention of returning to my house.

RACHEL'S HOUSE

After a much needed run in the woods, I finally reach my house, but by then it's already pitch black out and is downpouring. Absolutely pouring. It's as if the water gods decided that they were pissed off at us or something. This is ridiculous! I open the door to my house and enter, shaking off slightly. I throw my beef jerky on a table, only then noticing a note, lying there. I walk over to it and pick it up, my eyes scanning the words. Un_-fucking-_believable!

_"Dear Rachel, _

_ Sorry your dad and I missed you! We were going to go to your school to say goodbye once more, but our flight could no longer be delayed. We're so sorry that we've been gone so long baby girl! We will only be gone another month to Costa Rica and then we will be Berryunited again! We love you sooooo much, Star! _

_ Here is the contact number for the place we are staying 555-459-3827, and there is money by the microwave for groceries! Also, daddy has left you his credit card in case of emergency! Love you, dad and daddy! xoxo"_

I hadn't realized how much I missed them until they are actually gone. They are always so bubbly and bright and everytime I was down because somebody threw a slushie at me or something, they would always cheer me up. Now, it's as if they don't even exist anymore.

My heart breaks a little at the fact. I look around the empty house and can feel nothing but the coldness that my father's have left me with. I set down the note and continue to look around my house. A loud crash is heard from outside, causing me to jump slightly. I look to the window just as the lightening flashes outside. I sigh.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

My eyes snap to the door as I hear someone frantically knocking. I quickly open the door, without even thinking and immediately my senses are flooded with warmth. A beautiful, soaking wet goddess stands before me and i'm gobsmacked. She stares at me and can only smile weakly.

"I-I wanted t-t-to talk to y-you." She says, shivering violently.

"Quinn..." I trail off, ushering her inside and out of the rain. She shakes off briefly and immediate worry takes over my body when I see her shiver again. I quickly drag her over the couch and sit her down. "Stay here." I instruct and take off towards my room.

Once i'm up there, I take no time in grabbing a pair of shorts, a sweatshirt and a towel before running downstairs back to the blonde. She is still sitting on the couch, hugging her body for what I assume to be warmth. I run over to her and hold out the clothes. She looks up at me, curiously.

"Change in to them. You're cold and wet and I don't want you to get sick." I explain, urging her to take the clothes. She hesitates a moment before nodding and grabbing them. "You can change in the downstairs bathroom do-"

"I have been here b-before, you k-know?" She says, raising an eyebrow before smiling and walking towads the bathroom. I smile and then let out a long and deep breath just as another crash sounded. Then everything went black...well the lights went out. Ha, almost had you there, didn't I?

I look around in the darkness, because lucky me, gets to see everything. It's a wolf thing. I look around the dark room and sigh. Great. This was all I needed. I hear a door opening and can only assume that it is Quinn coming out of the bathroom. My eyes turn to meet hers, although she can not see me and I freeze. Damn she looks good in my clothes. A little bit too short for her, yet so damn delicious.

"Rachel?" She calls out. I can hear the nervousness in my voice and it makes one of my eyebrows lift. Whether it's in amusement or intrigue, i'm not sure. "Rach, I can't see you."

My eyes narrow slightly as a smirk overcomes my face. What i'm about to do is a little mean, and completely heartless, yet I find myself with the need to scare the shit out of the beautiful blonde. Too bad Santana can see in the dark too, cause it would have been hilarious to scare her.

Quietly, I begin to creep towards her and I continue to watch as she nervously looks around. I know i'm quiet and that there is no way that she hears me so I make it so that i'm about two feet in front of her before...

"RAWR!" I yell, suddenly. Then I feel a fist connect with my face along with a small crack, that only I can hear. Fuck me. I fall to the ground, holding my nose. My poor, innocent nose. I muffle a curse and try to stop the tears from falling. I mean, you get hit in the nose and try not to cry! It's freakin' impossible!

"Rachel, you ass!" She yells, and I whimper slightly. I look up to see her waving a hand through the air, presumably trying to find me.

"Mmmmgooood." I mumble out, hoping that she doesn't trip over me. Fortunately she bends down right in front of me and feels-

CRASH!

The house lights up when another wave of thunder and lightening hit the house, causing it to shake slightly. Her worried eyes search mine for a moment before the house goes dark again.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" She says, sounding panicked. Crap. I sigh and try to quickly snap my nose back into place before my bones realign themselves, which is pretty painful. Once I hear a soft click, I let out a breath. Thank god. At least it was dark so she couldn't see me. "Rachel, i'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you bleed. You just...you scared me and I did it on instinct and..."

"Quinn, it's ok." I say, letting out a small laugh.

"No, it isn't! I made you bleed," She says, causing me to chuckle again, "...even though you deserved it for scaring me you ass!" She finishes and I let out a scoff.

"Oh come on! It was funny." I say, smiling widely. She couldn't see me, but still. I watch as Quinn's mouth turns upwards.

"No, it wasn't funny! I am terrified of..." Her words stop and I can see her nervously biting her lip. Awww. She's scared of the dark.

"You scared of the dark, Fabray?" I joke, hoping she doesn't take this the wrong way. I watch as her cheeks flush. She stays silent and inside i'm melting. She's just so friggin' cute! "You really are, aren't you?" I say, my voice much softer this time. I watch as bites her lip again.

"I don't like it." I hear her whisper and it also breaks my heart a little. I reach for her hand and give it a squeeze before letting go and standing up.

"Wait here." I say, and immediately her eyes widen and she stands up, managing to grab my hand to hold me there. "I'll be right back, I promise. I'm just going to get some candles and a couple of flashlights." I say, hoping that she will be okay. Her eyes show fear and it physically hurts me to see that in here. Must have something to do with the whole wolf mate thing.

"How...how can you see though? What if you get lost or hurt yourself?" She asks and I want to wrap her in my arms and never let go. She sounds so innocent.

"Umm, hate to say it sweetheart, but I live here and i'm already hurt by you punching me in the face." I say, cracking a smile that I wish she could see. I hear her huff out a breath and I chuckle. "I'll be right back, Quinn. Just stay here and i'll come get you. I promise." I say and I see her nod.

"Ok." She whispers and I walk into the 'darkness'. Which for me, it really wasn't. I walk out to the kitchen and search for the emergency candles that I know daddy stashes somewhere in here. They are always prepared for blackouts. I go through a couple of drawers before I finally find them. Eureka! I pull them out and notice that there are about seven. Just enough.

I spot a lighter in the corner of the drawer and smile. At least my dads know what to do in case of a blackout. They store candles, a lighter and for some reason, five candle holders. It's not seven but it will do. Unfortunately, I don't see any flashlights down here, which means they are upstairs, most likely in the cupboard. I sigh and head back out to the livingroom. Quinn is exactly where I left her.

"I found some candles." I say, softly. I don't want to scare her again, after all. She turns to my voice and smiles in what I believe, is relief. "I'm just gonna light them in here." I say and walk over the fireplace. I set two candles on there and light them. The room lights up slightly and I turn to put then on the end tables on either side of the couch. I see Quinn walking into the livingroom and the with the little glow that is provided right now, she looks incredible. My heart picks up and I swallow, trying to calm my wolf down. Down girl, down.

I set a candle on each of the end tables and light them up, providing a little more light as Quinn sits on the couch, watching me. I turn and place the final candle on the table in front of the couch. I light it up and look around the room, pleased that there is finally some light in here. Not that it really matters for me, but...

"Thank you." Quinn says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Well I do have two more, but I don't really have anything to set them in, so i'll leave them for now." I say, setting them beside the couch, along with the lighter. "I'm gonna go upstairs and grab a couple of flashlights though, so make yourself comfortable." I say before sprinting up the stairs, once more.

I go over to the cupboard and open it up. I see on the top shelf that there a two flashlights there and I smile. I grab them both and begin to walk downstairs but something stops me at the top of the stairs. I can't tell you what it is, but I feel...cold? I don't know. I don't usually feel cold, in fact, us werewolves are usually freakin' heaters. I look around the top floor and...god, I don't know. Something feels...off? I don't know what it is but I feel like something is gonna happen. Not necessarily bad but...god. I'm losing it. I shake my head and wander back down to Quinn.

I flick one of the flashlights on and turn it towards her. She looks up at me and smiles. God that smile. I give her one in return and walk over to her. I sit down on the couch, not too close, mind you. I hand her a flashlight.

"Here you go, ma'am, one battery powered flashlight to keep the monsters away." I say, sending her a wink. She snorts and hits me lightly. "OW! Stop beating me, woman!" I say, mimicking a pout. She laughs and then turns on her flashlight, shining it in my freakin' corneas.

"There's nothing there." I hear her say, and my heart quickens. Fuck. I put a hand on her flashlight and lower it away from my eyes. She blushes and turns it off. "I saw blood."

"I...uh...I wiped my face in the kitchen earlier." I say and right away I want to smack myself. Fuck sakes. That's right, Rachel. Dig yourself into a deeper hole...that saying is quite ironic, considering just yesterday I dug a hole...

"How did you see, though? I mean, no one can clean themselves that good without a mirror or something." Quinn accuses, lightly. I gulp.

"I...uh...I do a strict morning ritual and night ritual which include a highly detailed facial wash. " I start, a serious look upon my face. "I've been doing it for years, therefore, I can wash anything without a mirror or even light." I say, hoping that she would buy my bullshit.

"Ok." She says, and although I can tell that it is, in fact, _not _ok, I hope she drops it anyways. "So, I wanted to talk to you about what happened today." She says and I near fall off the couch in shock. Crap. I had forgotten about my earlier stupidity. I sigh.

"Do we really have to? Can't we just chalk it up to...I don't know...drugs?" I say, smiling hopefully. "We can tell everyone that I was doing Meth or something equally as disgusting." Quinn raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. I deflate. Great. "Look...I don't know what you want me to say, alright?" I pause, taking a deep breath.

I had two options. I could tell her right here, right now, that I have feelings for her and want to be with her. Which will most likely result in me being rejected and her running out into the storm just to get away from me, on top of never speaking to me again. Or, I can play it off as a joke. Tell her it was a friend kiss or some crap like that. Maybe she would be less likey to run off then. Hmmm. Decisions, decisions.

"Why did you do it?" She asks, more so whispers. Her voice sounds curious, yet a hint of something i'm unsure about.

"I..." Here's the moment. I have to decide. I have to tell her something believable. I just...can't lose her. No matter how I may feel about her, there is no way that I am able to lose her. Even if she is only my friend. "I...I was having a bad day, and you were there and I was happy to see you. Sometimes I tend to kiss friends when I miss them. Just ask Santana and Britt." I say and when I see her frown, i'm surprised. I replay what I just said and my eyes widened. "I mean, ask them cause they are close to me! Not cause i've done that...with them." I say, and then cringe. "Ok, well, maybe i've done that with Brittany..." I say, trailing off. Quinn gapes at me for a moment before nodding slowly.

"So you kiss...your friends." She says, saying it as if it was a statement, rather then a question. I nod. Then something crosses my mind.

"You ran." I say, unsure of any other emotion besides hurt. I don't want to show her how affected I am, but I can't help it. "I kissed you, and you ran. You...you fiddled with that stupid cross necklace and then you ran." I say, a frown making its way across my face. She quirks an eyebrow.

"My...cross necklace?"

"The one you have around your neck right now, Quinn." I say, lifting a hand and running it across said necklace, also touching her collarbone. Oh god. Calm down, Streis. Fuck that, calm down hormones! I hear a hitch of breath and i'm actually shocked. Did that come from her or me?

"I don't...understand." She says, her eyes narrowing in confusion. I sigh, heavily, anger staring to rise for some unknown reason. Oh no wait, I know why. I'm frustrated beyond belief.

"I told you earlier today that you fiddle with that necklace every time you believe you've done something wrong and after I kissed you today...you fiddled with it." I say, looking down into my lap. I'm hurt. I don't want her to know it, but I am.

"Oh." She says, and I immediately want to scream or something. She is so frustrating! ARRRGGGGG. "I'm sorry." She says and although I know she is sincere, those two words rip my gut in two for some reason. "I didn't mean to...I didn't _want _to...I just.." She stutters her words and I can feel her pain. Somehow.

I'm about to open my mouth when I feel her hand graze mine and I feel the instant sparks shoot through me at her simple touch. I look up at her and see that she is struggling with this. She opens her mouth, only to close it a second later.

"Quinn...I just...I want you to know that I..."

CRASH!

Thunder and lightening crack through the house, causing it to shake once again and suddenly I find myself with an armful of blonde. Quinn, apparently, had decided to hop herself up and into my lap. Although i'm certainly not complaining, I realize that it is getting _extremely _hard for me to focus right now. Her breath is blowing across my neck and her golden locks are spread around me. Oh god. Calm down, Streis. Warning! Warning! Stupidity alert!

"I'm sorry...I...don't...ummm I don't like thunder and lightening." She whispers, not moving her head away from my neck. Oh sweet jesus. I calm my breathing down as best as I can but I don't think i'm doing very well. My hands are wrapped around her and I can't stop them from squeezing the flesh, ever so slightly. "Rachel?"

I instantly push Quinn back on the couch, away from me. She looks shocked and, dare I say, hurt? I sigh and go to reach for her but she scoots back.

"I'm sorry, I just...listen. There is something about me...that isn't..." I stumble on my words. I'm not actually going to tell her, am I?

"What is it, Rach?" She asks, her eyes looking at me hopefully. I breath in deep. She deserves to know. She does.

"Quinn, i'm a..."

Just then a large knock on the door breaks us out of our spell. I look to the door and my senses go on high alert. That is not a familiar smell. It's a mixed one. One I haven't smelled before. My body tenses immediately and I growl internally. No matter what, I would protect this woman with my life. I growl so low, that I know the person outside will be able to hear me. They won't intimidate me.

Another knock breaks me out of my trance and I get up, getting ready to go to the door. Quinn looks up at me, worry in her eyes.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She asks. I wait a second and then turn to her.

"No."

**Haha. I bet you all hate me. Cause, you know, I ALWAYS end with a cliffy. Just makes you all that more excited to read the next chapter :) However...Rachel does not blackout this time! Haha. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! hehe. Love you all! Hope to hear from you in the review section, my lovlies! Enjoy some wonderful Faberry cookies! Also, enjoy some Pezberry cake :):)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OH MY! It has been freakin' forever since I have updated ANYTHING! So sorry guys! But I am back! Mwuahahahaha! I just finished moving so I am surprisingly very bored at home most nights haha so I will have time now. I had trouble writing stuff after last chapter because I was having a mild case of writer's block...but now, it is gone :) For this story anyways lol...anyways, here is another chapter for you! It's got a little of everything so please enjoy :):):):):):)...oh by the way...200 REVIEWS! Whooooop :):)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

I turn to face the door once again and I have to mentally and physically prepare myself for what is about to come. I walk towards the door, taking a moment to look back at Quinn who is nervously watching.

"Wait!" She whisper-yells. Yes. That is what I am calling it. I turn to her fully and quirk an eyebrow. She jumps up and i'm about to tell her to go sit the hell back down, but she glares at me. Apparently she knew the look I was sporting.

She stands behind me as we walk closer to the door. I make sure that I am in front of her. We reach the door and without even looking through the peephole, I yank the door open to see...

"Judy?!"

"Mom?"

Both of us are very shocked to see a soaking wet, Judy Fabray standing at the door. I quickly side step out of the way to let the woman in. She enters and shakes herself off slightly. I don't understand. The smell...she doesn't smell like Judy. Well, to an extent I suppose but there is another smell mixed in. Something that...hmmmm.

"Mom, what are you doing here?!" Quinn asks, her eyes full of concern and slight confusion. "It's storming like crazy!"

"Well, I knew you were over here Quinnie and frankly I don't want you girls to be left alone in the dark, " Judy says, pausing briefly and i'm ashamed to admit that I have so many dirty thoughts of Quinn and I together in the dark right now. For shame, Rachel. "...besides, your father left the generator in the shed, so I still have power. Which means I am taking both of you to our house, Quinn." She says and my heart lightens. She sounds so sure that she wants me to stay over there. I forgot how it feels to be wanted around this damn place.

"I...I can stay here, Judy. It's not a big deal. I'm just going to go to sleep anyways." I say, giving her a smile. Judy raises an eyebrow. Damn.

"Are your fathers here, Rachel?"

"Well...no...but, " I start to say but she holds up a hand to cut me off.

"Then you are getting your butt in my car and coming over to our house, where we have light and heat. No more questions, young lady." Judy says, giving me a very intimidating look. Wow. I see where Quinn had gotten her HBIC glare way back when.

"Yes, ma'am." I say, dutifully. Quinn lets out a giggle and then rolls her eyes. "I'm just gonna go grab some clothes and i'll meet you out in the car." I say, and as I see them both hesitate, I let out a huff. "Can you blow out those candles? I'll only be gone a minute." I say, directing my gaze to the younger Fabray. She rolls her eyes, but nods.

Once they exit the house, I head upstairs and go to my room. I pull open my drawer and look down at possible pajama choices. Hmmm. Pants and a t-shirt? Or a tank and a pair of my shortest shorts? Ha. No competition there. I grab the latter choice and shove them in my star duffle bag. I also grab some workout clothes because in all reality, if i'm not going to be able to shift tonight and go for an actual run, unlike what I did this afternoon, I might as well go for one tomorrow morning.

I also put a couple of essential items in there. A toothbrush, some perfume, and a thong. You never know. Oh, I also put in my beef jerky. Don't ask. Once i'm finished, I walk out my door and down the stairs. When I reach the front door, ready to leave, I hear something. I'm not exactly sure what, but I hear it. I pause and turn around, examing the room before me. Something definitely _is _off. I set down my bag and step back into the livingroom.

I don't exactly know what i'm looking for, but the feeling that's in my gut is telling me that i'm missing something. That something is askew and that i'm not noticing it. I take, once again, another look around. I notice the note that my fathers had left me sitting on the table beside the door. Nothing new there. I notice that things around look the same way they had when I had previously left them. So what the fuck am I missing?

I suddenly here a honk outside, breaking me out of my thoughts. I sigh and pick up my bag, opening the door and exiting. I run to the Fabray car and hop inside the back.

FABRAY RESIDENCE

When we reach the Fabray's i'm slightly apprehensive. I mean, I hope i'm not expected to sleep in the same bed as Quinn cause...I don't know how i'm gonna be able to reign in my hormones. Which are freakin' raging this week. Or month. Or year. They just seem to be heightened _all _the dame time! It's crazy!

"Would you girls like a snack?" Judy asks and although i'm pretty much starved, I shake my head. I do have my beef jerky so that will suffice for tonight. My stomach is too wired to really stomach anything anyways.

"No thanks, mom. I'm ok. What about you, Rach?" Quinn asks, and turns to me. I shake my head, once again.

"Um. No thank you. I'm just...really tired." I admit, sheepishly. They both smile at me when a sudden rumbling erupts from my stomach. Oops. Busted.

"Are you sure, honey?" Judy asks, and I nod.

"I'm really not hungry." I say and then let out a laugh when my stomach obviously disagrees. I'm about to deny again when Quinn suddenly grabs my hand. I look down and can't help but let a small smile grace my face.

"Thanks mom, we're gonna go upstairs now." Quinn says, dragging me up the stairs. I wave at Judy as I go.

When we arrive upstairs i'm instantly hit with a wave of familiarity. I know i've been here before but something just seems...I don't know. Homey? I sigh and take a seat on Quinn's bed. I look up when I hear her clear her throat.

"I'm gonna go change, ok?" She says and I simply nod. She walks into her bathroom and shuts the door. God. I would pay anything to be a fly on that wall. Dirty. So dirty.

_"You coming for a run tonight, puta?" _I hear Santana's voice come through in my head. She musn't be far away.

_"Can't, i'm on lockdown at the Fabray's. Judy won't let me stay at home alone." _I reply, running my hands over my face. I'm frustrated. Both sexually and mentally.

_"Hahahaha, that blows. Mama Fabray got you trapped, huh? Must feel like a dog in a cage that's too small. You know, being cooped up with something you can't have." _Santana cackles through our mental link. I growl. We may be good friends now but she's still a raging bitch.

_"Fuck you, ass. It's hard for me. Plus, it doesn't help that i'm in heat all the fuckin' time!" _I bark out through our link. It takes a second but she replies.

_"I know. I'm sorry. You'll be fine at the end of the week. For some reason, newbs have this heat cycle that they go through for weeks on end. It's crazy. What you really should do is go get laid." _I roll my eyes at her suggestion. However...it does sound good at the moment. Really good. Quinn being naked good. Fuck a duck. I'm soaked...and not just from the rain.

_"Can we go to a club or something? I need...I just can't stay like this for another week, San." _I say, my voice sounding defeated, i'm sure. It's not like I want to screw someone else, but I can't stay like this. I'm irritable, and a cruel bitch when i'm like this. Fuck. How am I gonna stay here all night, knowing that my mate is within arms reach? I sigh.

"Hey Rach? The bathroom is free." I hear a voice from the door say. I look up and my breath catches in my throat and my body instantly lights on fire. Oh. My. God.

Quinn is standing there in her Cheerio's pants and top, showing off most of her midriff. Oh god, the abs. Glistening, delicious skin. My mouth waters and I swear that I have to close my mouth soon or there was gonna be drool on Quinn's bed.

No Rachel. Resist. Must. Resist. Temptation. I close my eyes, trying desperately to reign in those raging hormones.

_"Ya, we can go tomorrow night. It's ladies night at Sparklers. I'll get us some ID's." _I hear Santana say in my head, but I push it aside. Oh god. I don't think I can handle this.

"Rach?" I hear and then I feel a hand come in contact with my shoulder and it's enough to move me into action. I hop away from her and practically run to the bathroom, leaning over to grab my bag before slamming the door closed.

Once inside the bathroom, I lean against the door and let out a sigh of relief. How am I going to stay the night here? How am I gonna be able to be next to her when i'm all worked up? I just...I fuckin' want her so damn bad.

For a moment, I consider getting myself off because...I need a release. Badly. However, I decide that it really isn't the best thing for me to do at the moment. She would probably hear me say her name.

I shake my head and go up to the mirror. I wash my face at the sink and rake my hands through my hair. My eyes lift to the mirror and I simply stare at myself for a moment. All in all, I suppose that becoming a wolf has done some good things to me. I mean, my skin seems to be clearer then before and my eyes are somewhat striking if I do say so myself. However, I do notice the pain that rest behind my clouded eyes.

It hurts to think about the things that i've lost. My fathers aren't around much. My girlfriend...i'm sorry, _ex _girlfriend left me once again. My love for singing. Poof. Gone. Although I still like to sing, i'm not that passionate about it anymore. I could live without it. Where as, before, I could die without it. My love for attention is gone, which I suppose is a good thing. However, that is only going to lead me to a life of lonlieness, so to speak.

I let out a sigh and pray to god...ha...that I don't do anything stupid tonight. I wonder if I could get away with sleeping on the floor...probably not. I let out a breath and wipe my hands on a nearby towel, also taking time to wipe my face. I quickly change into my shorts and tank.

I open the door and exit back into the room and I can't help but smile at the sight before me. Quinn is passed out on top of the bed, mouth open, and body limbs thrown about everywhere. I can also hear some soft snoring. I let out a small chuckle and walk over to the bed. I really don't want to wake her, so I casually lift her up and place her on the right side of the bed. Thank god for wolf strength. I grab the throw blanket that was at the end of the bed and put it over her, careful not wake her.

Her soft snoring is all I can hear when I stop and take a look at her. She looks so freakin' cute right now. So freakin' cute, in fact, that I take out my phone and take a picture. Sure, it's a little creepy but I can't help it. I smile again and go to turn off the light. Once we are surrounded in darkness, I walk back over to the bed, hesitant. Should I climb in? Or should I sleep on the floor? Decisions, decisions.

After a moment, I decide that sleeping on the floor would be the best option. I mean, I really didn't need a blanket or anything. Body heat, ya know? Plus, being a wolf means that you are pretty much used to hard surfaces. Laying on them. Sleeping on them. It all fits together. So, it really wasn't an issue to simply sleep on the floor. Also, I wasn't exactly sure Quinn would want me in the same bed with her, considering I kissed her this afternoon.

So, I take refuge on the floor beside the bed. I curl up slightly and let out a yawn. Damn i'm tired. My tired eyes look out the window at the raging storm and I can't help but hope that Santana had stayed in. Even as wolves, it is still pretty dangerous for us to be out in this. I sigh and without anything else in my mind, I fall asleep.

3AM, FABRAY RESIDENCE

My eyes shoot open so suddenly that a headache begins to form. I sit up, almost gasping for breath and sweating profusely. God. I had forgotten what it was like to have a peaceful sleep without these damn nightmares. This time, it had involved my fathers. I won't say anymore, but it definitely makes me wary to have them away from me. Without my protection.

I let out a sigh and lay back against the floor. I notice then that it is suddenly really cold in here. Hmm. The generator must have went out. I sit up again and look out the window. Yep, storm is still raging and I can only assume that it is still early in the morning. I look around the room and see the alarm clock, which read 3:02am. Of course.

I'm about to lay back down when I hear what sounds like teeth chattering. I get up enough to see Quinn on the bed, shaking slightly. Was it really that cold? I frown. There was no way that I was gonna let my woma...I mean...my _friend _suffer from the blinding cold. I could probably go check on the generator. I mean, I do remember some stuff that daddy taught me about those vile machines.

I pull myself up and grab my hoodie, which I had on earlier. I go to the door to open it when I hear another crash of thunder, this time much louder. My eyes involuneerily drift to the bed and normally I would have been terrified to see Quinn on the bed, staring at me with her eyes wide open. However, the amount of fear held in them, kept me from feeling that.

"Ra...rach?" She mumbles, looking around the room frantically for a moment. Oh ya. She probably wasn't able to see me. Yet, her staring my way kinda freaks me out now. Ha. "Rachel?"

"Ya, i'm here." I state, softly. "I'm just gonna go check on the generator. It seems to be off and you are shaking from the cold." I say, watching as her eyes melt. Yep. I have that affect on the ladies. However, as suddenly as they melt, they turn into fear again and she shakes her head.

"N-no. It's t-too bad out t-there." She shivers, not able to get her words out. It breaks my heart. I have to do something.

"I'll be fine. I have thick skin, Fabray." I say, in a joking tone. But her demeanor doesn't change as she shakes her head again. "Quinn..."

"Just...c-come here." She says, softly and pleadingly. I sigh and write a quick list of pros and cons in my head and decide that 'i'm in love with her' trumps all and always will. Which means I would do anything she asks. Damn.

I walk over to the bed and stare into those beautiful hazel eyes. The fear is gone, replaced with warm eyes. I clear my throat and sit on the bed. I am really hesitant, but I finally manage to lay down, albeit rigidly. My body remains straight and unmovable. I'm not even under the covers. However, this changes when I turn to see Quinn staring at me, amusement in her eyes.

"What?"

"Get u-under the c-covers, s-silly." She chatters, and I can't help but let my inner thoughts go. I can't let her suffer because of my fear of molesting her. I let out a deep breath and pull the cover back, swiftly getting under them. Before I even know what is happening, I feel her body shift closer to mine and her head goes to rest in the krook of my neck. Oh fuck. "_Sooo_ much better." She states, her cool breath lighting me the fuck on fire. Oh great.

Her body shifts even closer, causing her hands to stay nestled between our bodies. Her whole body is molded into my side and although I want to turn and face her, cuddle her, and maybe steal a few licks...I don't. If I stay turned like this, I might be able to make it through this night.

"Uh...any warmer?" I ask, trying desperately to keep my voice even. I hear her murmur her approval.

"You're so warm. You're like my own personal heater." She states, snuggling even closer into me. Her cool breath on my skin was doing things to me that she may not like. I am now officially soaked and I can't even relieve myself. I can't do anything, in fear of scaring her off. I take a breath and look at the ceiling. This is going to be a long, freaking night. "How come you were on the floor earlier?" She asks and I mentally curse myself.

"Well...I wasn't sure that...I mean, I didn't want to assume that..." I stutter and I really want to hit myself right now. Come on, Rachel! Spit it out! " I wasn't sure you would want me to after what I did at school yesterday." There. It's out.

"Oh." Warning! Frustration rising! Is that really all she has to say? "Rach, i'm sorry that I ran. We should have talked about it." She admits and my eyebrows shoot up into my freakin' hairline. No way. "I just...i'm really sorry." She says, softly. So softly, in fact, that i'm sure I wouldn't of heard it had I not had super wolf hearing.

"It's okay, Quinn." I say, letting out a relieved sigh. "Go to sleep." I say, and I can feel her nod against me and soon enough, I hear her breathing evening out.

I honestly have to say that i've never felt so happy in my life. As a werewolf, being able to be with your mate like this, or to even be in close enough proximity to protect them was a good feeling. I have her in my arms and I know that I can protect her. That I don't have to worry. It doesn't stop me from doing so anyways, but it certainly helps. I let our another sigh and finally wrap a tentative arm around her. That's about the last thing I remember before my eyes droop close and I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

MORNING/FABRAY RESIDENCE

I'm aware immediately that when I wake up, I smell this delicious aroma wafting through my nose. It smells like...bacon? Oh god. Stupid...meat addiction. I squeeze my eyes shut, tightly. I am desperately trying to will away the urge to eat several thousand packages of the stuff. Which I probably could, by the way. My wolf tends to have an appetite. However, I push the thought away.

It's then that I realize that I am curled around a body...and when I say 'curled', I mean wrapped around the body like the wrap around a mummy. My hand is placed along a very toned abdomen and my face is nuzzled into soft golden locks. Oh, and my legs are entangled with...oh god. I'm spooning Quinn Fabray from behind! Not good! Not good! Mayday, mayday!

Of course, merely thinking of Quinn being so close to me arouses me beyond belief. My body lights on fire and I can't help but pull her tighter against me. Involunteerily, of course. My hand strokes...I mean, _absentmindedly _strokes the soft skin underneath my finger tips. Oh my. So soft. So...lickable. My breathing starts to get laboured as I breath in her scent, my face stilll nuzzled in those gorgeous locks.

I'm about to lift my hand higher, but I freeze when I hear a groan. Oh fuck. If she catches me doing this, she's gonna freak out! She's gonna kill me! Suddenly she turns in my arms and stares at me, wide awake. Oh fuck.

"I...uh...good morning?" I hesitantly...ask. Cause really, I wasn't sure if it was a good morning for her, considering I practically molested her. Quinn eyes me a moment before smiling back.

"Morning." She says, her voice still somewhat sleepy. Ok. No yelling, no freaking out. I consider this a good thing. "Were you just cuddling me?" Oops. My eyes widen and I back away, except, I forgot that the bed wasn't all that big so...I ended up falling off of it. Hard.

"Fuck." I mumble, continuing to lay on the ground. I look up and see Quinn's concerned face above me.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" She asks and I let out some sort of a noise that I think sounds like acknowledgement and maybe a confirmation. Quinn gets off the bed and offers me a hand. One that i'm sure that I don't want to touch, considering my body is still hyperactive. I'm really freakin' horny. I kind of feel like I have 'lady wood', as Santana would put it. Well, soon enough, maybe I can get rid of this sexual frustration. Hopefully.

I grab Quinn's hand, despite my better judgement, and allow her to help me up. She pulls me up and looks over my face, presumably for any injuries. I smile at her and run a hand through my messy hair. God. I must look atrocious.

"Thanks." I say, gulping loudly. "I...tend to be a cuddler. Santana swears to cut me everytime I stay over." I joke, letting out a laugh. Quinn frowns a moment. I wish I could smooth over those lines.

"Do you...do you stay over at Santana's a lot?" She asks, avoiding eye contact with me. I let out a scoff.

"Her mama makes me. She hates that I spend some nights alone and tells me that if I don't stay over at the Lopez residence that she will just bring her family to my house." I say, shaking my head. "Stubborn woman."

Quinn nods, looking very pensive. I'm about to say something when she suddenly looks me in the eye, an epiphany floating around in those delicious hazels. Oh god. What does she have planned?

"I have an idea!" She announces, while taking a seat on the bed. "You can stay here!" She says, smiling brightly. Oh god, that smile. Wait...what?

"I'm sorry?"

"You can stay here, with me! I mean, mom sometimes goes out and I get sorta lonely too so I mean, we can keep eachother company!" She says and I swear she thinks it's the best idea on the planet. She looks so darn cute right now. Her eyes are lit up and her smile could blow me the hell away. However, I don't know how to tell her that I can't stay here with her all the time. I don't want her to be sad, but I would sexually combust if i'm around her all the time. "It'll be fun, Rach!"

"Quinn...I don't know." I say, really not wanting to take that smile off her face. Her eyes are hopeful. Damn my love for her. Damn it to hell. "I mean, i'm a hogger." I say, hoping to change her mind. Flaws. That's how I will win this. "I cuddle too much. I-I snore..."

"No you don't."

"I...always have this specific night regime that I have to follow. It takes me forever in the bathroom..."

"Not that long."

"I always have this need to be right, I would bug the hell out of you..."

"You don't."

"I have weird eating habits and these weird little quirks that would scare you. I mean, I like to dip chips in chocolate and eat them in nice clean places where it could just drip anywhere..."

"I'll buy you a bowl."

"...and, and...I like to lick...fruit instead of eat it. Real weird, right? I could..."

"I'll lick them with you."

"I...will burn your bacon to hell."

"I will hide it."

"Umm...I have nightmares!" I say, and although it is probably my best arguement so far, I kinda wish I didn't bring it up. "...i'll keep you awake at night. You don't want that."

"You wouldn't keep me up and I...I can help keep the nightmares away." She whispers and my eyes shoot to hers. Did she just say what I think she said? She looks up at me. "I mean...if you need to cuddle me...you can. You didn't have any nightmares last night, did you?" She asks, staring into my freakin' soul. I sigh.

It kinda was true. When I slept in the same bed with her, cuddled up, I didn't have any nightmares. I had one of the most peaceful sleeps i've ever had. Damn her intelligence! I sigh loudly. There was no way that I am going to get out of this. It would be nice to actually get some sleep for once...

"Maybe." I answer, not sure of what to say. Honestly, it would be nice to have someone to come home to, hypothetically speaking of course. However, I wouldn't be able to come and please whenever I want, which would be a big problem, considering my wolf has needs too.

"I mean, you don't have to." She whispers and I look up and into her beautiful eyes. They look sad. Fuck.

"It's not that I don't want to Quinn. I do, trust me." I say, giving her a charming smile. Her eyes lift a little. "I just think that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea, you know, considering what happened earlier today." I say, quickly looking away in embarrassment. Damn horomones. They are flying all over the place thinking about Quinn's delicious lips. Lips that I wish were all over me.

"Rachel.."

"Quinnie! Rachel! Breakfast is ready!" Judy shouts from downstairs and I want to curse the woman for her impeccable timing. I sigh and watch as Quinn frowns. Another intense moment ruined by Judy Fabray. I honestly can't decide if I love the woman or not.

"We'll talk later?" She asks, hopefully and I can't think to do anything but nod.

Once we arrive downstairs my mouth starts to water. Oh god. She cooked bacon. Morally, I am so against this. However, physically all I want to do is devour everything that is currently sitting on my love's plate. Oh god. Resist temptation, Rachel. Once a-frickin-gain! I shake my head. Must. Not. Eat. Bacon.

"Would you like some bacon, Rachel?" Fuck me. I look up at Judy's curious eyes and I really want to say yes. I really do.

"Uh..." I pause, looking between both Fabray's who seem to be questioning me with their eyes at the moment. Fuck me I need Santana...not...not that way! Just...she will feed me a burger. I clear my throat. "No thanks, Mrs-" I recieve a glare from the older blonde and hurry to correct myself. "...I mean, Judy. I actually have to head over to the Lopez residence," I say, smiling politely. Quinn frowns and I can almost smell the disappointment. It hurts me to leave her, but if I don't, i'll act like a savage beast around her and her mother and I just can't have that.

"Are you sure, dear?" Judy asks again and if I didn't know any better, I would say that Judy knows a little more about me then she lets on. Hmmm. I nod my head and smile.

"I'm sure. I appreciate the hospitality last night, though." I say, hoping that I can finally be allowed to leave. Not that I really want to leave Quinn, but I fear that if I don't...well...who knows.

"It's no problem, sweetheart. Come over whenever you like." Judy says, smiling brightly at me and if i'm not mistaken her gaze also has...amusement? "I'm know Quinnie wouldn't mind!" She adds, giving me a wink and walking out of the kitchen. I open my mouth in shock. Did she just...wink at me? I just...whoa.

"Did my mom just wink at you and embarrass me at the same time?" I hear Quinn question behind me. I let out a laugh and nod. "God." She mutters quietly.

"It's ok. I'm used to older women hitting on me." I say, laughing out loud when Quinn's jaw drops. She huffs a breath and stuffs a piece of bacon in her mouth. Oh god...if only I was that delicious piece of bacon, hanging on those delicious looking lips...oh wow, Rachel. Calmer down. "I'm gonna go." I say, abruptly.

"What...uh, what are you doing tonight?" Quinn asks and I go to reply but suddenly remember that I am in fact doing something tonight and damn...I don't think I can lie to Quinn. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"I...um...i'm going somewhere with Santana." I reply, avoiding the subject. Please don't ask where. Please don't ask where.

"Where?" Fuck. I sigh heavily, knowing that she is not going to like this.

"A...dance...thing?" I ask, instead of stating. Quinn narrows her eyes at me. Uh oh. I is in troublez.

"What dance thing, Rachel?" I sigh once again.

"Sparklers?" I say, quietly and Quinn's eyebrows shoot into her hairline. Fuck, maybe _she _has super hearing. I really didn't say it that loud, did I?

"You're going to a bar?!" She nearly yells, and I quickly look around, hoping that Judy hasn't heard. I glare at her.

"Quiet! I don't want the world to know, ok?" I say, before making my way towards the front door. Quinn quickly gets up and trails behind me. Once I reach the front door and open it, she quickly slams it shut on me. Uh oh. She is mad.

"You can't go there!" She hisses, glaring at me as she blocks my path. I don't like this. She looks so angry. Also, I can't help but feel my anger rise. I don't like being told what to do. "It's nothing but a bunch of savages there..."

"Don't worry, it's ladies night there tonight..." I growl, but regret it when I see her frown. I take a breath and say in a softer voice, "...you don't have to worry about me, ok? I'm just going to let go and dance. Let some steam off, ya know?"

"You...but you...yesterday.." Quinn rambles and I honestly don't know why she looks so torn. My eyes narrow in confusion. "...fine. Do what you want." She finishes in a clipped tone before turning around and stomping back towards the kitchen. I look after her retreating form and suddenly I swear that I have a headache. I growl softly and turn and open the door, making sure that I don't break it by slamming it.

Once i'm outside, I close my eyes slightly. I let the air around me take away all the anger and frustration i'm feeling. I open them again as I start to walk away from the Fabray residence. I need to run. I need to feel free. I look around the near empty streets which held more puddles then i've seen in awhile. My heart is beating heavily in my chest and I realize that I need to be quick. Streis is begging to get out. She wants to run. She wants to chase.

I begin a light jog at first. I'm headed towards the wooded area that I usually run around in with Santana and Maribel. Eventually after about a minute, I break out into a full sprint towards the area. My adrenaline is pumping.

As soon as I hit the wooded area, I don't even have time to strip because i'm already busting out of my own skin. All four of my paws hit the ground and I don't even wait a second before i'm running deeper into the woods. My white fur rustles in the wind as my paws beat against the ground.

I don't know how long I run for. I don't know where exactly I am. What I do know, however, is that my body is already starting to relax when I reach my favorite place. I trot up to the top of a hill, sit on my butt, and look at the pond. It's a sacred place. It has rocks and beautiful red flowers surrounding the area and there is even a small waterfall.

"You look sad." I hear a voice say from beside me and I whip my head around to look at the person who spoke. If I could smile, I would. "I don't like seeing you sad, Ray Ray." I whimper softly as the tall blonde takes a seat next to me. I lay down beside her, rest my head on my front paws, and look back to the pond.

Brittany, Noah and I had found this place long ago when we were just kids. It has always been a secret place where we could go and play without being ridiculed or made fun of because of our differences. Even in Junior High when they had gotten popular and I was still a loser, they would always make time to meet me here and we would just _be. _

I suddenly feel a hand on top of my head and I look up into her blue eyes. Hers look to be sad as well and I can't help but feel this intense emotion inside of my gut. To me, Brittany has always been like a sister. Even though we weren't able to be friends in school, she always made up for it. I nuzzle her leg as she continues to pat my head and I can't deny that it feels good. I've never been patted before as a wolf and it feels good. It feels like i'm loved. She giggles and scratches behind my ear. I'm also reluctant to admit that...oh god, my leg jerks up and down. How embarrassing.

Brittany continues to giggle at my actions but I can't bring it in me to care. God. This ear scratch thing _is _as amazing as dogs let us believe. She stops and I let out a whimper at the loss. She smiles and then continues to pat my head. I rest my head on her leg as she continues her ministrations.

I don't know why, but at the moment I feel liking crying. I feel like letting everything go. I'm under so much stress lately, what with the Quinn drama and my stupid feelings. The overwhelming feeling of loss and lonlieness. I just want what Santana has. I want her life. She has everything that I will never have. She has loving parents. She has a warm home that _actually_ feels like a home. She has the girl. She has the power. What do I have? I have a cold, empty, house and no one that will ever love me.

"I know that I can't understand you right now, but that's ok." Brittany says, continuing to caress the fur on my head. "I don't like it when people make you sad so I want you to know that i'm always here if you need to talk. I know that you have Sanny, but i'm here too. I just want you to be happy Rachel again." She says and I can hear the sadness in her tone.

We sit there for a little bit longer, with me practically laying on her lap and her stroking the fur on top of my head. It's a comforting moment between two sisters and it makes me feel like i'm loved. That I actually have a family. I don't know why i'm feeling this way, but I assume it's because of Quinn's slight tone of rejection earlier. I know that it wasn't necessarily _rejection _that she was throwing at me. However, her clipped tone and shortness felt like that to me.

_"Well doesn't this look sweet." _I hear a familiar voice inside my head say and normally I would lift my head and growl at her, but i'm just not into it today. She must have noticed my strange behaviour. _"Hey, everything good?"_

Brittany shifts her eyes to the right of us and she immediately lights up. I follow her gaze and look at the dark brown wolf who had her head tilted to the side. Santana's wolf was beautiful to look at. Her fur was a dark brown color with specks of yellow and her coat was flawless, whereas mine was snow white and slightly wild. There wasn't much shine to me. Perhaps it was due to the fact that I felt no shine. No immense happiness.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hog her." _I say and I can tell her that she must be surprised that i'm apologizing. I rarely do that. _"It's been a rough morning and I just...I needed the comfort."_

"Hi Sanny! Come lay with Ray and I!" Brittany says, happily. I watch as the wolf snorts slightly and trots over to the two of us. She looks at me, her eyes full of understanding.

_"It's cool. She is the best cuddler. Just as long as you don't lick or nuzzle any places you shouldn't...hobbit." _Santana says, laying on the other side of Brittany. She nuzzles Brittany's stomach, who giggles and runs a hand through Santana's fur as well. Suddenly, I feel like i'm intruding on a private moment. I let out a snort and stand up on all fours. Brittany turns to look at me in confusion.

"Where are you going, Ray Ray?" Brittany asks, her tone full of sadness. I _hate _that tone. It makes me feel super guilty and ashamed of myself. I don't know why, but it does.

I look at the two of them, laying there with Santana's head on Brittany's lap and it causes a painful lurch in my gut. They look so comfortable and free. I'll never be able to have that. Not with Quinn. God, why do I keep messing up?

_"Are you ok, Rachel?" _I hear Santana ask, and at hearing her say my actual name I know she is serious right now. She's concerned about me and it warms my heart, if only slightly.

_"Ya, just have a lot on my mind right now." _I reply, shaking myself free of any dirt that might have been in my fur. _"We still on for tonight?" _I ask, tilting my head slightly. Santana's wolf, Snix, let out a snort and nodded her head.

_"Are you sure that you are up for this, though? I mean...with everything with Q..."_ She trails off and I sigh internally. Do I really want to find another girl? No. But am I gonna go anyways?

_"I'll meet you at your house." _I say, raising my head up slightly and I can see that she understands. I trot over to Brittany and nuzzle her shoulder briefly, causing her to turn her eyes to me. I let out a small 'yip' and then lick the side of her face before racing off into the woods. I swear that I can hear muttered spanish curses in my wake. _"She tastes sweet." _I say through our link and then I hear a loud growl. Ha.

**Not much of a cliffhanger this time :) So you can not hate me. Ever. Anyways, I hope you guys did enjoy this one cause there is lots more to come! Next chapter will have some lovin :) won't tell you who will be doing the lovin but...haha. Anyways, there will be something major happening, because I already have that part written and somebody may or may not find out about who Santana and Rachel really are!...DUN DUN DUN! Until then...enjoy cookies and cake :):)...only if you review...ok, even if you don't you can have some :):) My treat! :)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking...TWO updates in like a week?! I know, I know. I just got into the groove one night and BAM! Here is another update. I am in love with how this chapter turned out. I don't know why, but I am. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or followed this story! I love you all! :):) I just love reading your guy's comments and thoughts :):):) Anyways, I won't keep you. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

LATER THAT NIGHT/SPARKLERS

Santana, Brittany and I finally reach the club and in all honesty, i'm surprised at just how busy this place is. It's insane. I look around and I almost feel like drooling at all the hot girls swimming about.

"Pop your mouth back into place, Berry. We ain't even in there yet." Santana tells me, smirking and putting an arm around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany smiles brightly.

"It's gonna be so awesome in there! We can just dance the night away!" She says, happily and I nod, not taking my eyes off of a group of hot girls. Damn. My libido is just killing me right now. "Can we go in now, San?"

"Oompa Loompa! Let's get our dance on! Stare at the females _in _the club!" Santana yells, smacking me upside the head. I growl and turn to glare at her. Damn her and her stupid ass smirk. I roll my eyes and nod at her.

All three of us have no trouble getting into the club, most likely due to the people who let us butt them all in line. I mean, when I think about it, the three of us look really smokin' tonight. Brittany and Santana are wearing dresses while i'm wear a pair of the shortest shorts I own, and a top that cuts diagonal at the stomach, revealing so much more skin then i'm used to. Who the hell cares, though, right? I'm only here for one thing and one thing only.

When we get inside we immediately head for the bar and order some drinks. I need the alcohol to boost my confidence. Normally i'm pretty confident but tonight i'm a guppy in a freakin' ocean. With sharks.

"We're gonna go dance, Ray Ray!" Brittany shouts over the loud music and I simply nod and send her a wink, causing her to jump and drag Santana towards the dancefloor. They are so cute. I pick up my shot of tequila and down it quickly, slighty enjoying the burning sensation down my throat. Maybe I can just forget everything for a little while.

"Haven't seen you here before." I hear a voice say from beside me and my eyes flick to a beautiful black haired girl with soulful blue eyes. Her body is crazy sexy, especially in the tight jeans and low cut top that she's wearing.

"I don't go out very often." I answer, lifting my hand up to the bartender. He looks at me and points to my glass. I nod and hold up two fingers. He gives me a wink. "I'm a bit of a homebody, you could say."

"Well, I have never seen a homebody that dresses like you do." She says, smiling. "I'm Sadie."

"Rachel." I answer, looking into her eyes for a moment. "So what are you doing over here, talking to little ole me, when you could be with that hot red head at the booth that is glaring daggers our way." I say, nodding my head towards said booth. Sadie laughs and turns to glance at the booth.

"Ah, that is my ex. She's a good friend now, but she really doesn't like it when I talk to beautiful women." Sadie admits, shrugging her shoulders. I let out a chuckle.

"We've all been there, haven't we?" I question, handing over my money to the bartender, who places three tequila shots in front of me. I quirk an eyebrow.

"Brunette at the end sends her best." He answers, motioning towards a familiar Latina at the end who is holding up her shot in salute, smirking wildly, before taking off. I chuckle again.

"Your ex?"

"Oh god, no!" I say, laughing out loud and downing one shot. "That is one of my...uh, friends I guess you could say." I answer, shrugging my shoulders in the process.

"I see, well Rachel, I actually came over here to ask you if you would like to dance with me." Sadie says, smiling as she takes a shot off the counter, slamming it back. I look at her slightly impressed.

"I say, yes." I answer and before I know what's happening, she grabs my hand and drags me to dancefloor.

I don't know how long i've been dancing for or how long i've had this glorious woman's body rubbing all over me, but I realize that it must be pretty fuckin' late by now. All I want to do now, is bring this girl home and fuck the hell out of her. I want to forget everything, if even for a night.

"What would you say if I told you that there was a really hot blonde heading this way with an angry scowl on her face?" Sadie whispers into my ear as one of her hands slide down my almost naked torso. Apparently the sensation of delciousness hits me right then because my eyes shoot open precisely as the girl of my dreams enters my vision. Standing in front of me. Looking _enraged_. Ah shit.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Quinn growls, and I swear it is the sexiest and most huskiest voice i've ever heard. I open my mouth to answer but Quinn holds up a hand. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the thing that has her grubby paws all over you!"

"I can see i'm not needed here. It was nice to grind on you, Rachel." Sadie purrs, slipping what I assume is her number, into my shorts pocket. Then she lets go and backs away. Quinn makes a move to go past me but I snap out of the daze i'm in and step in her way. God i'm drunk.

"What are _you _doing?" I say, the anger in my voice cleary there. I look past her to see Noah, who looks guilty as shit. You fucker. I turn my gaze to an angry Quinn and i'm pretty sure i'm seeing double. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to keep an eye on you three dumbasses who think it is safe to come to a club." Quinn growls, and I almost moan at how close she is. Because, you know, the music is so freakin' loud that she has to stand like...right next to me. "Rachel..."

"Quinn, just...dance with me." I say, smiling in a way that I suppose is goofy. She furrows her eyebrows and before I process what i'm doing, I grab onto her hips and sway to the music. She looks slightly shocked and it makes me happy. Fuck, am I ever drunk.

I turn around so that my back is against her front and I swear that I hear her gasp. I'm hoping that she goes along with this and it isn't long before I feel her hands come around my waist, gripping tightly at my hips. Fuck she feels good. I grind my ass back into her and I swear that I could cum simply from that. I am already so freakin' horny right now. I need a release. So bad.

As the two of us move to the music, I can't help but let the alcohol take me for a drive because before I know it, i'm turn in her arms again and I press my lips to her collarbone. I hear her intake of breath and I assume that it is good, because she doesn't push me away. So I start to suck on her pulse point, and I hear a low groan. My hands wrap around her waist and I push them onto her ass, praying that she doesn't push me away and slap me. She doesn't.

"Do you know...how much I fuckin' want you, Quinn?" Oh shit. Did I _actually _just say that shit out loud? Great. Just fuckin' great. "How much I think about you?" Stop! Fuck, just shut the hell up, Rachel! You drunken idiot!

"Uh...I...god..." I hear her stutter and I don't know if that is a good sign or a bad one. I continue to pepper kisses along her collarbone and neck and suck as hard as possible. I just want to bite her. I do. I mean, i'm not some vampire or anything, but I can't help it. My animal side is coming out. I can't help it.

Before I can even comprehend what i'm doing, I pull away and grab her hand, pulling her in the direction of the bathrooms. She comes along without protest.

Once we arrive in the bathroom, I push her into one of the stalls and lock the door behind us. Quinn's face is in pure shock and...hell, i'm even shocked at my actions. Damn alcohol and damn wolf. Fuck. I stare at her and I finally just can't take it anymore. My animal side is winning out. So I push her back against the stall and press my lips to hers.

I'm honestly expecting her to pull away, slap me and then run away but i'm surprised when she simply tugs at my hips and returns my kisses, even more deeply. The wolf in me jumps around happily as my hands wander into her luscious locks. Oh fuck. This is what I want. I want her so badly.

I push my body into hers, making sure to stick a thigh in between her legs, causing her to moan loudly. I stick my tongue in her mouth and you would think that i'm digging for freakin' china. God. This feels so fuckin' good. Is this how Santana feels with Brittany all the time?

My hands trail down her back and land on her ass once again and I squeeze. Hard. She just moans louder and it makes me wetter than i've ever been. God. I pull away slightly and bite her lower lip causing her to let out a hiss of pain, and normally I would have stopped and asked if she was alright, but I am too far gone in my drunken state.

"Fuck, you taste goodddd..." I moan out loud...god. I am so freakin' embarrassing. However, apparently Quinn doesn't take notice. She pulls away from my lips and...NO!

"Rachel.." Quinn mumbles, between heated kisses, "Rach...we..." I swipe my tongue across her lower lip, hoping to make her change her mind but, "...can't do this." NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! God damn her! No...god, i'm gonna cry. I pull away from her completely and lay against the other side of the stall. I'm slightly angry. Well...drunken Rachel is angry. "You're drunk...and..."

"...and what, Quinn?" I ask, harshly, causing the blonde girl to flinch slightly. "You know what? Fine! I don't need you!" I growl, and I really feel like smacking my inconsiderate self. Fuck me.

I kick the stall door open...yes, _kick it_, open, and storm out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell. I'm pissed, i'm horny, and not at all in control of my body right now.

As I storm out of the bathroom, I come across that Sadie girl and without even thinking about the consequences, I grab her by the wrist, swing her againt the wall, push her against it and stick my tongue in her mouth. Oh the stupid shit I do. However, she is a damn good kisser. Not the best, but good.

She reponds immediately and before I know it, I feel her hands all over my body, and it slightly excites me that there are people around everywhere and are probably watching. My wolf, although not happy with the change of partner, decides to lay low.

I continue to nip and suck on this girl when all of a sudden, I feel my head start to pound. I don't know what exactly that means, though. However, as I continue to kiss this girl, my head starts to pound even harder and suddenly I see...visions? I don't exactly know.

I quickly pull myself away from this girl and hold my head in pain. Oh god, why won't it stop?! I shake my head and try to rid the pain, but it gets worse. Fuck, where is Santana? I try to call for her, but it's no use. My brain is..overloading.

I'm suddenly seeing all these visions. I see some of my fathers, my mother, Santana's family, Brittany, Puck, Santana, and finally I see Quinn. When it reaches her, it shows a lot of things. It shows a scene of her with a person. Who the person is, i'm unsure of. However, she looks frightened. She looks scared. I see her scream and my heart lurches at the thought. I see a sudden crack split through my images and I can't hold back the piercing scream that erupts from my lips.

"Rachel!" I hear far away from me, as I fall to the floor, holding my head and writhing in pain. "Rachel, honey, can you hear me?"

I open my eyes, slightly and look at the blurred vision from above me. I don't know who it is but it sounds like Brittany. I don't know...I...I let out another scream and watch as many figures stand around me.

"Sanny! Puck go get Santana! NOW!" I hear a voice say, and by then i'm sure that it is Brittany speaking. My eyes flutter as I grab onto my head even farther, trying to block out all these images. I see happy ones. Tragic ones. Sad ones. It hurts.

"Come on! Pick her up and get her out of here, Puckerman! Move Quinn!" I hear Santana's familiar voice ring through my ears and then I can feel someone lift me up and I suddenly feel airborn.

I hear tons of voice around me but I can't take my hands away from my head. I feel so pathetic at the moment and I know that i'm whimpering but I can't help it. Everything hurts so badly. '

"Take...house...follow...now." I hear a voice but it's all jumbled and I don't understand what is being said anymore. I feel like i'm heating up and I know that i'm probably sweating buckets. I try desperately to open my eyes but I find it hard. It isn't long before I suddenly don't hear anything at all.

It all goes black and then it's like I open my eyes only to see a different place. I sigh and sit up, looking around to see that I am in a forest. There are no sounds, like there should be, yet the trees are blowing and I can feel a small gust of wind, causing my hair to fly in different directions.

I slowly manage to stand up, dusting myself off in the process. Looking around once again, I feel a certain feeling coming over me that i've never felt before. It lifts me up and somehow makes me feel lighter then I have in months.

"Took you longer then I thought it would." I hear a voice say, causing me to whirl around and look desperately into the eyes of my beloved.

"Quinn..." I whisper, looking at her with confused eyes. She smiles.

"Not exactly." She states, walking towards me. I frown at her answer and open my mouth to ask what she means. However, she cuts me off. "I'm just a ghost of who you really want to see right now." She answers, looking at me with sad eyes. "However, I am part of you, Rachel. You may think of me as the monster that resides in you, but in reality, I _am _you."

I look at Quinn, or _whoever _this person is and sigh deeply. This person is me? There is no way. My eyes once again flit over my surroundings and it's then that I realize that this place is familiar. I've been here before. My fight with Carter. It happened here.

"You...you're...my wolf?" I ask hesitantly, keeping my eyes trained on the blonde once again. She smiles slightly. "How...how am I here? _Why _am I here? This has nothing to do with Quinn." I ask, unsure of what this place was exactly. Quinn...er, Streis, lets out a laugh. Quinn's laugh. My heart immediately pounds in my chest.

"But it has everything to do with her, Rachel." Streis answers, staring at me with serious eyes. "You see, this is the place where you really became in touch with your wolf, or me, for the very fist time." She answers me, walking towards a tall tree and running her hands along the bark. Her eyes turn back to mine. "I may only be something that resides in you Rachel, but I still feel everything that you feel. It still hurts me when you feel any pain at all. I feel what you feel." She says, pausing as her eyes look downwards. "Despite what I am, it still hurts that you ignore what you are. _Who _you are, in favor of pretending to be normal."

"This will destroy me!" I yell, starting to get angry. "She wouldn't understand! She will never love me like I love her!" My fists clench angrily as I glare at my 'other half', so to speak. Streis laughs. Once again, my heart skips a beat. "No one will ever love me like this!"

"...and you know this...because?" Streis questions, walking away from the bark and towards me. I flinch slightly.

"Quinn isn't...she..." I stutter because I honestly don't know what to say. Streis lets out another laugh and shakes her head.

"How do you know, Rachel? Have you ever really asked Quinn what she wanted? Or have you just assumed?" I bristle at the words being spoken to me, but in all reality, her questions begin to haunt my brain. "And Cassidy, although I did not like her, what was she?"

"I...don't know." I mutter pathetically, shrugging my shoulders and looking down in defeat. "I just know that Quinn and I can never happen. She will never love me...never love _us _the way that we want her to." I answer, feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

"Never say never." I hear her say, and I quickly look up to see that she is standing right in front of me. I gasp quietly, when her hands grab mine. They feel just like Quinn's. I look up into her eyes, seeing remorse and sympathy. "I know that you think that i'm going to ruin everything, but i'm trying. Just like you, I try to help you out. I want you learn everything about me, just as I want to learn everything about you. I don't want to overwhelm your senses, but this is what has to happen. Especially when you are an Alpha." She answers and I stay silent, thinking of her words.

"I just...don't know what to do anymore." I say, quietly, letting another tear escape from my eye. "It all hurts."

"I know it does." She whispers, pulling one hand out of mine, to bring up to my cheek. I unconsciously lean against her touch, closing my eyes. "But you will get through this, Rachel. You and I will get through this. We can take on anything that is thrown our way, but we have to work together. You have to stop repressing what we actually want and start dealing with everything that is happening. Starting with Quinn." My eyes snap open and look into her eyes. Quinn's eyes. I let out a small sob.

"How can I? What if it ruins everything? What if she hates me?" I ask, desperately. Streis smiles softly at me, rubbing a tear from my cheek.

"Then we will start over." She answers, keeping our eyes locked. "However, I don't think we will have to. Trust in Quinn, Rachel. She is the light in this horribly dark place that you have entered. She will be our only love, one that we will have to protect with our very lives." She says, pulling away from me. I close my eyes and then open them a second later, only this time I see Santana.

"Wha-"

"Trust in your friends, the way they trust in you." She says, smirking that oh so familiar smirk. Santana...er, Streis laughs a little and it makes me want to smile. "They have your back just as much as you have yours."

I blink again and suddenly my eyes water. My father, Leroy stand in front of me, a soft smile on his face. I walk over and without even thinking, I hug him. Or, I hug Streis. She returns it.

"You family is everything to you. Just remember that eventhough you may lose some, you have many more that are willing to take a bullet for you, young one." I sigh and pull away, only this time i'm looking at Judy Fabray. What...

"Why is Judy in this?" I question, looking at the woman curiously. She smiles sadly.

"Everything is not what it seems. Pay attention to the little things, Rachel. They are the most important." Streis stresses, coming to stand before me.

Suddenly I hear distant voices in the woods and I turn to look in the distance. I don't see anything but I can certainly hear things. I look back to Streis who is still looking into the distance. She lets out a sigh and when I blink again, I see a beautiful white wolf. The fur is shiny and well kept.

"_Our time is up, Rachel. Please remember what I have just told you. Please_." I hear a voice in my head say. I look at the wolf for another moment and realize that it is in fact me. Just...happier. I nod.

"I will. Thank you." I say, and Streis turns around and begins to walk the other way. It isn't until she is almost out of sight that I remember to ask her something. "What did you mean about losing someone?!" I yell, but she is too far away and suddenly I feel the sun beating down on me and I feel as though I am on fire. I gasp at the intense heat. My head immediately start to pound as the distant voices grow closer and I grab my head as another intense pain hits me hard. I do the only thing I can at the moment. I scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

THE LOPEZ RESIDENCE

I bolt upright the moment my eyes open and although I realize that I am full of sweat, I look around the room, attempting to adjust my eyes to the light. I blink a couple of times and I see familiar faces come into view. Most of them look relieved, some of them look downright pissed.

"Rachie! You're alive!" Brittany exclaims, immediately hugging me tightly. I return the hug loosely, not wanting her to get too much sweat on her, but she honestly doesn't seem to care. "We thought you were gonna die!" She pulls away and looks at me. She reaches over and pinches my eyelid open, making sure that I can see.

"I'm alive." I say, sighing as immediate exhaustion takes over my body. I look around at the other faces and my eyes lock on Quinn's. She looks both pissed and extremely worried. I give her a weak smile. I'm going to make this right. Or at least try. I then turn to look at Maribel who is sitting beside me. She runs her worried eyes over my face and brings a cool cloth to my forehead. I close my eyes in bliss, feeling the cold against my overheated skin. I open them and look around the livingroom. I see Noah, Brittany, Quinn, and Maribel, but I don't see Santana anywhere in sight. "Where's Santana?" I ask, my voice sounding very hoarse. Maribel smiles sadly.

"She went out to get some medicine for you." Maribel answers, locking eyes with me for a moment. _"She needed to get out the house and let off some steam. She is very worried about you, Mija. She was very scared when she came here with you." _Maribel said through our link. I nod, feeling slightly guilty for making her work.

I look around the room at all the worried people and decide I really need to talk to Maribel about what has just occured, however, I need to fix something first. Something that I should have done a long time ago. I'm about to open my mouth when the front door bursts open and in storms Judy freakin' Fabray. She looks concerned and...pissed? Hmm. Only the Fabray women.

"Where the...oh god!" She walks over to where I am and runs her eyes over my whole body. I suddenly feel very intimidated, so I shrink back a bit. "I'm so sorry to just burst through the door like an animal, Maribel, but I wanted to make sure that everyone is alright." She says, glancing at Maribel and then turning her eyes to me.

"It's perfectly alright, Judy. I would have done the same if the situation had been reversed." Maribel replies, dabbing the cloth in a bowl of cold water before returning it to my face. I wince a little bit as she hits a sensitive spot by my eye. I must have a cut.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" She asks, sitting down next to me. "I came as soon as Quinn called. I figured I could be of some assitance, as I am a nurse." Judy says, lifting a hand to feel my forehead. I almost lean into her cold touch. It must be cold out. She runs a hand over my cut and I hiss out a breath. "Hmm, well I don't believe you need stitches."

"Good! They really hurt." Brittany says, leaning back against Noah, who has yet to say anything. He just keeps looking at me, a scared look in his eye.

"That, they do, Brittany." Judy answers, sending a look over to her daughter. I lift my eyes to look at Quinn and then turn to Judy.

"Can I...can I speak to Quinn for a moment?" I whisper into Judy's ear. Hopefully not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Alone?" Judy looks at me with intense eyes for a moment before breaking out into a small smile. She nods and stands up.

"Why don't you and I go show Brittany and Noah how to make a good hot chocolate, Maribel?" Judy questions, and Maribel instantly smiles. She nods.

"Sure! I do have my special recipe for some! Come children!" Maribel says, smiling as she leads Noah and Brittany into the kitchen, with Judy in tow.

My eyes turn to Quinn's who is still staring at me. She looks very curious but doesn't say anything. I look at the ground. I'm disappointed in myself for how I reacted with her. I sigh and then look up at her once again.

"I don't bite." I say, quietly, wincing when I realize that I actually _did _bite her earlier. She eyes me for another moment before walking over and taking the seat next to me on teh sofa couch. Her eyes never leave mine. "I'm so so-"

"I was so scared." She interupts me, looking down at her hands, which were wringing together. A nervous habit that I have noticed. "You just...you just dropped like a fly. You were holding your head, screaming bloody murder and then you just stopped. You didn't move. You didn't breathe. You just stopped." She explains, and it pains me to watch as tears start to gather in her eyes.

"Quinn, I..."

"Do you not realize how much it affects me when you do crap like this?!" She suddenly yells, turning her now angry eyes to mine. I flinch slightly. "I...I hate it!" She finishes, sniffling and turning to look straight ahead. Now I feel like even more crap. "I...I care about you so much, Rachel and you just keep..."

"How much?" I ask, interupting her rant. I need to know. She turns to me, her eyes holding confusion.

"What?"

"How much do you care about me, Quinn?" I ask, wincing as I shift my position so that I am fully sitting up. Quinn gulps and then looks at her hands for a quick moment.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Rachel. I just care about-"

Quinn is suddenly cut off when I bring my lips to hers. I'm not forceful. There is no tongue. There isn't any rushing. I just press my lips to hers for a couple of seconds and then pull away. When I open my eyes, I see that hers are still closed and a single tear has fell down her beautiful face.

"I care about you much more then you think, Quinn. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. I haven't been acting stupid around you because I wanted to. It just happens because I can't stop having all of these feelings whenever i'm around you." I say, turning my eyes away from her, unsure that I can say this to her while looking her in the eyes. "I...I can't help but feel special around you and you are just so...so freakin' beautiful that it makes me...I mean, your eyes, your hair, mouth. You just make me...god, " I pause, sighing. I really need to get my words straight...no pun intended. "I just...the way I feel about you...you don't have to feel the same or anything...I just wanted you to know." I say, pausing and hoping that I don't start to cry. My eyes are stinging with what I can only assume are tears. "...but I don't want to lose you."

Throughout my whole speech, I realize that Quinn has not said a word and that slightly worries me. My heart is pounding through my chest and I just want to throw up a little bit. I keep my body turned away from her, refusing to look into her eyes.

"Rachel.." She says quietly and my heart begins to pound, awaiting her answer. Oh god. I'm so fuckin' nervous. Please no one interupt. Please no one interupt. "I just...would you look at me?" I hear her ask and I muster up all the courage possible and turn slightly to look into those delicious hazel eyes. They look...relieved? I open my mouth to say something when I feel lips being pressed to mine.

Sweet baby...oh god. She's kissing me! As in..._she _kissed _me_! I slam my eyes shut and allow her to take the lead on this one, eventhough my body is telling me to grab her, claim her, and never let her go. Calm down, Streis, you sly dog you!

When she pulls away, my eyes flutter open and I look her in the eye. She smiles softly at me and chuckles.

"Took you long enough." She says, quietly and my eyes widen. What?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I've been dropping hints bigger then anvils." She admits, sheepishly and my eyes widen first. Again, what?! "I mean, the whole running away thing wasn't exactly planned but...things happen. I mean, I didn't really need to come over to your house in the pouring rain to talk to you. I could have waited. I didn't have to get so angry about certain things, but I was." She says and I honestly feel the like the stupidest person alive.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I say, frowning at her. Quinn smiles soflty at me.

"I wanted you to figure it out for yourself." She answers and then shrugs her shoulders. I open my mouth to protest her actions but find myself smiling at her instead. "...and I was scared that you may not feel the same way about me."

"So...what does this mean" I ask, motioning between the two of us. "Can I...can I take you out on a date tomorrow night?" I ask, hesitantly, still afraid that she may turn me down. She looks pensive for a moment and my heart literally leaps into my throat.

"You better." She answers and I swear I smile so big that the whole damn house lit up. She smiles with me and it is then that this sweet moment is broken up. "If you're up to it." She adds, running her eyes over me in concern.

"Try and stop me." I say, smiling brightly.

"I heard that you were alive you dumbshit." I hear her before I see her and I immediately sigh. Crap. I watch as Quinn looks up at Santana and then looks back to me.

"I'll give you two a moment." She says, and then quickly leans in and pecks me on the nose, causing my smile to return. When she walks into the kitchen, I slowly and painfully turn to face my...friend. She looks pissed.

"Look, Santana...something happened and..."

"You could have died you idiot!" She all but yells in my face. Whoa. When the hell did she get that close to me. "You could have died and I would of had to bury your nasty bones in the ground." She says and I roll my eyes.

"If you would just listen to me for a second..."

"No! I don't want to listen to you! You are a grade A idiot! You don't think before you do things! You just do them and then suffer the consequences! You idiot!" Ok, now i'm starting to get a little angry with the idiot comments. Like seriously? How many times do you need to say that?! I growl lowly.

"Quit calling me an idiot! I had visi-" I stop speaking and lower my voice after taking a calming breath. "...I had visions." I say quietly, looking around for prying ears. Santana's eyebrows rise. "I can't...I can't explain now but I will later. I promise." I say and she sighs, takes a seat next to me and runs her hands over her face. She looks just as tired as I am.

"I was dancing and having fun while Brittany was getting us a drink, then I hear my name being shouted in panic. I mean...I swear I _flew _over all of those people." Santana says, and I know better then to interupt her. "When I get to Brittany, I see you passed out in her arms and you have blood on your face. You weren't breathing for a little bit. Everyone was hovered around you, not able to give you some damn space!" She growls, running a hand over her face again. "I just...don't fuckin' do that shit to me again, ok?"

"Awww. You care about little ole me?" I tease, sending her a joyful smile. She growls. "Why, here I thought you always hated me."

"I _do _hate your hobbity ass!" She growls, getting to her feet and glaring at me. I laugh at her. Only to end up coughing violently. Fuck me. "You...shit are you okay?" I finish coughing and nod weakly at her.

"Ya, just...tired." I answer, letting out a sigh. However, I can't help but let a smile appear on my face.

"So, you and Q finally gonna do the nasty, huh?" I choke on my own spit and glare up at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on. I heard your damn speech full of _love, _" She mocks, holding a hand to her heart. _"I care about you more then you think, Quinn. I feel so special around you. Your eyes, your hair, your mouth, blah, blah, blah..._" She mocks and I glare harder at her. I don't like my feelings to be made fun off. "It was hilarious."

"Fuck you, like you don't say the same shit to Brittany?" I growl and Santana blushes. I smirk then. "That's right, bitch. You got it just as bad as I do. I am just more in touch with my feelings then you are. You probably couldn't write a poem if it came up and whipped you in the ass." I say, letting out a laugh when Santana immediately looks offended.

"Hey! If I wanted to write a damn poem to Britt, I could!" She says, angrily. She huffs out a breath. My smirk stays in place.

"Ya, I can hear it now, " I start, letting my voice drop seductively, _"Oh Brittany, you make me shout with glee, all I can think about is sucking on your titt-_"

"That is NOT what I would write, you asshole!" She barks, sending me a death glare. In fact, I think her eyes are going to stay that way with how long she has been glaring at me. I mean, she starts these fights, ok? "...and I don't always talk like that!"

"Pffffft, ya ok." I roll my eyes and she just seems to get angrier.

"Fine! I will write a damn poem and Brittany will love it and give me sexy times! What the hell would you get from Sister Christian, huh?" I frown, causing her to smirk. "That's right pipsqueak! You ain't gettin' nothin!"

"That is not what I am looking for with Quinn, ok?! It's not all about that!" I growl, glaring at her. She scoffs at my words.

"You just wait, my friend, you just freakin' wait!" She growls and without another word she storms upstairs. I sigh heavily and run a hand across the back of my neck. Damn women.

"Can I come in yet? Santana's mom is doing her freaky song in Spanish again." I hear a voice say from the kitchen door. I smile and look over to Brittany. I nod and she squeals. She runs in and sits in the spot next to me. "Yay! I'm so happy that I can come sit here with you and you be awake and stuff." Brittany tells me, and then gives me a hug. I return it.

"Thanks B." I say, my eyes automatically flicking to the kitchen door where the light of my life stands, watching us with a smile on her face. Brittany looks at me, then at Quinn and squeals once again. I wince at her volume.

"Oh yay! You two are gonna be unicorns with San and I now!" She exclaims loudly and my eyes widen in fear and immediately turn back to Quinn who looks at peace. What the...isn't Judy right in the kitchen? What...crap. I don't know anything. "I'm gonna go make San feel better, cause you really scared her Ray Ray. Wanna go to the mall tomorrow with me?" She asks, and I think for a moment before agreeing. I need to get supplies for tomorrow night. "Ok! Night guys!"

"Night." I answer, watching as the bubbly blonde hops up the stairs to the freakin' devil's lair. I roll my eyes and turn to Quinn who has yet to move. "Are you just gonna stand there all night or are you gonna com-"

"Well thank you for the lesson, Maribel!" Judy says, walking into the livingroom, followed by Maribel and Noah. Judy looks at me and I instantly feel a heavy blush take over my face. I feel the heat of a thousand suns right now. I mean, she doesn't know that I was just kissing her daugther not too long ago, but it feels like she knows. "Are you feeling any better, Rachel?" Judy asks and I swear to you that the woman has a smirk on her face.

"Uh...y-yes, ma'am.." I answer, hurrying to correct myself when she lifts an eyebrow in my direction. "...I mean...yes Judy. Much." I answer, my eyes absentmindedly flicking to Quinn's for a moment before returning to Judy.

"Well good!" Judy exclaims, smiling brightly. She walks over to Quinn and puts an arm around her shoulder. "What do you say we go home honey? You have cheerleading practice in the morning and i'm sure that you are oh so tired from all the _clubbing _you've done tonight. Am I right?" She questions, and I watch as Quinn winces. Shit. I look up into Maribel's face who looks at me in disappointment as well. I gulp. Well, shit.

"Mom, I..."

"Oh Lucy, it is better to keep quiet because the lecture I am going to give you when we get home is gonna be a doozy." Judy warns, letting slight disappointment shine in her eyes. "See you on Sunday, Maribel." Judy says, looking up at Mama Lopez. She nods.

"Definitely Judy." She replies, then turns to look at Noah. "I think it is best that you talk to Rachel tomorrow, Noah. This _senorita_, is in some hot water." She says, turning her eyes to me. I shrink into my seat. Shit.

Noah looks at me sadly and nods. I would talk to him on Monday. I give him a small smile and he returns it before bidding Judy, Quinn and Maribel a goodbye. Once he exits, Maribel looks towards the stairway.

"_Santana Maria Lopez! Ven aquí, ahora!_" She yells and it has to only be about 5 seconds before Santana barrels down the stairs, with Brittany in tow. Both look...worse for wear. I snicker to myself quietly, but shut up quickly when Maribel sends a small glare my way. "Brittany it is time to go home, sweetheart. I must have a chat with my two little _alborotadores._" She finishes, and Santana looks about ready to protest but Brittany interupts.

"Ok Mama Lopez." She says, and hops down towards Quinn and Judy who were looking on in amusement.

"Would you care for a drive home, Brittany?" Judy asks and Brittany beams and nods. She then walks over to me and hugs me.

"Bye Ray Ray, I hope you feel better tomorrow and aren't in too much trouble with Mama Lopez." She says, and I gulp and hug her back.

"Thanks, B." I answer and look over to Quinn. "Um, i'll...uh...i'll see you...tomorrow?" I ask rather then just tell her. I'm unsure if i'm even allowed to see her now. Great. Quinn looks at me and then looks up at Judy with what I assume is hope. Judy sighs.

"We'll see." Judy answers and chuckles to herself. "Come on ladies, lets go. Goodnight Rachel and Santana."

"Night Ms. F!" Santana replies, and walks over to give Brittany a kiss. I roll my eyes and wish to god that I could do that with Quinn. My eyes travel over to hers and she smiles sadly at me. "Goodnight baby." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. Oh god. I can hear everything she's saying. "I can't wait until we.."

"AH!" I suddenly yell out, causing everyone in the room to look at me. I chuckle nervously. "I...I...twisted my head the wrong way. It kinda hurt. Oops. Goodnight Judy." I say, smiling at her. "Sweet dreams, Quinn." I say, softly and smile. Quinn returns it.

"Until next time, Rachel." She replies and with nothing more said, Judy, Quinn, and Brittany all exit the house and I can't help but stare out after them. God, i'm so in love.

"You may be in love, _mija_, but I guarantee that you are in even more trouble." I hear Maribel say, and I snap my eyes to hers. Uh oh. "You as well, Santana. Sit." She motions to Santana. "NOW!" She almost yells.

Santana nearly trips over herself to get to the seat next to me. We sit, side by side and I can't help but feel a little scared at the look Maribel is giving us. I gulp once again. I honestly forgot what it was like to get in trouble. To have a real parent. I look over to Santana and can see that her head is down, as if ashamed.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Maribel growls, and although I am an Alpha, I feel the power she has and I can't help but lower my head as well. "I can't believe this! A club!? What were you two thinking, huh?!" She questions and I immediately want to answer her, although I think her question is rheotorical.

"Mama, we are so sorry." Santana says, keeping her head low.

"We didn't mean to disrespect you or upset you in any way." I say, chancing a look into the older Latina's eyes. Maribel sighs heavily.

"You two are underage! If you had of been caught, you would have went to jail!" Marible cries, running a hand across her face in frustration.

"Mama! I said we're sorry! We just wanted to have some fun! Rachel was sad and..."

"Could you not have taken her out to a movie or something!?" Maribel raises her voice slightly. "Give me the ID's." She says, and Santana looks up so fast I swear her head almost fell off.

"I..."

"Give them to me, _mija_, or I swear to god up above that you will be grounded until you die." Marible threatened, while holding her hand out. Santana sighs and reaches into her pocket, grabbing her ID and Brittany's, and hands them over to the waiting hand. "You as well, Rachel." I look up at her and reach into my bra, pulling out the offending item and handing it to her. Damn not having pockets. I mean, how embarrassing. "Thank you. Now the two of you are to go to Santana's room, and go to sleep. You are staying over here, Rachel. Now go." Maribel orders.

Santana helps me slightly when I stumble. I'm still very woozy. Once i'm vertical and can stand without falling, I turn to Maribel and sigh.

"We are very sorry, Mama Lopez." I say, pouting at her and hoping that she at least takes it easy on me. Santana be damned.

"Oh I don't think you two are." She states, looking between the two of us. Suddenly she smirks. "...but you will be." Santana and I both gulp.

**I know. Awesome right? I did change somethings about this chapter. There is a person that has seen some things that they aren't supposed to have seen but you won't find out about that. Till later :) Anyways, they are finally together! Well...technically. YAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAY! However, don't get too used to this yet! They have some bumps in the road and i'm not gonna lie and say that it's gonna be all rainbows and lollipops from here on out. There's some drama, angst, and...fighting ahead. I won't say anymore though. You will just have to wait and see :):) Enjooy some yummy food for being awesome :):) yay!**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally! Here is an update of this story! God...I feel bad cause it has been forever since I have updated. I should be slapped. But...here it is! Finally! :) I feel that this is good...I added some awesomness cause I can do that. Things will start to make sense...slowly. Anyway, I won't keep you reading this crap...i'll let you get to the good stuff. Thank you to all that reviewed...oh and by the way...I did post a oneshot about my story Uncharted Territory. It's called, 'Butterball Santana' so enjoy that too if you want! :):)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

THE NEXT MORNING

"Would you just put them in already?!" I growl, getting impatient with the Latina, and we _just _started this.

"Just fuckin' hold on! I'm kinda busy down here!" Santana growls right back, looking up at me. I roll my eyes and release a sigh. This is just..."Ummmm, it's pretty bare down here. So, ya I can probably just put these in here with no problem...GROSS! Why is it wet!?" Santana shrieks, backing away. I huff a breath, angry that she stopped.

"Because that's how it works dumbass. Now get back down there and finish what you started!" I hiss, looking down. I frown. Definitely wet. Should it be that wet? "I don't have all day!"

"Quit yelling at me you bitch. I'm trying! I told you i'm not good at this!" She complains, and I look at her increduoulsy.

"That's not what Brittany told me!" I cry, angry that I have to wait for her to finish. This is ridiculous.

"Ya, well Brittany is better at this then I am, ok?! She's got magic hands." Santana replies and I frown, a little grossed out.

"Well we don't have her hands right now. We have yours, so get to it."

"Why the fuck do _I _have to do this shit?!" She growls and I roll my eyes.

"Because we agreed that if you fix the lawnmower that I would do the grass outside!" I remind her, starting to get really frustrated with this whole situation.

"Ya well maybe I changed my fuckin' mind! This shit is impossible!" She yells, standing up and wiping herself off. I growl. This is totally her fault. "This is your fault anyways! You're the one that wanted to go to the club!" Ok, so it was _technically_ my fault. Was I gonna admit that to her? Nope!

"You're the one that said I needed to get laid and let loose! You have fake ID's!" I say, increduously. Santana rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to retort.

"I don't hear working going on in there, ladies!" We hear Maribel shout from the house. We both roll our eyes. "I saw that!" She yells and we both cringe and look around. That woman is freakin' good.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with! My body feels like i've been hit by a train." I admit and rub my temples. Santana quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Just out of curiosity...what the hell was last night, huh?"

"I don't even know." I say, sighing. "I wish I could blame it on the silver but that stuff has been out of my body for like months. Weeks. Whatever." I finish and then shrug.

"Well I thought it was freakin' hilarious. You made a total fool out of yourself. I had a good time watching you maul several woman and a post." Santana cackles causing me to frown deeply. Bitch.

"Whatever you asshole." I growl, rolling my eyes and leaning down towards the lawnmower. It takes me all but two seconds to fix the damn thing and start it. Santana's eyes grow wide and then she glares at me when I smirk. "Have fun doing the grass, slut." I say, merrily and walk out of the garage, heading towards the fence. I had to paint the damn thing.

SIX HOURS LATER

After a hell of a long afternoon which included about three buckets of my sweat and about four of paint, I finally finished the whole fence and it felt amazing to be done. Thank god. The heat this afternoon was almost unbearable and eventhough us wolves are supposed to be like...immune to all types of weather, I found that my whole body is fucked. It's more messed up then I thought. I sigh and lay against the grass, hoping to rest for a few moments. I close my eyes and let myself feel the air around me. I felt at peace.

"Get off your fat ass and come help me with this!" I knew it wouldn't last. I groan and lift myself off the ground and look over to where my Latina friend is trying to carry...a bookshelf? What the hell? I let out a laugh at her look of desperation.

Mama Lopez is standing at the doorway, hurling instructions at the Latina who looks like she is about to spontaniously combust. I laugh, however, this only serves to have all the attention on me. Crap. Why is that woman smirking at me?

"Come over here and help, would you?" The older Latina asks me, a sickenly sweet smile on her face. Ah fuck. I sigh and come over to help my friend. I can't even believe she can't lift th-holy flying fuck!

"What the hell _is _this thing and why does it weigh a ton!" I manage to grit out as I help Santana attempt to carry this damn thing into the house. Holy crap.

"Ahh, this is my very protected safe that I ordered awhile ago, and I figured that two strapping young _nina's _like yourselves, "She pauses, letting a little chuckle escape at our obvious discomfort, "...could handle it."

"Mama!" Santana whines, nearly choking on her breath as her end starts to droop a bit. I growl, feeling the extra weight fall on my side.

"Hold up your end, Lopez!" I growl, attempting to make my muscles work harder. "This isn't a cat we're lifting!" I grunt as I feel the weight start to get heavier. "Santana!"

"Geeez. Calm your bird, Berry." She growls back, lifting up her side again, allowing me to breath slightly.

"Honey, don't you think they've had enough?" I hear from the doorway. Santana and I both look at the male Lopez in relief.

"Yes!" We both shout, attempting to get this damn thing up the stairs. Fuck me, I hurt.

"I don't know. I think they should finish my..."

"God, Mama! Pleeeeeease! I promise not to do anything stupid again! Lift the ban!" Santana whines, and for once I hope her pleading works. "I had to go to practice this morning too and you know how coach is!"

"Please Mama Lopez! I can't stand her...I mean, this anymore!" I plead, helplessly. I earn a chuckle from Maribel and Robert and a growl from Santana.

"Hmmm, I guess you two have had enough for now." She agrees and we both smile and drop the safe on the porch. "Aren't you going to put this inside?" She asks and we both look at her with puppy dog looks. No pun intended. "Oh, ok. We will leave it for now."

"Mama, can we go to Breadstix? I am _starving_." Santana asks, making it sound as though she hadn't had any food in years.

"Hey Sanny! Hey Ray Ray!" We hear a cheery voice from the lawn say. All four sets of eyes turn to the bubbly blonde and we each smile.

"Hey baby!" Santana says, a smile lighting up her face instantly. She jogs up to Brittany and gives her a kiss on the mouth. Yuck.

"Hey B!" I say, smiling and wiping some sweat off my forehead. I probably stink. "What are you doing here?"

" 'Member you said you would come to the mall with me today!" Brittany informs me and I smile sheepishly. I did forget. I feel...oh shit! My date with Quinn! I totally forgot! Fuck i'm an idiot. I turn to Maribel and see that she is smirking. "...and you have your date with Q tonight, right?" I blush heavily at her words and see Maribel's eyes light up.

"You have a date with Quinn tonight, _mija_?" Maribel asks with a smile and I nod. I rub a hand across the back of my neck.

"Uh...ya. I'm..."

"Where are you taking her?" She asks and I can't help but panic. Where the hell am I going to take her?! Oh god. I'm not ready for this!

"I don't know!" I say, my eyes widening. I can hear Santana chuckling and I turn to glare at her. "Shut up!"

"Now, now ladies. I just so happen to be the master at anything romantic." Robert says with a smug smile, only to earn a snort from Maribel. He turns to her in surprise. "What?"

"You are definitely something at the romantic things." She says, a secret smile on her face. Santana and I look to eachother for a moment and then look back at them. "You come up with very..._unique _things, _mi amor_."

Santana, Brittany and I chuckle at the man when he pouts. Maribel gives him a kiss and then sighs, turning to look at me and then at Santana. She smirks and both Santana and I give frightened looks. Oh no. What on earth does this woman have planned?

"Mama, no!" Santana whines, closing her eyes and looking up towards the sky. "I'm hungry!"

_"Maybe you should get Santana to help you, mija. Send Brittany over to Quinn's to help her and my dear Sanny can help you set something up. After all, she is the queen at romance. Just ask Brittany." _Maribel says through our mental link and I frown. God. I had to spend the whole morning with Santana and now I might have to spend an entire afternoon with her?! God.

_"Mama! Come on. Just let them do their thing so I can go eat." _Santana says through our link, sending a glare at Maribel who just chuckles.

"Brittany, why don't you go over and help Quinn so that Rachel can set something nice for her girl." Maribel says, and before I can protest, Brittany smiles brightly and nods.

"Ok Mama Lopez!" She says and then smiles at me. "See ya later, Rachie!" She finishes before giving the bumbling Latina a kiss and skipping off. Santana's jaw is slightly dropped.

"Wh-"

"Now, you two go spend some quality time together and you best make sure that you help her, Santana." Maribel says, sending a waning glare at her daugther. I sigh and rub a hand across my forehead. I must look like crap.

"Fine." I hear the younger Latina reply before storming into the house, presumably to take a shower.

"I'm going to go home and get changed. Tell her that i'll meet her there?" I say to Maribel who reluctantly nods. She really didn't like me going to that house alone.

RACHEL'S HOUSE

When I reach my house, I immediately sense that something is off. I start to walk up the pathway towards the door and I can feel every hair on me, stand up. Something is definitly off. I hesitantly reach the front door and find that it is no longer locked.

I push the door open and look inside. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but then again, it never does. I look around the dark livingroom and don't see anything. I sigh and take a couple of catious steps inside my house which feels foreign now. I listen for any sounds of movement but I don't hear any.

I hate this. I always feel like someone is watching me but i'm unsure if it's just a severe case of paranoia or if it is warranted. I sigh and run a hand across my forehead. I flick the lights on and look around the place again. Nothing. I shake my head and jog up the stairs. When I reach the top of the stairs, my nose kicks in. I smell something. Someone has been in my fucking house. A scent that I don't recognize. My eyes dart along the hallway and I catiously take a step into my room.

It doesn't look any different, but I know better then anyone that looks can be deceiving. I breathe in deeply and can detect a hint of something. I don't know what, but I know there is _something_. I take another step into my room and let my eyes continue to roam around the room. Nothing is touched, so far. But I can't help but..._there._

My eyes shoot to my pillow, which rests neatly on my bed. On my pillow, I see a note. My hands shake slightly but not from fear. I am angry. Who the fuck thinks they can just walk into my house? I walk up to my bed and pick up the note and unfolding it. I look at the note and my blood boils but freezes at the same time.

_Soon, child._

I don't know exactly the emotion that i'm feeling right now, but I know that my concern is growing. This isn't some game. This is real life and by the looks of this note, this is a threat to me. It's a threat to me and to everyone around me as far as i'm concerned.

"Hey."

Before I know what's happening I whip around and tackle the person behind me. I growl and I try to stop myself from changing into my wolf. I feel a bone crack in half and it hurts like hell, but I don't even pay attention to it as my hand closes around my victim's throat. I feel the person struggle, but i'm stronger and I hold them down. I dig my nails...er, claws into their arm and I hear a yelp of pain and honestly, it's like a bucket of cold water.

I whimper and quickly jump off the person, pushing myself towards the foot of my bed. I sigh and try to calm myself down. I close my eyes and rock slightly, trying to stop myself from the hatred coarsing through my veins.

"What the fuck?" I hear in the room but I shake my head and ignore the voice, continuing to rock back and forth. "Rachel? Hey, it's ok." I hear and this time I feel two arms wrap around me and I sigh, leaning against the warm embrace. I feel a tears well up in my eyes but I push them down. I won't cry.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, opening my eyes to look up into those of my friend. "I'm so...sorry, Santana."

"Hey, it's ok." She whispers, continuing to hold me close. She may be a bitch most of the time, but she's there when I need her. She knows the difference. "What happened to make you spook like that?" She asks after a couple of minutes. I sigh and lean out of her embrace.

I reach up on the bed and grab the note I had been looking at. I hand it to her and watch her reaction. First, she looks confused and then she looks enraged and disgusted.

"I found that in my room, on my pillow." I answer her unasked question. Her eyes shoot up to mine and she seems to look worried. "Someone was in my house, Santana."

"Was anything else touched?" She asks and I shake my head. She sighs and pulls out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask, watching as she goes to dial a number.

"I'm going to call mama, obviously. This is serious, R." She says and I take the phone out of her hands. She opens her mouth to protest but I hold up a hand.

"Don't." I say and she frowns at me. "Just...not yet." I pause and take a deep breath. "If you call her now, she'll want to invesigate and all I want to do right now is set up my for my date. I...I need this right now..." I plead to her and she looks hesitant for a moment, "...I need Quinn." She sighs and then nods at this, putting away her phone.

"Ok. We'll wait, but first thing tomorrow we move your shit to my house, and we tell mama." She states, fiercly. "There ain't no way that you are stayin' in this place anymore." I sigh and I honestly don't have the will to fight with her over this so I just nod before getting up. "I'll call Britt and tell her that you and I are going over to Q's house."

"My date..." I trail off and Santana shakes her head at me.

"You are in no fuckin' shape to be planning something like this. Besides, you can't plan something this important in one day." Santana says, glaring at me slightly. Aww. She cares. "We'll just go over and watch movies or something until I think you are calm enough. Then, we are gonna come back here and move your shit to my place. No questions asked, got it?" I scoff.

"I would watch your demanding tone." I growl, standing up to glare at her. She looks slightly taken aback. "You may be head bitch in life, but i'm still your Alpha. Don't order me around." I growl, turning away from her to face the doorway. I honestly don't know why I talked to her like that. I sigh heavily.

"Ok, i'm gonna forget that little bitch act you just pulled right now and i'm gonna walk out of this house." Santana says, her voice low and aggravated. "Meet me in the car when you decide to stop your power trip." With that she exits my room and I let out a breath. I take a seat on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I just...I don't even know.

My eyes look at the note that rested on the floor. What does it mean? Who wrote it? I just don't understand what I did to warrant being practically stalked. I feel my head starting to pound and I finally decide that I need to leave here. I need Quinn. She makes everything better. I just...I need her.

So after changing into sweatpants and a black v neck, I bolt out of the room and pretty much run down the stairs. Before opening the door to leave, however, I pause. I look at the note my father's wrote me and grab it. It...makes me feel closer to them. I then open the door and close it, walking to Santana's car. When I get in, I can see that she is pretty pissed at me.

"I'm sorry. I just...I felt protective over myself, I guess." I state, looking down at my hands. "I felt that I was weak and I...I took it out on you." I reluctantly admit. I look up at Santana who is now looking at me with slight understanding.

"S'okay. Just don't do that shit again." Santana says, seriously and I just nod. "Hopefully Q can pull the damn stick out of your ass for you." I snort and shake my head, a small smile on my face.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I say, quirking an eyebrow, "You'd love to watch Quinn push me down an-"

"You are fuckin' disgusting." Santana hisses, her face red in embarrassment. She growls slightly and starts the car. I let out a laugh, turning to look out the window as the world whizzed by. The rest of the car ride was silence and i'm pretty sure that both of us are worried about the same thing.

QUINN'S HOUSE

"Is Judy okay with us being here?" I ask, as we both get out of the car. Santana looks over at me with a smirk.

"Good ole Judes isn't here tonight. I convinced her to go out, a treat on me, and let us girls have a night to ourselves. No trouble." Santana replies and I snort. No trouble. I'm sure. I shake my head.

"So she is okay with us being here even though it seemed as though Quinn was grounded." I say, still unsure if I should be here or not. Santana laughs.

"Relax. Mama Fabray ain't gonna cut you for wanting to throw her daughter up against a wall and rock her little christian world." Santana cackles and I instantly bristle...and turn red at the thought. This only makes my companion laugh louder. "Oh calm down."

"Whatever. How about you shut your mouth before I _make _you shut it." I growl, my eyes fierce. Santana rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Bring it, bitch." Santana says and I smirk. Before she has time to process what i'm doing, I stick my leg out, causing her to trip and fall to her face. I laugh when she groans.

"Oh it's been brought, Toto." I joke, smiling brightly as I walked up to the Fabray door. I take a deep breath.

"I hate you." Santana says, rubbing her face as she stands next to me. I stare at the door and she rolls her eyes, leaning down to open the door.

She pushes it open and I cautiously walk in behind her, my early stress returning. It was so nervewracking, being here. I mean last time I was here...

"Hey!" We hear from the livingroom, causing us both to enter. I gasp at the sight. Two bodies were bent in ways that sent shivers throughout my body. "We're playing Twister!" My eyes roam over one particular flexible figure on the mat and my body starts to hum in approval. "Sanny come play!"

_"Take Brittany elsewhere in the house." _I order Santana through our connection and she instantly agrees with me as she walks over to Brittany and all but drags her out of the room.

Once the two of them leave the room, my eyes stay locked on the familiar hazel eyes. She sits on the ground but her eyes never leave mine. Oh god. Control, Rachel. I take a deep breath, trying desperately to control my raging horomones. I didn't want to scare Quinn away. A small smirk appears on her face as we continue to stare eachother down.

"Hey there." She whispers in that damn sexy, raspy voice of hers. My body reacts immediately as I feel goosebumps appear on my skin.

"H-hi." I stutter and mentally curse myself. Fuck. Act cool, Rachel. Quinn's smirk widens as she pulls herself up. Slowly. That evil tease. I watch her movements, almost like i'm entranced. She slowly walks over to me and before I know it, she's standing directly in front of me. My skin is on freakin fire. My eyes quickly rake over her body, taking in the fact that she's only wearing a pair of shorts and a thin, white t-shirt. Oh fuck. So sexy. I probably look like shit, dressed in sweatpants. Great.

"Like what you see?" She questions, her eyes holding amusement. I look at her and not knowing if I could speak properly without sounding like an idiot, I nod. Then before I could really process what i'm doing, I bring up a hand to her face and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I bring my hand back down and caress her cheek, making sure to keep eye contact with her the entire time.

"I _love _what I see." I say before really thinking about it, but before I could curse myself, I feel a hand on the back of my neck and I have lips attached to mine.

The kiss is sweet. Her lips caress mine in a way that makes my body ache for her. I know that we are no where near sex and although that disappoints me, I also know that I would wait forever for her. My arms go around her waist and I pull her almost roughly against me. I quickly loosen my grip, not wanting to scare her. I hold her waist and I relish in the feel of her heated body against mine. It's the delicious heat that makes my body turn to jello. I would do anything she asks right now. I'm hers.

Although I love having her so close to me, I can't help but feel my animal side kicking in. Streis wants to claim her. Be rough with her. I wish I didn't feel like that around Quinn but I can't help it. It is literally taking all the restraint I own to not take her here and now. Maybe I needed to ask Santana about this. About how to control this urge a little better.

Quinn pulls away after a moment and I open my eyes to look into her dazed ones. She's smiling goofily and I can't help but think she is the most adorable thing i've ever seen in my life. It makes me want to kiss her again.

"I wanted to do that again since yesterday." She admits, a faint blush taking over her cheeks. I smile at her, keeping my hands around her waist.

"Me too." I say, my eyes raking over her beautiful face. "You're so beautiful." I whisper, beginning to stroke the skin just under her shirt. Quinn shivers slightly and then it's my turn to smirk.

"Well aren't you charming?" She questions, smiling before leaning and placing another kiss on my lips. She pulls back too soon and I pout. She giggles.

"I try." I say, smiling at her. "I'm sorry about our date, I just..."

"No." She says and my eyes look into hers. "Don't you worry about it." She says and smiles genuinely. "Santana said that you were having a little trouble with your dads' absences and that you wanted more time to plan things out. I get it and I think that you're sweet." She says and I thank god for Santana. I smile and shrug.

"I just want it to be perfect, because you deserve the best." I say, and she places her hands around my neck, pulling me in a little closer. I take a subtle whiff of her scent and god. How am I gonna survive being with this girl and not really _being _with her? Especially when she smells divine. "I..." I pause, gulping. I really want to ask her to be my girlfriend. But I don't know...

"Yes?" She questions, urging me to continue. I take a another breath.

"I...I was wondering if...I mean, I..." I stutter, starting to get angry at myself for it. I sigh and look up into her curious eyes. "I would like for you to be my gir-"

"Hey bitches, what's crack-a-lackin?" Fuck. I growl softly and look at the two girls who enter the room looking happier then i've seen them. I sigh. I was just about to ask and then Santana has to ruin it!

"Santana get out! We're in the middle of something!" Quinn yells, angrily but not releasing her hold on me. I tighten my grip around her waist just enough to get her attention. She turns to me and I smile, apologetically.

"We'll talk about it later. I promise." I say and her eyes soften. She nods and I lean up and place a kiss to her mouth. Not quite the kiss that I desperately wanted, but it was enough.

"Gross. Quit playing Barbie and her tiny, annoying chihuahua's dream house and let's watch some movies!" Santana states, plopping herself down on Quinn's couch beside Brittany. Both Quinn and I look at eachother and smile before taking a seat on the couch as well.

As much as I would love tell you about our night, it doesn't really get more exciting. We all watched movies together and I cuddled with Quinn which made the night even more spectacular. However, I will tell you what happens when Judy comes home with a guest.

HOURS LATER

"Quinnie! I'm home!" We hear Judy yell from the front door and almost immediately my nose is hit with a familiar scent. One that I don't like. I instantly sit up, very alert and Santana takes notice.

_"What's up, Tiny?" _She asks through our link and I take another sniff as Judy and a man enter the room. I narrow my eyes slightly at him. Quinn gets up, causing me to stand up as well as Santana and Brittany.

"Hey mom, hey Ron." Quinn says, smiling at her mother and hugging the man. I look at Quinn briefly as she appears to be comfortable around this guy. My eyes flicker back to this man, _Ron_. "Finally back from Chicago, huh?"

"Sure am, Quinn. It's nice to be back." He states, throwing an arm around Judy's waist. I breath in deeper, hoping to sort out where I have smelled this particular scent before. He looks at me and smiles. "Oh hello, I don't believe we've met." Ron says, smiling and sticking out his hand towards me. I look at his outstretched hand for a moment. I felt uneasy around this guy. I don't know why exactly, I mean he seems friendly and apparently everyone here is comfortable around him, but it doesn't alleviate the uneasiness.

"Rachel." I hear Santana say and I quickly blink my eyes to get out of the daze I was apparently in. I look around at everyone who seem to be giving me questioning gazes.

"I have to go." I say, abruptly before walking quickly to the doorway. I need to leave. Immediately. I felt uneasy and my wolf was getting anxious. Just as I make it to the door, my hand is grabbed and i'm spun around to face a curious latina.

"What's up?" She asks and as I go to open my mouth, my eyes turn to an annoyed blonde, walking over to the two of us.

"What was that?" Quinn questions, glaring if only slightly at me. "Why did you walk away like that?" I sigh and run a hand through my hair. My leg starts to fidget slightly and I can feel my skin start to crawl. Streis is very impatient right now.

"I...I just have to go. I feel ill. I'll call you tomorrow, I promise." I say, quickly. I peck her on the lips and bust out the door. _"Meet me in the woods." _I say to the latina through our link.

With that being said, I break out into a full on sprint. My body is aching for a release and I feel lightheaded and angry. I push my body as far as I can so that I can reach the woods without becoming a wolf first. My adrenaline is on fire and I feel like i've ran a marathon after only a short distance. I growl to myself as I finally reach the woods and without another thought, I shift into my wolf. This means that my clothes are now all shredded to hell. Great.

When I land on the ground on all fours I quickly shake myself. I look around me for only a moment before I take off deeper into the woods. The ground beneath my paws is slightly moist and sticks slightly to my white fur. I continue to run as fast as I can and I suddenly have an overwhelming urge to sink my teeth into something. Which is what I do, unfortunately. A poor rabbit is my victim and although I don't eat it, I kill it and it is enough to bother me. More so then I already am.

I make my way to my special place at the pond and I notice that the sky is turning dark and that it will probably rain soon. I don't care though. Once I reach the pond, I lay down. I need to calm myself down after that kill. I'm pretty sure that i've got blood on my white fur but I don't care much. I just lay down and think.

The smell at Quinn's house. That man. It was familiar. I've smelled it before and am not comfortable with it. I could be crazy. I could just be imagining things. I just had a really bad feeling about this guy and I really didn't like the fact that he seemed so chummy with the mother of my gir-er, uh...friend. Soon-to-be girlfriend. Hopefully.

_"Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" _I hear Santana say, as her wolf jumps out of a bush to stand in front of me. I snort.

_"I don't know. I just felt that something is off about the guy and my wolf was getting anxious and I needed to shift so, I left. As fast as possible." _I answer her, my eyes turning to hers. She tilts her head and trots over to me, laying down beside me.

_"You know that Q is like royally pissed, right?" _Santana says, and I sigh internally. Great. _"Plus, she was even more uptight about the fact that I ran after you. I think she thinks that there is something going on between us..."_ She states and I snort. _"...which is fuckin' disgusting and makes me want to throw up in my mouth."_

_"Awesome. It probably won't help that i'll be living with you, will it?" _I question and I see Santana's eyes widen slightly before she lets out a soft growl.

_"Fuck. I forgot about that. Oh well." _

We're both silent for I don't even know how long. It's pretty much dark by now. Sometimes I wish that I had my fathers at a time like this. That they knew what I was and everything. That they could help me deal with it. But because they never were around, I was at a loss on what to do. I did have Maribel but it just wasn't the same.

When a horrifying sound reaches my ears suddenly, I lift my head up. Santana notices my movement and mirrors my actions. Before she can ask what i'm hearing, I stand up and look at a spot in the distance, trying desperately to locate the sound. My head swivels around the wooded area and I breath out deeply. It was making me nervous.

_"What are you doing?" _Santana asks and I briefly turn to look at her.

_ "Do you not hear that?" _I ask and I watch as Santana listens for a moment. Her ears twitch a little and she then looks in the direction of a familiar path. _"What?"_

_ "I can't be sure...but we should leave here and go to mama." _Santana says and I can see that she's nervous as well.

_"What the hell is that?!" _I say in alarm, looking over into the trees. Santana darts her eyes over to where i'm looking and her wolf backs up. She whimpers and looks over to me.

_"We're leaving." _

I nod and we both take off into the night, unaware that the thing we were running from, wasn't far behind.

THE LOPEZ RESIDENCE

"So, you say you heard a sound in the woods?" Maribel asks, as the three of us sit around the kitchen table. Santana and I nod.

"I couldn't be sure, but from what we saw, it sounded like the thing from that story." Santana replies, looking intently at her mother. Maribel breathes deeply.

"It was like a loud wail." I say, getting lost in thought for a moment. "It sounded like a cross between a mountain lion and a bear and it looked like...an alligator?" I say, turning to look into Maribel's eyes. "It wasn't far away from us either."

Maribel gasps quietly and shakes her head before quickly getting up from the table and scurrying into the office that the Lopez's had in their house. Santana and I look at eachother before getting up and following her. When we reach the office, we see Maribel riffling through some books. Her moves are frantic. It isn't another minute before she pulls out a book and opens it, her eyes going wide.

"There's no way." She mumbles, but both Santana and I hear it. "Just...it's impossible."

"Mama, what's going on?" Santana asks, causing Maribel to jump slightly. She looks up at us and the look on her face makes us both slightly scared. She sighs and removes the look instantly. She breathes in.

"Back in the day, when I was younger, my parents told me a story about a terrifying creature that hunts our kind." Maribel starts, taking a seat on the corner of the desk. Santana and I look at eachother before taking our seats on the couch just to the side of the desk. "Some say that it had the ability to walk among us, not only as a man, but as a beast as well." Maribel pauses, looking down at the book in her hands. She flips a page. She turns the book around and we cringe at the sight of the creature on the page. It resembled that of a dragon. It had large wings, a long snout a spiked tail. "This beast was fast and strong. It uses its tail like a club. The tail is made of pure silver. Deadly to our kind." She pauses, taking a deep breath. She flips another page. "Our blood is sacred. It can heal, it can be used for immortality spells and such." Maribel explains and both Santana and I raise our eyebrows in disbelief. "This creature, or man, would use our blood for his own gain. He terrorized countless villages. Killing everyone in sight." She recalls. She turns to us. "However, one day the beast had been taken down. Or so we thought."

"So what happened to it?" Santana asks, looking slightly frightened.

"There is a rumor about certain types of wolves." Maribel starts. Santana and I listen attentively. "They are called Elementals. Water, Fire, and Electricity. Three types of powers that are bestowed onto certain wolves. Only three." She tells us, looking at the book again, before turning it around to show us. On page we can see three wolves. A grayish blue one, a black one and a reddish brown one. They are standing together and fire their three elements at the beast as it looks to be in pain. "These three wolves had taken down the beast and risked their lives to do so. They combined their strengths and did everything they could to make sure that we are all safe. However, I fear that it may not have been enough." She says, worry flashing over her features.

"Are these wolves still alive?" I ask, watching as Maribel seems to have been hit hard with this news. She turns to me.

"I know of two that are still alive. But one is unaccounted for. The other two might know something about this other one but I can't be sure. If this is a sure thing. If that beast is here in Lima, I must contact them immediately. Are you sure...are you truely sure that this is the creature you saw?" Maribel asks and i'm unsure of what to tell her. I mean, ya, I saw something. But i'm not sure if it is this creature. I didn't get a look.

"I don't know. I didnt' really get a good look at it." I say, wincing at my lack of confidence. Maribel looks at Santana who shrugs.

"I'm not sure either, mama. It was dark." Maribel nods.

"Well, i'll hold off for now. There hasn't been any reported kills, so maybe it was just an animal that you saw or something else. If you see anything. You tell me. Immediately." Maribel says and we both nod. "Good. Now, go to bed. It's late." She says, standing up from her seat and beginning to walk to the door way.

"Mama." Santana starts and I know exactly what she is going to tell her.

"Have a good night, Maribel. Thank you." I say, interupting the younger Latina, who looks angry. Maribel shoots a questioning gaze at us both before nodding and walking out of the room. Santana turns to me.

"Are you stupid? I told you that you were gonna move in here and that mama should go look at your house and..."

"Look, can we worry about this later? I just don't want to deal with that tonight. Ok? Please." I plead, begging her to understand. She stares at me for a moment before sighing. She nods.

"Fine. Let's just go to sleep. I'm exhausted and you smell like wet dog." She growls, stomping out of the room.

"Speak for yourself." I mutter, rolling my eyes. I sigh to myself and walk out of the room. I head towards the room that has been dubbed, 'Alpha bitch's room' by Santana. I felt like tonight was gonna be a long night and to top it off, I had a lot of groveling to do tomorrow to the woman I love. Great. Just fuckin' great. I hate Mondays.

**...well? Was it good? I mean...I worked real hard on it and all. I know it's a twist but I like writing about creatures haha. I don't know why. But don't worry about this thing. It will be heard but unseen for awhile. Trust me...all is not what it seems lol take that as you will...love you all :):) Haz some cakez and cookiezzz :):)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: What?! Two updates in ONE night? Oh my god. Unbelievable! haha, I just thought I owed you guys a little something, something. I hope you guys like this. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm a bit of an angst lover, I guess. I like it when people are happy and fluffy too, but I have a slight preference for angst, and for someone to solve it. lol I suppose im being a realist in a way. Nothing is always fluffy. Nothing! Mwuahahahaha!...ok, so, moving on...I hope you enjoy this :):)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

ONE WEEK LATER

Now if you asked me, I would say that the last week has been okay. Not fantastic but simply okay. I apologized to Judy and...Ron. They both told me that it was no big deal. However, I am still wary around Ron. I don't trust him, eventhough he seems like a freakin' angel from heaven. Especially with Quinn and Judy. He treats them like gold.

Quinn and I have spent a lot of the week together and i'm honestly unsure of how she actually feels about me. I mean, when we are alone, she's affectionate, charming, and lovey dovey. However, when we are in school, she seems to be slightly detached. We still hang out and laugh and joke about things, but she won't hold my hand. She won't hug me without tensing up. Kisses are also _way _out of the question and although I try to overcome it, it still hurts me. I won't let her see it, but it actually makes break inside. It feels as though Streis is taking her actions to heart.

The worst of it is when I see some of the stupid jocks hit on her relentlessly. I get so angry and have to force myself not to react. She is technically not my girlfriend yet. Technically. I just haven't found the right moment to ask her. However, it's pretty obvious that that's where we're heading. Right? I mean, to see these guys actively seek her out and talk with her, let alone make her laugh. It boils my blood. I have asked her about it. You know what she said to me? 'Oh Rach, they're just boys. They don't mean anything.' Hmm, it may not mean a damn thing to her, but it means something to me. It just goes to show that maybe she isn't ready for this...and that kills me. I love her with everything that I am, and although I know that it's not a choice for me not to love her, I still want to see her happy. Even if she is breaking my heart by keeping us a secret.

Her lack of public displays isn't the only thing that has been going on. Recently i've been talking to this Gabrielle one. The cheerleader that hit on me awhile ago. She's interesting and certainly doesn't hide her flirting while out in the hallway. In fact, she goes an extra step and makes sure to touch me in anyway possible. Of course, her touch barely affects me, but it's something. Quinn tells me that she's just using me and although she is probably right, I know it ruffles her feathers. She won't tell me that she's jealous, but I know she is. This in turn, has caused some pretty heated make out sessions. Ones that I practically have to rip myself away from in order to stop myself from fully claiming her. Fuck this sucks.

Plus, to top everything off, Noah has been avoiding me. I know that he is upset about my feelings towards Quinn, but he knew from the start that I liked her. He knew that I had feelings for her and he acted like it didn't bother him. I mean, I thought it was obvious that I love her? How could he of not known? It breaks my heart to know that he is hurting right now, but there isn't anything I can do. However, I do know that I have to fix this, and quick. I won't let go of his friendship. I refuse to.

FRIDAY/MCKINLEY HALLS

I'm at my locker, grabbing my math book when I feel a slender arm run down my back, eliciting a slight shiver. Now, I know that this isn't Quinn. Her touch sends a heat through me that burns my insides. This touch, however, is still a familiar one. One that i've had to deal with the past week. I pull out the book, shut my locker, and pull out my water bottle from my bag while turning to face the familiar cheerleader. Gabrielle is smiling brightly.

"Hi Rachel." She says, and I could almost hear the purr in her voice. I sigh internally. How long was she gonna keep this up?

"Good morning, Gabrielle." I reply, leaning back against my locker. "How are you?"

"Better now that i've seen you." She says, her seducing smirk, as I call it, appears on her face. I smile, half heartedly. I really hope Quinn comes to meet me this morning. I would even settle for Santana interupting right now. I watch as Gabrielle's hand tucks a strand of loose hair behind my ear and I can't help the jump in my stomach. "So, when are you going to accompany me to my house to help with my Spanish homework?" She asks and although it might sound innocent, I can reassure you that it is _not_.

"Uh...maybe sometime next week." I say, causing her smile to fall slightly. "I have this Glee camping trip this weekend." I finish and her smal plasters back onto her face.

"Oh! I didnt' know you guys were going camping." She says, leaning foward slightly and running a hand up and down my arm. I internally roll my eyes. Here we go again. I sigh and take a sip of my water from my water bottle. "I love camping. You know, bonfires, eating marshmellows, " She pauses, her voice dropping seductively, "...skinny dipping." Unfortunately this particular phrase causes me to spray the water from my mouth, fortunately not in Gabrielle's face, considering that would be rude. Gabrielle chuckles and then gets into my personal space. Like..._personal_ space. I take a deep breath.

"Gabrielle..."

"Look, I know that you're interested in Quinn." She says, quietly and my eyes quickly lift to hers. They seem sad for a moment before they turn understanding. "But you realize that she is never going to come out of the closet in school." She says, and my previous doubts about Quinn slightly rise. "She's too scared. She's worried about how her reputation will be ruined. About how people will judge and make homophobic slurs towards her. She's seen how it happened to you, to me, hell even to Santana and Brittany at one point." Gabrielle explains, backing up slightly to get a better look at me. "She may not say it directly to you, but she doesn't want to end up like that. She hates the looks, and the inevitable talks. She cares." She continues on. Her voice then takes a much softer and sincere tone. "I'm not, Rachel. I could care less about what people say, just as Brittany and Santana. You don't care either, and that says a lot about your character. You may not want me, but you could really treat a girl right in this school. You deserve to be showed off and treated right, not be kept in a dark corner until someone wants to play with you." Gabrielle stops talking and backs up. "Just think about it, huh?" She finishes, sending me a small smile and walking towards the gym.

"What was that about?" I hear from beside me and turn to see the blonde that is currently and always on my mind. She looks jealous but tries not to show it. It makes my hopes lift a little bit. Maybe she _doesn't _care about what people think. I smile, stepping closer to her.

"Nothing, just the usual." I reply, smiling and leaning in for our customary hug in the mornings. She tenses, but only briefly before relaxing, which makes me smile even more. "Have lunch with me today?" I ask and she nods, returning my smile. I reach for her hand and grab onto it, giving her fingers a squeeze. She returns it and I can feel my heart start to jump in my chest.

"I have to go to practice." She says, reluctantly and I nod, not wanting to part from her. "See you later?" I nod. My hope it at its highest limit now. I reach up and run a hand along her jaw before leaning up to meet her lips with mine. However, what I don't expect to happen is when she pulls herself away from me. "I...uh...i'll see you at lunch, Rach." She says, nervously, as she lets go of my hands just as a couple of jocks pass us. My hearts hurts and my hopes become dashed. Maybe she did care.

LUNCHTIME/MCKINLEY CAFETERIA

By lunchtime, i'm in a sour mood. I'm angry at myself and i'm angry at Quinn. I'm just...angry at everything. I slam my locker door shut, violently. I then proceed to lean my head against it, breathing deeply and trying to calm my inner wolf.

"Bad day?" I look up and then sigh.

"Something like that." I reply, lifting my head and turning around so that I can now lean against my locker. "Noah..."

"No, let me talk." He says, sighing loudly. He looks around and motions for me to follow him, which I do. He leads me into an empty classroom. He shuts the door behind me. I sigh and take a seat on top of a desk, my eyes never leaving his.

"So..." I start off, hoping that he will say that he isn't mad at me. I can't have him mad at me. I just can't.

"Why?" He asks, turning around to face me. My face contorts into confusion.

"Why do I love her?" I ask, tilting my head to the side, hoping that it would help me understand him better. He sighs and then nods. "Noah, you know that I don't exactly have a choice in loving her." I answer him and hop off the desk.

"But why do you love her? What makes you love her?" He asks me and I look at him curiously for a moment. I let out a chuckle.

"I love her because she makes my world stop, Noah." I say and then it's his turn to look confused. "She opened herself up to me and let me see the real her. The real Quinn Fabray. What I see..." I pause, licking my lips as a smile appears on my face. "..what I see is the most generous, smart, charming, and incredible woman that you could ever meet. She hides behind this mask, " I say, walking over to stand in front of him, "...but once you break it down...once you see what's behind this mask...you will never be the same." I sigh and walk back over the desk, hopping on it once more. "She makes me feel like I am the only person in the world and yet I can't help but feel insecure to be around a goddess like her. I feel as though i'm not worthy. As though she is the treasure that i've searched for my whole life." I say, pausing to take a deep breath. "That is how I love her." I finish and I look straight into my best friend's eyes.

Noah stares at me and I know that he is trying to find out whether or not I am telling the truth. After a moment he sighs and hops up onto the desk next to mine. He looks ahead and I feel bad at his look of despair.

"I knew you did. I guess...I kinda always knew." He says, and I snap my eyes up to him. I didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't exactly subtle when it came to Quinn, R." He says, and then chuckles. "You looked at her when you thought no one was looking. " He says, then smiles. "Though now, you openly stare at her." I blush slightly. Oops. "I just always thought that...I don't know."

"You really do love her." I say, my voice holding sympathy. He looks up at me but doesn't answer. It breaks my heart to know that I have no choice but to be in love with the same girl that my best friend loves.

"But I love you more." He says, looking into my eyes. "If she makes you happy, then that is all I could ask for." He says, smiling softly. I feel those pesky feelings behind my eyelids again, and I take a deep breath.

"Thank you." I reply, leaning in to hug my old friend. He smiles and embraces me. We squeeze eachother tightly. When we break apart I give him a smile which he sees right through. I mean, of course he would.

"So what's with the bad day thing earlier?" He asks, nudging me playfully in the shoulder as we swing our legs back and forth. I sigh.

"Nothing." I answer and turn to look at him, hoping to convinc- ya ok, no convincing him. He scoffs and I growl quietly. "Quinn and I may be having a slight issue." He raises his eyebrows and then wiggles them. I roll my eyes and hit him in the arm. "Perv."

"Ow! You freakin' she-hulk! When the hell did you get so strong?" He questions, half joking, half serious. He rubs his arm and stares at me incredulously. I chuckle and flex my muscles.

"Why, just look at these guns, baby!" I say, trying to do an impression of him. He scoffs.

"That is not near good enough to be thought of as me." He states, quirking an eyebrow. I laugh. "So really, what's the issue, Jewbabe?"

"She's hesitant to be 'out' to the school, I guess." I say, shrugging my shoulders and looking down at my feet as they swing.

"Hmm and you aren't cool with hiding." He states, knowing my answer. I look up at him and nod.

"I mean, if she wants to keep the PDA and crap to a minimum, then fine. I can do that." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "But it's like she's...avoiding me in school. Like she doesn't want to be seen holding hands with the school's very own loser dyke." I say and Noah frowns.

"Hey!" He hisses and I look up at him. "Don't call yourself that! Ever!" He growls and I just stare at him. "You are not a loser, you are a smokin' hot jew with a smokin' hot bod!" I roll my eyes at his explanation. "That likes other smokin hot girls with smokin' hot bods!" He finishes and smiles almost as if he's proud of himself.

I laugh and shake my head before leaning towards him and engulfing him into another hug. I really do love this guy. I don't know what I would do without him actually. Hopefully i'll never have to find out. When we pull away, he hops off the desk and holds his hands out for me to take.

"What do you say we head to the cafeteria?" He questions as I grab onto his hands, allowing him to pull me off the desk. "I'm freakin' starving!" I let out a laugh.

"Sure, i'm actually a little hungry myself." I say and we both exit the room and the head for the cafeteria.

CAFETERIA

When we arrive we can easily spot the Glee club all sitting at a table. It's nice to know that everyone can sit together and not get ridiculed for it. My eyes roam over my beautiful blonde and a smile makes its way to my face.

"God...so sappy." Noah whispers and I smack him, causing him to laugh.

"I am NOT sappy." I growl playfully, while rolling my eyes. I open my mouth to say something badass when a familiar girl steps into my view. My eyes roam across the familiar cheerleading uniform up to her gorgeous brown eyes and blood red hair. Although beautiul, she was no Quinn.

"Hi Rachel." She greets, a smirk on her face. Noah looks between the both of us and holds up his hands.

"Ok, i'll let you two talk." He says, walking away but not before wiggling his eyebrows at me from behind her. I sigh.

"Hey Gabrielle." I reply, trying not to look at her...assets. I really am rather horny. I try not to be, but after looking at Quinn all day, my body is always raring to go.

"Did you think about what I said this morning?" She asks, and I spare a glance over at the Glee table to see that pretty much everyone has their eyes on us. Including Quinn. Great. Just fuckin' great. I focus my gaze back on her and I nod.

"Ya. I did." I say, taking a breath. Her hand touches my arm and I clear my throat. Uh oh. One of two things are about to happen. One, Gabrielle gets a beatdown, or two, I do. "I...ummm...I understand what you were saying..." I pause, trying not to think of her fingers trailing up and down my arm. "...a-and I know that it is potentially right..." I suck in a breath as my horniness was starting to get the better of me. Fuck you horomones! "...but I still love her. I will always love her." I finish and stare right into the red head's eyes. She stops her motions and stares at me.

"Oh." She says, softly and I nod. She sighs and then smirks. "Maybe this will change your mind." She says, and my eyes look to hers in confusion. "Cause she certainly wouldn't do this." She answers and grabs my face and leans in, crushing my lips to hers. Fuck.

Now normally, I would have enjoyed this kiss. I mean, her tongue immediately went into my mouth. Straight to the point. No pun intended. Her hands were soft against my skin and her body was rubbing against mine. Plus, I could hear the gasps of disbelief from around us. It made me feel powerful. However, I am so in love with Quinn that her kiss didn't really do a damn thing for me, emotional wise. And I need that. So without another thought, I rip my lips from hers as an angry scowl makes its way across my face.

"What the fuck?" I growl, glaring at the red head in front of me. She seems to be amazed and shocked. However, she sends me a wink which has me wondering. "Why would you do that?" I question, trying not to be too loud.

Before I even have a chance to hear her answer I see an angry blonde stalk up to us, a latina and her girlfriend in tow. Oh god, i'm in trouble. She looks pissed. Like animalistic rage pissed.

"AVERY!" Quinn yells, and my body starts heating up with desire. Oh fuck, her words. They're so sexy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She growls, shoving Gabrielle away from me.

Gabrielle looks slightly scared for a moment before a smirk erupts on her face. Oh girl, what on earth do you think you're doing?! Look scared! She won't kick your ass as hard if you look scared! I look between the two girls and then look around at the large audience we have right now. I'm kind of curious on what Quinn is going to say to her in front of everyone. I mean, technically, we're dating. Kind of. Not officially. But still.

"Just doing what you don't have the guts to do, Fabray." She hisses and I close my eyes. This definitley wasn't gonna be good. I look over at Quinn who is glaring at Gabrielle with so much hate, that her face was actually a little bit red. She looks so cute. I just wanna cuddle with her and kiss her nose...wow...I _am _a sap.

"I don't know what the _fuck _you are talking about, " Quinn whispers, harshly, while getting into Gabrielle's face. "...but you better back off and leave her alone." She finishes and the hairs on the back of my neck rise a little bit. I'm getting shivers just at hearing her voice. My eyes widen a bit when Gabrielle steps into her face. Uh oh.

"You know _exactly_ what i'm talking about. You can't go public with your relationship, and Rachel needs someone that can and will. You aren't her." Gabrielle spits out, her tone dangerous. "You care too much about what everyone thinks of you."

Quinn suddenly backs off and looks at the redhead with shock. It's almost as if someone has just slapped her in the face. My eyes shift to Santana's and she looks to be in shock as well.

_"Do something about this!" _I growl through our mental link. Santana's eyes shoot to mine and she frowns.

"_YOU do something about this! I'm not getting involved, even if Avery deserves to be thrown into a dumpster." _I glare at her.

_"If I get involved and try to break it up, Quinn will never kiss me again. She won't EVER kiss you, so do something." _I hiss, looking pointedly between the two girls. Quinn has recovered and is now glaring at Gabrielle again. I hear Santana sigh and then roll her eyes.

"Alright Uma Thurman and Lucy Liu, let's not recreate a scene from _Kill Bill, _ok?" Santana says, stepping up and in between the girls. She turns to Quinn. "Retract the claws, bottle blonde." Quinn fumes when Gabrielle snickers. Santana growls and turns to Gabrielle. "And _you_," She points a finger and this time, Gabrielle does look frightened. "Sorry to say that you are gonna be late to your other job tonight, considering you will be doing suicides till you die."

"I-I don't have another job." Gabrielle says, and this is where I know Santana's final smackdown comment is coming. Santana smirks. Wait for it...

"Oh, so you don't consider hooking on the streets a job now? Figures, I didn't think you were getting paid much anyways." She says, the smirk never leaving her face. Boo ya! In yo face!

Quinn snickers at this and hell, I even hear people in the audience laughing. I let a smile creep up on my face but try to hide it. Gabrielle turns beat red and I swear steam should be coming from her ears. She scoffs and turns to me, leaning in a little too close.

"You won't ever get what you want, you know? If she can't admit it to herself, how is she gonna admit to everyone else?" She whispers, harshly, before turning and stomping off. I frown at her words and although I don't want to think about them, I can't help but let them creep into my brain. I want to be public. I want everyone to know that I love her and that she's mine. Won't she want the same?

"Are you ok, Rachie?" I look up at Brittany's words. I see that all three cheerleaders are staring at me, all with different expressions. I clear my throat.

"Yeah, B." I answer, looking at Quinn who looks concerned yet won't come near me. Maybe Gabrielle was right. I could have some of Quinn, but maybe I wouldn't be able to have all of her. Maybe I wouldn't get to love her the way that I thought I was meant to. I suddenly get a painful jolt in my chest and I have to grab at the spot where my heart lays. It hurts. "I-I have to go." I say, turning around and run out of the cafeteria. I mean, _run_. My legs burn, as do my lungs but the pain in my heart starts to dull.

It doesn't take me long to exit out of the school. I run through the parking lot, towards the bleachers. When I reach there, I climb up to the very top and lean back against the chained fence, letting out a large breath. I was starting to doubt her feelings for me. I didn't want to, but what choice did I have, when Gabrielle's words were floating around in my head?

I don't know how long I sit here, but by the time my eyes readjust themselves, I see that it's actually nighttime. It's dark out. I blink a couple of times and can't believe how long i've stayed here for. I pull my phone out of my pocket and my eyes widen when I see that it is 9 at night and I have a billion text messages and missed calls. I've been sitting here for like 9 hours? How is that even possible? I blink a couple of more times and look around at the field. It was so quiet out here. So peaceful.

"You're a hard person to track down." I hear, causing me to whip my head around. "Well, for most people who aren't me, that is." I sigh and hold up my hands.

"Ya, well here I am." I say, huffing out a breath. The person sits down beside me and stays silent for a moment. "Is...uh.."

"Quinn's fine. Pissed and worried, but fine."

"Look, Santana, if you came here to..."

"Whoa...hold up. I'm not here to bust you for bolting this afternoon. I just wanna know if you're alright." She says, and I can here the sincerity in her voice, which is rare . I sigh.

"I don't know. I just...kinda realized something this afternoon, and it really sucked." I say, staring out at the football field again.

"Is this about what slut mcslutterson said?" Santana asks, and I chuckle quietly at the nickname.

"No." I say, and when I hear a snort, I sigh once agian. "Ok, a little." I turn to face the Latina. "I thought that when her and I started to...be together that we would actually _be _together, you know? I didn't think that it only meant behind closed doors." I say, with a bitter tone. "It bothers me because I want to show the world that Quinn is mine, yet she doesn't want the same."

"Did you ask her if she did?" She asks, and I quirk an eyebrow.

"Santana, she will barely touch me in public. Let alone at school. It hurts and I have to stop bottling it up, otherwise my anger will take over and..." I trail off, not needing to finish the sentence. She nods.

"You should probably actually talk to Quinn about this, _mija_." Santana says and for a moment, the nickname throws me. She doesn't usually use the nickname but I suppose that she must kinda get how i'm feeling. "She might surprise you."

"I love her, Santana." I state, sighing. "I just want her to love me too." I say quietly, trying to hold back the tears that are starting to gather in my eyes. Santana must sense my state of distress, because for the first time since I found out about her being a wolf, she puts an arm around my neck and pulls me into a side hug, causing me to lean my head on her shoulder.

"She loves you. I know it." Santana says, and I, for once, hope she is right.

NEXT MORNING/MCKINLEY HALLS

So far, all morning, I have managed to avoid Quinn. I don't know how, exactly, but I did. I also managed to avoid Gabrielle who has tried to approach me today. However, it was now merely ten minutes before lunch and I knew that I was gonna have to see Quinn. I have to talk to her. I know that. But does that mean that I _want _ to talk to her about my feelings? Nope.

"Hey Rachie!" I hear from behind me. I smile when I see one of my favorite blondes approach me.

"Hey, B." I say, smiling genuinely at the blonde. "Hows Lord T?" I ask, hoping that she can cheer me up.

"He's reading my diary again. He says that I need to learn how to speel better because apparently I spelt his name wrong." She says, shaking her head. I chuckle.

"Did you yell at him for making fun of you?"

"He was making fun of me?" She asks, confused. I laugh, and hug the blonde, who returns my hug tightly. "Anyways, come on. San told me that you had to come to the courtyard, right now." I quirk my eyebrows. What the hell would the Latina want me in the courtyard for?

"Why?"

"You'll see." Brittany says with a mysterious glint in her eye. I am actually a little scared right now. Oh god.

COURTYARD

When we go outside to the courtyard, everything seems normal. People are milling about, laughing and joking with eachother. I look around for my beautiful blonde, but I don't see her. I don't see Santana either. What is going on? I turn to Brittany to ask her, but suddenly, there's music.

_Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,  
Ooh, ooh._

I look around and see that my girl, or the girl I want to be my girl, is singing. Her beautiful voice is singing a song. One i've never heard before. She's walking out into the middle of where all the tables are, and she has Santana and...Brittany with her, as well as all pretty much all the Glee girls with her. __

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I'll feel on our first date

I chuckle at this ridiculous song. Its lyrics are funny but the incredibly smokey voice singing them, makes my legs weak and my stomach curl. Quinn smiles at me and continues walking around the tables. By now, everyone is entranced with her words. They must be wondering who she's singing too. __

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'  


I smile at her as she, along with the other girls, who are harmonizing, makes their way to stand in front of me. I look into her eyes as she smiles at me while singing.

_Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause girl you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

You can hear slight gasps in the room, as Quinn smiles at me, taking my hand and leadine me over to a table close by. She makes me sit down and turns to wink at Santana, who smirks at me. I let out a happy sigh. I can't believe this is happening right now. __

Cause i'm the apple to your pie (pie)  
I'm the straw to your berry (berry)

I laugh at hearing that phrase. She smirks at me and looks around the courtyard at all the surprised faces.

_I'm the smoke to your high (high)  
And I'm the one you'll want to marry (marry)_

Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

God...I think i'm actually swooning. I think I may even have a tear in the corner of my eye. This song is cheesy as hell, yet I can't help but wanna cry because she is singing it _to _me. __

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

I smile at her as she serenades me in front of the whole school. My eyes turn to Santana's and Brittany's and their smiles are giant and...knowing? They must have known about this. Silly girls.

_Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause girl you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

Cause i'm the apple to your pie (pie)  
I'm the straw to your berry (berry)  
I'm the smoke to your high (high)  
And I'm the one you'll want to marry (marry)  


By now, Quinn is kneeling in front of me, holding my hands and staring into my eyes, singing. I smile at her and I know that my eyes are watery as shit. __

Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

When the song finishes, Quinn is still kneeling on the ground, staring into my eyes. I choke back a sob and smile. The courtyard is silent for a moment and before I can hear anything, Quinn leans in and pulls our lips together. Ok...crushing our lips together would be a better phrase. Her kisses are...so fuckin' hot. But this...doing this in front of everyone...it makes me wild. I slip a hand through her hair and bite softly on her lips. She loves that.

Then, like nothing i've heard before, most of the courtyard bursts into applause. There are some catcalls and whistles but most people are..._applauding_. I kind of can't believe it.

Quinn pulls away from my lips for a moment, making me pout. She smiles brightly and kisses me on the lips, chastely. Then, when she realizes everyone is applauding, a blush makes its way to her cheeks turning them as red as her uniform. I chuckle.

"Come with me." I say, standing up and taking her hand. Yep. I just took her hand, and she didn't flinch. I smile and take her away from all the catcalls and the clapping. I don't leave, however, before sending a wink and mouthed, 'thank you' to my two friends. I had a girl to kiss and it was kind of thanks to them. In a way.

**I know...you want to see some more lovin...but you must wait. I'm working on a lot of stuff right now, but I decided that you guys needed these updated! I am in love with so many stories on this site and I know that I am dying for updates from them, therefore I felt as though I had let some of you down by not doing it as much so...here ya go :)**

**Now, haz some cakez and cookiezzz :):)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


End file.
